Guardian Angel
by shibara1310
Summary: What happens in the eyes of a Turk who happens to be Elena's younger sister? Will she uncover any dark secrets? GenesisOC. Taken place a little before and during Crisis Core.
1. Letters from Elena

**Edit: 4/22/10**

**(a/n): **Hey guys! If you're just tuning in, then let me warn you first off; this was the first fic I have ever written for this website, so it fails entirely. Especially the first few chapters. So, feel free to skip to chapter four so your eyes won't burn and you won't weep in utter agony for being tortured. I wrote this when I turned 15, and I am pushing 18 now. So. I know my mistakes. I am continuing this story, though, because I played Crisis Core and I have the rest of the plot planned out, and I even considered re-writing the first few chapters. However, that's later down the road...Anywho, I hope you enjoy this fic! Though I doubt it…I compare it often to _Sense and Sensibility_; survive the first three chapters, and you're good to go. I personally like the second half of this fic…oh well.

_Disclaimer: All rights to Square Enix; all I own is the stupid high school-drama based crap I thought up for this story…-fails-_

**-**

**Guardian Angel**

**Chapter 1: Letters from Elena**

-:-

A warm breeze swept through the blooming trees that surrounding the large brick building, stealing petals away from their flowers. Whistling as though it were laughing, the wind carried the soft red petals closer to the building, dancing with them to a song of its own and would have continued to do so, but a bell rang loudly from within the building, and the dark green metal doors opened, letting loose the mob of young adults inside. The wind abandoned its partners, letting them flutter to the concrete sidewalk, only to meet a fate as cruel as being crushed under the weight of people bustling to get home for the day.

One red petal, however, managed to maintain its flight, for some time, drifting into the building itself, and floated over to where a young girl was sorting through her numerous books in her small, green tinted locker. Unbeknownst to the young girl, the petal settled upon the crown of her head, just before the sectioned off blonde hair was gathered into a ponytail, shining in a slightly dull tone in the light provided to her.

Nikki Hirome opened her rustic locker in the midst of the crowded hallway, attempting to achieve her S.A.T. hardcover study books. It was close to the end of the school year and the shy girl of sixteen summers was nervous about the final test. Nikki would have to have a perfect score of 180 at the least on her test in order to accomplished what her older sister had done; becoming a Turk. The qualification of that profession was near impossible for an average teenager to achieve, though Nikki was no average teenager. Every night, she spent hours studying, keeping her desk lamp on until the ungodly hours of the morning. Nikki was known throughout the school, but in a manner of carelessness. Numerous times, the girl would be most likely sitting in a corner by herself, with a study book resting upon her lap whilst her classmates played sports and gossiped amongst themselves.

Nikki's intense thoughts were disrupted from her thoughts by the sound of the locker door slamming shut, almost crushing her small fingers. All that went through Nikki's mind was that someone was keeping her from her beloved books, and the worst, from it was that the suspect was Nienna, a girl who was known throughout the school as well, but held high upon a pedestal by other teenagers, and known for her ruthlessness.

In an exceptionally cocky manner, the seventeen year old brunette stepped her foot in front of Nikki and closed the locker door. To her, there was nothing more fun than teasing the shy, blonde bookworm and making her even more uncomfortable and unsecured. The popular girl, Nienna, had on a black velvet mini skirt and a tight pink short sleeved blouse with a white tie. Topping the look off was a pair of new black kitten heels. A playful smirk was fixed upon her pretty face as she chewed her mint bubble gum she had smuggled in class earlier that day.

"Oh, so sorry, Nikki. Were you getting something?" Nienna smacked profoundly, with the fake apology, the harsh smell of mint emitting from her mouth. Not skipping a beat, Nikki simply blinked and spoke no words for she was tired and longing for home since school. Unfortunately, that option had been denied, and the grey-eyed wonder was on her last nerve.

"I guess you don't intend answering me, huh?" sneered Nienna. Fortunately, Nikki thought, the girl was on an 'off' day: when she never had anything cruel to say. Usually, her comments involved Nikki's mother…All of the sudden, Nienna opened Nikki's locker and fished out her study book and began to look through it, flipping through the pages, not looking for anything in particular; a reason for Nikki to become vexed, which was Nienna's goal. As she turned a page on mathematics, a small, worn photo slipped out and floated softly to the hallway's black and white checkered floor. Nikki took a double take while Nienna bent over, revealing her cleavage, and snatched it. It was a picture of Nikki's mother before she died. Consequently enough for Nikki, it happened to befall to the hands of her rival. But the logical girl remained silent.

"Aw, is this your mum?" Nienna questioned sweetly. Lucky for her, Nikki knew an extremely rude statement was coming up. Then it came.

"That bitch of a mom should have had an abortion, that way she would still be alive and you wouldn't be here," Nienna placed the treasured picture in the book, snapped it close and set it back in Nikki's locker, skipping away in a flaunt and a bright 'cheerio' over her shoulder. Speechless, Nikki's lower lip quivered uncontrollably. At this time, no one else was in the hallway except for a handful of punk girls, for everyone else was eager to head back to their houses and watch TV to their hearts' content. Taking a few deep breaths, Nikki scooped up her books and proceeded down the hallway and out from the two story brick building, trying to control her emotions. As she paced down the sidewalk, Nikki took note to her surroundings. It was a nice neighborhood, indeed, with plenty of property. Her father and she lived off the boundaries of the ShinRa Electric Company, where her sister, Elena, worked as a Turk: a bodyguard for the president of the company. Often times, Nikki dreamed of being a Turk. How exciting it must be to investigate crimes, assassinate fugitives and capture runaways. In order for her dreams to happen, though, she must study and pass the dreaded finals. Unfortunately, Nikki was shy and an easy target. Always would she let teasing get the better of her. It wasn't good at all…

After what seemed like a walk that lasted for eternity, Nikki found herself at her house's front door. Fumbling for her keys, Nikki discovered them in her pocket and entered the metal contraption into the lock and opened the door. Delicately, she slipped into the house quietly. Her father was not home yet from his new job, so she decided to get her homework situated. Exhaling sharply, Nikki went to her bedroom and dropped her blue school bag onto the hardwood floor. Nikki really was fond of her room: There was a remarkable design of beautifully painted flowers on her walls and her matching bed and desk seemed absolutely perfect for Nikki's picky tastes. Placing her study books on her dresser, the girl looked longingly into the mirror. Carefully, she picked up her hair brushed and brushed though her medium length blonde hair and fixing her black lacy headband. In her opinion, she wasn't the lease bit attractive.

She was…plain.

Suddenly, disturbing the silence, Nikki heard the front door opened. Even though she acknowledged the fact that her father was home, she continued brushing her hair. Often times her dad would come home and she would not even utter a small 'hello.' He knew how she was: One who liked to keep to herself. But this time, something was different…

"Nikki, honey?" her father called her name. Quite unsure and interested as to why he asked for her, Nikki poked her head out of her door.

"Yeah, Dad?" she quizzed, curious. No one was in the hall. He was obviously in the kitchen. Hearing her quiet voice, her father went to her bedroom door and greeted her by handing her an envelope. It was addressed to her.

"It's a letter for you…it's from Elena," he smiled as he strolled casually back to the kitchen. As he did, Nikki leaped back into her room and onto her comfortable bed. Eagerly, she tore open the envelope and a small card fell out along with a picture. Taking a few minutes to gaze at it, Nikki observed it. It seemed to be a picture of the Turks and Elena was in the front row, standing in between two men. One was dark haired and tall and the other was young with fiery red spiky hair. After glancing at it for the last time, Nikki settled the photo on her pillow and opened the card. It was a pretty card; it was light blue with a pretty white design on the front. Nikki read it with an open mind:

'Dear Nikki,

I can't tell you how much I miss you! Every day that passes, I wish more and more that you were here. Amazing; even though we live so close by, we can never see each other. Well, enough of feeling sorry for ourselves. I need to tell you what has happened recently! Reno, the one with the red hair, has asked me out on a date. I refused, because, my dear sister, I'm in love with Tseng! He's the one on my right in the picture. He's so serious with his work, so I've decided that maybe if I start being serious with my work, he'll be sure to like me! Now you need to start telling me about your life. I hope art is doing well and your S.A.T. studies! You totally need to finish that and come. I'm bored and lonely. Well, I love you Nikki!

All of my love,

Elena'

In spite of earlier events that day, Nikki smiled at her sister's words on the handmade card. Once in awhile, Elena would send her a note of encouragement to lift her fragile spirits up. Touching the photo again, Nikki lifted herself from her bed to retrieve a piece of rose-colored stationary and a blue fountain pen. Settling herself on the edge of the bed, Nikki began to write her busy thoughts on the paper:

'Dear Elena,

It's so good to hear from you, and to hear that you are doing okay. I'm glad that you are in love: love is wonderful, isn't it? You must tell me more about Tseng and Reno and the rest of the Turks. I hope your work is doing okay…Mine is doing well. Studying is actually fun and art is fantastic. I got a 93 on my calculus test. Unfortunately, Nienna's bullying has not stopped. She insulted Mum again and I almost lost it. Please give me some strength, Elena…I feel myself gradually breaking down. I love you very much and May is only about a month away. Sorry…but no friends. I know you want me to make some but I prefer my life the way it is.

Love,

Nikki'

Sealing the matching envelope with a lick, Nikki walked to the hall and placed it onto the buffet at the front door in a small pile of letters to be mailed. Before work each day, her father always sent the mail to the nearby post-office in Midgar. With every thought passing her mind, Nikki never really thought of spending time with her dad. Biting her lip, she pondered the idea, but then let it slip away, like a vapor of water in the vibrant sun.

Five minutes later, Nikki had made herself delicious hot chocolate and rested on the navy blue couch in the living room, which was dark and warm and secluded from any unwanted visitors…which classified as 'everybody'. Cautiously, the teenage girl took a delicate sip from the chipped white mug and breathed in deeply as she swallowed comfortably. It was warm and comforting and cleared Nikki's thoughts. How could she, the shyest girl in her school, be made a Turk? A Turk was brave and ready for action. Nikki was practically the opposite. Though, she didn't mind. In fact, she fancied the fact that it would be tough. It could help her with her social feelings…probably.

Not only would she have to be a Turk, but also live in Midgar and rarely visit her father. She knew…she knew the consequences of becoming a Turk. Working for the ShinRa Company would do them good…right? After all, ShinRa was the electric company that generated most of the power in their world. Despite the fact that they used Mako energy from the planet's main course: the Lifestream. Nikki had to compose a well written essay on the Lifestream. The curious girl discovered it to be rather fascinating…The planet was a beautiful source. Unfortunately, a calamity they called 'Jenova' tried to destroy the planet and its' goodness. But the Lifestream stopped it and healed the damage of the planet. For some reason, Nikki found out, was that ShinRa used some of the material from Jenova. What they did with it, however, remained a mystery to the young girl. Maybe she would find out in her job…if she passed her S.A.T's. Nikki groaned as she remembered that it was tomorrow when she would take it. _Well,_ she thought blandly, _I guess I should catch some sleep._ With that left in her mind, she trudged tiredly up the stairs with the cocoa mug remaining in her hand.

-:-

Stepping diligently out from the stuffy testing room, Nikki breathed a sigh of relief, making her way back to her locker. Fortunately, not many people were there that day because of the S.A.T. But the cheerleaders came to practice for their lovely pep rally. The test was slightly hard for the bookworm: she broke a slight sweat at the section of calculus. She usually received 90's on that particular subject, and that was not good enough for a passing grade on the finals. Worse yet, Nikki would not know her beloved fate until three weeks had passed. It was one of the biggest moments of her life…

With her thoughts trailing off ever so sudden, Nikki turned the corner of the hallway to make way, but she found herself falling over, collapsing and her books thrown down. Hitting the floor hard on her cheek, Nikki placed her small, fragile hands on the floor and glanced behind her to see none other than Nienna. She put on her infamous smirk.

"Oops, did the bookworm fall? Does she need help?" she sneered as she offered her tanned hand, showing a sweet smile on her perfectly angled face. Hesitating, Nikki took it, only to be jerked up and slammed into the lockers. The hallway was empty, as usual…so there was no one to help her. Nienna laughed menacingly.

"You know…come to think of it, you remind me of your mum: a weak, pitiful bitch. I bet you won't even pass your stupid test and you will be stuck in here for another year," Nienna glared at Nikki, who, at this time, rubbed her temples, for her head was exceedingly sore from hitting the metal locks on the doors.

"Get up," Nienna jeered again. Nikki grunted as she tried to push herself up, but her head was searing in pain and it prevented her from doing so.

"Did you hear me, bitch?" Nienna was close to shouting at the fallen study freak. Tears burned her eyes as she quietly sobbed, but the two rivals were interrupted by three girls coming around the corner, who always hung around the premises for hours after school was let out.

"I think we all heard you, _bitch_," the one with straight black hair with witch bangs simpered as practical as she could with a hint of sarcasm laced in her words.

"Yeah, sometimes I wonder why you're so popular with your sucky damn attitude and the shit you have everyone go through," one with two long brunette braids with black shorts muttered seemingly, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Haven't you heard? She's only popular with the guys because she has sex with all of them. Isn't that right, Nenny?" The third one, obviously the dominant leader of the group, stepped in an arrogant matter in front of the two other punk teenagers, cocking her head slyly and kiddingly. She was the cutest one of the group: she had chestnut pigtails and black and white striped stockings. Her personality was what stood out so boldly as a main feature for this girl. Nienna seemed speechless for a few moments, but she quickly recovered.

"What, did your boyfriend finally tell you?" she snapped back. The other girl pretended to be shocked.

"Ouch, ooh, no…he didn't have to tell me. I dumped his sorry piece of shit ass as soon as he walked through the door with a guilty look on his face. That prick got what he deserved: a pitiful sucky, one night stand with some worthless road-sucking ho bag."

That was all she had to say. Nienna let out an outcry and turned on her black high heel, hurrying down the hallway and out of sight. Successfully, the punk giggled.

"Yeah, it looks like she's the weak one…" she mumbled to herself. Suddenly, the girl turned her attention to Nikki, who was gazing up in shock: the fact that they helped her was appalling. The girl fixed a bright smile on her face and crouched down, placing her hands on her knees.

"Hullo, what might be your name? Nikki isn't it?" she grinned kindly. Nikki nodded slowly, pushing herself in a sitting position against the lockers. Suspiciously, she examined the girls from head to toe.

"I'm Tink, and this one's Izzy," the girl in pigtails placed her hand on the one with two long braids. "The one with witchy bangs is Miyaki, but we call her Miya. Boy, Nienna is one nasty bitch, isn't she?" Tink offered her gloved hand to Nikki, who took it gladly, and balanced herself up.

"Thank you," she whispered, brushing herself off, "Yeah, I guess she is…did she really sleep with your boyfriend?" she asked with an emotionless set face. Tink stood up with her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, she did. That bastard didn't know what hit him when I kicked his sorry ass. Nienna screws with almost every boy she meets," she rolled her eyes sarcastically. Flinching at the massive inappropriate use of language, Nikki managed a shrug in agreement. Miya suddenly let out a gasp of shock when she checked the time on her watch.

"Bloody Hell! We got to go if we want to make it to the library in time. Want to come?" Miya piped the question to the still-confused Nikki. Fazed by the hurry and impatience of the three girls, Nikki nodded. Tink smirked.

"You see, we always go to the library to hang out. This time, we're planning to do something drastic to get back at that whore, Nienna. Besides, think of all of the shit she's done to you. Never did anything bad happen to her, never did she work hard and never did she get teased on. Maybe we should do something to have her have a taste of her own medicine…" her voice trailed off as she looked off, as if in deep thought. Nikki blinked.

"Sure…" she muttered. Tink let out another playful giggle as she linked arms with Nikki after she picked up her study books. Feeling rather uncomfortable, Nikki swallowed hard as she strolled pleasantly along with Tink, Izzy and the solemn Miya, who remained behind the group as they made their way out the school and onto the library.

"We got a plan…" Miya quoted, as if to herself.

-

**(a/n) : **God that sucked. Oh well. I was young and didn't know anything at that time. XD Please leave a review! I'd love to hear positive comments and critiques. If you flame, I'd most likely agree with you. I wouldn't care, but remember that I _know_ that the first half of this fic is bad.

If you disagree with me and you love this story, let me know!


	2. The Perfect Plan

**Edit: 4/22/10**

**(a/n): **No, please, just skip to chapter four…you won't miss anything, except that Nikki buys LOVELESS- how enticing. I hope you merely follow my advice and go to the fourth chapter…I'd appreciate it. I'd hate for someone to cry in pain because of the epic failage of the first few chapters.

_Disclaimer: All rights to Square Enix- all I own is the original character and the suckish high school drama plot. Especially the crap that's in this chapter…_

**-**

**Guardian Angel**

**Chapter 2: The Perfect Plan**

-:-

The group of girls found their presumptuous way to the towering, three story library. Indeed, it was rather magnificent with the Roman style columns and the rich red bricks. In the front of the building, there was a beautiful flower garden with white roses, gardenias and purple asters. However, to Nikki the main attractions were the white and yellow water lilies.

There was a peaceful air about the delicate flowers. Tink pulled Nikki along with her to the front entrance of the library, interrupting her thoughts. Shaking her head, Nikki came back to the real world and softly smiled to herself, happy that she was actually spending time with other girls. How shocked her father would be when he found out…Nikki tilted her head as the group entered the building with Izzy opening the doors for the rest of them.

Searching through the long, looming bookcases and hallways, the girls finally discovered the place where readers could enjoy their books in peace and quiet. Luckily for Tink, Izzy and Miya, there was no one else there, so the group could discuss their mischievous plan against Nienna.

Seating themselves down at a wooden oak table with four matching chairs, Tink clasped her gloved hands together and set them on the table in front of her in a professional manner, clearing her throat as well. Nikki though, was not paying much attention. She was preoccupied observing the bookcases. There were wooden shelves with a giant variety of books different shapes and sizes. In fact, they were seated quite close to a bookshelf with books with the subject of poetry.

Nikki rose out from her seat and began searching through the small books as the punk girls stared at her in wonder and amazement. Never once did they even glance at the novels, history study guides and other 'boring shit', so they said. Here, their newest member of their group proved to be a bookworm: attracted to books. Continuing her search for a great poem book, Nikki's eye caught a particular one: LOVELESS, it was called. Curious, the teen took it out of the bookcase and went back to her chair.

"Hmm, it's for sale…" Nikki said to herself.

"Nikki!" Tink exclaimed sharply. Nikki snapped to attention and looked helplessly at the gawking girls. Tink tapped her finger impatiently on the table.

"We are here to plot and destroy, not dilly dally and look at damn books," she commanded sternly. Nodding an awkward understanding, Nikki clutched onto the book against her chest and listened in on their conversation. Miya shot her an apologetic grin before starting her speech.

"Now, here's what our plan includes: Nienna, one of Tink's ex boyfriends, a video cam, and fliers," Miya drummed her black fingernails on the surface of the table as she took in the other girls' expressions. Tink smiled deviously, Izzy just merely scoffed carelessly, and Nikki blinked. Miya laughed a bit before crouching over and explaining in a hushed tone.

"You see, Nikki, Tink is going to have her ex boyfriend, Trent, set up a date at his house and he's going to have a spy cam up in his bedroom. They sleep together, we get the pictures and we make fliers and put them in everyone's lockers! It'll be jolly good fun, Nikki, come on now…" Miya gave her a comforting pat on her back before leaning back in her chair and waited for Nikki's reaction. She was absolutely speechless.

"Come on, Nikki…" Izzy urged. Tink raised one of her arched eyebrows as if to taunt her. Finally, the troubled Turk-to-be breathed out and slowly nodded.

"I guess…" she uttered, trailing her cold fingertips along the edges of the grey, hardcover copy of LOVELESS. Holding back a snigger, Tink let out a small exclaim instead.

"Well, then! That's settled…don't worry, chum, you won't get in trouble. We just want to get back at that whore for you! And partially for us…" she ran her fingers through her chestnut pigtails. Nervously, Nikki noticed, Miya shifted in her chair and agreed. Izzy just acknowledged the final agreement.

"Yes, yes, good…Now, Nikki, mind if we ask you a few questions about you?" Miya asked her kindly. With barely an answer, Nikki shook her head.

"I don't mind…"

"Good, now, why is Nienna such an asshole towards you?" Tink inquired with a huge amount of curiosity.

"I'm not sure…I have never done anything to her. I guess it's because I'm not that talkative or popular…" Nikki's timid voice trailed off. "Why does she act the way she does towards you?" she asked back at them. Tink sighed dramatically.

"She screwed with my boyfriend and I got pissed. And we're punks, she's preppy. Simple as that," Tink answered as simply as she could. She seemed to not care at all about the deal…

"Oh…"

"Okay, hmm…well, why are you taking S.A.T.'s? No one else is because they don't care to graduate," Tink put on a smug face.

"I'm trying to become a Turk, like my sister," came the girl's answer. Suddenly, the girls were interested. They acted a bit appalled, though, but Nikki could have cared less.

"Wow…that's a big job. What do your parents say about that decision?" Tink cocked her head to the right while Miya and Izzy leaned forward, longing to know the answer. Nikki bit her lip.

"Um…well, um…my dad supports me…" Nikki glanced down on the carpet floor at her feet. Sighing, Tink rolled her eyes, annoyed.

"I said _parents_-"

"My mum is dead, okay?" Nikki napped bitterly, her cheeks flaming from embarrassment and anger.

Silence.

Frightened, Nikki looked up to catch Miya and Izzy shooting Tink hateful and despicable glares. Tink, of course, was speechless. She was at a loss for interesting words and answers for a moment or two.

"Oh my…I didn't know…I'm sorry…" Tink reached out and placed her hand on Nikki's. She exhaled gently and barely smiled.

"It's all right…by any chance; do you know what the time is, Miya?" Nikki switched the subject as soon as she possibly could. Her mum's death was hard to talk about with people she had just met. Interested herself, Miya gazed at her wrist band.

"5:21," she responded automatically like an answering machine. Immediately, Nikki shot up, withdrawing from Tink's hand.

"Oh no, I need to leave…my dad will be wondering where I am. I'll see you guys tomorrow," she nodded a goodbye, turned on her heel and left the alcove, making her way to the front desk where guests checked out books.

Quickly, she placed LOVELESS on the desk and waited patiently for the clerk, who wasn't in sight at the moment. Preparing for the pay, Nikki fished out ten gil from her pocket and rubbed the coins in a bored way. Blowing her blonde bangs from her face, Nikki took a moment to observe LOVELESS. Curious, she opened the book to the first volume. It was titled: "Gift of the Goddess." _Hmm…interesting…I wonder what the gift is…_Nikki wondered to herself. Finally, the male librarian came to the desk. In a caring way, Nikki handed the man the money and took the book with no words. As she turned towards the door, she heard him call at her.

"'Gift of the Goddess' is the best one in there." Nikki hesitated, but continued out of the door.

_Yes, I'm sure it is…_

-:-

"Where on _earth_ have you been?" Nikki heard her dad's voice call from the kitchen as she entered her warm, welcoming house. Nervously, she jingled her keys and played with them as she started off towards her room. How could she explain? He would assume that she was lying if she told him that she was spending time with 'friends'…if she told him she was at the library all of this time, it wouldn't be considered as lying…it wouldn't be the whole truth, but it was true, in fact…she was at the library the whole time.

Huffing out tiredly, Nikki knew she would have to tell him. It didn't take two full hours to find a poem book and walk back home; the library was five minutes from their neighborhood.

"I was just hanging out with these girls from school, Dad," she called back at him. Before going through her bedroom door, she paused, her hand on the doorknob, waiting for his reply. None came. Probably from shock, or because he didn't hear her…

"Dad?" she called again.

"I heard. Anything else you want to tell me?" his voice was faint, but Nikki caught the sentence.

"I bought an appealing book of poems and I think I did well on my test," she yelled again, flinching as she waited again. After two minutes of silence, Nikki shrugged and stepped into her room. Dropping her bags on the floor, she hopped on her bed and opened her new book. She was inclusively interested to know what lurked behind the slightly worn pages of the poem book. LOVELESS…what a name. Whoever composed this book must have been utterly depressed and mourning for some loss. But then again, it could have been just a name the author thought up. Shaking these thoughts from her head, Nikki paid attention as she read the first act of volume I, 'The Gift of the Goddess'. One line stood out from the rest:

_"Infinite in mystery is the gift of the goddess. We seek it thus, and take to the sky. Ripples form on the water's surface. The wandering soul knows no rest."_

So…the gift was a mystery? That was absolutely confusing for Nikki. '_The wandering soul knows no rest'…does that mean something?_ Nikki pondered, chewing on her fingernail. It was…interesting, yet confusing. It was also frightening in a way to the bookworm. She never did understand poems well.

After a few moments of complete quietness, Nikki yawned and shut the book closed. Carefully, she settled it on her dresser and decided that she would bring it with her to read while at ShinRa Company. Besides, she would have to do _something_ in her spare time. With this satisfied thought, Nikki skipped out of her room and down the stairs to spend time with her dad. She was in an unusual perky mood.

-:-

Later that night at one in the morning, Nikki was still awake. As always, her light had been on, but unfortunately, this time, the bulb went out and she wouldn't dare risk going to the kitchen to retrieve a fresh bulb in fear of waking her father up. Her dad would be awake in four hours and she didn't want to disrupt his sleep. So, Nikki decided to use an emergency candle from her bottom dresser drawer. It took her awhile, but she managed to fumble with the lighter and light the candle. Of course, there must have been a good reason as to why Nikki was so desperate to have a light source. She was still trying to determine the purpose of the poem. That line kept on nagging in her skull…_The gift of the Goddess…_What in the name of the godforsaken planet did it ever mean? Will this drive her harder and harder each day? Nikki had no clue why she was so…determined. She wanted to know…

First of all, what was the gift? Maybe…it meant that it consumed a person's life if they tried to find out. Nikki realized that maybe for a second it was true…but to her it still made no sense. Annoyed with her lack of knowledge, the girl closed the book and leaned back in her desk chair. Shivering, she pulled her cotton house jacket closer to her body to keep warm. Another fact that bothered her a great deal was that her room was freezing, as usual. Frustration buzzed in Nikki's head as she blew out the candle and crawled under her bed covers. Lying back on her soft down pillows, Nikki slowly blinked, staring up at the tan ceiling with the moonbeam casting shadows across it.

Becoming a Turk, she did know, was a dangerous thing. Tink and the other girls' reactions to her answer consumed her mind. They were shocked: appalled, in fact, that a quiet girl like herself would want to be a Turk. All she wanted was a chance to prove herself…and to be with her beloved sister. When she would go to Midgar and participate in the ShinRa Company, she would be classified as a Turk in Training. In other words, a 'T.I.T.' She knew this because of the letters Elena had sent her, telling her every single detail of the first few months of being a Turk. It was 'something to be proud of', she had quoted in her letter.

Turning over in her covers, Nikki found herself looking straight at a white ball of fuzz. Taking a few moments to recognize what it was in the dark, she quickly identified it as her kitten, Seiko. She squeaked as she cuddled close to Nikki's chest. Tears burn the girl's eyes as she remembered that she would not see much of her kitten after the time period of three weeks. It was hard to face, but she had to do it. Lovingly, Nikki stroked Seiko's white face as she slept. Nikki barely giggled.

"Sleep tight, Seiko…" she whispered, tickling the kitten's ear. It twitched. Smiling, Nikki turned back over and slowly drifted off into a vivid dream.

-

**(a/n): **-Cries- God. Help. Remember what I said previously; if you review positively and/or critiquing this story, I'd appreciate it so much. :D If you wish to leave a flame, I will most likely be opted to agree with your opinion.


	3. Tears and Tests

**Edit: 4/22/10**

**(a/n): **If you're reading this chapter, please, I beg of you, skip to read chapter four. If you've decided to stick with this story and continue reading and you actually like it so far, thank you so much. You deserve kudos. Now, if you decide to skip this chapter, like I would prefer for you to do, you will miss the reason for Nikki's punishment. But you'll find out what happened in later chapters anyway…Anywho, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter (lol).

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I owned Zack…-drifts off into a vivid daydream-_

**-**

**Guardian Angel**

**Chapter 3: Tears and Tests**

-:-

Three weeks had slowly passed since the day of the purchase of LOVELESS and the girls' plot against Nienna, the official high school slut. Recently, Nikki had joined a small group of three punk girls, who were known for dealing with the drama of the school in one way or another. Miya and Izzy seemed to always be the nicer ones, Nikki oftentimes thought to herself. The leader, Tink, used an excessive amount of foul language and joked about every single detail. Rarely did Tink take the news of Nikki's mum's death seriously. The day after that event took place in the library, Tink was back to herself…Another thing was that she seemed rather hard on Nikki ever since she found out she was soon to be a Turk, if she passed her S.A.T.'s.

Nikki sighed timidly as she cautiously entered the locker room at the end of the day to retrieve her history book and LOVELESS from her personalized locker. It held sketches and notes, as well as her homework and study guides. And that poem book…It seemed to have taken over Nikki's daydreams. Even after weeks of studying, she could not understand the meaning of 'The Gift of the Goddess.' It was her favorite volume in the book, though, and she read it over and over again.

Not only did these events and facts change her lifestyle, but also Nikki's outward appearance. She had changed her outfit and hairstyle to a more professional look. Instead of a long sleeved white shirt and a black mini skirt with a black lace headband, Nikki now wore a sleeveless white blouse that laced on the side with a black tie. In place of the mini skirt, she had a knee length skirt. Her hair was possibly the biggest change: she pulled it back in a braided bun with a black satin ribbon that her mother owned. It was indeed special to her heart…Her bangs flopped over her eyes and she also had long side bangs because of an incident with Izzy and a pair of scissors at a sleepover at Miya's house. Izzy 'accidently' gave Nikki a haircut. Though it did not look pleasant in the slightest, Nikki did not mind at all. She wanted to try something different, anyways.

Although it might have seemed the bookworm was more open to her friends, she indeed was not at all. Quiet as always, it never occurred to her to be more open at their little meetings and get togethers. In other words, she was still her same old self. Just a few mild changes, that was all. The closer the last day of school came, however, the more nervous she appealed to everyone. She rarely talked to them, though…so of course, they did not really know. It was her actions of spilling things over and knocking piles of miscellaneous items over that showed her jittery mood. One time she was cleaning up after her science project and she knocked over a bottle of toxic chemicals. The school had to evacuate that day and Nikki was sent home. Her father, whom was a quite understanding man, knew how she felt and did not punish her because he felt she did not deserve it. Her father…how distant they were, now…Nikki was always preoccupied with her books and writings and her sketches. Lately she had been drawing a larger variety of objects, like a simple thing such as a banana.

It was 4:12pm now…and the locker room was empty. Strange…It was the day before the last day of school, so that could explain it. Shrugging it off, Nikki switched her attention back to her locker. Musingly, she shut her locker closed and whirled around with her books in hand, only to meet face to face with Tink up close. Gasping from surprise, Nikki clutched her breast and stumbled backwards into the locker and panted hard.

"What, Bookworm, did I scare you?" Tink quipped unnaturally happily. Sheepishly, Nikki grinned, but didn't say anything. However, Tink ignored her nonetheless.

"Never mind that, I have some fantastic news!" she squealed. Nikki blinked, utterly confused, before Tink went off on her explanation like a rocket.

"Remember back when we were plotting against Nenny?" Nikki nodded, vaguely coming back to the scene.

"Well, we got the perfect picture of Trent and Nenny! You can see her clearly, and you can tell that they're doing their business," exclaimed the fifteen year old punk as she dug around violently in her black and red plaid shoulder bag.

"Here!" she shoved it into Nikki's already filled hands. Amazed at the other girl's energy, Nikki glanced down at the photo and winced at the sight of the scene. Trent and Nienna were in bed all right…topless. Ashamed at what they had done, Nikki cleared her throat and quietly handed back the picture. Tink snatched it.

"It's perfect! Miya and Izzy are working on the fliers now on my computer at home!" Tink grinned ear to ear. Hesitating, Nikki rubbed the nape of her neck with her free hand and stared at the floor. Unfortunately, Tink noticed.

"What, you're not having second thoughts on it, are you?" she demanded, perching her hands on her hips and giving Nikki her death glare. Abruptly, the shy girl shook her head.

"No, it's not that…I'm just afraid what Nienna would do to me if she found out…" she murmured. Now Tink had her arms across her chest.

"Oh…well, we will make sure she won't find out. We will take the blame completely. No worries! If she does happen to find out, we'll take care of that bitch for you," Tink gave Nikki a reassuring smile.

"How did you manage the picture, anyways? I thought she refused to go out with Trent," Nikki gracefully swept off her skirt front, trying to remove lint as she glanced back up to Tink's face. She noticed her cute smirk.

"Heh, I don't know what he said to her to make her go out with him…but bloody hell, it sure worked a good lot! Her mum would kill her if she ever found out…" Tink sneered and began to giggle uncontrollably. Nikki tilted her head and softly smiled. Suddenly, Tink's cell phone rang in her pocket. Irritated, she fetched it and answered it.

"Hullo?" she said, practically annoyed. A pause came from her as a serious look crossed her pretty face.

"Oh! Oh my, um, sure I'll be right over," Tink snapped the red razor shut and stuffed it vigorously in her bag along with the dreaded picture. Nikki still had unsure feelings about the plan.

"I got to go; we have problems with the computer…See you tomorrow, Nikki. Cheerio!" Tink threw Nikki a wink over her shoulder before hurrying along the hall and exiting the building, leaving a clueless girl standing in the hall alone. Sighing and looking up at the ceiling, Nikki made her way for the exit, holding her dear books close.

-:-

Quite tired from last night's escapade of reading, Nikki walked slowly to the front of the school and made her way up the stone steps. Rather than being early, like how she usually was, she was actually right on time when everybody else arrived at the high school. The air was moist from the recent rain they had and the sidewalk was slightly slippery. For it being the last day of school, excitement rose in her soul as she knew that she would find out how she did on her test. Nikki repositioned her shoulder bag as she pushed herself through the entrance and paced down the clean, bright hallway and turned right at the end of the hall, where the locker room was. It was an interesting sight indeed. Everyone was bustling about, chattering and laughing at fliers they found in their metal closets used for school. As the curious bookworm entered, she swallowed hard, thinking about Nienna's reaction. Suddenly, the room fell silent. Nikki shifted uneasily as she found her way to her locker, next to a black haired girl who Nikki identified as one of Nienna's friends. She stared at Nikki with wide eyes, as so did everyone else. Carefully, she leaned forward, so that only Nikki could hear her.

"I didn't know you were that kind of girl, Nikki…" she remained her eyes locked onto Nikki's grey eyes. Confused, Nikki cocked her head to the side, but did not say anything. Then, she realized, her friends were nowhere in sight. _What could this girl mean?_ She thought. Biting her lip, the black haired girl took out a folded flier from her shirt pocket and handed it timidly to Nikki. Gradually, she grabbed it from her, fumbling while she unfolded it. Her soul was filling with a newfound dread. What her eyes befell astounded her and shocked her at the point where she couldn't even think.

Indeed, it was the picture that Tink had portrayed to Nikki, although instead of Nienna…it was she. She could see how they made it look like her. They used a photo of Nikki the girls took of her. But they did the photo edit so well, it looked realistic; so realistic, it fooled everyone. What was worse was that there was a text near the bottom of the page. It stated, 'Innocent Virgin?' Nikki now knew why everyone was staring at her, but it seemed more out of shock.

A flame of uttermost anger sparked so sudden in the back of Nikki's sane mind. Madness rushed through her heart and her veins as she trembled, furious. Crumbling the cursed flier in her fist like bones crunching, Nikki released her hand and let the ball of paper drop to the checkered floor. The girl in front of her gave her a sympathetic look before gazing off behind Nikki. Then, she knew. Tink walked up behind her, giving off her praise and pride of successfully ruining Nikki's life. Nikki heard her dreaded voice.

"Hey Bookworm…are we having fun yet?" she teased in the most bitter way it made Nikki sick to her gut. Ever so slowly, she turned to face her enemy. She glared at her as Tink placed her hands on her hips, blinked simply and giggled. Nienna was standing behind her with a smug expression on her face. It made Nikki mad…so mad, everyone else in the room could practically feel her anger and hatred. They watched while Nikki remained motionless and stared at her two rivals. Then, it seemed for a moment that Nikki had given up, making it look like she was weaker than everyone thought. She relaxed her muscles and glanced down, breathing in quietly.

"Even with that pitiful story of your mum dying because of you, you still are a hell of a lot to make fun of, bitch," Tink gleefully remarked. "Miya and Izzy backed out on me…but at least it worked, huh?" In triumph, Tink turned her head around to say something to her colleague, Nienna. This, Nikki thought, was her moment and her moment alone.

Will all of the power and anger that swelled up inside of her, Nikki threw a catapult punch against Tink's jaw bone with a huge amount of force. A loud crack was heard as Tink stumbled and hit her head against the locker, knocking her out. Nikki looked down at her, realizing what she had done, only to be slapped by Nienna. Jerking her attention towards her, Nikki lunged for Nienna and grabbed her collar and began to drag her down the hallway. Nienna fell out of reluctance, but the enraged bookworm continued to drag her towards the bathroom while her victim screamed and clawed at her hands. Meanwhile, the crowd of students followed, longing to know what action would take place next. With a hateful expression, Nikki brought Nienna through the bathroom's entrance and took her to one of the bathroom stalls. She brought her head up, only to shove it in the toilet bowl. Nienna's muffled shrieks could be heard as she gripped helplessly onto the toilet seat, trying to get her head out. But Nikki forced her even more and flushed the commode, causing Nienna to swallow an excessive amount of water. A few people standing outside of the stall watched Nikki attempt to drown the drama queen with their jaws dropped open. Suddenly, a loud, booming female voice filled with authority was heard over the commotion.

"What in heaven's name is going on in here?"

It was the principal.

-:-

"What were you thinking, Ms. Hirome?" the principal, Mrs. Mucci, demanded harshly to the young girl slumped in the chair in front of the oak desk beside her father. Nikki's father did not seem angry at all, which made her feel more at ease. However, Nikki's joy didn't last long at all. Mrs. Mucci was infuriated and was beyond angry. It was three hours since that morning and near lunch time and Nikki's stomach was growling, though she knew she had to go through a whole incident with the principal, who unfortunately favored Nienna. The shy teen examined the desk in front of her, where Mrs. Mucci sat behind with her hands folded proudly on the surface of her desk. There was a stack of organized files with a small jar of paperclips with a cup filled with newly sharpened pencils and ink pens. On top of a note pad sat a porcelain red apple with gold lettering stating, 'Mrs. Hayley Mucci' on the front. Nikki supposed it was possibly from Nienna. She raised her eyebrows and sighed sorrowfully.

"I am very sorry, miss, but what they did to me…why, you would've possibly done the same if you were in my shoes!" Nikki exclaimed defensively. Her dad exhaled sharply, remaining silent in his seat, cracking his knuckles from time to time.

"I doubt it," the principal said blandly, "You caused Tink to sustain major injuries and poor Nienna couldn't breathe for five minutes! You need to be punished…" she glared at Nikki with glassy eyes filled with revenge. Her grey hair and stern face made her look positively cruel. This time, Nikki's father spoke up.

"What exactly were the injuries?" he asked kindly as possible. Nikki trembled, imagining what would happen once they got home. Mrs. Mucci scoffed and glanced at him.

"Tink has a cracked spinal cord, a severe migraine that results from brain trauma and a broken jaw bone. She has to have a cast on for two months because of _her,_" the threatening principal pointed a long, scrawny index finger at the girl, who shrunk back at her words.

"Now, listen here…Nikki's honor has been ruined. Now the whole school doesn't believe she's a virgin anymore and sleeps with every guy she meets, like that evil jock concubine, Nienna," Nikki's father replied to her rude remark. Nikki forced herself to stifle a snicker when she detected the bluntness of her father's opinion. Even though he had a point, Mrs. Mucci raised to Nienna's defense.

"How dare you refer to Nienna that way?" she whispered.

"It's true…" Nikki mumbled. Mrs. Mucci shot her a look and said nothing. Silence filled the office.

"How about you tell me the story, Nikki?" she asked more calmly, leaning back in the plush desk chair. Biting her lip, Nikki knew her father would find out the whole truth some way or another. Breathing in deeply and closing her eyes, Nikki began.

"Well…Nienna always teased me about my mum, who died while she gave birth to me. Then, one day after school three weeks ago on the day of the S.A.T's, Tink, Miya and Izzy came and teased back at her after Nienna tossed me down. I went with them because they seemed so nice…we went to the library and Tink came up with a plan about getting back at Nienna. I didn't feel too good about it….but I agreed and it was wrong. Recently, Tink came up to me and showed me a picture of Nienna and Trent Coldsworth, her ex boyfriend. But then, today, you know what happened. Tink and Nienna were actually buddies all along…I felt betrayed and hurt, I had to release my anger," Nikki explained without a pause. When she finished, she dared to look into the eyes of Mrs. Mucci. To her surprise, Mrs. Mucci looked sympathetic.

"If I called Izzy and Miya's parents, would they agree with the story?" she asked. Nikki nodded slowly, knowing that the two had refused to go along with the plan. Nikki glanced at her father, who stared at the floor with a look of understanding. Cautiously, Nikki reached over and placed her hand on her dad's arm. He gave her small hand a reassuring pat and looked back at the principal.

"So what's going to happen now?" he quizzed.

"Well, it is the last day of school and tomorrow, I hear that Nikki is going to ShinRa Company in Midgar, so summer school is out of the picture…" she scratched her chin. Nikki furrowed her eyebrows and sat up in her seat.

"But I haven't found out my score yet…" she protested, wanting to set things straight correctly. A smile played on Mrs. Mucci's lips as she picked up an envelope from the pile of files and opened it.

"It says here you have a score of 189…which, I believe is nine points ahead of the calling grade." Nikki blinked, her mouth slightly agape. She passed? Indeed, pleased with herself, she still longed to know what would be her fate.

"So, since we cannot let this go unpunished, we will send a report claim to the Turks in the ShinRa Company for them to know so they can deal with you the way they think they should, which I hope is done the right way…" Mrs. Mucci gazed off out the window with knitted brows. Nikki cowered as the words hung in the air. _Oh dear, they're sure to do worse than summer school jobs…_Nikki told herself, lost in thought for a few minutes. Before she knew it, her father had agreed and received Nikki's diploma. They were suddenly dismissed because of an urgent phone call for the principal. Father and daughter left without any conversation.

"Dad?" she inquired as they strolled peacefully down the sidewalk towards their house.

"Yes?" he answered bluntly.

"It's the last day I'm here, so…" she trailed off, wondering what to say next.

"So…?"

"Could we spend the rest of the day together? Just you and me?"

Nikki's father grinned pleasantly down at his daughter and held her hand.

"Sure, honey."

-

**(a/n): **The only thing Mary-Sue about this (which, what I have come to learn, means you insert yourself into a story and just change the name) is Nikki's father. He's based off my dad's character combined with my uncle's character. And that's all. I am totally the opposite of Nikki; I don't dig poetry, I don't have blonde hair, I don't have grey eyes, and I'm not a total people-hater. I love people. So yeah. I really don't like how I wrote her in the beginning of this story though…she's rather…blech. Thankfully, her character's evolved over the course of this fic, hopefully to a more likable person. Anywho, please review! I'd appreciate it! If you flame, I won't mind that much.


	4. Turk In Training

**Edit: 4/22/10**

**(a/n): **Good Lord. Finally. Getting to the point. If you skipped to this chapter from chapter one, then thank you so much; you saved yourself from bitter agony and failage that I had come up with. I apologize. Anyways! I totally screwed this chapter up! I described the entrance of ShinRa Company so horribly. Here's a note: I wrote the first twenty chapters of this story before Crisis Core was released. So I didn't really know what all went down in the story line. And I didn't know what the ShinRa building looked like on the inside. But yeah…like I said in the previous chapters, I'm planning on re-writing this to make it more likable and correct. But that's somewhere in the future. Anywho…

_Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII: Crisis Core. If I did, Genesis would not be such an arrogant ass and Zack would not have died. And Aerith and Zack would've married and had babies! :D_

**-**

**Guardian Angel**

**Chapter 4: Turk in Training**

-:-

Nikki was aboard an electric train the following day, early in the morning, on her way to Midgar. She was waiting for the train to stop at the base of the ShinRa Electric Power Company at Sector 8, where the main entrance was. Nervously, she ran her small frail fingers through her bangs which were still wet from her shower that she took bright and early that morning. Her suitcase was on the window seat next to her so she could have easy access of grabbing it and getting out of the door, which was just across from her. There was naught but one other person, an elderly man in a black jacket minding his own business, which would make it a whole lot easier for Nikki to exit the train. It was typically uncommon for anyone to be on a train at seven in the morning. Sadly, Nikki had to say a painful goodbye to her beloved kitten, Seiko, and her father. That, Nikki determined, was the hardest moment of her life by far…besides yesterday's events…

Her vivid thoughts were interrupted as the train came to a halt at the designated place. A voice crackled over the loudspeaker, "_Midgar, 42-3 stop: ShinRa Electric Power Company_" and Nikki stood up, recognizing that it was her stop. Hurriedly, she snatched her black suitcase and waited for the sliding door to open. With a hiss, it revealed the outside world and she stepped delicately from the train. As she heard the train behind her start up again and drove off down the tracks towards Sector 3, one thing caught her attention. It was the ShinRa building…strange enough it seemed, the building was abnormally large and oddly shaped. Clutching her suitcase tighter at the silver handle and drawing her black overcoat closer to her neck to keep out the cold breeze, Nikki made her way slowly to the entrance, which was only a few feet away from where she stood.

As she proceeded towards the entrance, she took the time to observe. The entrance was a huge, glass wall with double doors. In fact, she could see the inside, though it was rather hard because the office was so bright, but she could make out a round, white desk with computers and a corridor leading from the desk on each side. Bright lights and white walls made the office look sparkling clean. Fidgeting with the button on her collar, Nikki pushed herself through the doors.

Behind the desk, Nikki noted to herself, was a light blue wall with the ShinRa label painted on it and a man in an office chair typing away so vigorously at one of the computers. Cautiously, Nikki paced down the empty-feeling hallway to the front of the desk. So this was the great ShinRa Company? It did not seem as intimidating as the young girl had thought. The bookworm stopped herself in front of the desk and waited patiently. Apparently, the man did not notice her entering. At this point, Nikki examined the middle aged man in front of her: He seemed to be around his late 30's, she could tell by the gray strands in his medium length light brown hair and his slightly wrinkled face. He wore a blue zipped up suit and a grey tie and his brown eyes were fixed upon the computer monitor. Nikki cocked her head amusingly and slightly smiled, pondering how such a man could be so occupied with whatever he was doing. Pausing for a second, Nikki brought her hand to her mouth and softly coughed, trying to capture the man's attention. All of the sudden, he shot up, as if he was caught in the act of trying to do something illegal.

"I'm so sorry, I did not mean to startle you, sir," Nikki apologized. The man rubbed the back of his neck and seated himself back down.

"No, it's all right. I just…didn't hear you come in. Oh, where are my manners? My name is Lazard, director of SOLDIER. You must be our newcomer," the man glanced at his computer and clicked a few keys on the keyboard before standing up again, "Nikki Hirome, am I correct?" Lazard placed his hands behind his back and turned his eyes back at Nikki. She nodded slowly.

"Marvelous. Now, I hear you…had some trouble at your school and you require paying off your punishment, am I correct?" he questioned again. This time, however, a scowl was fixed upon Nikki's petite face.

"Yes…sir…does anybody else know of this?" she inquired with a carefully arched eyebrow. Hesitating, Lazard withdrew a few items from a drawer and stepped out from behind the desk to stand in front of the young girl.

"Yes, I'm afraid…Right now, only the important people know, who are going to be involved with your training. But not the whole building, I assure you. I will have to talk to General Sephiroth about your punishment. For now, though, I am ordered to show you your accommodations and workspace, and other necessities if I must," Lazard gave Nikki a comforting smile and beckoned her to follow him to the left corridor. Reluctant for a slight moment, Nikki swallowed, but continued down the hall walking alongside of the head of the directory of SOLDIER.

"Oh yes, one little detail…" Lazard selected one of the items he had achieved from his desk. Withdrawing a small pin, he presented it to the girl with pride and took her hand. Carefully, he placed the small pin in her palm. Nikki took a quick glance at it and was attracted by its beauty. Simple though it seemed, the pin was that of the ShinRa label, though it was black and silver and instead of the words, "ShinRa Electric Power Company," it had "Turk In Training."

"This is your pin, which you must wear on the lapel of your blouse," the tired man said seemingly. With great precision, Nikki fingered gently on the pin and secured it to the right label of her cotton blouse. Smirking, Lazard continued, "And here are your keycards," he pushed three separate keycards in her right hand.

"First of all, I will tell you the main rules of the levels in this building," Lazard stopped in front of an elevator and pressed the first floor button on the silver panel on the wall, "Levels 35 to 65 are not for you to be on, unless you are with your trainer. Levels 65 to 70 are _strictly_ forbidden, no exceptions. Levels 25 through 35 are for both Turks, T.I.T's, and SOLDIERS. Level 49 is the training level for all, but you must be with you trainer or with someone of higher authority with a keycard to enter. The apartments for all are located on levels 20 to 25, the cafeteria is on level 5, and the Turk offices are on levels 2, 3, and 4. Any questions, Ms. Hirome?" he questioned after his long explanation without even a breath after he was done. In amazement, Nikki stared for a split second before shaking her head. With a bell ringing, the elevator door opened and she followed Lazard inside.

"Good," he simpered, pressing the 3rd level button.

"Your office is assigned on level 3, right next to your sister's. Level 3 is where the offices of the rookies are." Nikki jolted at the sound of her sister being used in his sentence.

"How is Elena?" she asked quietly and sweetly. Lazard smiled softly.

"She's fine. She's doing extra work in the office at the moment, since she did not finish yesterday, and today is Saturday. She's there along with Reno. But…you won't have to do you office work until Monday. For the weekend, you will get settled in. How does that sound?" he quizzed, not blinking.

"Fine, I guess, sir," she muttered under her breath. Her attention was caught by the elevator door opening on the 3rd floor, but there was a man waiting in front of them when they arrived. One thing stood out as a main feature in this twenty-four year old man: his long, mid back silver hair with grey highlights. His outfit was consisted of black leather and white shoulder pads. A stern, blank expression filled his face and his bright emerald eyes stood out. Side bangs swept the sides of his face. Interested in who he was, Nikki fluttered her eyelashes, trying to take in all of the events that were so quickly happening. Lazard, however, paid no mind and greeted the man warmly.

"Aha! Here you are! Ms. Hirome, this is General Sephiroth," he remarked with a strange hint to his voice with a glance at the newcomer. Nikki took it as a hint to put on her utmost best behavior so she would not have a serious punishment. She smiled brightly and offered her hand.

"Pleasure to meet you," she replied kindly. Without any emotion, he took her hand with his own and shook it politely and nodded. Hurrying her out, Lazard practically pushed Nikki out of the elevator and began to make their way down the hall.

"I guess we will talk to you later, then," he mumbled quickly. Sephiroth went inside the elevator and the doors closed, leaving an exasperated Lazard and a confused, awe struck Nikki.

"Sorry about that…it's just that General Sephiroth isn't too keen about planning a proper punishment, and him meeting the suspect, well…let's just say we shouldn't cross his path anytime soon, eh?" Lazard tried his best to explain. Luckily, Nikki understood what he was trying to point out. She sighed, slightly out of sadness and partially from being so tired as they walked towards the end of the hall where a single white door was closed. Offering the door open, Lazard stepped aside for the young lady to enter the office. Gratefully, she grinned a 'thank you,' and darted her eyes across the medium sized room.

There were possibly around the estimate of twenty-five office cubicles, each with a computer monitor or a laptop. Glass walls surrounded the room, making it easy for anyone to see clearly what was going amiss. Each office cube had an organizer chart, a phone, a fax machine, a notepad, and a printer. Nikki noticed that they were equable sizes and quite roomy. A few were extremely personalized while others were scarcely touched. Others were rather messy and others had no clutter or scrap of paper in sight and were very orderly. In fact, there were a few that were not used at all. At the moment, the office was excruciatingly quiet. All of the sudden, a screech of excitement was heard.

"_Nikki!_" a young, bubbly female voice was heard. Shocked at the sudden break of perfect silence, she looked around to see Elena standing up in one of the messy cubicles. She was waving her hands wildly, for she was across the room. Grinning from ear to ear, Elena dashed over to the entrance to Nikki and Lazard, embracing the newest member in a tight hug.

"Nikki! I've missed you _so _much!" she hopped up and down, holding onto Nikki's free hand. Fazed for a moment, Nikki blinked and came back to earth. Warmly, she hugged her older sister back and withdrew from her, taking in the sight of her taller sister. Elena's hair was cut short to a bob and had side bangs brushing the sides of her pretty face. Strange it seemed, Elena did not have a thick accent like the other people she grew up around. Her black suit was slightly disheveled and a pencil was perched behind her ear along with a paperclip. A bright smiled lit up her appearance. Lazard hesitated before turning away.

"I trust Elena will escort Ms. Hirome around and show her the apartments, am I correct?" he more likely demanded. Elena nodded her head happily before leading Nikki over to her office.

"Come on! You have to meet Reno. I've told him so much about you!" she burst out, obviously overtaken with uttermost joy of seeing her sister after six long months. Practically dragging her along, Elena made her way through the small passages to her office, where mountains of paperwork dominated her desk. Next to her cube office was a young man with bright red, spiky hair. On his cheeks were red marks, which took Nikki by surprise. Silently, she followed Elena and then let go of her sweaty hand.

"Reno, this is Nikki, my younger sister!" Elena bubbled with her hands clasped behind her back, rocking back and forth on her toes. Smirking, Reno rose up from his seat and offered his hand.

"Yo, what's up?" he queried. Nikki accepted his hand and just smiled. This time, Nikki observed the young man. He was very casual: his jacket was unzipped and his white shirt untucked. Goggles were perched on his forehead and a gun was strapped to his belt. Unfortunately, Nikki's eyes rested on the gun and Reno noticed. Snickering, he patted the gun.

"Don't worry, we just need the protection," he assured the nervous teen. Elena placed a hand on Nikki's shoulder.

"That's right! Though, I don't have a gun at all times…Don't know why, really…not acquired to, I guess, by Mr. President…" she chuckled and played with her fingers. Nikki raised her eyebrows.

"Mr. President?" she questioned.

"Yes, Mr. President ShinRa, the head of the company, thus the name," Elena replied. Reno yawned tiredly and sat back down, leaning back in his chair and cupping his hands behind his head and closing his eyes.

"Yep, the old geezer. We work for him, you know. That's what a Turk does, yo," Reno opened one of his eyelids before closing it again. Biting her lip, Nikki glanced at the paperwork that took over Reno's desk.

"Then what is all the paperwork for?" she asked kindly. Her soft voice seemed to attract Reno, for now he opened his eyes with an interested gleam and sat up properly.

"We sign stuff, you know, like claims, approval junk, and some missions work is filed on paper that we have to check out. Sometimes we get an urgent fax to go do a duty."

"Yes, often times we just send emails and paperwork to other people for them to sign," Elena then had a look of surprise, as if she had just thought of something, "That reminds me…Nikki, let's go to your apartment, now okay?" she offered gently. Agreeing, Nikki bobbed her head and waved a quick goodbye to Reno before turning away and followed Elena out the door.

"Nice to meet you!" Reno called after her as the door closed behind them.

Elena remained quiet until they reached the elevator. She pushed in the button that said '21' and stood patiently as she straightened out her jacket. Quite curious as to why Elena was so silent all of the sudden, Nikki positioned herself beside her, glancing sideways at the tall blonde. She could see that her face was fixed to a bland expression. The elevator rang and the doors slid open. Cautiously, Elena stepped from the metal contraption and waited for Nikki to follow her lead. They strolled peacefully down the hall and halted at room 42B. Looking over at Nikki, Elena beckoned at the door.

"Your keycard of your apartment should say 42B," she muttered. Searching through the pile of keycards she received from the man downstairs, Nikki discovered the correct one and inserted it into a security box. A red light appeared on the box and the door opened automatically and Nikki went inside with Elena on her tail. Huffing, she slammed the door.

"Now, we are finally alone. Nikki, you need to tell me what that business with that event yesterday was," she hissed, flicking on the light. Nikki didn't even have time to take in the foreign surroundings. Stuttering, Nikki placed her suitcase on the carpet floor.

"I, um, need to tell you about that, but how did you find out?" she inquired. Elena exhaled sharply.

"I was happened upon the paperwork, genius," she answered, not too pleasantly, "Soon all of the Turks will find out, and unless you have a good reason, Reno will surely tease you, and I know how you are about being teased at," Elena knitted her eyebrows together and crossed her arms, waiting for a decent explanation. Nikki breathed in, her voice beginning to shake.

"I told you about Nienna teasing me…well, I met these three girls…they seemed nice and together we planned against Nienna and they took a picture of her and Trent in bed together," Nikki shuffled her feet before continuing, "Well, Miya and Izzy backed out, but Tink and Nienna edited the picture to make it look like me. It convinced everyone at school…I was so furious, I had to punch Tink…although, I caused her to go to the hospital…and Nienna I almost drowned in the toilet…" her tiny voice trailed off as she dared to look up to Elena. A blank expression.

"Oh…wow…I'm sorry about that…but now you have to do extra duty, and knowing Sephiroth, he's sure to have you do something…I don't know…hard? Man, it's gonna be tough for you," Elena scratched her scalp. Tilting her head to the side, Nikki bit her lip again.

"Well…just curious…who is going to be my trainer?"

"Hmm…I don't know…but I do know it's either General Sephiroth," Nikki flinched, "Angeal or Genesis."

"Who are the other two?"

"First class SOLDIERS, like Sephiroth, but he's better than the rest, a hero no doubt, so that's why he's a General."

"Oh…"

"Yep, now, your office is in-between mine and Reno's and my apartment is right across the hall," Elena smiled sweetly before hugging her sister again.

"I'll leave you to unpack. We can talk later," Elena turned and walked out of the room, leaving the door open. Slightly confused, Nikki glanced around the apartment, finally taking in her surroundings.

It was not home, nor was it not homey. Indeed, it was quite comfortable and convenient. Practical and yet a pretty room at the same time, it suited Nikki's needs. There was a single twin sized bed in the center of the room with lavender blankets and deep purple pillows. The walls were painted in a creamy light brown and there was a brown leather couch on one side of the room. To include this superior room, there was a deep brown dresser and a door leading off to the bathroom. Nikki smiled as she spotted with her vivid eyes an ice chest that settled beside the dresser, where, she supposed, she could store cool drinks for late at night studying. With a start, Nikki remembered her books. They were safely stored inside of her suitcase. LOVELESS, her history book, and an interesting novel should preoccupy her extra hours…

Breathing out softly through her ski-jump nose, Nikki rubbed the silver handle of her suitcase as she lifted it from the floor and let it fall on the bed with a soft, dull _thump_. Opening it, Nikki began to unpack for her new home in ShinRa Company.

-

**(a/n): **-long sigh- Goodness. Lazard…so out of character. I have plans though. Hopefully I can carry them out…now, some people had asked me in reviews why Sephiroth is so mean. Well, because I decided to make him that way. Also, I explained partially why in this chapter. He gets nicer though…Anyway, please leave a review! Positive reviews and critiques will receive cookies! Flames…well. Um, I won't be pissed; I don't think I'll even be remotely upset. I'll more than likely agree with you. And they'll be used to burn your precious Gackt CDs. Mwahaha. X3


	5. Punishment

**Edit: 4/22/10**

**(a/n): **Hmm. In this chapter, I finally manage to introduce Genesis' character. Reminder: I wrote this before I played Crisis Core. However, when I did play it, there was a part of the game where I had Zack talk to some of the 3rd class SOLDIERs that were hanging out on level 49; one of them missed Genesis when he disappeared because he was nice to him and read LOVELESS to him sometimes. Yup. So, I doubt Genesis was an asshole then if he was complimented on…in fact, _PSPGamerGirl_ (the person who is the reason why this story is continuing and she gave me awesome ideas for the story) and I agree that he probably went into 'I-Am-Awesome-And-An-Arrogant-Ass' mode after he started degrading; most likely it messed with his mind.

So. My point is, if he seems out of character to you, he probably is, probably isn't. It just depends on how you look at it.

_Disclaimer: I own nothing; if I owned Cloud, he would get over his shyness and lay one on Tifa!_

**-**

**Guardian Angel**

**Chapter 5: Punishment**

-:-

Oh, the bitter agony of simply awaiting some dreaded fate. How horrible it was, how _despicable_, to have her own future in the hands of an odd man. Unfortunate it may sound; it really wasn't all that bad. All she had to do was sit up straight in a hard chair, stare into the face of the general and gratefully accept her punishment with open arms. It did not sound too bad…only that Nikki Hirome had no clue as to what was the punishment, which was the precise question all along. Streams of creative thoughts, ideas and ponderings floated along in Nikki's mind as she sat in a chair in front of a wide, black desk in a small, square white room with a huge bay window. The main fact of the manner was that there was a terrifying question popping up ever so often in the back of her head: she was alone. Waiting for someone to come in, to be correct. Ah, the word, 'correct'. It reminded Nikki so fondly of Lazard, who so famously used the words 'am I correct?' at the end of almost every sentence that he uttered…

Ill-mannered and rude, General Sephiroth had sent Nikki a voicemail on her room's phone earlier that day; the very same day, in fact, when she had just arrived. Even though the young lady did not even spend decent time with her beloved sister or unpack and settle in properly, Sephiroth gave her direct orders to meet him in his office at 11:00am sharp…At this exact moment, Nikki checked her watch, it was 11:12…and there was no sign or hint that he was coming. Blowing her bangs from her face in a bored fashion, Nikki slumped in her chair and chewed on her nails. What could possibly be so urgent? Her punishment, yes, but still…it seemed absolutely strange to Nikki that the general was…what's the word? Oh yes, _impatient_ about seeing her.

What if, Nikki had thought earlier, Elena told him her side of the story and the paperwork said differently? Yes, that would explain it…But what could the files say? Nikki had no apparent idea whatsoever. Yet there was another reason she could be here so soon…Sephiroth had to pick a rightful trainer for her. Her guess that was worth it was that he had to test her personality in order to pair her up with anyone. Not 'pair up' in the sense of a couple, of course. Nikki just particularly used that term quite a bit…Breaking the silence and her thoughts like shards of glass, the door opened and Sephiroth and another man entered the office. Sephiroth seated himself at the desk without a word as the brunette stranger stood off to the side.

Nikki stared up at the man with a keen interest, observing him. He was clad in the normal 1st Class SOLDIER apparel and had medium length dark brown hair. What was so different, however, was the huge sword strapped to the man's back. Gracefully, his brown eyes swept across the room and into her eyes. Appalled at herself for gawking at him as if he was some specimen, Nikki cleared her throat coarsely and straightened her position. Sephiroth went through a few pieces of paper and drew a single flier out. With an emotionless face, he read over it quickly before shooting a glare at Nikki, which sent chills up her spine. _Oh boy, I'm in trouble…_

"So, Ms. Hirome, you are to be punished," he spoke as if his voice was made of ice. Wincing, the girl nodded. Staring at her for a few more moments, he continued.

"It says here…that you caused a girl to be hospitalized and nearly drowned another girl. That, I gather, is an offense and therefore, you will have punishment." Again, Nikki simply nodded; not daring to look into Sephiroth's piercing eyes.

"Is there a good reason as to why you did this?" Sephiroth demanded sternly. Nikki sighed before answering.

"I'm not sure if I would call it a 'good reason', sir…but I do have an explanation," she said in barely above a whisper. The stranger seemed impressed with her answer and he fingered the hilt of his sword interestingly. Arching an eyebrow, Sephiroth beckoned for her to continue.

"Fine, what is your explanation, then, Ms. Hirome?"

"Well, it is kind of personal…"

"Well, we must know," he sounded impatient now. Nikki felt pressured.

"All right. My mum died when I was born, I'm sure you know this, and for some reason, this girl named Nienna picked on me for this reason. Then one day, three weeks ago, in fact, these three girls helped me out. Then we planned something…I know it sounds childish, but after all, it was high school," she defended herself briefly. Although with her desperate plea, the general seemed bored. Barely blinking, he took a stack of papers and straightened them out before settling them in a metal basket with other files. Not daring to speak, Nikki held her breath, waiting for the general's next command. Slightly afraid that his remark would be cruel, Nikki shivered. Then, without any emotion, Sephiroth leaned back in the chair.

"Go on," he replied lazily.

"The plan was to get a picture of Nienna sleeping with Tink's ex boyfriend, Trent. I did not feel too good about it, but I agreed to go along with it because I wanted revenge. It took awhile, but Tink got the picture…" her shy voice trailed off.

"What happened?" the stranger inquired curiously.

Startled by his request, Nikki looked back at him before continuing her explanation.

"It was the last day of school…It seemed perfect because Miya and Izzy, the two other girls involved, had edited the fliers and Tink had put them in everybody's lockers. But…the picture was of me instead. It turned out that Tink and Nienna were friends all along. Miya and Izzy backed out and Tink did the photo edit so well, it looked convincing…" Nikki glanced at her feet, "You know the rest," she finished blankly. Daring to look up at the men's reaction, Nikki noticed that Sephiroth seemed deep in thought while the stranger scratched his chin.

"It sounds like typical high school drama to me," the man with the huge sword replied after a few quiet moments slipped away. In agreement, the silver-haired general nodded his head.

"Yes, but nevertheless, you overreacted, Miss Hirome," Sephiroth knitted his fingers and barely glanced at the helpless teen, who had a confused set face. Snapping from her reverie, Nikki forced a small smile.

"Is it in your nature to be that aggressive?" he asked plainly. Nikki didn't take a second to think over her answer. She shook her head as a response.

"You will say, 'yes, sir,' or 'no, sir,' to me, Ms. Hirome. Is that understood?" the general snapped at her. Biting her lip, Nikki fiddled with her fingers, her ears burning from shame.

"Yes, sir…" she mumbled through her rosy lips and her eyes shifted to the floor. Sephiroth sneered as he leaned back in his chair again.

"You will also address Angeal and Genesis the same way, since they are a higher rank than you are," he pointed out. Nikki stared out in space, wondering how dull this man could be. He had no emotion in his words, except when he snapped at her. More moments passed by as Sephiroth thought over the situations. The man, whom Nikki believed to be Angeal, looked over Nikki, as if observing her feelings. To her, Angeal acted much more kind and polite and seemed to care about the whole confusing deal. He understood…for a minute, Nikki wished that he would be her trainer, despite the fact she knew absolutely nothing about him. Suddenly, Sephiroth spoke again, catching Nikki's attention.

"Your punishment will be running errands for the Turks for three months straight…" he let the words hang in the air, allowing Nikki to absorb them in, "…also, whatever Angeal, Genesis and I ask of you, you do it, no exceptions. If we ask you to mop the floor, you mop the floor. If we ask you to bring us our food, you bring us our food. Even if we ask you to wear a shade on your head and act as a lamp, you will do so. Understand?" Sephiroth arched his eyebrows again, awaiting the girl's answer. Timidly, she muttered, "Yes, sir."

"Good. Now that is settled," he said, mostly to himself as he rubbed his temples, "Where is Genesis?" he abruptly asked the brunette SOLDIER. As his answer, Angeal shrugged simply, tracing a pattern on the floor with the toe of his boot. Sighing pathetically under his breath, Sephiroth reached in his trench coat and took out a black and silver cell phone. Pressing a few buttons, Sephiroth brought the cell phone to his ear and waited, tapping the surface of the table as he did so.

"Genesis, come to my office now," he uttered. A few more seconds passed…

"I understand, but you need to cancel and come up here now, it's important." Sephiroth slammed the phone shut and placed it carelessly back in his trench coat without a word. Angeal exhaled sharply and turned to Nikki, who played with her fingers endlessly.

"So, Ms. Hirome, are you serious in your work?" he inquired kindly. Beaming up at him, Nikki nodded.

"Yes, sir. Very much so, I imagine…" she cocked her head to the side and glanced back at Sephiroth, who barely rolled his eyes and leaned on his elbow as he waited for the arrival of Genesis.

"Good, that's really good…because to be a Turk, you have to be involved entirely on your work. I heard you passed your test with flying colors, yes?"

"I passed with the score of 189, sir," Nikki brushed her hand along her arm in a circular motion for she was shivering from the room's cold temperature.

"That's good…" Angeal turned his head to the door, for suddenly it opened. Curious to see the third trainer, Nikki hurriedly turned around in her seat and peeked over the back of chair. In walked a young man who appeared to be about the same age as Angeal and Sephiroth. Nikki noted with an optimistic point of view that they all had the same age…Genesis seemed different than even the general himself with his pale face and proud statures and his red leather overcoat. He strode in the room as if he thought himself of higher standards. In Nikki's position, he was, but that was not exactly the point…he seemed _overly_ arrogant. His auburn hair was layered and covered part of his face and his crystal blue eyes. His eyes, Nikki thought, were very curious indeed, for they had the look of clear water. For a moment, the teenage girl seemed lost in the man's gaze. Quickly, his eyes met hers for a split second and then went over to Sephiroth. Gently, he paced over to Angeal's side and waited for the general to speak. Slightly flushed, Nikki sat herself upright in the chair and gave Sephiroth a perceiving glance.

"Well, well, Genesis, I see you _finally_ made it," Sephiroth said in a taunting voice as he stared at the newcomer. Giving a slight response, Genesis crossed his arms and leaned against the wall, ignoring Nikki. Although the girl did not like being ignored, she didn't mind this time. After all, she was only a Turk in Training, not an important person such as a SOLDIER.

"Back to where we were…now, Angeal, what have you to say about being Ms. Hirome's trainer?" Sephiroth queried with a gentle breath escaping his lips. To Nikki's dismay, the muscular man shook his head as he looked at the floor.

"I can't," came his simple reply. A dreaded void surged through the girl's emotions. _There goes my chance at having a compassionate trainer…_

"Why ever not?" Sephiroth's voice was approaching the dangerous zone. Wincing, Nikki began fiddling with her fingers once again.

"Zack."

Such a short answer, but with so much power. There must have been something about this 'Zack' that made all the men groan inwardly. Nikki could tell by their faces. Unfortunately, Sephiroth's patience was running quite short. Grinding his teeth, he slapped his hand on his forehead and grunted.

"Damn it…" the silver-haired man spat bitterly. Suddenly, the bookworm felt lost…and a burden to these men. What have she done? Well, she was not so sure…She was trying her best to become a Turk, and in order for that to happen, she had to have a trainer. Chewing her lip nomadically, Nikki tried not to tremble. But, to her embarrassment, she began to blush. So what? It sounded as if it was all for nothing…She was worthless…her petty attempt to fit in was worthless…her life was worthless…even spending her time here in this room was worthless…or so it seemed, by the way the so-called great Sephiroth portrayed it to be. Angeal would have been a good trainer, Nikki knew this for sure. He had the patience and the care. But Sephiroth…Nikki silently shuddered to herself. It was beyond her imagination to even think about having him as her trainer for the next three months. Yes, three months was how long the process of the training should take…And how long Nikki's punishment would last…

Sighing through her nose, Nikki shot a cautious glance at Genesis and Angeal. Indeed, it put her on the spot that she was blushing, but she was not aware that she was blushing that much. The girl noticed Genesis giving her an amused facial expression. Even more embarrassed, Nikki stared at her hands again and kept silent.

"That leaves me and you, Sephiroth," the red-clad man spoke up and broke the peace in the room, disrupting Nikki's focus. Furrowing her eyebrows, she knew that Genesis would be more ideal to her as her teacher than Sephiroth, though she thought him as cocky…and thought upset females were humorous...though, Nikki knew that was unfair to think. After all, she did not know that as a fact.

"Yes, that's true…" Sephiroth mumbled a response. All of the sudden, an idea crossed his mind. An expression of interest was on his cold face. He beckoned for Genesis to come over with his index finger and Genesis obeyed, bending over as the general whispered something in his ear. Nodding, Genesis stepped back to Angeal.

"Ms. Hirome," Sephiroth addressed the girl. Nikki blinked.

"Genesis will be your trainer during your time as a Turk in Training, is that understood?" Sephiroth raised an eyebrow. Swallowing, Nikki remained her eyes glued to the desk.

"Yes, sir," she replied, timidly turning and meeting Genesis' eyes. He gave her a blank glare and turned back to the general as he cracked his knuckles.

_Hmm…_Nikki took the time to talk over with her inner self what the opportunities were…_Well, Mum, here I am…ready to face the challenges of the world like you told my dad you wanted me to do with strong faith. But for some reason, I feel weak. Worthless, in fact. It seems to me that these men do not give any care about me at all. I'm just another struggle and burden to their schedule. Maybe…it would be wise to…back out? But no, I couldn't do that to you or Dad._ Nikki had her distant out of the world moments when she spent time talking to her mum, even though she knew she couldn't hear her. After all, her mum was in the Lifestream…she was not there to help her, like she was for Elena…She couldn't lift her up. Elena did not understand. For many years, Nikki struggled with this, coping with the harsh reality that yes, she was alone. Quite hopelessly, the bookworm brought her gaze up and dared to speak. The men were not talking: it was sure to be all right.

"Am I free to go, sir?" she questioned Sephiroth as kindly as she could. As soon as the words came through her mouth, however, she wished she could take back the last five seconds of her life. A flash of anger was in his acidic green eyes as he stared the girl down. Nikki gulped as she stuttered.

"I-I mean, um, what am I t-to do, sir?" she managed to get out. But that was not enough.

"You do not speak unless you are spoken to, Ms. Hirome, is that understood?" his voice made her feel so small: so…_worthless_. The main word in her vocabulary was worthless, thanks to the general, she so bitterly noted to her still sane mind.

"Yes, sir."

"To answer your question, Ms. Hirome, you are not free to go. We still have to tell you when your first training session is," Sephiroth slumped his shoulders as he achieved a black bounded notebook from the desk drawer and opened the cover, turning a few filled pages to the designated section.

"Ah, yes, here we are…Genesis will be over the schedule, although…but your first training day is Monday morning. Understand?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. _Now_ you are dismissed," he snapped the book shut and handed it to Genesis as he strolled casually out from the stuffy office. Once he left, Angeal rubbed the nape of his neck and yawned.

"I guess he's in an ill mood today, huh?" he asked, as if to anybody who heard him. Without any response, Angeal slowly proceeded out of the office, leaving trainer and student in the room alone. Barely acknowledging his existence, Genesis turned to Nikki as he tucked the notebook under his arm.

"Don't worry, Ms. Hirome, he isn't always like this. Anyway, I will meet you on level 25 so I can take you to level 49 for training at 7:00am sharp on Monday," he informed kindly, seemingly looking at the girl from head to toe as if to compare her to something. She felt like a specimen. Now she understood how Angeal must have experienced when he discovered her gawking at him…

"Yes, sir."

"Okay, excellent. You may go now."

"Yes, sir," Nikki stood up and almost jogged from the room, escaping the prison. How she never wanted to set foot in it again…It would remind her too much of General Sephiroth. To her amusement, Nikki pondered, was how much she now sounded like a robot… "Yes, sir… " "Yes, sir…" "No, sir…" Delving into her mind, Nikki set a determined face as she stepped through the hall, hearing the click of her heels as she made her way to the elevator to her room.

-

**(a/n): **WHOO. Genesis. YAY. Aren't we happy now? Anyways, please leave a positive review or a critique! I'd appreciate it so greatly. If you leave a flame, it will be used to burn Genesis' precious silky hair that's _auburn_; I'm sorry, but it's not red. Moving on, I will not be upset if you decide to act upon your desires to flame. In fact, shockingly, I will most likely agree with your harsh opinion. Since, yes, I think this story sucks…though I do begin to like it after chapter 10.

Special thanks to reviews of the past few chapters! :D –showers you with my love-


	6. Getting Used To It

**Edit: 4/22/10**

**(a/n):** Ho hum. Here in this chapter, we get a lovely preview of how life's like being a Turk. Nikki adjusts, hopefully. Especially after she faces the worst case scenario of exploding scanners and seething Generals! Hurrah!

But seriously. A reminder: I did not know what the hell I was thinking when I decided to write this story before I even knew anything about Turks, SOLDIERs, and the ShinRa Company. I screwed up, I think.

_Disclaimer:_ _All rights to Square Enix. All I own is the original character. If I owned any of the characters, such as Zack…-goes off into another one of my wonderful reveries-_

**-**

**Guardian Angel**

**Chapter 6: Getting Used To It.**

-:-

Lazily, the red-headed Turk leaned back in his office chair and positioned his hands behind his head and had his eyes locked to the ceiling as the two blonde sisters typed vigorously on their keyboards. It seemed amusing, in fact, that the man who was behind in his work relaxed without a care in the world as two girls worked on his delayed files on each side of him. Nikki did not mind: She was used to completing other people's work for them. Interesting enough for her to think on, she was more likely forced to in Tink's case. In fact, Nikki was working at Reno's desk on his computer because he had unfinished files in his account. Pausing to gaze at the computer screen to be sure that her typing resulted in correct spelling and punctuation, Nikki huffed and craned her neck towards Reno. Dismissal would be nice for her…but she had a whole pile to go. Elena had offered to do the work and Nikki was stuck in the middle. But Reno's pleading face was too much for the teenager to say no.

"So, Nikki, how did the meeting go?" Reno asked all of the sudden, shocking the girl in question so she popped her head up from her hunched position.

"Oh, um, fine, I guess…" she mumbled a reply and continued to type. Arching an eyebrow, Reno looked at her as he settled his hands in his lap.

"Oh really? Well, from what I heard, Sephiroth was his usual major asshole self, yo, if you know what I mean," he smirked mischievously at the girl. Stopping at the keyboard, Nikki sat up straight in her chair to hold a conversation with her newfound friend. However, Elena seemed furious. Sharply, she turned to Reno with an angry scowl.

"Do _not_ talk about other people like that, especially the General! What if someone heard you?" Elena scolded the goofy young man. Sarcastically, Reno raised his hands in defense.

"What? It's not like there is anyone here…it's Sunday afternoon, for God's sake…"

"Well, still…so, Nikki, was he mad at you? Did he snap at you or anything?" her sister probed. Obviously, she was curious as well. Softly smiling, Nikki turned back to the laptop on her desk and clicked the keys as she answered.

"I guess it's normal for a man in the rank of a general to be strict. Though, I have to admit, I was frightened at some point," Nikki humbly replied as she stared at a flier about a failed mission to assassinate a convicted killer. "Hey, what's this?"

"What what?" Reno played with his fingernails as Elena rose up and withheld a stack of finished paperwork and stood behind Reno's chair.

"Here," Nikki grasped the document and tossed it to the Turk. Snatching it in midair, all he had to do was skim through it and then place it back on the new girl's desk.

"Oh, that…well, that was a failed mission," he uttered briefly. Slightly annoyed, the bookworm sighed.

"I know. I'm asking what it was about."

"Well, to put it plainly, we lost track of him. We still don't know where he is, so ShinRa accepted the fact that the case is close," Reno scratched his head. Mouth agape, Nikki's gaze fell on Reno as he ruffled his hair. Tilting her head, she glanced at her elder sister, who was checking to see if she had all of the papers.

"Why are we working on Sunday, anyways? I thought Turks did not work on the weekends?" inquired Nikki once again.

"I'm behind," was Reno's simple response.

"Oh," Nikki fumbled with her fingers as she took a break. They were sore, to her surprise. Indeed, she never typed that fast before. Probably it was because she was trying to hurry to get out of the office. It was nice and all, she had determined, but after hours of looking into a monitor and a piece of paper back and forth, it got quite tiring. Yawning, Nikki undid her tie and draped it along her neck.

"Well, it isn't all work and no play! We do have parties now and then!" Elena put in a good word euphuistically. Surprised at the news, Nikki raised her brow line and looked hopeful.

"Really?" she doubted it, but Elena worked there, so she would know.

"Really! Even Turks in Training rookies can come!"

"What kind of parties?" the young girl rubbed her hands meaningfully. The room was freezing cold, but she had only a sleeveless blouse and black pants. She had meant to wear her jacket, but she had forgotten.

"Oh, just social stuff…" Reno answered the question intended for the taller blonde woman. Instead of shooting him a death look, Elena bit her lip and bobbed her head in agreement, and then went back to her paperwork.

"I heard you have Genesis as your trainer," Elena barely whispered as she drew out a single piece of paper from the file. Apparently, she was not finished and she had to go over some work once more. Gladly, Nikki nodded as she closed her eyes and hummed.

"Phew, I feel for you, yo," Reno breathed out as he attempted to become more comfortable in his chair. He failed in doing so, only to be slumped and had his arms crossed over his chest, which, Nikki noted, she could see his bare chest partially because he had the top four buttons of his shirt undone. Blushing at what her eyes befell, she abruptly turned to the computer. Unfortunately, Reno noticed and he smirked once more.

"So, you like what you see, huh?" Nikki turned slowly to him and shot him a blank expression with no trance of emotion whatsoever. As she had turned to sit back down in her chair, Elena halted herself and grabbed a clipboard and slammed it on top of Reno's head.

"Ow! Damn, what the hell was that for?" he protested as he rubbed his head. Cringing at the pain, he groaned. Elena only fumed and set her fists on her hips.

"You know as well as I do what that was for, you pervert!" Elena nearly screamed as she put the clipboard back at its original place.

"It was just a simple question!"

"It's just distracting, Reno, that's all," Nikki said solemnly. Rolling her grey eyes, she began to type up a report from a rough draft. She couldn't quite make out the writing of the clumsy Turk, but she could possibly get away with faking part of the final report…maybe Reno would regret his decision of using a smudge eraser…Quietly growling under his breath, the hot tempered Turk got out from his seat and stretched as he shifted his sight towards Elena cautiously. Yes, he found himself in the danger zone of Nikki's protective sister. Elena was always known for her disgust with crude remarks and risqué humor. So that remark was almost crossing the line.

"So…what is wrong with Genesis?" Nikki dared to ask Reno a question. To her relief, he overcame his anger as he picked up a pile of fliers and checked through them for any missing files.

"Huh? Did I say there was anything wrong with him?" he mumbled, or more likely accused Nikki of putting useless words in his mouth. Grinning sweetly, Nikki shook her head.

"No, no…I just remember that you said that you felt for me because I had him as a trainer."

"Oh," Reno stared off into space as he blinked, "Well, it's just that he's not the nicest person. Let's just say that he thinks he's better than everyone else and he's like a grown up spoiled brat," his face set with seriousness as his gaze rested upon a certain piece of paper. Nikki remained in her silent mode as Elena walked over to her and places a comforting warm hand on her bare shoulder.

"Nikki, sweetie, could you go to the copying room and make 25 copies of this flier? It calls for 25 copies, for some reason…I don't know why," Elena offered the frail young girl. Appreciative, Nikki took the file from her sister's hand and skipped down the passage of cubic offices and made her way to the copy and scanner room, which was, indeed, located in the same room as the offices, but sectioned off so the machine would not disturb others as they worked. Elena and Reno had introduced the room to her when they gave her a grand tour of the Turk sections after the event of Sephiroth, Genesis and Angeal.

As she entered, Nikki immediately spotted the copier scanner machine. It was rather large and took up most of the space in the room. On the other side of the room was a desk with extra papers and such. Simpering at her thoughts, the girl approached the printing machine and stared at it, trying to figure out how to work it. Even though the two fellow Turks showed her the room, they failed to teach her how to work the copier. Shrugging it off, Nikki could try to figure it out on her own. She delicately opened the top part of the scanner to see ultra violet light bulbs on the lid and a clear platform on the inside. Confused, Nikki hesitated before placing the single file face up on the surface. Closing the scanner, she stepped back and searched for the power button. A red button with a recognizable symbol on it caught her utmost attention and she proudly pressed it in, aware now of how to turn on the machine. For a few seconds, it hummed and made a buzzing sound before it clicked on. _So…now what?_ Nikki questioned herself. How many copies? Twenty-five rang a bell. There was a small screen and a dial that she took as the control that made the number of copies. So she spun the tiny dial and stared at the small screen. It was blank for a moment, but then numbers appeared in digital form.

_Hmm, I get it now…_Nikki stopped spinning the small dial when she saw that the number '25' appeared on the screen. With a half smile on her face, she casually pushed in a blue button with a symbol of a typical printer on it. The machine clicked a few times before frantically shooting out blank pieces of colored paper in a holder on the side of the machine. _Huh? What did I do wrong?_ Nikki tried to fix the machine by pressing more buttons, no matter what they stood for, trying to stop the printing process. It only resulted with the printer rapidly spitting out more papers faster. Enraged, Nikki punched the metal contraption with enough force that it sputtered to a stop. _That was easy…_Suddenly, a beeping noise could be heard. With raised eyebrows, Nikki bent over to the screen once more to see a timer. _10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…_Before she could quickly step back, the beeping increased.

"Oh, shit," Nikki stuttered under her hot breath as she prepared herself.

-:-

"Hel-lo, look what I've got," Reno jeered as he fluttered a single piece of paper in front of Elena's face after Nikki disappeared into the printing room. With a blank expression, she blinked. Indeed, the woman was easily annoyed by the red-headed Turk. He always joked, teased, and harassed his coworkers which annoyed them greatly. They still plan to have their revenge one of these days. Elena's thoughts and heart stopped when she caught a name on the dangling paper: 'Nikki Hirome'. Taking the bait, Elena tried to snatch it, but Reno's reflexes were much more flexible for a wiry guy.

"Give it here!" Elena hissed, attempting to obtain the waving paper above Reno's head. With lines of black, the white thin sheet of paper fluttered like a battle flag, challenging its enemy. Elena had enough of this and lunged at Reno, who countered the attack, by holding her back as he reported the contents of the file.

"Looks like Nikki isn't as innocent as we thought," Reno teased with a low chuckle. "Broke someone's spine, nearly drowned someone…and we have her as a T.I.T.?" He was not paying attention to his defense and Elena made her move and shot out a punch in Reno's ribs. Reno let out a low gasp of pain and shock as Elena yanked the piece of paper from her fallen coworker.

"Don't you _dare_ mention it, Reno," Elena growled, shoving the file away in its drawer. "You don't understand…." she mumbled as if to herself.

"Understand what?" Reno probed, picking himself up and clutching his side. "Damn, you have a mean punch. Well?"

"It's personal," Elena muttered, sitting down at the desk to pull up another file.

"How is it personal?" Reno demanded. "Your cute, innocent little sister nearly killed two girls in high school!"

Elena slammed her fist down hard upon the feeble desk, which shook and cowered in fear of her rage. "Damn it, she wouldn't have done that if those two bitches didn't post a picture of her sleeping with someone!" Elena's eyes then widened in shock once she heard herself blurt out her sister's secret. _Shit, _she thought. She watched Reno's smile broadened.

"Ah, Nikki's all grown up," he snickered, shifting his eyes to the direction of the copying room. "Who knew?

"Reno!" Elena shouted, bolting up out of her chair. "It's not like that. It---"

The woman did not have time to explain the embarrassing situation when a loud explosion erupted from the copying room. Black smoke emitted from the doorway, shrouding the disastrous mess just inside. Reno and Elena dropped the subject, along with their files and bolted to the copying room to aid their fellow Turk in Training. Abruptly, the two Turks halted in the doorway, eyes fallen on the victim of the explosion.

It seemed that the pressure from the event threw the girl back and she fell backwards, landing on her butt. Her knees were locked together and her feet stuck out. Balancing herself with her hands behind her, Nikki was in an awkward position. Pieces of torn, burning papers were floating peacefully in the still room and hundreds more were piled on the floor. Quite scary it may sound; it did not affect the teen that much. Her hair was askew and stray strands of highlighted blonde hair were in her face. A hole was burnt through in her blouse and revealed part of her midriff and black soot covered her cheeks. Brightly shining, her grey eyes stood out and gazed up at her sister and the teasing Turk. To Nikki's dismay, Reno collapsed in a hysterical laughing fit. Elena only slapped him on his shoulder and continued to stare at her sister in shock. As the elder sister opened her mouth to ask what happened, another voice was heard and a presence was known.

"What happened here?" a sharp, icy voice which was well known to her by now rang over their heads. Horror filled in her gut as Nikki noticed that Sephiroth walked up behind Elena and Reno. It was later known to her that Sephiroth happened to be passing by in the hallway when he was disturbed by a loud noise… Forcing himself to stop, Reno gulped and stood up straight. Sephiroth ignored the two comrades and glared at Nikki, who trembled under his sight. Standing up, Nikki brushed herself off, but it did no good.

"Sir, the printer exploded while I was trying to make copies," she murmured. More silence followed her statement. Elena shamefully gazed at her feet while Reno shifted uneasily. Then Sephiroth answered.

"Ms. Hirome, you will clean up this mess on your own and after you're done you will go down to the mailing station and order another scanner. The money will come out of your paycheck. After you've made the order, you will finish the rest of the paperwork by yourself. Am I understood?" Sephiroth demanded. Even though Nikki could tell that he was mad, she admired the way he made no facial sign of anger. But her admiration quickly overcame itself as she squeaked, "Yes, sir," and received another glare from him. With no other words spoken, Sephiroth turned on his heel followed by Elena and Reno. To Nikki's amusement, they were blushing, which showed that they were afraid of him too. The trio left the office, leaving Nikki alone with the mess she had made.

-:-

Rubbing her soot covered fingertips; Nikki strolled down the crisp, white hallway on the 3rd floor on her way to the elevator, which was located just around the corner. It had been an hour since the scanner incident and to her enjoyment it only took the girl forty-five minutes to clean up the aftermath. Even though the room was cleared with the broken machine resting outside of the office room waiting for the janitor to pick it up, Nikki was still a disaster. Groggily, she made a mental note to buy another blouse later that night before she went to bed. A clothing store was on level 24 and she would be glad for a change to buy something for herself.

Breathing through her soot smudged nose, Nikki turned the sharp corner and stopped in front of the elevator. The metal doors were shut tightly and it appeared to be preoccupied. Nikki noticed the control pad on the right and rested her thumb on the number 3 button. Glancing up, she saw that on the mechanic device the elevator platform was on level 2, going up. Before it could reach the 3rd level, Nikki pressed in the button for her level. Stepping back, she prayed that no one was in the elevator to see her in the state she was in at the moment. A bell was heard as it stopped, and the doors slid open. Unfortunately, there was someone there.

Genesis stood in the center of the elevator and was staring at her with an eyebrow raised curiously. Chewing on her lip, Nikki sighed briefly and urged herself to step inside the elevator with her trainer. Obviously, it wasn't the floor that he was aiming for because he made no attempt to move. Sidestepping to make way for Nikki, Genesis remained looking at her in wonder. Nikki couldn't blame him though; she was quite a sight to behold. Anybody would stare at her as if she was an alien creature. She could tell by the corner of her eye that Genesis was observing her. The door closed and Nikki leaned forward and pressed the level one button, since she knew that the mailing station was on that level. In peace, Nikki and Genesis stood side by side. All of the sudden, he spoke to her.

"Do I want to know what happen?" he inquired, turning to her. Flushing, Nikki glanced at the floor and scuffed the toe of her boot as she kicked it gently.

"I, um…had an accident with the copier in the office…sir…" she whispered. Realization crossed her trainer's face as he turned back to the door.

"Oh, that old thing…we meant to get a new one to replace it, but…I guess we never had the time," Genesis replied, rubbing his hands together. Appalled now at the news, Nikki swiped away at her face to brush a few strands of hair away.

"Did General Sephiroth know, then, sir?"

"Oh yes, but he didn't want to fool with it. Why do you ask?" the man simpered as he crossed his arms. Exhaling sharply, Nikki slumped her shoulders and fiddled with her tie, which was still hanging around her neck.

"Oh nothing, sir, just curious…I'm going to the filling station to order another one," she explained, hoping to start up a conversation so she could get to know her teacher. After all, she hated the fact of being taught by someone she didn't know anything about.

"That's nice…" Genesis uttered, quite bored. So her hopes fell. Oh well, she was used to it. Nikki was thankful that the elevator stopped on the first level. The doors opened and she hurriedly paced out of the closed up platform without saying a farewell to Genesis. Nikki made her way towards the corridor and followed the directions to the mailing section of the building, humming pleasantly to herself. Quite a day she had…_Well, I guess I have to get used to living here now…_she thought as she discovered her designated place.

-

**(a/n): **Kudos to people who have stuck with this story so far and have reviewed positively! I would appreciate it tremendously if you review or critique this story. If you flame, I will not be pissed. But I would prefer for you to just leave and discontinue reading if that's what your opinion is, for I will probably agree with you and if you're one of those flamers who enjoys hurting people's feelings, you will not receive that satisfaction. If you're one of those flamers who's brutally honest, you rock and you let me know. And I would hate for you to read on and be further disappointed.

Thank you! X3


	7. Training Begins

**Edit: 4/22/10**

**(a/n): **-shoots myself for getting the LOVELESS quote screwed up- Ah, I'm too lazy to edit that line. I had looked up the English translation for the Japanese quote, so it's a tad different than the actual English version, if that makes even a smidgen of sense to you guys. In this chapter, I made Genesis a bit out of character, once again, if you're comparing him to him in Crisis Core. But remember, this is taken place before the events of Crisis Core, and we don't really know if he was nice or not…I'd like to think that he was. X3

_Disclaimer: I own NOTHING, except for my original character._

**-**

**Guardian Angel**

**Chapter 7: Training Begins**

-:-

"Your wish where life is fostered, the gift of the Goddess is handed down. Your sacrifice and the world's end are like the blowing wins over an unknown water surface…softly and certainly…" Nikki read aloud as she quietly walked down the hallway of level 25. Deciding to walk around the whole level while she awaited 7:00am to come, the teenager brought her copy of LOVELESS along with her and started skimming through it, only reading the parts she favored. Although she had it memorized by now, Nikki preferred to go back and read a few lines here and there. It never hurt…Scratching her chin because of an itch, Nikki closed the book but kept it in her hand. On her shoulder was her navy school bag, but instead of placing LOVELESS back in a safe abode, Nikki continued to carry it, since she was deep in thought. It had been almost a month since she had bought the book…The memory reminded Nikki painfully of the library with Tink, Miya and Izzy…_How are Miya and Izzy, I wonder…_the young lady pondered ever so patiently. Never knowing how they truly felt, Nikki wondered if she should mail them a letter. But then, she remembered, she did not know their address, and to mail a letter, a person had to have an address, now isn't that right?

Suddenly, Nikki's stomach growled angrily, demanding for food. Scowling, Nikki shook her head. Even though her stomach hungered, her nerves refused it. Indeed, the shy bookworm was nervous. Nervous of what? Well, Nikki never laid a finger upon a weapon, not even Elena's trusty handgun. Violence was not her style, even though her action at school said differently. Nikki liked peace. That was the reason she doubted becoming a Turk…but her homesickness for her sister and her craving for excitement overcame that humble fact about her. Pushing a strand of bleached hair behind her ear, Nikki glanced around the absent corridor. It was empty; maybe she could hum without getting in trouble…Yes, as ridiculous it sounded, Nikki was even afraid of humming if Sephiroth was around. Late last night, he came to expect the cleaned up scanner room. Because she misplaced the papers for the new printer, the general told her to gather up _all _of the garbage on the floors for the Turks. It took her the whole night and she only caught four hours of sleep. Though she wasn't tired that morning, in fact she was quite awake.

Suspiciously, Nikki stared down the long hallway. There was no one coming. Quickly, she checked the time on her crystal and silver watch that her dad got for her on her 16th birthday. The time was 6:52. She had eight minutes. Eight minutes of absolutely nothing. There was _nothing_ to do. Her heart longed for something…_anything_ to do. But there was no satisfying answer. As she continued down the passage, Nikki began to hum a tune her mom sang to her before she died in the hospital that night of her birth…The words were well known to everyone, but for some reason, Nikki felt that it was indeed, special. _Hush, little baby, don't you cry. Mommy's gonna sing you a lullaby. Everything's gonna be alright…_It was common around where they lived…the song was a typical song for babies when their mothers were nursing them. Sadly, the teen girl never heard her mother actually sing it: she knew about it because her father explained it to her. Humming the catchy tune, Nikki paced down the level and made her way to a corner. An idea clicked in her mind. It was something the girls did at school…Playfully, she placed her hand flat against the wall where the corner was and swung full force around the bend, hoping to enjoy the experience. Nikki never made it.

With great force, the girl slammed her body into Genesis and fell backwards. In mid air, she twisted, so she landed on her stomach, thankfully, instead of her back. Collapsing, Nikki also let LOVELESS fly out of her grasp and onto the floor. Gasping from the shock, Nikki turned her head around and looked at her trainer over her shoulder. In fact, she was exceedingly embarrassed. With a blank, confused expression, Genesis stared back at her, still standing still on sight. Of course, anybody would be surprised if a new girl suddenly slammed against them without a care in the world or any warning whatsoever. Flushing, Nikki pushed herself up onto her knees and rubbed her back as she sat on the floor. Unfortunately, she may have landed on her stomach, but she did not avoid a crick in her back.

"Ouch, damn it…" Nikki swore as she hissed through her teeth. Coming to his senses, Genesis leaned over and offered a gloved hand. Cautiously observing it, Nikki reluctantly accepted the invitation as her trainer pulled her up from the floor. Gratefully, she shot him a small smile.

"I'm sorry about that…" she mumbled as she rubbed the back of her neck, gazing off to the side. To her dismay, Genesis snickered as he bent over to obtain Nikki's book, which still lay helplessly upon the clean, white floors. As he picked it up, he flipped the pages to the middle of the first chapter, which was 'The Gift of the Goddess'. In amazement, Nikki realized that he knew the book very well. A smile played across his lips and he discovered a certain passage in the poem book.

"'Revenge is scared into my soul. Agonizing for its arrival, our wishes become our relief. Sleep where you are equable'…At least someone has decent tastes in books…" Genesis mumbled peacefully. In awe, Nikki gazed at him, blinking from time to time as quiet moments slipped away. Silently, he began to close the book, but as he did so, the same, familiar worn picture that Nikki used as a bookmark fell delicately from the crumbled pages. Feeling her ears burn, Nikki accepted LOVELESS as Genesis handed it back to her, but his attention was now drawn to the picture lying on the floor. Copying the actions he preformed to achieve the recognizable book, Genesis did so with the picture. As he rose up and straightened his stance, he touched the small picture of Nikki's mother with his fingers carefully. Tears teased at Nikki's eyes, but she fought back. In her soul, she did not want to tell anyone about her mother…_they would only pity her_…Arching an eyebrow, Genesis switched his focus on the young girl, who now trembled.

"Who is this?" he asked her in an emotionless voice. So he did not seem to care. Biting her fingernail, Nikki remained mute. But Genesis did not mind…Instead he looked at the picture back and forth, searching for some sort of sign…_Oh no, he's sure to know it's my mother…I favor her facial statures…_Nikki decided for it to stop. Furiously, she reached out and snatched the cherished photo from his possession.

"No one. No one at all," Nikki replied briefly and steadily as she could. She glared at Genesis with cold, begging eyes as he observed her even more. Shoving the picture and the book in her bag, Nikki exhaled softly as she waited for his response. Sighing, Genesis turned around.

"Very well. Let us go now…" he spoke with slight bitterness towards her. Knitting her eyebrows together, Nikki followed her teacher as they made their way to the elevator. Madness roared in her soul and she began to hold a grudge against him. What right did he have prying into other people's personal lives? He was nosy, and demanded too much…Reno was right: He was like a spoiled brat…Not only that, but he was too proud. Regretting that Angeal was too busy with the infamous 'Zack', Nikki breathed out chokingly as she strolled beside Genesis. Without a word, the two went to the elevator. They stood side by side as they rode in the elevator for twenty-four levels. All of the sudden, as Nikki prepared to walk out of the platform, she was interrupted.

"I apologize about pressuring you," Genesis murmured kindly as the metal doors slid open. Flattered at his statement, Nikki turned towards him and nodded. She did not smile or frowned; her expression was bland.

"Thank you, sir," she weakly quipped, whirling around and stepping onto the 49th floor. Nikki couldn't help but notice how all the floors looked the same, even though this section she was on was specially used for 1st and 2nd class SOLDIERS. Only the walls were sky blue. Sending chills up her spine, the temperature was cold, like the offices. Of course, she could have been wearing a coat to prevent her shivers…Nikki was wearing her new sleeveless blouse and a knee length skirt. Even though the uniform for a Turk was black dress pants, white shirt, and a black jacket, the teen girl could get away from it since she was only a Turk in Training. Simpering to herself, she waited for Genesis to lead the way. But it appeared he did not seem to be going anywhere in particular…in fact, he just stood there, looking down the long hallway. Finally, he turned to Nikki.

"First of all, we will go to the weapon room and pick out a weapon for you. After that, we will go to the training room and I will ask you a few questions which are necessary. Lastly, we start training you. Understand, Ms. Hirome?" Genesis inquired her. Mouth slightly agape, Nikki thought over the schedule. Grinning politely, she nodded.

"Yes, sir, I understand. Who will pick out the weapon?" she asked brightly.

"You will."

Nikki started, absolutely confused. She did not understand at all…Why should she, someone who did not know anything about weaponry, pick out a rightful weapon? Stuttering, Nikki fiddled with her fingers as she gazed at the ground.

"Um, sir, I don't know anything about…weapons…" Genesis continued to look at her as she played with her fingers. She always did that when she was nervous…

"Don't worry. I'll help you if I can. I just believe that the student should pick out a weapon that stands out to them," he assured her. Daring to gaze up, Nikki flushed slightly and nodded an understanding. Hesitating, her trainer began strolling down the corridor along with his student by his side. Nikki bit her lip as she crossed her arms over her chest and rubbed her arms. To her opinion, jackets were a hassle and she would rather be cold. Besides, she would warm up as she began to adjust to the temperature and started practicing. Now what should she pick? Would there be only guns and swords? That seemed too boring…Surely there was more…She decided not to ask Genesis, since she didn't want to seem like someone who probed a lot.

Her creative thoughts were disrupted as Genesis came to a halt in front of a glass door. On the front where white letters that spelled out 'Weapon Room'. So, Nikki knew that it must be the place where they stored weapons…Rolling her eyes, she silently scolded herself for being so daft about even thinking about the use of the room. Placing her forefinger and thumb on the bridge of her nose, Nikki stood there as she closed her eyes…_Maybe I should have ate breakfast_…

"Ms. Hirome, are you alright?" Genesis questioned her. Opening her eyes, Nikki paid attention to where she was. Timidly, she smirked and gracefully bobbed her head.

"Yes, sir, I was just thinking."

Without a word, Nikki's trainer retrieved a keycard from his pocket and slid it into the security box. Three times it beeped, and then the door opened. Entering, Genesis paced slowly into the large room, followed by the shy girl. With her grey eyes opened wide, Nikki took in her surroundings. The room was filled with all sorts of weapons, some she did not recognize. Good sized and all, this room still seemed crowded. On the walls, guns and swords of different types were lined perfectly organized. There were tables and shelves with strange gun-resembling mechanic devices. Curiously, the girl walked up to one of the tables in the dark room and examined a weapon that caught her attention.

Intriguing and glistening, the clean, flawless gun laid aligned on the table beside simple pistols. Only it wasn't just a gun: it had a curved blade attached to it…it didn't even look like a gun, or a blade. Nikki thought about it…cautiously, she picked it up. Handling it carefully, the teen weighed it in her hand. It felt wonderful in her grasp…

"What's this thing called, sir?" she piped all of the sudden, breaking the peace in the room as she turned to Genesis with wondrous eyes. She would be compared to a child who just received a bag of candy for Christmas. Her trainer stood solemnly with crossed arms, seeming deep in thought. When she asked the question, he snapped his head up towards her.

"That's a gun blade," came the simple answer.

_Well, what do you know? It looked like a gun and a blade at once…I could've guessed that…_Nikki said to herself.

"Is that what you would like?" Genesis quizzed as he went over to where she was, having trouble holding it correctly. Gladly, Nikki nodded. Excited that she had picked a 'cool gun looking thing', she attempted to try to hold it like a sword. Stifling a laugh, Genesis took the weapon from her and held it correctly, which was not particularly like a sword…more like in between holding a gun and a blade…funny how the weapon was called a gun blade…He handed it back to Nikki. Retrieving the weapon from him, Nikki's hand barely touched his. Blushing, Nikki withdrew hers quickly, avoiding his touch. She then tried again to correctly hold the weapon and succeeded. Smiling to herself in triumph, Nikki glanced back at Genesis. Rubbing his chin, he kept his eyes on her thoughtfully. Tilting her head, Nikki slumped her shoulders and waited.

"To learn how to use a gun blade correctly, you have to learn how to use a sword and a gun separately. It may take awhile to teach you. Is that alright? Are you sure you want to learn?" Genesis asked quietly as he stepped backwards. Withholding the weapon, Nikki just simply nodded. His reaction was confusing to her…She still did not understand what he felt or anything while he had his moments of staring off in space. Blinking, Nikki settled the gun blade back in place and achieved a simple pistol.

"Will this do?" she asked kindly to him as she stepped towards him a little ways. He only nodded in response as he turned on his heel and proceeded from the weapon room. Startled by the quick reaction, Nikki jogged after him and exited the room. As she did, the door behind her closed and locked automatically.

-:-

Standing perfectly straight and poised, Nikki stared ahead of her at the shooting targets. There were three of them lined next to each other behind a booth. On her head were black earmuffs to block out the sharp, piercing noise of the gunshots. Nikki, in fact, was doing target practicing. At least, she was about to. Genesis had left for the moment because Sephiroth had called him on his cell phone to talk to him for a few minutes…possibly about Nikki's punishment. Indeed, Genesis was not fully aware about her punishment, so that could explain it…For that moment, Nikki was trying on the earmuffs that Genesis had tossed her. In her hands was a single, silver pistol with a black handle. Cocking her head to side, Nikki grew uncomfortable with the odd object secured on her head. Suddenly, she ripped them off, but kept them in her hands. She would have to wait for Genesis to tell her what to do…

Hearing the glass door of the training room open, Nikki switched her attention from her nervousness about shooting a gun. Quietly, Genesis entered the room with a clipboard and an uncertain look on his face. Placing the objects on a nearby bench, the teenager kept her eyes on Genesis. Seemingly, Nikki walked across the room and stopped in front of her teacher. Glancing up at her, he smirked.

"Okay, Ms. Hirome, you don't mind that I ask you a few simple questions before we start, do you?" he asked her as he read the memo on the clipboard.

"No, sir, I don't mind," she answered with a sweet voice. Clasping her hands behind her back, Nikki leaned forward with a kind smile upon her face. Murmuring something to himself, Genesis placed the clipboard under his arm.

"Okay, what is your full name?" was the first question. Nikki easily answered.

"Nikki Kira Hirome."

"Good. Now, how old are you?" Genesis calmly questioned as he stole another glance at his clipboard again.

"Sixteen, almost seventeen," Nikki mumbled, though she was loud enough for him to hear her answer.

"When is your birthday?" he asked, though Nikki didn't understand why he was asking these questions.

"June 18th, which is a month away. Excuse me sir, but may I inquire as to why you're asking me these questions? Don't you already have my information sheet?" she demanded with furrowed eyebrows. Startled by her question this time, Genesis looked up at her with an amused grin.

"I have to make sure that the information sheet is correct, Ms. Hirome. That is all I have to ask. Let's get started," he turned around to settle the clipboard on a bench, which was right next to the doorway. As he turned, he unsheathed his own sword. Frightened for a moment, Nikki stepped back and gazed at his sword. It was unique in its own way…The handle was silver and, Nikki had to confess, very beautifully designed. Red in the color, the blade looked to be made of a strong metal. Fluttering her eyelashes, the girl continued to stare at it in wonder.

"Um, I don't have to fight you, sir, do I? I have no idea how to use a sword…" Nikki stuttered as she trembled for the third time that morning. Genesis only smiled.

"Don't worry…that won't be until later on today…" he sneered slightly as he strolled over to the target booth. Picking up her items from the bench, Nikki followed him to begin her first training lesson, which, she dreaded, was going to be rather difficult to her…

-

**(a/n):** Nikki's gunblade: if you had seen Lightning's gunblade from Final Fantasy XIII, then you could probably envision it according to what I had in mind. Anyways! I'd appreciate some lovely reviews and critiques! In fact, I'd prefer to receive a critique; I love those, especially when they're nice and I learn from them. Flames will be used to burn Genesis at stake…along with Sephiroth…if you guys like him. X3 Kudos to the reviewers from chapters 1-6! –showers you with Shibi love-


	8. Funny Coicidence

**Edit: 4/22/10**

**(a/n): **Skip, dammit, skip! DX I hate this chapter with a bitter passion…it fails. Maybe I despise it because it goes back to the high school drama that I apparently couldn't get enough of…yup, that could be it. And if you skip this chapter, you will miss absolutely nothing; just the point of view of what's-their-names from the first few chapters. And Zack's introduction- I love him so much, I just had to have him early on. He's too hard to resist. –melts at the thought of him at the beach-

_Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. Nada. Nothing. Nicht._

**-**

**Guardian Angel**

**Chapter 8: Funny Coincidence**

-:-

With her shoulder bag clutched to her chest, Nikki gradually made her way to the elevator by herself. Indeed, the girl was absolutely exhausted. It was now almost 11:00am, her lunch break, and her lesson had ended on a bad note. Or, at least, to her it was on a bad note…She did not do too well on the target practice. In fact, she never even hit the actual target…The sparring wasn't any better. Fingering a welt on her upper arm, Nikki remembered that she swung the sword carelessly and Genesis used that moment to strike her on her right arm. It hurt…though it did not bleed, to her surprise. So she knew he must have been gentle on her. _Oh, God, I suck…_Nikki felt miserable as she stopped in front of the elevator and pressed the button for her level and waited for the platform to come up twenty levels. Groaning, Nikki placed her hand on her forehead. Hearing footsteps approaching, the bookworm whirled around, expecting to see Genesis, who wasn't too pleased with how her first lesson went…Instead of her trainer, it was a 2nd class SOLDIER with black, slightly spiked hair. He had a friendly smile on his face as he stood beside her. Returning the smile, Nikki went back to her self pity and comforting her arm. Catching the man's attention, he turned to her and looked at her arm with a concerned expression upon his handsome face.

"Ouch, that must have hurt. Bad day?" he piped up gently. Startled by his concern, Nikki glanced sideways at him and blushed.

"Yeah, first day of training…" she stated quite bluntly. A look of recognition appeared on his face this time.

"Oh! You must be Nikki!" he exclaimed in a happy manner. Surprised that he knew her, Nikki now became interested in him.

"Why, yes, how did you know?" she asked politely. The SOLDIER waved his hand.

"Everybody knows about you…and that incident. I'm Zack, by the way. Zack Fair!" he offered his hand towards her. _So this is the infamous Zack?_ Gladly, she accepted his grasp, but then softly frowned.

"That incident…what do you know about it?" she questioned him. Zack ruffled his hair before answering.

"Just that you knocked out two high school girls. Anything else to know?" he required playfully as the elevator doors opened. Beckoning her to follow him, Zack stepped in the elevator and Nikki did so as well.

"Oh, nothing much…" Nikki muttered under her breath. Lifting his arms above his head to stretch, the eighteen year old shot her a meaningful expression.

"Oh really? It's all right! You can tell me, I promise I won't tell a soul," he made a motion of crossing his heart with his finger and then placed his hands on his hips as he smirked pleasantly. Nikki couldn't help but smile at his friendliness.

"It's actually more than that. I fought them for a reason." Zack raised an eyebrow in curiosity. Continuing, Nikki put her school bag over her shoulder.

"Those girls did a photo edit on a picture of a girl sleeping with a guy and they made it look like me. I got mad…so I lost it," she simply explained. Indeed, she did not feel like giving a full fledge explanation to a nice guy she had just met.

"Oh, I see what you mean. High school drama sucks. I just got out of high school myself," Zack grinned, seeming pleased that he was out of whatever school he went to. Brushing a few strands of her hair away, Nikki suddenly noticed that Zack had pressed the 21st level button.

"Hmm, is your apartment on the same floor as mine?" Nikki diligently asked her newfound friend. Nodding, Zack tilted his head to the side and tapped his foot impatiently.

"So, who's your trainer? Sephiroth or Genesis?" he suddenly quipped. Moaning quietly, Nikki blinked as she answered his question.

"Genesis."

"Oh…well, he's better than Sephiroth! At least, that's what I think, heh…hey, after I check into my apartment, I'm going down to eat some lunch. Wanna come with me?" Zack offered to the shy girl. Even though she did not eat that day, Nikki was in no mood to have lunch. Instead she wanted to try to figure out where Miya and Izzy's addresses were. Softly, she shook her head.

"I'm sorry, but I have some research to look up. I can eat lunch with you tomorrow, if that's alright," she said, hoping not to disappoint the 2nd class SOLDIER. To her pleasant surprise, the man smiled and nodded.

"Sure! That's great," he paused as the elevator doors opened and he allowed Nikki to step out first before he followed her as they walked down the hallway. "See ya later, Nikki!" he departed from her at Nikki's apartment, which was only a few feet away from the elevator doors. Grinning, Nikki waved a farewell as she took out her keycard. Zack seemed really nice to her, despite the fact they had just met. But maybe it was a good thing…Nikki felt that she had made a new friend, hopefully…

Feeling quite happy, Nikki unlocked her door and thought over Zack's personality. He seemed really sweet and kind. Though, the more Nikki thought it, she did not feel too comfortable about making new friends…though Zack was an exception, of course, since she all ready grew to be fond of him during the 7 minutes they had in the elevator. But still…Nikki had bad experience with friends. Not only the incident with Tink, Nienna, Izzy and Miya, but seven years ago at her old school. It was the year she was forced to move to a new school near Midgar. Even her sister had to give up going to school to see her best friends every day. For a short while, Elena had blamed Nikki. But after she told Elena how she truly felt and what had happened on the top of that building with Nikki's friend…Well, her elder sister opened up to the shy teenager. After that…even with her sister's love and encouragement…she closed up. She closed up from the world, even from her father.

Shaking off the thoughts that pained her so much, Nikki rubbed the black band that was always wrapped around her wrist and stepped inside her room. As she did so, she felt the crumple of paper underneath her boot. Warningly, the girl removed her foot from the floor and took a step back as she looked down upon the carpet. There, quite wrinkled, in fact, was a letter addressed to her from none other than Miya. _Funny how some things work out…_Nikki pondered amusingly as she bent over and retrieved it. Mouth slightly agape, the teenager went over to her desk and swung her bag off of her shoulder and threw it upon the wooden workplace. Softly and definitely, Nikki ripped open the letter, wondering what her friend of high school said to her. Taking out the small red plain card, Nikki fell on her bed and rolled over on her back to read.

'Dear Nikki,

I know it may seem weird that I'm writing to you. In fact, I'm still confused myself…You must hate me by now. I would hate myself if I took a part of doing that horrible badass act to me. I hope you can forgive me. I think I should tell the whole story. You see, when we all three first met you, Tink knew about you. She wanted to do a 'funny joke' just to see how you would react. She was best buddies with Nienna, and Nienna and Trent were indeed going out. Izzy and I hated Nienna and still do, believe me. So that scene in the locker room was an act. We didn't know about your mum, really we didn't. Izzy and I were going along until you told us about your mum in the library. We were going to back out and let Tink do it all by herself and fail, since she's no good at those things…but then…'

-:-

With slyly arched eyebrows, Tink watched Nikki pace down the corridor to the front desk to buy LOVELESS. Scratching her ear, Izzy sighed as she leaned back in her chair and weaved her fingers together and cracked her knuckles. Biting her lip, Miya noticed Nikki exit the library with her new purchase. The 'cute college guy' at the counter called something at her about a certain chapter in the book as she went through the door. Suddenly, Tink leaned over to her two comrades and began to whisper to them.

"How pitiful is that? God, that bitch is so stupid…As if she expects us to feel sorry for her!" Tink's eyes flared with unkind pleasure.

"It's not like she cried and whined and told us flat-out, Tink. You asked her, she answered," Izzy sarcastically stated as she so dully repeated the action of popping her knuckles. Smirking, the girl with the pigtails crossed her arms and giggled.

"Oh really?" she threatened. Miya stared at her through her flashing green eyes.

"Really, Tink, have at least _some_ compassion. Why do you want to do this, anyways? You know how she is…she's been picked on all her school years since she came to the school in 3rd grade, and all you want is to make her life miserable? Don't you feel a little guilty about it?" Miya now stood up with her hands on her hips as she gave Tink one of her famous death glares through her witch bangs. Shocked at her friend's outcry, Izzy gazed at her with agreement in her countenance. Along with Miya, she rose from her seat and positioned herself beside her faithful friend.

"I agree. We won't do that picture," Izzy quipped blandly. Although their proposition was indeed bold, Tink was not intimidated. All she did was smile at them as she cradled her head with her hands behind her neck. Scoffing, she replied.

"Oh yeah? Hmm, very well…I wonder how your mums will react if they hear you went to an abortion clinic…I have arrangements, you know, I had a feeling something like this would happen…Izzy, isn't your mum pro-life or something crappy like that?" Tink raised an eyebrow in that taunting way she always did. Speechless, Izzy's lower lip quivered, though no sign of her being upset crossed her pretty face. Triumphal, Tink raised her chin and sniggered. She had won…If Miya's parents were told she was out doing naughty things, she would be in deep trouble. But Izzy…no telling what her parents would do. Especially her mum…Sighing, Miya and Izzy surrendered and listened as Tink instructed them on what to do…

_Three weeks later…_

"Can you hand me the cell phone, please, Miya?" Izzy handed out her palm as she stared into the computer screen in Tink's room. It was a pink laptop and it matched her pink room. Izzy tried to concentrate on the photo edit, but all of the pink gave her a head ache. A little pink was alright, but with her being a punk and the room being the opposing color, it made it a little hard to focus. Miya was sprawled out nearby on a white bean bag. The two friends had made a decision. Even if their parents would get mad, they didn't care. Not at all. Nodding strongly and confidently, Miya pushed herself from the soft chair and snatched the black cell phone from the phone charger on Tink's dresser. Hesitating, Miya gave the grave Izzy the phone. Frustrated, the solemn, emotionless girl had edited part of the picture and couldn't help but lose it. Snapping from her anger, Izzy screamed at the top of her lungs that she could not handle it any longer and that she wanted to put a stop to it. Miya agreed happily. They grew fond of Nikki as a best friend and loved her dearly…so dearly, they would rather have their parents hate them then Nikki hate them. After all, parents wouldn't understand anything they tried to tell them…

Opening the cell phone, Izzy drew in a sharp breath. Closing her eyes, she waited for Tink to answer. She would be at school at that time, showing Nikki the picture of Nienna and Trent, which was something taken a long time ago, in fact…it was all an act.

"Hullo?" Miya could hear the faint voice of the mean girl on the other end. A dark look crossed Izzy's face.

"We are not doing the picture. You can go screw yourself for all we care," Izzy shook with anger as she heard nothing but silence on the other end. Not making out her last remark, Miya looked at Izzy hopefully as she shut the phone.

"We're leaving. Expect a phone call from her, though…" Izzy explained as she stood up from the desk chair and walked slowly out of the room. Tilting her head curiously, Miya grabbed her coat from the bed and followed Izzy as they made their way out of the house of their enemy.

-:-

'So you see, Nikki…we cared for you. But Izzy decided to move away after school came out, desiring to go on journeys and shit like that. But she told me to tell you that she was sorry. Tink did do the prank on us that she had threatened us with at the library. But we explained the whole story to our parents, and surprisingly, they believed us. In the end, Tink was grounded by her parents. Probably never to hear from her again, heh, you know what I mean? Her parents were mad as hell. So, I hope you believe me. I am telling the truth from the deepest feelings from my heart.

Anyways, I hope you are doing okay at your new job. I know how happy you must be now to be at your dream job and be with your sister, your true best friend, all the time! I'm happy that you are happy. I hope we can still be friends, even if it's over letters…is that alright? I hope so…

Sincerely,

Miya Kawasaki'

Not sure whether to be pleased, shocked, sad or upset, Nikki closed the red card after Miya wrote the question if they could be friends. Indeed, the girl was flattered. She slightly faltered at the real story, of what happened behind the scenes and such. Never did she even think that they could be so bold…And yes, she believed Miya. Tink herself told her how they backed out. Also, they would not still be at making her life horrible while she was away at her new job. It would be immature, and immature was not Tink's style. Besides, they would know she would suspect it. Giving herself a small smile, Nikki rested the card and its envelope on the bed. Later she would compose a reply to the letter, which would be in good terms. Apologetically, she glanced at the letter for the last time before turning towards her desk to achieve her bag to make her ways to the office so that she could begin her work. An action as simple as a blinking from her phone cradle caught her attention as her thoughts became still.

Anything would have made Nikki happier. Anything but that. That, Nikki had begun to realize over the last day, was the sign that General Sephiroth had left her a voicemail for her to meet him. But no, that had to befall her and it became her fate that she would have to push herself harder to make it possible for her to complete her paperwork _and _work to please the general. Frantically, Nikki tried to think up an excuse of the reason why she couldn't do the job…maybe she could say she accidently erased the message. Yes, that could work! Or she could say she did not go to her apartment and her mail just happened to open by itself while she was too busy occupying some other's person's request to do something!

Unfortunately, none of these pitiful plans would work. Sephiroth would surely find out sooner or later and Nikki didn't mind too much that she would possibly be up all night doing her paperwork. Besides, she was a T.I.T! She never did have much paperwork, so Elena pleasantly told her on her first day there. Chewing on her lips, the trembling girl approached the white phone and reluctantly pressed in the voice mail button as she withdrew her bag from the top of the desk and draped it on her shoulder. Wincing, Nikki listened intensively to the message.

"Miss Hirome, _please_ meet me on level 49 at 12:30pm sharp, no exceptions. It is important, miss, and do not ignore this message," Sephiroth's probing voice annoyed the shy girl as she sighed and leaned against her desk. Rolling her eyes, she leaned over and erased the message.

"Level 49? I just came from there…" Nikki mumbled to herself as she stared at the phone. What time was it now? Quickly, she glanced at her watch. To her shock, it was almost 12:20. Realizing that the letter took up most of her break time, Nikki shook her head in disbelief as she exited from her apartment and locked up behind her as she went towards the elevator. Wondering if she would ever get used to the busy happenings of becoming a Turk, Nikki approached the elevator and pressed in a button and waited. Would she ever spend more time with her sister? At night, they were not allowed to…It was the rules for the apartments and the people who lived within them. To her amusement, Nikki scoffed as she thought how much it resembled college…she had went to camp at a college while recuperating from her event at her old school…Peacefully, she breathed in the fresh smell of the clean hallway as the elevator doors opened. Entering the platform, alone finally, Nikki sadly looked at the silver floor of the elevator, thinking about what her chore was this time.

-

**(a/n): **-shot- God help me. What was I thinking? I think I tried to make this chapter symbolize Nikki moving on from her past and towards a more mature version of herself. Anyways, review please! Or critique politely; I'd love that. If you flame, I won't mind. I'm not quick to anger. X3 Cookies and Genesis plushies to reviewers! To flamers…the same thing, I guess. I'm fair, lol.


	9. Of Mops and Buckets

**Edit: 4/22/10**

**(a/n):** I love this chapter. I don't know why…I think it's because I actually have Genesis slightly in character, and Nikki gets tortured. Mwaha. Poor girl. But seriously, I still messed up on the description of level 49…I should really re-write this story. But anyway, I doubt it would take that long to mop level 49...I mop sometimes and it's not that hard...then again, in Nikki's situation, I suppose you could see why it took her all day. (mwaha)

_Disclaimer: All rights to Square Enix; if I owned FFVII, Zack would be married to Aerith and they would have lots of babies. :D_

**-**

**Guardian Angel**

**Chapter 9: Of Mops and Buckets**

-:-

Fumbling in her bag, Nikki searched for mother's picture while she waited in the elevator to level 49, which she had carelessly stuffed in her bag after her meeting with Genesis. Upset and frustrated with her life at the moment, Nikki just could not find her picture. Luckily for her, Elena had two pictures of their mother, but it still troubled the young Turk in Training. With a frown on her face, Nikki let out a disturbing low growl as the elevator stopped and slid open to the, once again, 49th level. It pained her to even look at it now for it brought back memories of her failed lesson. _I'm a failure…_Nikki determined and smacked her hand on her forehead as she stepped through the long white, empty corridor. At the end, there was a joining hallway that intersected and there were large bay windows that overlooked Sector 8 and Sector 7.

Sighing, Nikki slowly turned the corner and suddenly halted. Sephiroth stood against the wall, with his arms crossed over his chest, tapping his foot impatiently. _Crap,_ Nikki scolded herself for having in any way angered the general. She did not know what she did; but she might as well apologize, right? Lifting her hand to her face, the teenager rubbed her nose for it felt itchy. Adjusting the shoulder strap of her bag, Nikki swallowed timidly as she approached the general and gave him a small smile. To her dismay, he turned to her and gave her a flat stare. Nikki then noticed for the first time that Sephiroth was standing next to a grey bucket and in his hands was a simple mop. A mop…oh, so her job was simply mopping? That wasn't too bad. It wouldn't take much of her time at all!

"Ms. Hirome…You're three minutes late," he stated monotone. Cringing from his dull tone, Nikki bowed her head.

"I know, I am sorry sir. I was kept up for a few minutes…" her voice trailed off as Sephiroth straightened his stance and continued glaring at her. He was obviously not listening.

"Nevertheless…I do have a job for you…" he quoted without any facial expression. How did he do that? Even if he was upset, impatient, angry, sad, happy, or any emotion, he managed to keep a perfectly straight face. And as young as he was too. Well, he was only twenty-four years old. Cocking her head to the side, Nikki began to compare him to her trainer. Genesis' features were completely different. For one, he had layered auburn hair and bright, almost colorless eyes. In Sephiroth's case, he had long silver hair and green eyes, like everybody else knew, but the character is going over simple things in her mind such as description. Don't blame her for being in such a perspective mood. But his personality…Sephiroth never showed emotion. Genesis only showed when he was amused or bitter. Then Nikki wondered about that fact. Indeed, she had never seen Genesis happy. How nice it would be to see his smile…and Sephiroth's, but that seemed utterly pointless and hopeless. Blowing a strand of hair out of her face, Nikki came back to earth just as Sephiroth was explaining her chore for the day.

"You are to mop this corridor of level, from the elevator to here," Sephiroth pointed at the section where the hallways met. Nodding, Nikki signaled for him to go on with his introduction to cleaning a level.

"That is all. Do you understand your job, Ms. Hirome? Do I need to explain myself further?" he asked with a hint of persistence. Wide-eyed, Nikki shook her head.

"No, sir, I think I have it down pat," she gave him a comforting smile. Reaching out her palm, Nikki waited for Sephiroth to hand her the mop. He just stared at her.

"One more thing before I leave," he said. Catching her attention, Sephiroth slid his hand to the tip of the handle of the mop and the other hand to the actual mop part. With a loud crack, he snapped the handle in half.

"The mop is broken. I'm afraid you will have to hand scrub," Sephiroth threw the mop in shambles over his shoulder as he turned the corner and made his way to the elevator, leaving the girl with a shocked expression. Looking off to the side, Nikki spotted the bucket and a hand scrub.

"Well, at least he was decent enough to leave me with my items needed…" Nikki mumbled bitterly as she plopped her school bag against the wall next to the bucket filled with hot, soapy water. Exhaling sharply, the girl rubbed her hands together and bent over, achieving the bucket handle and the scrubbing tool. Deciding to start at the elevator and work her way down, Nikki skipped down the hall and hummed a pleasant tune. No use in holding a grudge. She might as well get it over with…it was just a hand scrub…Thought the fact of the matter was that it would indeed, take her much longer than a real mop. Meaningless as it sounded, Nikki forced herself to maintain a positive attitude when dealing with Sephiroth. Any mistake, any slip or fall, he would snap at her and punish her further.

Raising one of her blonde eyebrows, Nikki silently remained still at the elevator. She would, of course, have to leave some warning to people who came to this level often. Maybe her water bucket would be enough…Shrugging it off, Nikki grabbed the handle and the bottom of the pail securely as she swung it forward, causing a shower of suds and frothy water splash on the perfect surface of the crystal clear floor. It was, indeed, not dirty, but who could she complain to? How could she? She didn't have the right. Singing quietly to herself, Nikki got on her knees, which were covered with black stockings, and began to scrub harshly at the floor. Even though halfway across the passage she was soaking wet, Nikki did not take a single break. She wanted to get done and get done quickly. Though she did take precious time to make sure she cleaned the floor extra nicely for the inspection of the general when he returned to see her finished work.

Feeling quite sad all of the sudden, Nikki deeply wished and hoped that Sephiroth would at least show a little bit of kindness towards her. After all, she had no clue of what his punishments resulted in. At least, that what she thought…she did not know the _reason_ of them, now that makes more sense…Scowling, Nikki let out a small exclaim as she leaned back from her hunched position over the floor, delicately caressing her fingertips. Even after just…Nikki looked behind her and noticed how far she had scrubbed. So, she mopped more than she thought…well, anyway, even though it did not seem too hard on her hands, the process left them blistered. Water blisters were her downfall; she never was too fond of them. Over all, who in this world actually prefers water blisters? Never mind that, Nikki had almost finished the hallway and was about to stand up to examined her job when…the elevator door opened.

Abruptly, the frantic girl whirled around to see none other than General Sephiroth standing still over at the elevator. Simpering to herself, Nikki relaxed her shoulders and was about to carefully tiptoe down to the elevator when Sephiroth began strolling quite casually and lazily down the hall towards to where she stood in horror. After all of her hard work…he had dirtied up the clean floor with muddy boots. _Probably just came from a mission or something_…Nikki noted mentally, but was quickly overcome with anger. As she opened her mouth to protest, Sephiroth came over to her and stood next to her. Glaring back at the now-messy hall, he sighed and brushed off his shoulder.

"Clean it up," he spoke in his usual manner, though Nikki could detect a hint of teasing in his voice. With that the general walked down the corridor once again and boarded the elevator, leaving the girl with her mouth still open from trying to say a remark. But it looked like she never got the chance. Growling under her breath, Nikki snatched the bucket and made her way to the elevator to repeat the job again. Glancing in the bucket, she noticed how low the water level was…and how cold it now felt, she found out by simply dipping her bare hand in the suds. Letting out a flabbergasted sigh, Nikki smacked her forehead again before entering the close by restroom on her right, which she was facing the elevator. Just trying to give the reader a sense of direction, you see…

Scuffing the toe of her boot as she entered, Nikki glanced up and noticed how nice the ladies' restroom was. There was actually a small, cream colored room with matching furniture off to the side. It was nice, plain, and simple, yet pretty in a weird sense. Shaking those thoughts from her mind, Nikki went over to the marble countertop and placed the bucket under the faucet and turned on the hot water full blast with a small amount of soap. As it filled up, Nikki tilted her head to the side and stared at her reflection. Indeed, she had not seen her reflection since she last took a shower which was…hmm…Nikki had to think about it. Oh yes, it was the night she first arrived here when she took a shower. _Gross, I hope I have time to clean up tonight_, she cringed as she lifted her arm up and sniffed herself. Her plain, porcelain colored face had a black smudge on the right cheek and her hair was a disaster. And she let herself go around ShinRa Company looking like this? Appalled at herself, Nikki shook her head in shame as she switched off the water faucet and went out to the corridor.

"Okay, back to work!" Nikki made a fist and brought it to her chest with a positive attitude. Cheerfully, she splashed the fresh pail of water across the mud covered floor and bent down on her knees and started to scrub; only this time she was actually cleaning a mess instead of wiping up imaginary dirt. Although, Nikki dreaded, it would take her longer. Checking her watch for the umpteenth time that day, she noticed that it was almost 2:00pm. _Oh great,_ she rolled her eyes as she hunched over the floor and rubbed the hand scrub vigorously. It would take her a long time…

-:-

"There, finally. Hope he's happy, that wretched man…" Nikki spat out bitterly as she knelt on the floor on her hands and knees and close to frustrated tears and screams. Nikki was cranky. Of course, many people usually tend to get cranky. It was common, and people have learned to live with the awkward situations that it put themselves in. However, Nikki was not a person who usually became cranky. There was a reason for her unusual mood swing, of course. First of all, she had spent four hours cleaning the floor with her bare hands, crouched in a painful position. Secondly, she was starving. It was a known fact that Nikki had no food that day. Now for the last reason…she was pissed off like hell at General Sephiroth. Though, she would never make it known to others. Complaining was not Nikki's favorite habit to do. In fact, she hated to whine.

Breathing through her nose, Nikki was tired and feeling like she could rip off someone's head. Not Zack or Elena, but anybody else, she would gladly accept the cruel task. Serious it may sound, Nikki only half meant it. Pitifully, she ducked her head and stared at her soaking blouse. To her embarrassment, she could see her camisole, even though it was white like her blouse. But her shirt was _wet_. Huffing loudly, Nikki let out a cry of anger. Now she would have to go back to her apartment and change into a casual T-shirt before going into work. So what was she doing sprawled on the floor, overlooking the mopped up, sparkling clean hallway with the afternoon sunlight beaming upon her shoulders? She did not know. All Nikki knew was that she was exhausted.

"Sephiroth better not make me mop it _again_, oh God, how I hate him now…" Nikki mumbled to herself as she placed her head in her blistered hands. All of the sudden, Nikki heard what she dreaded most at this moment: Footsteps echoing in the intersecting hallway. She did not notice, however, that it was actually two people going through the levels and checking that everything was settled. As they approached, Nikki awaited for them to come up right behind her. Feeling a disturbed presence in the still air, Nikki shot her right arm straight out and kept staring off towards the end of the hallway. Not bothering to look up at the guest, the girl's eyes flashed with madness.

"Cross this line…and I swear to God and the planet, I will strangle you with my bare hands, no matter how blistered they are…" she hissed through her teeth bitterly. Silence. Thinking she must have frightened them so much to freeze them on the spot in fear, Nikki dared to glance over her shoulder. Right as she did so, she wished she could've taken back what she said.

There was one thing Nikki always kept on mind while handling with hormonal teenagers and their damn attitudes: whatever crude remark she could say to them, she would later regret it. Words were like toothpaste. Odd it seems, but think about it. Try squeezing out a whole tube of Crest Whitening Cinnamon flavored tooth paste out of its house, in other words, the tube. Fun, isn't it? Well, now try putting all of the excess goo back into its rightful container. Hard, huh? This was what Nikki had learned from her father. A person cannot take back in their words. Simple as that. Now, back to the moment of shock.

Gulping in horror, Nikki stared right up at Genesis and Angeal, who, the troubled teen noticed, was carrying a pile of three towels and a bottle of floor wax. No doubt what he was there for, but Nikki couldn't help but notice their expressions. Angeal's mouth was slightly opened as he looked down upon the frail girl who seemed so pitiful on the floor. Genesis merely glared at her with a suspicious glint in his eyes. Clearing his throat, her trainer gave her a look that said, 'explain or die.' Sadly, Nikki stared back at the floor and sighed.

"I am so sorry, sirs, I did not know…" she apologized simply and tiredly.

"Next time, how about seeing who it is before you threaten them?" Genesis sternly remarked as he crossed his arms and glanced at Angeal, who scoffed amusingly. Bending down, he handed Nikki the supplies he carried.

"Sephiroth told me to give you these. You will need to hand dry the floor and after that, wax it. It should take a good bit of time. How about after that you get some rest? You look tired," Angeal put in his word as he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. With Nikki close to tears, she suddenly burst out her feelings.

"I can't! I have office work to do! And I haven't eaten all day and I need food! Then after that I have to at least see my sister, and I have to confront the general and tell him that I completed my job!" Nikki's eyes flashed with aggravation. Stopping herself, the girl mentally slapped herself. _Stop it, Nikki! Don't lose yourself in front of Angeal and Genesis, especially Genesis…They would only think you as weak and pathetic!_ Scolding herself, Nikki nodded in determination and gratefully accepted the white towels from the kind man, who was Zack's trainer, and began to dry the floor hastily. Confused, Angeal rose back up and placed his hands on his hips and looked over at Genesis. Shrugging, Nikki's trainer leaned against the wall and continued to watch the shy girl.

"I will tell Sephiroth. But at least get yourself cleaned up before you do your paperwork. Understand, Nikki?" Angeal conformed the girl who rubbed the floor with a goal set in mind. It was the first time any of the three trainers called her by first name basis. Later on, she would learn to know that Angeal preferred using first name basis to make the other feel more at ease.

"Y-yes, sir, er," Nikki stuttered, suddenly noticing for the first time how awkward she looked. Well, to put it in bluntly, her bra was visible through her blouse now. And of course, we all know how embarrassing it was for a girl to be in a situation such as that, especially with two men in the same room. Suddenly, an idea popped in her mind. Without any hesitation, Nikki unfolded one of the unused towels and draped over her shoulders. Thank the planet that the towel was rather large and covered her entire back. And it was warm and comfy… Smiling and closing her eyes, Nikki was now pleased. It would all work out…even if she didn't get to see her sister that night. Blowing a strand of her hair from her face, Nikki continued the drying process of the hall while Angeal nodded from Nikki's answer. Turning on his heal, Angeal exited the hallway and left Genesis and his student alone. For awhile, Nikki was preoccupied with the floor as her trainer stared down at her with a blank expression. It took awhile before Genesis could think of anything to say.

"'Can't'?" he suddenly broke the silence with a strange question. Startled, Nikki craned her neck and shot Genesis a confused glare.

"_Excuse_ me?" she demanded, not caring anymore that he was in higher respect. Smirking, Genesis walked over and stood behind her. Rather uncomfortably close, Nikki might add. It made her feel uneasy.

"You said, 'I _can't_,'" he simpered at her. Blinking, it took Nikki moments to figure out what exactly he was suggesting. He certainly didn't make his point clear…

"I cannot, you mean? I simply must say this…I am not local. And I pronounce my A's differently than you people here," she snapped as she continued her duty as a Turk in Training under watchful eyes. Amused, Genesis cocked his head to the side.

"By the way, Ms. Hirome, what ever happened to the mop?" A dreaded gut feeling crept through Nikki's heart and up to her throat as she thought frantically as to what kind of excuse she could ever come up with to make it look like she was not complaining about Sephiroth.

"It broke," she squeaked shyly.

"I can see that. How did it break?" Oh great, he was pushing her further…

"It snapped in two. Like, 'crack'! Then I decided to use a hand scrub!" she chuckled nervously and plastered on a fake grin. Instead of accusing her of lying, which he knew she was, Genesis exhaled sharply and stared at Nikki's messy hair.

"So, just curious, miss, but why were so crabby when we came upon you?" he inquired thoughtfully as he rubbed his chin. Stopping her hands from moving back and forth, Nikki glanced up behind her shoulder and saw how close Genesis was. Abruptly, she shot up and stood _almost_ to his eye level…well, she was much shorter than him.

"Um, well, some stupid 1st class SOLDIER ran through here going out of his mind with muddy shoes!" she said euphuistically as she pointed towards the elevator. Besides, it was the half truth…

"Is that so? What did he look like?" Now that was the question she did not want to answer. Of course, what trouble could it cause? Just that Genesis would go around searching for a man that she had made up.

"Oh, you know, just a typical SOLDIER. I wasn't paying much attention to him until he reached the end of the hall when I noticed the mess he made," Hah. Take that, guru of all masterminds, she had succeeded in her first lie to a man of high respect ever in her entire, worthless life! Strange that she was congratulating herself for lying…Well, she seemingly came to a conclusion that it was better than him hearing her complain about Sephiroth. Besides, Genesis had bought the lie, but still glared at her through untrusting blue eyes. Without another word, he turned around and paced back down the hall and out of sight. Breathing out a huge sigh of relief, Nikki went back on her knees and tried to finish up the huge task of making sure the floor was in perfect condition.

-:-

Stretching her arms above her head, Nikki was now settled nicely in the comfortable space of her cubic desk in clean clothes. Her apparel consisted of a ¾ length sleeved dark purple shirt and clean, pressed black pants. In fact, she had also taken a shower, so her blonde hair swept at her shoulders as it air dried itself. It was perfectly straight hair, but still, it appeared to be awkward because of her strange side bangs. Typing perfectly fast, Nikki had gone back to finishing up the last document and stole a glance at her watch. It was almost midnight. Sighing, Nikki remembered the time it was when she left level 49 after Angeal told her she could abandon the cursed floor and clean herself up. Gladly, she shook his hand and had never felt so happy in all her life. She was so…relieved. But now…it was extremely late and it had taken her four hours to complete her paperwork. Clicking the mouse key on the print button, Nikki pushed her chair backed and leaned against the supporting back with her hands folded on her lap as she waited for three slips of paper to exit the printer. It was her escape…as soon as they were out and signed, she could go.

Cocking her head curiously, Nikki turned her head towards the office door. Hearing a sudden soft noise surprised her because of the fact that she may not had been alone. Frightened that it was an intruder, Nikki remained still in her seat, watching. And waiting…then, the door opened. To her utter grief, it was Genesis. Grunting, Nikki whirled her chair around to her desk and snatched the papers from the printer cradle and stapled the fliers together. Orderly, she stacked them neatly in the 'Prepared Files' basket on the edge of her desk that the main Turks of the department collected.

"Hello," a voice interrupted Nikki's actions as she had started to stand up to leave. She knew he was there in the office, so she was not shocked or scared or anything of the sort. Inclining her head towards him, her eyes drew to the plate Genesis carried with him in his right hand. On it, Nikki thought she was dreaming, was a BLT sandwich. How delicious it looked to her. It was a little piece of heaven sent from above. Of course, the girl couldn't help but stare at it with starving eyes. Quickly, she broke her gaze and turned back to her desk as she pushed her chair at the desk and grabbed her bag.

"Hello, sir, what, may I ask, are you doing in here so late at night?" she asked dully as she avoided his stare. Without any emotion, he handed her the plate of food.

"I'm here to give you food. I swear, are you _trying_ to starve yourself? No wonder you did not do too well in your lesson. From now on, you eat breakfast before you come for me to teach you, is that understood?" he shot her a devious glare as she accepted the plate. Blushing, she nodded. As soon as she did, he turned around and began to walk down the row of cubic offices.

"Thank you, sir," she called after him. Hesitating for a split second, Genesis acknowledged her gratefulness before proceeding out of the Turk's offices. Nikki was, quite frankly, surprised at his actions. Maybe he did have some sort of kindness in him after all…

-

**(a/n):** Hmm. Let me know what you guys think of this chapter; I like it myself, but then again, I have no taste, apparently. Please review! Or critique- I'd appreciate it greatly. :3 Flames will be used to burn the cookies that will be given to future reviewers.


	10. Coffee Creamer

**Edit: 4/22/10**

**(a/n): **Geez, Nikki, put that high school drama to bed already! Dx In this chapter, Nikki unleashes her pitiful wrath on the poor red-headed Turk. I do like the concept of this chapter, though…But Genesis, holy shizz...I'm skeptical on the idea of him being nice. Reminder: I had not played Crisis Core when I wrote this, neither have I played FFVII, so forgive me if I described the slums and The Honey Bee Inn incorrectly.

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything. If I did…well, you guys already know if you've been paying attention to the disclaimers in past chapters._

**-**

**Guardian Angel**

**Chapter 10: Coffee Creamer**

-:-

With the office door ajar on the 3rd level, Nikki popped her blonde head in curiously searching for her cubic office in the midst of the rest. To her unpleasant surprise, there was barely anyone there. Though, it did not linger on her mind for long because she suddenly remembered that there were only a few new members of the Turks and she was the only Turk in Training. But she did not know why there were twenty-five cubic offices with only five people in the whole room. Raising an eyebrow, Nikki spotted Elena and Reno arguing over some little thing and on the other side of the room, there was a lone girl obviously busy with her work. Nikki observed that she had light brown curls that bounced upon her shoulders. Since she was in her suit, Nikki could tell that she was a full fledge Turk and serious about her work. Yawning, Nikki stepped into the office fully and made her way to her desk and sat down, which put her in a position between Elena and Reno fighting. To her amusement, they didn't even note her entry because they were focused on who was right about some sort of bet. Shaking her head ever so slightly, Nikki pulled out her paperwork from her bag and set to work.

That morning, Nikki had eaten breakfast while sitting with Zack at the cafeteria. Of course, his usual perky self cheered up the shy teenager from her disgusted reaction to the food they served. She swore that she had no clue what was on her tray. All she knew was that it was green. Zack had taken the last banana and seeing how she stared at her food with wide eyes; he gave her the only decent food and warned her that breakfast was the worst time of the day. Satisfied, Nikki thanked him and they decided to eat lunch together. Tilting her head and smiling to herself, she remembered that she had just came from lunch break and that her lesson that morning had gone much better than yesterday. To her pleasure, she had actually hit the target itself each time and the center a handful of time, but she was trying! Also, she had learned how to block with a sword properly. Now she was doing her paperwork. Thankfully, Sephiroth did not have a job for her to do that day and, in fact, she never saw him since the day before.

Coming back to the present time, Nikki quickly finished her first assignment and was now on her second flier. Reno had surrendered to Elena's jeers and was busy staring at the cracks in the ceiling. However, Elena stared off towards the door. Not caring about what exactly she was gawking at, Nikki winced as she read about a convicted rapist on the document she was typing up. A dreamy sigh from her sister forced Nikki's eyes to escape the monitor and on her. Grinning and blushing at the same time, Elena watched a young, tall man with dark hair and handsome features enter the office and proceeded towards the trio of misfits. As he drew close, Nikki could see a red dot on the center of the forehead, which, Nikki knew, meant he was Wutainese. Arching her eyebrow again, she glanced back and forth from Elena to the newcomer and suddenly his name popped in her mind: Tseng. Ah, so he was there in person? Possibly to meet Nikki, but she didn't want to have her hopes up. Abruptly, Elena turned away and stared down at the keyboard as Tseng stopped in front of the two Turks and the new Turk in Training. With a determined face, he offered his hand out.

"Ms. Nikki, we're so pleased to have you here. My name is Tseng. I'm sorry I did not introduce myself the other day, but I was busy. It's good to see Elena's sister working with us now," he gave Elena a soft smile which made Elena beam and chuckle nervously. Accepting his hand, Nikki grinned up at him while she remained in her chair.

"Pleased to meet you, too. I'm glad to be here," she quoted as she stole another glance at her blushing sister. Seriously, couldn't Elena learn how to control herself when in front of Tseng? Disrupting the thought, Tseng said his farewells to all of them before switching his attention to across the room to the quiet girl.

"Cissnei? Do you have those reports finished?" he called as he went over to her desk. So that was her name? It was a rather pretty name, and even though Tseng had his full attention on her, Nikki could tell he wasn't the least bit romantically interested in her. So, she thought, Elena could have no reason to be jealous, right? Wrong.

At this time, Elena was glaring at the small girl who was in a deep conversation with Tseng. Rolling her eyes as if telling the world she didn't really care about it, she focused now on her laptop and began typing furiously. Continuing staring at her, Nikki remained silent as she watched her sister for awhile. For a few minutes, Tseng and Cissnei chatted until he had to leave for a mission and exited the room. Pausing, Elena turned and watched him leave. Blinking, she breathed out sadly. Cheerfully, Nikki placed her hand on her sister's shoulder.

"I can tell, Elena. I approve, as well," she whispered so that Reno could not overhear what she said. If he did, the whole ShinRa Company would find out by the end of the day. Smirking, Elena stood up from her seat and gave Nikki a meaningful hopeful glance. Clearing her throat, she managed to catch the red head's attention.

"I am leaving for a break, anybody who wants to come with me, can't," she announced proudly. Scoffing, Reno rubbed the back of his neck.

"Then why tell us?" he sneered.

"Because, dimwit, I don't want anybody following me. I'd rather be alone," she spat out to him. Nikki did not mind, for she knew that she just wanted to think over past events and such. It was her own life, after all. With an interested expression, Nikki watched as her older sister left her with the teasing Turk. Inwardly she groaned, but she did not want Reno to think that she was annoyed with him. It would not be considered polite. Unfortunately, right after Elena left, Reno leaned over Nikki's shoulder.

"I read that flier. So, 'virgin', did you have fun that night?" Nikki heard the heart aching words escape his mouth. Feeling her ears burn in embarrassment and shame, Nikki suddenly stopped from typing. What could have brought up the subject? Maybe he read it while she was messing around with the printer. Nonetheless, it was a rude remark, and Nikki was angry. Tears swelled up in her green speckled grey eyes as her chin quivered. Warningly, Reno leaned back and began to stammer.

"Hey, kid, it was just a---" he never finished his sentence.

With full power, Nikki swung her right fist around and slammed it against Reno's nose. The force of the punch sent Reno falling backwards with Nikki standing up from her seat to stare down at the fallen prankster. That remark was too far, and she did not want anybody to think of her that way. It was her pride. She was not like that, everybody should know. She never dated, never wanted to. She had never even talked to a man until she came to this place. So why tease her about it? Gasping, Nikki whirled around and ran towards the door with Cissnei staring at her in shock. No one would have heard Reno's statement, only her, so that was one of the things she regretted that she did not have any evidence that her action was in self defense in some way.

As soon as she escaped the room and went through the doorway, Nikki had to stop herself from bumping into Genesis, who had in his hand a document as it appeared that he was stopping by with a report to give to the Turks. In fear, she stood frozen on the spot. Now she would be in trouble. She didn't want to; she liked this place. It was better than where she lived where each night she shuddered in fear because of the dangerous neighborhood and if the general found out…she would possibly be sent away…back home. All at once, Nikki could not contain it any longer. She sobbed. She simply burst into tears and buried her head in her hands. Of course, Genesis had no idea of what had troubled his student, so naturally he asked the common question.

"What happened?" he didn't know how to act around her, so that was all he could do. But it didn't work as Nikki pushed his hand away from her shoulder, which he had placed when he inquired the question. With tears streaming down her face, Nikki sprinted towards the elevator, which had just opened and some random SOLDIER exited. Sliding into the compartment, Nikki slammed her fist on the first button that came to mind: 27. She knew that it was the level with all of the coffee shops and snack shops. A snack…a _chocolate_ snack. Chocolate was indeed a girl's best friend, especially when she was hormonal and panicky. And this time, she needed it.

Since she was crying uncontrollably, Nikki had no clue how much time passed by when the elevator doors slid open and revealed the mall-resembled level 27. Sighing in a shaky breath, Nikki stumbled as she made her way through the wide open, two story level. Sniffing, the bookworm spotted through her bleary eyes the way to her rescue: A chocolate store. There was no one else on the floor because it was work hours, but the clerks had their stores opened. In relief, Nikki forced herself to stop crying, which only resulted in hiccupping. Fishing out three gil from her pocket, Nikki approached the counter and looked pitifully at the young woman who was employed by ShinRa Company and lived on the premises. Her only response was to look at her through sorrowful eyes.

"Is there anything I can get you, honey?" she asked sweetly as she plastered a kind smile on her face. Her black hair was tied back in a simple bun and her yellow apron matched her dress.

"A bar-bar, of ch-chocolate, eek! Please…" Nikki managed to say her words with only one hiccup. Nodding an understanding, the woman reached under the glass display and grasped with her gloved hands a square of plain chocolate. Handing over the chocolate, Nikki exchanged with the payment due. To her surprise, the lady bent down behind the counter and rose back up with a bottle of water. Accepting it gratefully, Nikki smiled.

"Th-thank you," she muttered as she found her way to a close by metal table with two chairs. Feeling her cheeks, Nikki knew that her face was red and puffy from crying so much. But could she help it? No, of course not…she just let her emotions go too far. Breathing out, Nikki unwrapped the chocolate piece from the white paper that the woman bound it in. With her shoulders shaking, she bit into the simple, but yet delicious, chocolate. She had failed…once again…she had never felt so worthless before. How is it that even if you try your hardest to get through life, people still hurt you? What did she do to them? All she was doing was being herself and trying her hardest. Couldn't people accept that? No…not in Nikki's opinion…from then on, she decided, she would not go about making friends with people before getting to know them. She did that before, and she has seen the problems in it. Even the pain a close friend to her heart caused her…

"You're not in that much trouble, Ms. Hirome," an arrogant voice that Nikki recognized, or more likely dreaded, broke her silent thoughts. Craning her neck around, the girl saw Genesis standing a few feet away from her with his hands behind his back. With a simple smirk, he welcomed himself to the second chair at Nikki's table and leaned back. But Nikki made no sign that she would speak to him.

"Well, you wouldn't be if you explain," he whispered sternly at her, trying not to distract the curious clerk behind the chocolate stand. Fluttering her eyelashes, Nikki hiccupped again before wiping away a stray tear from her face. Never in her life had she cried in front of a man. Not even her father. Well, she did before the accident…but after that, after his reaction to her…she felt insecure and closed up from him. So, since then, she never talked about her feelings; but in this case, she had no choice. After all, she did not want to leave or be punished. Sadly, Nikki stared at her feet and the white floor. Everything in the building was white except for the training room.

"It's difficult to explain. You would only think I was making up something. You wouldn't listen. No one does," she murmured as if to herself as she glanced up at his face. To her surprise his expression softened.

"At least tell me. I promise I'll understand." Nikki couldn't help but scoff.

"Don't make promises you can't keep…"

"I do mean it, Ms. Hirome. Tell me, please," his words were now comforting. Daring to meet his eyes, Nikki stared at Genesis. She could see that he meant it…a person could tell behind the eyes. Nikki always believed that the eyes were a window to the soul. Simpering, Nikki leaned back in her chair as well.

"I do have pride, you know. It may not be the same pride as you men, but women have pride as well. We have feelings, too. It is very awkward to tell you about this, but when everyone thought I had slept with that guy, who I have never even laid eyes on before…I felt horrible. I believe in something, and for people to say those things about me…it hurts. Not only that, but no matter how I'm myself, people still tease me. Because I'm so quiet, you see. But they don't know, do they? They never do, and they still pick on me," Nikki privately scolded herself for going too far. She had almost let out her deepest secret. Moaning from a sudden headache, Nikki rubbed her temples before unscrewing the bottle cap and took a sip of the water. Relaxing her shoulders at this moment, Nikki lifted her eyes up to Genesis', only to see a soft smile on his face. A smile…Nikki's heart leapt when she had rested her gaze upon his smile. It was a nice smile…friendly, caring. Not helping it, she only smiled back. To her it was a sign that everything was alright.

"I understand. And no worries, General Sephiroth won't find out," at the sound of his name, Nikki winced and broke her grin as she looked at the chocolate piece in her hand.

"But you know, come to think of it, there is something I would like you to do…more like, we need you to do," Genesis gazed up at the ceiling thoughtfully. Confused, Nikki leaned forward.

"Yes, sir?"

"When I was on my way here, I stopped at the coffee shop. I asked for low-fat caramel creamer, but they didn't have it. They ran out. And Market Place is in Sector 7. Would you mind going over there and picking up a few gallons?" he questioned, or demanded more likely, Nikki. With a half smile, she rose from her chair and stuffed the chocolate in her pocket and carried the bottle.

"I will…thank you, sir," she uttered as she turned on her heel and walked back to the elevator to go on a mission…_Mission: Low-Fat Caramel Coffee Creamer_. As funny as it sounded, Nikki set an emotionless face and listened to the click of her heel on the concrete floor.

-:-

How dark and dreary could a town get? Indeed, Nikki was in Sector 7 at that very moment, observing the towering buildings and the deep dark alleys. Smog prevented the sun light from shining on the city, as well as the large plate covering the entire city of Midgar, for protection or seclusion, she didn't know which. The girl could tell already that Sector 7 was a dangerous place. Pulling her jacket closer, she gulped hard and shot concerned wary glances everywhere she turned. Quiet the town seemed, but it was only because the people were remaining silent as she passed them. Although this fact was true, Nikki couldn't help but overhear a momentary hysterical laughter or crazed shrieking. Nikki's admiration with Genesis was quickly fading as she thought about how careless he was sending her there without any protection…without a weapon…without any skill…Even without another Turk! She would have been glad to even have Reno there with her at that moment…Quickly, she took that wish back. No, she wouldn't go that far.

Pacing casually down a certain alley, Nikki could not find her sense of direction. Market Place, Market Place…she had no idea where it was. In other words, to put in quite plainly, she was lost. Yes, lost in a dangerous sector, no less. Shivering, and not from the cold, Nikki jogged away from an opening door with a hooker at the entrance, waiting for someone to welcome her in. Cowering, the teenager began to pant and swerve away to miss a drunk who was swinging a bottle carelessly. Scratching her head, Nikki dared to walk up to a homeless man in rags who was leaning against a wall.

"Hello, sir. May I ask where I could find an inn?" she quipped kindly. In fact, Nikki praised herself for discovering, inns held maps. And a map could show her where she was. Also, it could lead her to Market Place. Dangerously, the man glared at her and then extended a boney finger towards a certain direction. Following his gaze, Nikki turned completely around and spotted a three story building with red curtains in the windows that had a sign hanging over the French doors. 'Honey Bee Inn', well that sounded comforting. With a bright grin fixed upon her face, she turned back to the man, but he was now passed out on the ground. Her heart ached because the man had no shelter, and she could not leave him any money because a thief could prowl around and take it from him while he slept. Hopelessly, Nikki switched her attention back to the inn and skipped over to the doorway. From the outside, anybody could hear the loud music and the conversations that were screamed back and forth.

"Okay, at least it's an inn…" she mumbled under her breath as she pushed her way through the wooden doors. With a small exclaim, Nikki suddenly realized what place this was. It was not an inn, oh no…it was a whore house. Of course, anybody could tell if they entered one. It wasn't so easy to miss.

"Maybe they have a map, anyways…" Nikki stammered as she approached the counter, which was right at the entrance, so no one could avoid it. A man with a stubble was lazily attending the desk. He was scrawny and behind his ear was a pen as he waited for guests. With a brave attitude, Nikki dared to speak to him.

"Excuse me, sir?" she caught his attention, which, she noted, was not so pleasant, or honorable. With lustful eyes, he examined the sixteen-year old up and down.

"A little too young, don't you think?" he sneered at her as he crossed his arms. Ignoring the question, Nikki shot back a remark.

"I'm looking for a map. Could you get me one?" she blinked impatiently.

"Innocent, too…though you fit the description…Margie! We got another client!" he was completely oblivious to the question of the frightened young girl. A woman who was immorally dressed came out of the back room and shot a disgusted glare at Nikki. Furious, Nikki slammed her fists on the counter.

"Damn it, I'm here for a map!" she spat angrily. Appalled at her sudden outburst, the man only chuckled.

"Feisty, no doubt. She'll do," he waved a hand motion to grab Nikki at the woman behind him, but Nikki stomped her foot. With her mouth agape, she was ready to yell at the two ignorant people when she was interrupted.

"She's with me," a chiding voice rang out. Whirling around to slap the man who said that, Nikki stopped herself. There, standing two feet away from her was Reno. Shocked, she looked at him with painful eyes as she lowered her hand. Without another word, Reno grabbed her arm and pulled her along with him through the exit of the dreadful inn. Jerking her arm away as they stepped onto the empty street, Nikki huffed and crossed her arms without a word. Fuming, she kept her eyes down at the ground while Reno stood a few inches away, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Nikki, I'm really sorry about that incident in the office. I didn't know that it was sore subject with you…please forgive me?" Nikki gazed up at his pleading eyes. She could tell he meant it, but she was not so sure. Hesitating, she rubbed her fingertips and remained quiet.

"I really am sorry. I didn't mean it all, you know?" he begged again. Reluctant, Nikki nodded slightly.

"It's okay…" she muttered.

"Thanks," Reno smiled slyly and then looked around and took in the surroundings.

"By the way, Mr. Rhapsodos told me to go out here and help you, since he remembered that you had no clue where Market Place was…" Confused, Nikki snapped her head up and raised her eyebrows.

"Who's Mr. Rhapsodos?" she demanded as she wrapped her arms around herself to warm herself up. Reno shrugged.

"You know, Genesis? That's his full name; Genesis Rhapsodos. But us Turks call him by his last name, if you know what I mean," Reno started strolling down a certain alley and Nikki jumped as she began to follow him closely. With an amused grin, Reno shot Nikki a sideways glance.

"He seemed concerned about you. What did you guys talk about?" he asked brightly. Blandly, Nikki answered.

"Nothing of significance."

"All right, if you say so…I hope you don't mind me asking, but where did you learn to punch? My nose hurts like hell," Reno complained as he rubbed his nose, which, Nikki noticed for the first time, had a white bandage on it. Biting her lip, Nikki thought about where she learned it…she didn't. All she did was swell up with anger and explode.

"I never learned. You can say I taught myself," she said half jokingly as the two made their way to Market Place. It was nice walking with Reno, now that he apologized and all, but Nikki still felt uncomfortable about Sector 7.

-

**(a/n):** Genesis is too nice. Darn him. By the way, I always imagined him liking Low-Fat Caramel Coffee Creamer. I don't know why…it seems like he'd be picky like that. X3 Reviews and critiques will be loved! Flames will be used for Genesis' pleasure, since he's a pyromaniac. (I think…he uses Firaga all the time…)


	11. Lamp Shades

**Edit: 4/22/10**

**(a/n): **Wow, yeah, this chapter will get a bit odd. Can you tell by the chapter's title? But anyways, I did have fun writing it. I thought, 'huh, what would be slightly ironic and humorous to put in this story?' Yeah, so naturally, I came up with this idea. I sort of like the idea of funny little twists in the midst of the drama. Now, I have a question; do you guys think over the possibilty that Genesis had issues before he started degrading? I would think he would need to be medicated or something...and then the degradation started making him crazy. Or not. I guess it depends on how you want to look at it, lol.

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. Absolutely nothing, nada, nicht. _

**-**

**Guardian Angel**

**Chapter 11: Lamp Shades**

-:-

Skipping through level 49, Nikki hummed happily as she made her way to the training room entrance to meet her trainer, Genesis. It had been two and half weeks since her arrival and already a lot had happened. Even with her troubles, she had managed to go through with them and get along with everyone. Well, almost everyone…General Sephiroth still despised her, for whatever purpose she did not know. The other day he had ordered her to do the dish washing duty for breakfast, lunch and dinner. Though she was late for her lesson, she did not complain. Not even mentioning it to her sister, Nikki desired to keep her mouth shut about it. She did find a certain time schedule for everything, so she was pleased. Now, there must have been a good reason why she was so cheerful. Indeed, there was. That day would be her first day of learning how to use the actual gun blade instead of using a separate pistol and sword. After a week she chose her weapon, she was actually doing well with her aim and her sword fighting skills.

Even though there was good news, there was also bad news. Or, not so pleasant, if a person would like to refer it that way. Elena and Reno continued to fight and as each day went by, Elena grew more and more jealous of Cissnei. Even though Nikki never spoke to the girl, she could tell she was sweet and had no intention of admiring Tseng. Ceasing her humming and skipping joyfully, Nikki tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and turned the corner where the training room was. Now Zack was a whole different story. She admired him, yes, but a few times he would tease her about things that ought not to be joked about.

Tilting her head, Nikki thought more deeply on Genesis, who was, indeed, late. Standing outside the glass door, Nikki peeked inside of the room. It was empty, as usual, since it was seven in the morning. Wondering where he was, she leaned against the wall and placed her hand on her shoulder bag. Curious as it was, Nikki had found the picture of her mother, which was lost some time ago. It had been in her purse after all. She found it after she came back from Sector 7 with Reno after the Honey Bee Inn incident. For some reason, Reno had found the event funny, but he swore he would not tell a soul. Scratching her nose, Nikki watched the corner for her trainer. Never had she been concerned for him, and she certainly was not at that moment. Many times he proved to be proud, arrogant, and sometimes a brat. There were times when Genesis would set his mind to do something, and then acted as if nothing in the world could stop him. Other times he would quote from LOVELESS, which in fact was Nikki's favorite book, but he seemed so serious about it…The main thing, however, that bothered her was the fact that he tried to get to know her. More than a teacher/student relationship, in fact. As if they could be friends…Bitter it may sound, Nikki did not believe a teacher should be close to a student. He tried to ask her questions about her past, but she would only switch the subject rather harshly. No, Nikki knew that Genesis was not the least bit interested in her…in a romantic sense. If so, Nikki would have long been backed out from the whole situation. Guilt crept through her as she thought about that…

How could she go on and on about how despicable her trainer was, while in the process she felt guilty? An empty feeling would be left in her as she focused on Genesis. He did seem rather lonely…but why did she try her best to stay clear of him? Nikki then knew that that was the whole point. She did not know. One too many times, she would say to herself that it was because she did not want to make new friends at all. But then how did she grow close to Zack and Reno? Caring for them dearly, Nikki knew they were her friends. Maybe…just maybe she should give Genesis a chance. He seemed ill most of the time, often times coughing. Though Nikki never thought of asking if he was all right. Suddenly, she felt sad. Then again, it would be safe not to get too close. After all, she was not _too_ close to Zack or Reno…she didn't share them her secrets or joked together or such…how long it was since she actually laughed. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps. Genesis strolled slowly around the corner with his red coat sweeping at the surface of the floor. A blank expression was on his face. Seeing Nikki, he barely smiled.

"Good morning, Ms. Hirome," he greeted gently. Nikki noted that he looked rather tired, but did not dare to show that she cared.

"Good morning, sir. Any news lately?" she referred to ask what her chore that day was. She had grown used to asking that question every single day, knowing there was something…

"Why, yes, in fact. Tonight there is a social gathering," Genesis hesitated when he noticed the girl's hopeful expression. With a sympathetic smile, he continued.

"It's only for Turks and 1st class SOLDIERS. I'm sorry if you wanted to go…" his voice trailed off. Cringing, Nikki knew that once again, she let her emotions show.

"Oh, no, I didn't sir," she lied. What else could she do? Let her feelings show, and wham! She would seem vulnerable. Buying the false truth, Genesis took out his keycard and slipped in into the security box.

"Well, anyways, Sephiroth asked me to tell you that you will need to make sure that room 12B on level 35 will need to be prepared. You will need to do it after we've finished," Genesis spoke as he stepped through the entrance and entered the empty room. Following closely, Nikki scampered across the cold floor and glanced around. On a nearby bench, the gun blade was resting peacefully. It looked so powerful…yet elegant. Shaking her head, Nikki made her way to the bench and settled her school bag on the steel seating. Checking her watch, the bookworm noted that it was now 7:23am. Sighing, Nikki glanced over at Genesis. To her shock, he was actually leaning against the wall far across the room, breathing heavily while he stared at the floor. Feeling concerned, Nikki hurried over to where he stood and remained beside him, trying to look at his face.

"Sir, are you all right?" she queried, which, she knew was her first question of ever caring about him. At that moment, Nikki knew there was something that had been wrong with him since the day they met. He always seemed sick…Daring to reach out, Nikki placed her hand on his left arm and asked again.

"Sir? Are you okay?" This time, Genesis flinched at her touch and shot her a glare.

"I'm fine," he snapped as he jerked away and proceed across the room. It left Nikki standing there on sight, shocked. Though she was excruciatingly upset, she forced herself not to cry. That, she knew, was the reason that she did not want to get close to anybody. Every time she showed care…compassion, trust, anything…she would only be hurt. And to think, she actually thought for once that she cared for him. Well, that chance was gone now. Like yesterday was gone…like…Mimi was gone…

_Mimi_…Nikki softly whispered to herself. How long had it been? The accident took place when she was nine, of course…that would make it almost eight years, since in two weeks she would be seventeen. Blinking back tears, Nikki swallowed as she pushed the memories of the incident that caused her pain and made her go to a new school…the incident that left her alone and closed up. Anger filled up in her soul as she turned around to start her lesson with the man who she was forced to have as her trainer. Not only was Genesis arrogant…but selfish. And to think that he was in his mid-twenties and acting like a child…Nikki felt bitterness towards him.

-:-

Creaking the metal door open an inch wide, the curious, tired girl peered in on the lively action of the cafeteria that was on level 35. Everyone was there; the Turks, the SOLDIERS who were of importance…everyone…except her. Staring through solemn, lonely eyes, Nikki sighed in a depressed manner and shifted her gaze downward after she spotted her sister chatting pleasantly with Reno and Rude, another Turk whom Nikki had met earlier that week. Amused, the girl watched listlessly at the main table that she had so fondly decorated. Centering it off was a vase with a bouquet of white roses. Two certain SOLDIERS approached the table and began commenting on it. Hmm, a taste in décor, Nikki noted.

Depressed all of the sudden, Nikki exhaled sharply. Never did the shy girl feel so alone, and bored. Yes, she was bored. Just as she was on the morning of her first lesson. There was nothing to do. So, how about doing something? Anything would be nice…Nikki closed the door quietly before turning towards the bay window with the moon shining through peacefully and shedding light in the hallway.

Breathing out through her nose, Nikki looked over herself and knew that she was a mess. Her skirt was wet, as usual it seemed…On her blouse there was wood stain spots across the midriff area and her hair was in a tassel with her braided bun coming loose. Seemingly, the girl simpered as she leaned against the railing to gaze up at the full moon. It was, indeed, quite beautiful. Like a silver saucer, it shone big and bright in the black velvet sky that appeared to have diamonds speckled across it. How poetic, it sounded like, how Nikki made the simple night sky sound. She always was dreaming of random things, after all…

Hearing the sudden sound of footsteps approaching her from the dark corridor, Nikki twisted around to see the ever so cheerful Zack walking towards her. Pleasantly he smiled down at her as he stood next to her and placed his hands on the railing and sighed.

"Hey, Nikki, what are you doing?" he asked as he raised an eyebrow. Smiling back at him, Nikki shrugged.

"Nothing. Everybody else is having a blast at the gathering. I'm the only one who wasn't invited. Only Turks and 1st class SOLDIERS are allowed…" she mumbled bitterly as she put on a miserable face. Crossing his arms over his chest, Zack hummed a little tune before answering.

"Well, if it makes you feel better, I'm 2nd class and I can stay here with you, if you want," he offered thoughtfully. Gratefully, she accepted the generous offer.

"Thank you…Out of curiosity, Zack, have you ever met Genesis?"

"Wow, that was a random question," he scratched the top of his head as he glanced at the floor with amusement. He laughed a bit, "No, I haven't. But I've heard about him from Angeal."

"How is Angeal these days? Last time I saw him, he was giving me a handful of towels," Nikki muttered as she crossed her legs and rocked back and forth.

"He's fine, though, tired…I don't know what's gotten into him…" Zack suddenly became serious as he stared through the window.

"You mean, he's acting strange as well?" Nikki inquired as she shot Zack a sideways glance.

"What do you mean by 'as well'? Is Genesis giving you problems or anything?" he quizzed suspiciously. Immediately, Nikki shook her head. Ever since they had breakfast for the first time, Zack had felt like a brother to her, though she never had a brother, so she didn't really understand how it truly felt…But anyway, in this case he was a good friend to her…maybe too close for her liking. Although this fact was true, Nikki couldn't help but be friendly with the playful SOLDIER.

"So, Zack, mind if I ask you another random question?" she grinned as she stepped back and turned on her heel so that her back was facing her friend.

"Sure, anything!" he put in his word in his usual manner.

"What is your dream? I know it's probably to be a 1st class SOLDIER, but…I was just wondering…" her timid voice faded as she stared down in the deep depths of the corridor in front of her. Lacking the moon beams, it had a creepy appearance. For awhile, only silence was known as Nikki awaited Zack's answer. Finally, it came.

"I want to be a hero," he stated boldly. Surprised by his answer, she turned back around and gave him a confused expression.

"Really?"

"Really! What about you, Bookworm? Oh wait, don't tell me…a librarian!" he pointed an index finger at her with a hopeful stance. Scoffing, Nikki dropped her gaze to the floor.

"No. I want to be…well…actually, come to think about it, I don't know," she whispered.

"Well, a librarian is a good idea, isn't it?"

"Actually, I prefer my life right now…" Nikki glanced over at Zack who was now leaping in shock of…something…that she did not know.

"Is there anything the matter?" she demanded, not sure whether to be amused or concerned about Zack's sudden urge to jump around. Not answering her last question, the brunette SOLDIER dug his hand into his pocket and took out a cell phone. Apparently he had his cell phone on vibrate and silent mode.

"Yeah?" he answered quite dryly and annoyingly. Shock covered his face.

"Oh, sir, I'm sorry, sir, I thought you were someone else…sure, she's here…all right, I'll tell her," Zack snapped his cell phone shut and shoved it back into his pocket.

"God, I swear, I thought he was going to lose it with me…"

"Who was that?" Nikki's sweet voice disrupted him from his thoughts.

"Oh! Yeah, that was General Sephiroth. For some reason, he wanted you to come to his office and meet him. So, I guess I'll see you later, huh?" Zack beamed at her as he began to turn.

"Um, sure, I guess…" Indeed, the news had disturbed her. Nikki had no intentions of traveling all the way to Sephiroth's office. Nevertheless, she had to go whether she liked it or not. Waving a gentle farewell, Nikki began making her way to level 1. All of the main offices were on level 1 where the entrance was. Finding out when she had arrived there, Nikki had a feeling that she would be making many trips to Sephiroth's office. The girl found her way to the elevator and pressed in the 35th button. To her pleasant surprise, the elevator was not being used and it was on her level, so it opened automatically. Stepping in, she pressed the 1st level button and leaned against the wall and waited.

Should she worry? To her knowledge, she had not done anything out of sorts. So maybe it was rather nothing at all and Sephiroth only wanted to talk. Yeah, like that would totally happen. Nikki knew that she would never see the day Sephiroth would actually talk to her in a kind way. Always he snapped at her, making accusations about something she did not do, and instead of finding the culprit, he made her clean the mess up. Almost every day she had to live with it. Closing her eyes, Nikki bowed her head down and waited. She was exceedingly tired and hoped that the meeting wouldn't take at least thirty minutes, or else she might fall asleep. Suddenly, she felt her body jerk. The elevator stopped. _Strange…_she thought. Maybe it had broke…then she wouldn't have to face Sephiroth and she would have a good excuse!

Not quite sure what to do, Nikki slowly closed her eyes back again. She was sure it was someone trying to get on the elevator. All of the sudden, it started going back up. Well, she was only on level 34, so she could understand. A long moment passed before Nikki was actually worried. Casually she opened one of her eyelids and watched the device that showed what level a person was on. It took Nikki a few moments to realize that the elevator stopped at level 67.

"Shit, I'm not supposed to be here," she uttered to herself as she the doors opened. Who she saw made her want to curse out loud. She did not know why in every awkward situation, she always bumped into her trainer. The one person she wanted to avoid was the person she always managed to see most of the time. Cautiously, Nikki straightened her position as Genesis stepped into the elevator hurriedly and pressed in the level 1 button. _Oh, here we go, now we're going to level 1…_to her dismay, she had to ride 67 boring levels with the man she most likely despised at the moment. Once again, their lesson ended on a bad note. It was obvious that the two would not get along. But then…why was he going to Sephiroth's office as well?

A dread filled in Nikki's soul. A feeling she did not expect. What if Genesis was fed up with her and wanted her to be assigned to another trainer? Feeling her ears burning, Nikki slowly looked over to her trainer. Once again, he seemed sick. Also, he was not paying any attention to her as he brought his hand up to his face and covered his eyes. _There is seriously something going on…_Nikki did not care all of the sudden if he would snap her off like he did earlier that day. Even if a person loathed her, she wanted to show them care…after all, she would like to be treated that way…

"Sir, you're not assigning me with someone else, are you?" she blurted out. As soon as she, she realized how desperate she sounded. Nikki cocked her head to the side as she thought about that for a moment. Maybe she was desperate, she wasn't sure…Genesis looked over at her with a confused expression as he drew his hand back.

"Whatever made you think of something stupid like that? Of course not," he hissed at her. Oh well, at least it was mildly worth it. Even though he was probably more fed up at Nikki than before, she knew the answer.

"Oh, nothing really. I just find it strange that the general wanted me to go to level 1 to go to his office, and then you seem like there's something wrong and you just happen to be going on the same level as me, sir…" her voice trailed off as she noticed Genesis' reaction. Once again, she messed up. _Note to self: Never speak what's on your mind to your trainer…_Nikki determined.

"Keep your opinions to yourself," he answered menacingly. Sighing, Nikki slumped her shoulders. Rather than saying another remark, she would keep her mouth shut. But then she remembered something.

"Anything you say, sir," she murmured quietly as she kept her gaze on the dial at the top of the elevator. Right now they were on level 32. More than halfway there, Nikki discovered. Breathing out gently, she glanced at Genesis, who was now staring at her. Odd that he would do that. It made her feel uncomfortable. Nikki gently scoffed as she thought that maybe he was doing it on purpose. It remained this way until the two silently reached the 1st level. When they both walked out, Genesis turned the opposite way from the direction Nikki was headed for. Standing there on the spot, she shrugged it off and turned the corner right at Sephiroth's office.

Entering the familiar room from her incident with deciding her rightful trainer, Nikki thought back on the time she and Genesis first met. He seemed so uncaring. There must have been a reason for that type of attitude. Keeping in a tired yawn, Nikki spotted Sephiroth sitting in his chair with his hands folded on top of the surface of the table. Wincing, the teenager slowly approached and stood straight. He made no acknowledgments of her being there.

"Hello, sir, Mr. Fair told me that you needed to see me?" she inquired sweetly as possible with her hands clasped behind her back in a cheerful manner. Dully, Sephiroth glanced up at her.

"So, Ms. Hirome, are you left with doing nothing? Everyone else is either at that social gathering or resting or doing _something_. You, I gather, are doing nothing," he spoke blandly, as usual. Nikki cocked her head to the side and blinked. How did he find out? _Oh dear, now he has spies…_Apparently, he was absolutely now obsessed with ruining her life. With a half smile, she nodded.

"Yes, sir, there's obviously nothing to do," she piped as she tapped her right shoe impatiently. Where was this going? Soon, to her amusement, Nikki was answered.

"I have something for you to do, since you might as well be doing something. You see that lamp over there?" he beckoned over to the side of the room where a silver floor lamp was standing. The light bulb was out and the shade was actually rather pretty. Blue in color, Nikki smiled at her favorite shade.

"Yes, sir, I see it."

"I want you to take off the lamp shade and unscrew the light bulb. Then put the bulb in your mouth and put the shade over your head. Is that understood?" he ordered without any sign of what he felt, but Nikki could just tell that he was enjoying every minute of her embarrassment. But Nikki remained standing there, shocked and not believing what he had just said. Did Sephiroth just tell her to act as a lamp? Well, on the first day he punished her by telling her to do _anything_ the three trainers told her to do. Timidly, she nodded.

"Yes, sir," she squeaked. Leaning back, Sephiroth tilted his head.

"Good. You will remain in that position for an hour."

A whole hour? An hour of posing as a lamp? Now this was absolutely embarrassing and utterly ridiculous. But the young lady knew that she could not refuse as she approached the lamp and lifted off the silk shade. Holding it under her arm, she used her other hand to unscrew the dead bulb. Hesitating, Nikki glanced at Sephiroth who was staring at her expectantly. She groaned quietly as she stuck the glass and metal object in her mouth with the actual bulb proceeding out of her mouth. She could taste it…and it was not at all pleasant tasting. With a roll of her eyes, she placed the shade over her head and leaned against the wall with her arms crossed. Since the shade was thin in material, she could still see silhouettes of objects. Closing her eyes once again, Nikki began to doze off. What else could she do? Nothing at all, of course, but just stand there with the general smirking at her. Feeling the lampshade edge brush against her shoulders, Nikki knew that the top of her blonde head was revealed at the opening on the top.

Before she knew it, Nikki had succeeded in falling asleep and the time was passing by quickly. An hour crept by quickly…

-:-

"Lazard told us to be at Professor Hojo's lab, sir," a stern voice that belonged to a man woke Nikki from her sleep. She was still in her original pose; arms crossed and leaning against the wall. It was Angeal's voice that she recognized. Why on earth was he talking to whomever about Lazard? Who was Professor Hojo? Confused, Nikki lazily lifted her eyelids open. It proved useless, however, because she could not see…though she could tell that she had not been asleep for very long. What exactly was she staring at? Oh yes, that's right, a lamp shade… Stifling a snicker, Nikki was now fully awake and rubbed her eyes with her numb hands. As she opened them, she drew her eyes downward and noticed that she could see booted feet.

In fact, Nikki soon discovered as the men talked for awhile, that Sephiroth, Angeal and Genesis were assigned to meet at level 67 for some odd reason. Not caring, or, actually, not wanting to overhear and become involved, Nikki closed her eyes again and listened to the end of their conversation, though she was too drowsy to pay full attention.

"All right, we'll meet you there," she heard Angeal's voice again. They probably ignored her when they saw her. How amusing she must have appeared to them…Suddenly, the girl heard the office door open and footsteps proceeding from the room and into the hallway. Thinking she was alone, Nikki barely shifted and lifted the shade a little ways to look around the room. To her horror, Genesis was standing just a few feet away from her staring at her with a blank look on his face. Nikki froze and stared back until she finally put the shade back down so she could block out Genesis and ignore him. Maybe if she acted like he didn't exist, he would go away. But not in Nikki's case.

Tilting his head to the side, Genesis slyly walked up right in front of Nikki so that they were only inches apart from each other. Under the shade, the teen began to breathe heavily. This was too close for her liking. What was worse, she would be extremely embarrassed because of what she had in her mouth…a light bulb. Suddenly, Nikki realized for the first time since she had woken up that a bulb was sticking out of her mouth…but her thoughts were interrupted as her trainer lifted the shade from her head and gazed down at her with an arched eyebrow. Since the girl had been standing next to a chair, Genesis turned and settled the soft, lamp shade upon the cushioned seat. Sighing, he crossed his arms and continued to stare at Nikki. She could just tell he was mentally teasing her. Rolling her eyes, she took the light bulb out of her mouth and pushed aside her teacher. Now she could breathe. Gulping and tasting bile from the experience of having that…thing in her mouth, Nikki scratched the back of her neck and glanced back at Genesis.

"How long has it been since we departed at the elevator?" she questioned dully. For some reason, Genesis only slightly snickered.

"I know it looked funny, sir, but please, has it been an hour?" she now sounded like she was pleading. Pleading? Her plead to her trainer? The man she hated the most? Apart from Sephiroth, of course, but now since his reaction towards her the last two times they met, he was gradually making his way up on her number one most hated person on the earth. Nikki waited for Genesis' answer.

"It's been nearly two hours. From what Sephiroth said, I guess that means you may leave now," Genesis smirked at her as he shot her a sideways glare. In relief, Nikki turned to leave, but was stopped once again.

"May I walk you to your room, Ms. Hirome?" To anybody else, that would actually be a compliment. It meant that the other person wanted to talk to the significant other. But to Nikki, for a reason that went unknown, she was steadily growing angry. First he was kind, then he was a brat, and now he was trying to make amends with her. She didn't know what made her, but she did it. It could have been the little spark in the back of mind she had kept for awhile and it had grown into a flame. Never the less, she snapped.

"I can walk on my own, _sir_, and that act can never persuade me, so stop trying," she spat out bitterly as she turned sharply towards Genesis. As soon as the words escaped her mouth, she felt guilty. Dreading what he would say next, Nikki slightly trembled. To her surprise, Genesis did not say anything. Switching his gaze to the floor, he kept silent. Not wanting to be in the awkward situation she was now in, Nikki whirled around back the door and pushed herself through the exit and paced down the hallway and turned the corner. What had she done? That was too farfetched…in fact, it was rather cruel…

-

**(a/n):** My, my, my, Nikki's got a bit of temper in her. She was a bitch, be honest now. Then again, if it were me, I'd unleash hell upon him for being rude one minute and nice the next. I had a boyfriend like that once…-bad memories flash across my mind- Oh God, no, that boyfriend was after I wrote this, lol. I don't like Genesis, if that's what you guys are thinking. I have an iffy opinion on him. Anyways, please leave a positive review or a critique; I would love them. I won't particularly love any flames that may come my way, but I will treat them with respect. X3


	12. Memories, Hold Dear

**Edit: 4/22/10**

**(a/n):** I'll let you guys in on one thing; if I was Nikki, I'd be all over Genesis' ass. Nikki's such a doormat…letting people walk all over her, I swear. If any of you guys are like that, follow my advice: you're entitled to your own opinion and people should treat everybody else with respect. Don't let people treat you like crap. That's my little rant for the day…(end vent) Anywho, in this chapter, we capture a bit of a scene from one of Nikki's memories that she keeps locked away. It's the reason for her distrust in others. Let me know what you guys think.

_Disclaimer: I own nothing…really._

**-**

**Guardian Angel**

**Chapter 12: Memories Hold Dear**

-:-

Once again, the troubled teen was awaiting her lesson. All in all, she was alright in her heart and she had a good breakfast for once again, Zack had given her a banana since the kitchen was serving something that was unrecognizable. Everybody was busy that day, for some strange reason that was unknown to Nikki. Brushing a strand of hair away, Nikki nervously checked the time on her watch. To her dismay, it was almost seven o' clock. Not feeling too well for her lesson, Nikki glanced down the hallway. In just a minute, her trainer would arrive…In fact, the reason she was nervous was because of the night before. They had departed in a not so friendly way. To her opinion, she actually thought that she had hurt Genesis' feelings in one way or another. All he did was offer kindly if he could walk with her and she snapped back at him. How brilliant of her to do so.

Why had she done what she did? She knew she could not change the past, but maybe she could do _something_…Nodding her head with determination, Nikki decided that she would apologize to Genesis. Though, she knew, he would not take to her so kindly. Cringing at the thought, Nikki shivered from the cold, lonely corridor. Leaning against the glass door, Nikki sighed drastically and watched listlessly at the corner. Hearing sudden footsteps in the intersecting hall, Nikki cowered and shifted the bag that she always carried with her. Quietly, she stepped away from the door and watched as Genesis appeared in the hall with no emotion in his features. _Uh oh,_ Nikki worried now. Seeing Genesis with no emotion now was as strange as Sephiroth with an actual sign of a smirk. So, of course, she was quite taken back.

Without a single word, Genesis took out the usual keycard and slipped it into the security box and stepped inside the training room, leaving Nikki standing, shocked. He didn't even welcome her or anything. Usually, he said a bright 'good morning', but now he wasn't saying anything. Knowing that she had probably hurt him more than she thought, Nikki followed him into the room and made her way to the usual bench and slid off the strap of the shoulder bag and placed it on the floor. Focusing on the gun blade, Nikki grasped it carefully and withheld it in the correct position before turning to Genesis.

"Prepare yourself," he demanded bluntly as he whipped out his sword that Nikki had admired the first moment she set eyes on it. For the past few weeks, Genesis had been rather gentle on her and easy with the fighting. That week in particular, she was learning how to use the gun blade like a sword. This, of course, meant that she was not allowed to use the trigger. It was one of the basic steps in learning how to use the weapon correctly. But now she was frightened. She sensed something gone amiss and now she knew what it possibly was. Genesis surely wouldn't go easy on her that day…and she was right.

Immediately as she took stance, Genesis quickly slammed the blade down at her from above, but she blocked just in time and stepped back gracefully. Her footing was very precise and it had taken her awhile to perfect it. Slowly, she walked around Genesis and kept her eyes on his sword, which he hung limply by his right side. For a moment, she thought he was going to surprise her with a sudden move, but he didn't. Slashing at him, Nikki managed to barely swipe at his shoulder, but he parried back at her. Nikki would have normally been okay at this point. After all, she was a beginner and the trainer was always a bit gentle with their student. But this time the blows were harder as Nikki blocked each time, not having a chance to fight back. Genesis smirked as he backed away from her and glared at her through his amber strands of hair. Breathing in hard, Nikki straightened her stance and regained her strength. As bravely as she could, she lunged at him, but he only dodged, which caused her to stumble. He was much stronger that day, to Nikki's dismay.

Stepping sideways, Genesis kept his eyes locked onto hers. Biting her lip, Nikki rose up from the floor that she had met from her stumble. Suddenly, she forced her blade against his, which he used to block. They held that position for a moment, both not moving. The girl noticed how abnormally close their faces were as she could see the strange gleam in his blue eyes as he merely smirked at her again. Preparing for a sudden move, Nikki knew that something was about to happen… Then it did. Nikki didn't know how, but Genesis managed to push her away with force and as she twisted around to try to stand up, he grabbed her from behind with his left arm wrapped around her shoulders and his sword, which he held in his right hand, he held at her throat. Gasping from shock, Nikki dropped her weapon and clutched onto his arm as she was pressed against his chest with a threat to slice her throat.

Struggling, Nikki did the only thing she could in defense: she clawed at his arm, but made no prevail. The more she struggled, however, Genesis only drew the blade closer to her throat until she could feel the sharp metal resting on her neck. Gulping, Nikki froze and shuddered in fear. Was he actually serious? To her horror, he actually seemed like he was truly threatening her. Feeling his breath tickle her ear, Nikki closed her eyes and whimpered. Finally, after a long, awkward moment, Genesis released his grip and the girl collapsed, gasping for air. With tears burning her grey, stormy eyes, she glared up at him in bitter hatred. There was nothing she could do but push herself up and say nothing, only stare at her trainer in disbelief. Sneering, Genesis strolled away from her and only stared at her.

"You're weak," he suddenly spoke. Not even fazed by the comment, Nikki rose up and snapped back.

"You're a bastard, sir," she muttered. It was strange how she could still address him with respect. Huffing loudly, she looked back at the floor. Was this really happening? Why was he acting this way towards her all of the sudden?

"You're supposed to defend yourself, _miss_," Genesis remarked.

"I know you're a first class SOLDIER, but that doesn't mean you can go full power against someone who never touched a weapon before she came here. But you're right…I am weak," Nikki mumbled quietly and glanced back at Genesis, who continued to stare at her though cold eyes, quite appalled that she actually admitted that she was indeed, weak. Then, Nikki was not sure why, but she began to apologize to him. Sorrow filled her heart as she did so, knowing that he would only say an unkind remark back at her.

"I'm sorry, sir…I'm sorry about last night. I'm sorry for my attitude towards you the past few weeks. It's just that…I'm afraid…" Nikki stammered as she looked off into space with wide eyes, not thinking straight. Without another word, tears started to fall and they landed softly on her blouse as she bowed her head pitifully. Stumbling, she made her way to the bench and sat down, burying her head in her hands as she placed her elbows on her knees and wept. All of these years she had kept it to herself…only her family knew about it…and the rest of them at the school…they did not believe her. It was hard, and gradually, she knew, she became weaker and weaker with each passing day. Listening to the approaching footsteps, Nikki shot her head up and gazed up at Genesis, who stood in front of her solemnly.

"What are you afraid of?" he asked quietly as he towered over her and gazed down at her.

"Losing someone close to me…I never liked getting close to people because I'm afraid I'll lose them. Like my mother, even though she died after she gave birth to me, I still feel close to her…," _And Mimi…_Nikki dazed off and a flashback of her deceased friend entered her mind. Flinching, she continued. "Every time I got close to someone in some way, I always got hurt. Always, no matter what…So that's why I pushed you away, sir…I don't want to be hurt…" Nikki glanced back at Genesis who listened carefully.

"Go on…"

"Nobody understands! The only reason they dislike me is because I'm so…different. But I have my reasons. They just won't understand. Even you wouldn't understand, and it's pointless if I tell you, so go ahead and punish me now for my behavior…" the girl cocked her head to the side and breathed out as she sniffed. Suddenly, Genesis sat next to her on her right side, but she only looked away from him.

"Well, how can I not understand when you haven't even told me yet?" he inquired with a raised eyebrow. Turning to glance at him, Nikki sighed and withheld his gaze for a moment. Knowing he was right, she prepared herself for the secret she had carried with her, and it pained her to keep it to herself. She knew she had to let it one day, and it seemed, for some reason, it was fate that it would be that particular day.

"I…I think I killed my best friend," she murmured under her shaky breath. Another tear rolled down her soft, pale cheek as her chin quivered. Daring to see Genesis' reaction, she only saw a confused expression. Sighing, the young girl looked down at her lap.

"At least, that's what everybody told me…"

"What was her name?"

"Mimi…her name was Mimi…"

-:-

"How many times did I have to tell you, _stop pushing me so hard!_" Nikki screeched kiddingly at Mimi, who was swinging Nikki on the playground's swing set. Laughing out loud, Mimi swept back her auburn hair with her free hand as she gripped onto the chain of the single swing that young Nikki squirmed in. The ten year old adored her best friend, whose blonde hair practically shone. Even if Mimi was only a year older than Nikki, she always seemed like the younger one because of her childish personality. Nikki's hair was cut in a bob and Mimi was always envious of her 'cute hair'. Once she had tried to dye her hair to match her friend's, but failed and her hair appeared orange. Now the two friends were laughing and having their usual time during lunch break. No one else was on the playground because they were in the cafeteria eating. Abruptly, Nikki stood up from the swing and jumped away, causing Mimi to lose her balance and topple over and into the dirt. With a mouthful of the earth, the furious ten year old shot her friend a death glare.

"You're going to seriously die…" she pointed a finger at her while she still remained spread out on the ground, spitting out the disgusting tasting mud. Nikki raised her hands in defense.

"Oh, I'm so scared, _Goth_," she sniggered.

"Well, at least I'm not a preppy flirt," Mimi snapped back. Of course, Mimi was indeed a bit on the gothic side. She always wore black, long sleeve shirts while Nikki wore the brightest pastels she could get her greedy hands on. Shrugging the insult off, Nikki stepped away as her friend lifted herself from the ground and trailed behind the blonde.

"So, where are we going now, Nick?" Mimi preferred to use Nikki's dreaded nick name rather than her rightful title. Cocking her head curiously, the girl in question darted her eyes across the playground all the way to the ten story building. It was a rather well known school and it was for elementary, junior high and high school students, but each grade had separate sections of the tall building. A mischievous grin crossed her bright face.

"We can go to our spot!" she exclaimed while pointing at the very top of the building. On the top of the school was a certain place where the two friends talked over regular life and other things, like secrets and such. It was absolutely dangerous because there was no boundary; no railing or any wall surrounding the top of the white brick building. Lucky for them, the school had an elevator so they didn't have to climb the horrible stairs that they had grown tired of over the past few years. Indeed, the elevator was brand new. Giggling, Nikki darted off towards the direction of the entrance of the school where the elevator was located with her best friend holding her arm to keep from falling behind.

Ten minutes later, the two young giggly girls were on the top of the building and gazing at the playground, which looked very small, in fact, from where they stood. Breathing in, Nikki stared upwards at the clear, blue sky. Only a single wispy cloud made it imperfect. Close by, Mimi plopped down on the concrete floor and scratched her chin.

"So, Nikki, how's life treating you?" the cheerful, yet sarcastic girl quipped unexpectedly. Turning to face her, Nikki tilted her head forward.

"Absolutely dreadful. Elena is acting like a typical teenager and totally ignoring me and dating random guys, and here I am lonely in the afternoons because my dad comes home late! Oh, save me, my dear friend!" Nikki placed her creamy colored hand over her forehead and sighed over dramatically. Mimi snorted ruefully.

"Yeah, that's the same story you told me yesterday…" she smirked.

"It's always the same! Elena is so much prettier than I am, too," Nikki miserably quoted with her arms hung by her sides.

"Hey, you're really pretty! You're gorgeous, in fact!" Mimi reassured her as she stood up and wrapped her hands around Nikki's arm. Softly smiling, the nine year old glanced at her friend.

"Thanks. I hear you're doing all right in that grammar class you're taking," Nikki said as she clasped her hands together and began skipping across the flat roof of the school. Beaming, she whirled around and noticed her friend's sudden behavior. Quickly, her smile faded.

"What's wrong, Mimi?" she asked the sullen girl. Blinking sadly, Mimi gazed up.

"I'm not doing well. I got a 79 on my test. And it's only the second test of this year! I'm doing horrible! I suck at grammar…' Mimi spat out as she kicked at a pebble. Flying off over the edge of the building, the pebble was never seen again. With a sad smile, Nikki approached her young friend and gave her a hug.

"I could help, if you want," she offered. Mimi hugged her back before pulling back.

"Would you? I know you're brilliant in that subject…"

"Not too brilliant, but yeah," Nikki blushed humbly as she looked off the side. Then she decided to cheer her friend up.

"If it makes you feel better, I'm flunking in Math!" she tried to put in optimistically. Flatly staring at her, Mimi walked over to the edge of the building and switched her crystal clear eyes with a hint of jade down to the playground before snickering.

"Funny…I'm failing grammar and you're good at it…you're failing math and I'm good at it…maybe we should switch places!" she kidded as she pointed a finger upwards in that usual perky manner she was always in. For a second, Nikki felt a little bad. Mimi actually had a real family who loved her and spent time with her…Nikki was usually on her own, but she had her friend to turn to! Laughing along with her, the short blonde girl skipped around and performed a little dance. After a hysterical fit, the two girls were panting and clinging onto their sides because their ribs were in pain from laughing so hard.

"You are in serious need of dancing lessons, Nikki!" Mimi pushed herself from the surface of the building and offered a hand to the girl who was being addressed to. Shooting her a suspicious glare, Nikki accepted her hand and was pulled from the ground.

"Another problem I have is with my dad. He doesn't seem to pay any attention to me, even if we don't see each other that much," Nikki went back to the old subject. Shaking her head, Mimi went over to the edge again.

"Well, my mother is being a bitch. She grounded me for talking on the phone until 11:30 last night. I mean, I can't help that the damn phone bill is so high," Mimi complained as she stared off towards the grounds again. A sudden bell rang and signaled that lunch break was over, but Nikki stood quietly. With her cheeks flushing red in color, she couldn't help herself but answer back.

"At least you have a mother. I'd be grateful, even if she grounded me all the time. You don't have to be so selfish," she let out a small gasp after she spoke to her only friend that way. Dangerously, the auburn haired girl slowly turned to her, speechless, with a devilish expression upon her pretty face. Without another word, she began to walk along the edge of the perimeter of the building. Tears forming in her eyes, Nikki followed her friend sideways, not daring to get too close to the edge. She was always afraid of falling. And now, after last's night rain, it was sure to be slippery.

"Mimi, I'm sorry, really!" she tried to apologize, but Mimi only grunted in response. Desperately, Nikki pleaded again.

"Mimi, I'm serious…I am sorry, I don't know what came over me! I just…always envied you for actually having a mum…" she admitted one of her secrets. Indeed, it was quite a shock to her friend for she had never heard it before. Appalled, Mimi snapped head towards Nikki, who was now silently crying. Nikki had always been the one who cried the most…After a moment, Mimi glanced back over to the blonde headed girl and gave her a sweet smile, beginning to open her mouth to say something and started to turn on her heel. Unfortunately, instead of a simple phrase exiting her mouth, a scream was heard.

The girl's knees buckled as she fell backwards from her foot slipping suddenly on the very edge. She had been too close. Hurriedly, Nikki reached out and grabbed her wrist to prevent Mimi falling, only to her dismay, the only thing she grabbed was the edge of her black sleeve and that was not enough. With a loud ripping sound, a strip of black clothing was torn from Mimi's favorite shirt. Letting out a surprised cry, Nikki leapt forward and stood on the edge, not helping but to watch her friend fall to her death. All she could do was stare at the crowd that had gathered around the mangled body of her departed friend who had been alive ten seconds ago. Her chin trembling, the girl was left alone with a strip of Mimi's memory in her fist. Closing her eyes, Nikki stepped back and found herself falling onto the surface and bursting out in sobs.

_She's gone…_

Even her father had suspected that Nikki pushed Mimi off of the building. Everyone else knew of her jealously of Mimi, since the girl lacked a mother. Soon, all of the students in her classes started patronizing her and tormenting her by asking her how did it feel to watch an innocent girl fall helplessly to her sudden death. Each day was hard for her as she tried her best to regain her speech. But it was hard to talk. It took awhile, but finally she had confronted Elena about what truly happened. They had to leave the school…and Elena grew upset and angry towards Nikki, blaming her for ruining her life, and Mimi's parents' lives. Nikki finally told Elena how she felt about everything, how she wanted to have her sister back and how painful it was to live each passing day. One day, in fact, Nikki tried jumping in front of a passing train while the small family of the Hirome's were moving away to the outskirts of Midgar.

It was hard…each passing day, she had to live with that secret. No one at her high school knew. Only her father and her sister, and the people at her old school. Mimi's parents had moved away as well, fleeing from the memories. They never did forgive Nikki. But gradually, Nikki grew to live on with her life, no matter how painful it was. She rarely made friends along the way. If someone wanted to be her friend, she would not allow herself to become too close to them. After awhile, they would eventually hurt her in some way or another.

-:-

Breathing in deeply, Nikki stood in the center of the cold, dark training room. Finding it harder than she thought to explain the story, the girl began to quietly cry to herself, trying not to let her trainer, who still remained at the bench with a thoughtful expression, notice her tears. Nikki turned her back on Genesis, swallowing hard, just knowing that he would think her too emotional and that the whole event was absolutely nothing to cry about. She had to be stronger…but keeping in a dread that she believed that she was the cause of her best friend's death…it was too unbearable. Not understanding why it had happened and why it happened so quickly, Nikki had been confused for the eight years that took place after Mimi's departure. But she was now in the Lifestream…with Nikki's mother. Maybe the two played together. Nikki didn't mind; in fact, she would want it that way.

Confused at the silence that surrounded the two, Nikki tilted her head towards Genesis to see his reaction. To her surprise, he was staring up at her through his bright blue eyes with a sort of compassion. Completely turned around, Nikki stood and gazed back at him, waiting for his response. For a long moment, he did nothing but stare at her and her back at him. All of the sudden, Nikki began to think more about this man who was her trainer…she found that he obviously did care. If he didn't, he never would've asked about her story. A light, soft fluttering sensation filled in her chest as she continued to keep her eyes locked with his. Quietly, Genesis suddenly stood up and strolled towards her with a slight smile on his face. Reaching out, he placed his hands on her shoulders and looked down at her frightened, tear streaked face.

"You didn't kill her, Ms. Hirome," he whispered to her. Nikki arched an eyebrow and dared to look up at his face again. Before she knew it, Genesis had her in a gentle embrace, wrapping his arms around her carefully. Feeling his warm breath down her neck, the girl blinked. Stunned, Nikki hung her arms limply by her side and laid her cheek against his shoulder and remained quiet for a few minutes. Sniffling, she buried her face in his supporting shoulder to brush away the tears. Maybe…just maybe they could possibly be friends.

-

**(a/n):** Who knows? Maybe if Genesis liked someone, he'd treat them nicely. I imagine he'd be a butthead to someone if they didn't worship him at his feet. –cough- But this is an OC story, and it's fanfiction, so basically we can do whatever we want on here, correct? Anywho, even though I feel bad for saying this, but I hope the story of Nikki's deceased friend was sad enough...I think it was. And to have all that blame eating your insides up for eight years doesn't really help with your self esteem. Ahem. Reviews and critiques will be loved! :3


	13. First Mission

**Edit: 4/22/10**

**(a/n):** In this chapter, Nikki goes on her first mission. Wow. I never would've guessed, especially with that intriguing title…(note: sarcasm failed) By the way, I am quite positive that I described the president correctly. If not, well then, I obviously don't know what the hell I'm talking about. Note: Just a reminder, I wrote this before I played Crisis Core, so I'm sure I messed things up in this chapter.

_Disclaimer: Nope. Still nothing. I own nothing, nada, nicht. _

-

**Guardian Angel**

**Chapter 13: First Mission**

-:-

Cocking her head to the left side with a pencil in her mouth, Nikki clicked the 'send' button on her computer as she sent a finished document that required to be delivered to the main office by email. Sighing, Nikki leaned back and glanced at the digital clock beside her laptop. The red digits loudly displayed that it was 1:45 in the afternoon and Nikki was already tired. It was the day after her confrontation with Genesis and already she felt awkward while talking with him that morning. To her opinion, it was an average lesson, but Genesis noted how much better she was using her gun blade. Indeed, she focused more, but still, her mind was far off, trying to grow accustomed that the two were trying to be friends. That was what was so awkward for the girl. She still didn't understand why he wanted to be close to her, know her, and be kind to her. Why would anybody want to be close to her?

Shaking the confusing ponderings from her already busy mind, Nikki switched her attention on Elena, who was standing next to Reno at his cubicle. In fact, the trio was rather close, she thought. While Elena had her hand on her hip and chatting away to the oblivious red head, the man she was addressing kept his gaze glued to the monitor while he tried to beat the 46th level on his computer game. Suppressing a giggle, Nikki turned back to her work while the other two tried to communicate. Why, she allowed Reno and Zack to be her friends, right? So why was she timid about Genesis? Nikki still didn't know the wondrous answer. She was still hesitate to spend time with Reno and Zack, but did not push them away completely like she did with Genesis. Some things were still confusing to the teen, even if she thought on the subject for hours at a time.

To disturb her curious thoughts, a loud beep could be heard from her fax machine. Abruptly, Reno and Elena paused from whatever they were doing. Scurrying over, Elena waited by Nikki's fax machine as two pieces of word filled paper spat out from the mouth of the machine. Snatching up the files, the blonde sister skimmed through the fax and raised a suspicious eyebrow.

"Uh, oh," she stated in a shaken tone. Reno leaned over Nikki's shoulder and glanced up at Elena. Shifting uncomfortable from the Turk's closeness, Nikki pushed her chair backwards, nearly bumping into a passing worker.

"What is it?" Reno asked while he smacked on the strawberry flavored gum Elena had offered everyone in the office. Nodding her graceful head, the woman in question lifted her face up to Reno.

"It's a mission," she announced blankly and simply. A fluttering sensation filled Nikki's soul as she tittered, excited that she may have to go along on her first real mission. But Elena's look made her think otherwise.

"First we have to fax it to the President, Nikki, so don't get your hopes high. Though, this does look like an important job…and it would take awhile to succeed it, too," her elder sister explained to the child like Turk in Training. Without another word from Reno or Nikki, Elena turned on her heel and went over to her fax at her desk. Inserting the papers in the contraption, the blonde pressed in a button and watched as the machine faxed it to the President's office. Wiping her sweaty hands off, the girl with the blonde bob faced her two friends.

"There! Done, now we wait to see if it's important after all," Elena quoted euphuistically with a bright smile as she settled down in her chair and cradled her head in her hands positioned behind her neck. Sorry that there was a chance that it wasn't in the least interesting of a mission, Nikki whirled her chair to face her desk and started typing at another document while her sister and the red headed Turk held a conversation about what type of nuts were being served for supper that night. It was a very random discussion in Nikki's taste, and she desired to have no part of it. As she was about to send the finished file, another beeping noise could be heard from Elena's desk. Silence followed with Reno and Elena looking at each other, and then slowly turning to the fax machine that sat proudly on the woman's desk. Shyly, Elena pulled out the single piece of paper from the machine and read it aloud for her friends to hear.

"'Reno, Elena and Nikki: Please Report to President ShinRa's office ASAP'," Elena gingerly fingered the faded paper in her hand before shooting a warning glance at Nikki.

"Well, Nikki, are you ready for your first mission?" she inquired with a half smile upon her delicate, flawless face. Not sure what to say, Nikki gave her a bleak grin before rising up from her chair. Reno followed her actions and led the way down the line of desks.

"Well, let's get this party started, yo!" Reno exclaimed chidingly as he was accompanied by the two blonde sisters as they made their way into the hallway. Aware at the situation she was in, Nikki followed her two comrades into the elevator and watched as Elena pressed in the 70th level button. Raising her eyebrows, she fiddled with her fingers and bit her lip as she felt a flutter in her stomach. Deciding that it was just nerves, the girl stared at the elevator doors and remained silent. If she was to be assigned on a mission, would she need help? Would Genesis be with her? Surprised at her mental request, Nikki chased the longing thought away, trying to think about what type of mission it was. Scratching the nape of her neck, Nikki shot Elena a meaningful glance.

"Elena, what did the mission reported?" her sweet, soft voice filled the quiet elevator and shook Reno and Elena from their thoughts. Glancing up at her with a plastered smile, her sister shrugged.

"All it said was that a mako reactor needed to be checked. I'm sure it's not that serious. The reactor in question, though, is in Nibelheim," Elena lowered her crystal eyes to the metal floor of the platform and exhaled sharply as Nikki continued staring at her.

"Where's Nibelheim?" she asked Elena, only this time her question was answered by the teasing Turk.

"Heh, it's so far away from here, it'd take us a few days, even if we take a van," Reno adjusted his goggles so that they were comfortable. Though her acquirement was not answered completely, Nikki had no choice but to remain silent as the ride to the 60th floor continued. Reno glanced at Nikki once more.

"It's close to Cosmo Canyon, which is another place that's far away," he smirked at the blonde, innocent girl as he clasped his hands behind his back. Nodding an understanding, Nikki watched listlessly at the metal doors as they slid open, revealing the 70th level. As usual, it was the same. Hesitating, she trailed closely behind her sister as they stepped off of the elevator. Glancing around the white hallway, Nikki swallowed nervously as she nearly bumped into Elena, who now stopped in front of double doors. Obviously, the office was just off to the side and close to the elevator. Fluttering her eyelashes impatiently, Nikki awaited her sister's next action, which was knocking carefully at the door. After a short moment, a murmur was heard, which, Nikki considered, belonged to the President.

Of course, Nikki was indeed frightened. After all, she never met the President. It would surprise a few people, but the reason for the fact was that she was only a Turk in Training and was considered of no importance. It never occurred to her that she would actually meet the man she worked for face to face. In fact, it scared her. How would he treat her? Would he treat her the same way Sephiroth treated her? Shivering at the thought, Nikki rubbed her hands up and down her bare arms. To her opinion, it would be absolutely dreadful if he was similar to the general. Not that Sephiroth was entirely awful, no, of course not…In fact, the general, on his good days, was actually pleasant every other day.

Nikki's thoughts were interrupted as the doors opened and Reno and Elena strolled in with determined set faces. Her breath shuddering as she breathed out, the young lady followed them and took in her surroundings. The office was rather large and grand, for the walls were covered with book shelves and packed in with dictionaries, novels, and guides. There was a red carpet on the circular room and ahead of the group was a burgundy brown desk. With sunlight peering into the room through two bay windows, the room was quite warm. Nikki suddenly turned her focus on the man seated proudly behind the desk, with his stubby hands folded pleasantly upon the smooth surface of the desk. Cocking her head to the side, Nikki waited patiently beside Reno and stood straight while staring at the President.

He was a balding man with an abnormal yellow mustache which gave off the appearance of a brightly colored, fuzzy caterpillar. Keeping in a quiet snigger, Nikki noted that President ShinRa was also wearing a pure white suit with a black tie and she also couldn't help but notice that he was a large man, which meant that he was overweight. Not that Nikki minded; in fact, she didn't care for appearances of other people. That was too judgmental. Instead of furthering going on in her mind about his description, Nikki switched back to the fact that the President was about to speak. And indeed, he did.

"Good afternoon, Reno and Elena…and Ms. Hirome," he welcomed Nikki with an overtly nice smile. She couldn't help but know that it was fake. Instead of glowering, like she wished she could, the girl returned a false grin and curtly bowed her blonde head.

"Good afternoon," the Turks and Turk in Training answered in union. Sighing contently, President ShinRa decided to go straight to the point.

"As soon as Genesis, Angeal, Tseng, Cissnei and Rude arrive, we will discuss the mission," as soon as he finished the remark, the sound of the door opening was heard. Reno and Elena remained their eyes on their boss while Nikki craned her neck back and watched as the next members entered. Rude, who was in his usual apparel of a plain black suit and sunglasses, casually paced in besides Tseng, who had a blank expression his face. The two men positioned themselves besides Elena, who blushed amorally at the sight of Tseng. Cissnei cheerfully beamed as she walked up next to Nikki and shot her a friendly grin. Offering a smile in return, the young girl resumed watching as Angeal and Genesis entered at last with no sign of emotion on their faces. Not helping it, Nikki let her gaze fall on Genesis, who shot her a bland glance as he passed her and stood beside Angeal and in front of the Turks. Mentally, Nikki counted the members of the group, which resulted in the count of eight. Simpering, she glanced back at President ShinRa, who was nodding at the two 1st class SOLDIERs in acknowledgement.

"Good, you're all here. Now, straight to the point…you are all assigned to a mission. The mission consists of eight people and will take an estimate of three days by van to travel. You will all go to the Mako Reactor in Mt. Nibel at Nibelheim. Is that understood?" President ShinRa raised a suspicious eyebrow, particularly at Nikki, who chewed at her nails. Nodding a 'yes, sir,' the group shifted as the President continued.

"You will make sure that the reactor is suitable enough for an important delivery. That will remain unknown to you. You will all leave tomorrow morning at 5am sharp. Understood?" Inwardly, Nikki groaned. At 5am? That was way too early for her desire, since that meant she would have to wake up at 4am to get packed and ready. _Wait a second…_Nikki discovered that if it would take them three days, that would mean overnight…and that would mean they would have to sleep. Well, if that was true, Nikki had to know what the sleeping arrangements were…but she didn't dare ask the President. In fact, she wouldn't dare speak to him at all. As he explained more details to Angeal, Nikki watched with a blank expression as she let the time slip by quickly, being lost in her own thoughts. The sudden sound of her name was heard.

"Ms. Hirome?" Nikki shook out of her reverie and walked up next to her trainer and nodded at the President, who had called her over.

"Yes, sir?" she muttered quietly, gazing at the stern man through fearful eyes.

"This will be your first mission. Are you ready?" President ShinRa asked with a withering glare. Gulping nervously, Nikki nodded as she squeaked, 'yes, sir'. Genesis turned ever so slightly to steal a glance from her before informing the President.

"Since she is coming along, I will have to, as well, to accompany her and make sure she does her job correctly," he quoted bluntly. Wincing, Nikki knew that Genesis was only coming to make sure she didn't get her ass beaten up by monsters on the way to Mt. Nibel. Mentally snorting at that fact, Nikki breathed in as the President suddenly dismissed the group. Preparing to exit the room following the five fellow Turks, Nikki was stopped by Genesis, who stepped in front of her with a trace of a smirk playing at his lips.

"Ms. Hirome, you will be equipped with a gun, am I understood?" he demanded her more than asking. Smiling as kindly as she could, the teen nodded and blinked.

"Yes, sir, I understand." With that remark, Genesis turned on his heel and proceeded from the room followed by Nikki, who didn't want to be left alone on the strange level. Catching up with him, Nikki realized that he wasn't making his way to the elevator, but down the hallway in the opposite direction. Before she could turn back around and try to go to the elevator, Genesis gave her a questioning glare, but didn't say anything. Chewing her lip, Nikki wondered if she should speak up to him, but caught herself. Why was she following him? Maybe it was because she just wanted to talk. Yes, that was it…just a friendly chat. But he would think her indifferent and odd if she suddenly tried to start up a conversation. So, for the better of it, Nikki remained in her usual position.

Together the two strolled around the 70th level for a few minutes before making their way back to the elevator. Ah, so her trainer had no other business there? Well, that was interesting…Keeping her mouth shut, Nikki halted as Genesis walked up to the elevator and pressed in the button that had the number 70 on it. As they waited, Nikki's teacher turned towards her with a quiet smile.

"Would you like to come with me to gather the supplies needed?" he asked diligently with his hands behind his back. Grateful that she had something to do, Nikki bobbed her head.

"Yes, sir."

"Good," Genesis replied as the elevator bell rang as it opened. Nikki tried to walk into the platform, but as she did, Genesis attempted to as well. On cue, their shoulders bumped into each other and Nikki stepped back, heat rising in her cheeks.

"Sorry, sir," she mumbled as her trainer stepped into the elevator and beckoned Nikki to follow the same actions. With a simper, Nikki remained standing beside Genesis as she watched the elevator door slide to a close. Leaning forward, he pressed in the 1st level button, where, obviously, the supplies resided. Breathing in dramatically, Genesis straightened his mysterious stance.

"Are you nervous?" he suddenly quipped as he glanced at her sideways. Startled by his question, Nikki turned to him.

"What do you mean?"

"About the mission? Are you nervous?" Genesis tried to make his point clear, which he always seemed to have trouble with. With a soft smile, Nikki shook her head.

"No, sir, why should I be? All we have to do is make sure that the reactor is suitable for…for…whatever it is that is going to be delivered there…sir, may I ask you a question?" Nikki tilted her head to the side as she lowered her stormy eyes to the floor.

"Yes, of course," he offered gently. Daring to meet his blue eyes, Nikki looked up at him and sighed before asking.

"What exactly is going to be moved there?" It was apparently the wrong question, for Genesis' face stoned over with no emotion.

"That is to remain a secret. I'm sorry that I cannot answer your question, Ms. Hirome," he uttered under his breath. Whatever the object in question was, it was obviously not exactly a 'good' thing. But, however, Nikki wasn't fazed by the cold reply at all.

"Hmm, it's all right, sir, I understand."

"Anyways, you should be at least a little nervous…" the auburn haired man slowly began to explain something that Nikki had no clue as to what it was.

"Yes?" she answered slyly.

"Well, it's not exactly a job of only checking out the place. We have to clean it out, too."

"What do you mean, 'clean it out'?"

"We'll have to get rid of any creatures lurking around the reactor," he informed, glancing back at the innocent girl. A sudden look of horror crossed her face as her lower lip trembled.

"Oh, I see…"

"Don't worry…I'll be there to help you," he barely whispered as he stared at her through his crystal blue eyes. Not even looking up at Genesis, Nikki watched the elevator door, hoping that the certain level they wished to arrive at would come soon. But his remark wasn't too forward…in fact, it was just a friendly remark. With a half smile, Nikki looked over at Genesis, who switched his attention to what floor they were on at that moment.

"Thank you," she responded as kind as she could. Glancing at the level dial above the elevator doors, Nikki noticed that they were at level 23 at that moment. Holding her hands together, the girl scuffed the toe of her boot on the floor, as she always did when she was in deep thought. Genesis was indeed rather nice…though somewhat temperamental. Yet, there was something mysterious in his air, like he was keeping some secret inside. But it wasn't any of her business, so she should just forget it…though Nikki couldn't help but feel that she wanted to be his friend. Letting out a slow breath, Nikki turned to Genesis again, only to see him staring at her. Before she could ask him what was wrong, he spoke up.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Hirome…" he mumbled. Confused, Nikki raised her brow.

"About what, sir?"

"I'm sorry how I acted yesterday towards you. It was unfair," Genesis glanced at the floor and waited for Nikki to answer.

"It's okay, sir, I understand. I'm not upset," she reassured him with another one of her kind smiles. Every time a smile played at her lips, her whole countenance seemed to liven up. It was, indeed, a shame that she did not smile that much. Only on that particular day she happened to be in the cheerful mood because she was, in fact, excited. Genesis watched as Nikki played with her fingers once more as the elevator doors slid open to reveal the first level.

-:-

"Nikki, wake _up_!" a hushed, urgent voice filled the silent void of the dark as the girl was disrupted from her pleasant dreams. Grunting in response, Nikki kept her eyes shut tight and rolled over on her side, burying her head in her pillow. It seemed that a moment had passed before she was shaken violently on her shoulder. Swiping at the person who dared to disturb her sleep, Nikki was returned by another jerk.

"Nikki! It's 4:03! You need to wake up, or we'll be late! Genesis wants to meet you, ASAP!" Elena's annoyed voice became clearer as Nikki regained conscious and lifted her heavy eyelids. Stretching lazily, the tired teenager raised the soft covers from her figure and adjusted her blurry eyesight on her sister, who was still in her nightgown. The night before, Nikki had stayed up finishing up her paperwork once again because Sephiroth wanted her to wash the dinner dishes and fetch him a cup of coffee, since he was planning to stay up the whole night, working on important files. It was past midnight before she finally fell into a deep sleep. Groggily, Nikki wiped her eyes to get rid of the sleep.

"Will I be able to sleep on the way there?" Nikki yawned, barely making out her words. Taking a moment to understand her sister, Elena nodded and pulled at her arm.

"Of course, silly, it's going to take us the whole day to travel, even in the van. Now come on! Genesis has to give you your gun and then you have to get ready! You have to meet him at the weapon room on level 49." she yelled in her younger sister's ear.

"What? Now? Can't I get dressed first? And what's the point in giving it to me now?" Nikki hissed as she glanced at her own nightgown. Unfortunately, she did not have her house jacket with her because she was stupid enough to believe that she would be able to dress modestly before going out in the open. Her nightgown was made of thin white material and reached her knees. Only straps held it together at her shoulders.

"Because he's going to be busy at a meeting with Sephiroth! If he gets late for it because of your lazy ass, then you're in big trouble. Besides, we may run into a few problems on the way and we always need to be prepared!" Elena poked at her sister's shoulder. Sighing, Nikki knew that the blonde woman was right.

Grabbing a small blue blanket from the foot of her bed, Nikki jumped from the mattress and landed on the floor with a soft thud. Satisfied with her sister's sudden awakening, Elena dashed from the room to prepare for the journey. Confused at her quick exit, Nikki draped the blanket over her bare shoulders and yawned once more. Making her way down the hallway, the young girl barely recognized her surroundings as she stepped into the elevator. Realizing that she was bare footed, she shrugged. She personally didn't care. All she had to do was get her gun, go back to her room and get ready. There was nothing to it. Leaning against the wall of the platform, Nikki closed her eyes and dosed off for what seemed like only a minute before the elevator doors slid open. Shaking herself from unwanted sleep, Nikki walked out of the elevator onto level 49 and stretched again.

Looking through her messy bangs, Nikki suddenly thought for the first time how unkempt she appeared. Her hair was in odd angles and her side bangs were behind her ears. In fact, her hair was still kept in a messy bun; only strands of bleached hair were falling out of the braid. Rolling her eyes, Nikki continued strolling down the hallway to the usual weapon room. To her surprise, the glass door was open. Breathing a sigh of relief, Nikki turned into the doorway and stopped in her tracks when she met Genesis' gaze. To her shock, he was fully dressed in his usual apparel. He probably woke up an hour earlier, which would be around 3am, Nikki came to that conclusion as she stepped across the cold floor, but she didn't mind. Genesis greeted her with a tired smile, despite the hour of the morning.

"Good morning, Ms. Hirome, you're here for your weapon, right?" he put in almost too brightly. How could he actually be awake at the most ungodly hour of the morning? Nikki only blinked in response, too worn out to reply. But she knew she had to nod, so she forced herself to bob her head ever so slightly. Without another word, Genesis reached out and grasped her cold hand and held it out as he placed the familiar silver pistol in her outstretched palm. Thanking him quietly with another nod, Nikki turned on her heel and drowsily made her way back to her room to get ready for the long day ahead.

-:-

Standing at the entrance of the ShinRa building, Nikki looked blankly at the large, grey van in front of her. On the back, there were two doors opening up to the back of the van where six members of the group would be seated. Nikki raised her eyebrows as she came to realize that she would be too tired to stay awake to find out who would sit where, for now all she wanted was to sit down and go to sleep. That day she was wearing her black pants, white blouse and black tie, covering herself with the warm, blue blanket she had carried with her as if her life depended on it. The time was 4:56am and everyone was ready to leave. Nikki determined that as soon as she was seated, she would go back to sleep, since she needed the rest.

Suddenly, Nikki felt someone gently push her shoulder towards the van. As the sun was three hours from peeking over the mountains, the planet was still engulfed in darkness and coldness. Shivering, Nikki drew her blanket closer as the person leading her gave her another nudge on her shoulder. As Rude, Cissnei, Reno, and Elena entered, Nikki followed, observing the wide van as she stumbled across the compartment to an empty seat.

On both sides of the back, there were two seats. Rude and Cissnei were seated on one side and Elena and Reno sat by each other on the other. Nikki found her place at the pair of chairs behind the driver's seat and the passenger seat, which was sectioned off by a window. The seat that Nikki had plopped in was facing the back at the double doors. Humming a quiet tune of the lullaby, Nikki closed her eyes as she felt someone sit next to her on her right, but she was too tired to notice who it was. Before she knew it, she was falling asleep and leaning off to her right side to lean against someone's comfortable shoulder. As soon as she was comfy enough, Nikki had drifted away to a deep slumber.

-

**(a/n): **Gee, I wonder who that someone was…(note: sarcasm failed again) Whoo! Some implications finally! Did you guys notice? Hmm, if you didn't, well then, I don't know what's wrong with me…But I found that scene in the middle of the chapter rather adorable and awkward, for some odd reason. Reviews and critiques would be lovely! Flames will be used to burn Gackt CDs. Mwahaha. X3


	14. Shooting Star

**Edit: 4/22/10**

**(a/n):** Oddly enough, this chapter is quite long…Okay, so I'm not into song fics or anything, but I was inspired to write this chapter by the song 'Only Hope' by Switchfoot. Old song, I'm aware of that, but I love it. :3 It kind of goes with it, if you know what I mean...hmm. In this chapter, Nikki gets attacked! Mwaha!

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything. If I did, Zack would be shirtless in every Crisis Core scene possible. –swoons-_

-

**Guardian Angel**

**Chapter 14: Shooting Stars**

-:-

Stirring from a deep, dreamless sleep, Nikki kept her heavy eyelids shut, not wanting to move from her comfortable position. Or, at least, she felt comfortable…She felt a source of warmth and a sweet smell of leather as she snuggled closer to whatever it was she was leaning against. All that Nikki knew was that she was sitting in the backseat of the moving van that was taking her and the fellow Turks to check the mako reactor in Nibelheim, and that she had fallen asleep right when she had settled down on the plush seat. Another fact that was known to her was that she was leaning on something…but for some reason, she felt uneasiness…then she knew. It wasn't a something…it was a _someone_. That fact was determined after she felt her 'pillow' shift. But still, she didn't mind. Letting out a contented sigh, Nikki brought her hand up to her face, only to feel leather at her fingertips. Breathing in deeply, the young girl smelled another scent…almost…a sort of _masculine_ smell.

Slowly lifting an eyelid open, Nikki tried to adjust her eyesight in the dark, despite that the sun was up. There was a small window behind her that allowed some of the sun light to peer through and cast shadows across the back of the van. Focusing on the now, Nikki noticed one particular color: red. In fact, the leather she had smelled was that of a red leather coat. And the person who owned that coat was Genesis. Indeed, she had been sleeping against her trainer's shoulder the whole way, ever since they left. The uttermost shock did not hit her until she saw his face…

Genesis was awake, as usual…since he was a SOLDIER, he actually didn't require normal sleep like other people did. In fact, his eyes didn't even close to catch a few hours of sleep while the rest of the group did. He had watched all of the Turks drift to dreamland. Reno was actually still asleep when he had seated himself…or, more likely, Rude helping the red-headed Turk into the van, basically carrying him. The two female Turks, Elena and Cissnei were so drowsy; they probably didn't remember going to sleep. But, nevertheless, they were still at it. Elena was positioned beside Reno, leaning against his head. The two were like brother and sister. Cissnei had fallen asleep against her fist with her elbow resting on the arm of the chair. Though Rude…it was hard to tell if he slept at all. Those sun glasses of his covered any sign of emotion. So it was quite hard to tell if he was still awake or not. But the nodding of his head and his chin resting into his chest determined that he had succumbed to the dreams that called many people away at night.

The Turk in Training, Nikki, fell asleep against the 1st class SOLDIER's shoulder as soon as she was occupied in her sitting position. Genesis didn't bother to shake her off, for he knew that she had only four hours, if not that, of rest. By the look of her confused face when she met him in the weapon room that morning, it was obvious. He had secretly admired her while she breathed through her ski-jump nose and rested her head close to his neck. To him, she looked almost angelic, though he had quickly pushed away those thoughts. And now, she was finally awake, after six hours. Now, back to Nikki's perspective, which is, of course, important because she is the person who is telling the story, but we had to see what Genesis thought at this point…

In horror, as the girl laid her grey eyes on her teacher's peaceful, emotionless set face, she shot up straight, silently missing the comfort and protection she felt. For a minute she was like that; staring at Genesis while he casually glanced at her as if he didn't mind at all…or was extremely annoyed by her, Nikki couldn't tell. Stammering, Nikki tried her best to let her words out.

"Oh! Sir, I'm so ---" But, as usual, she was stopped from speaking up for herself. Though, not by an evil glare by Sephiroth. This time, by Genesis' gloved hand. Hurriedly, he smacked his hand over Nikki's mouth, ceasing her from her quite loud apology. This time, however, he was annoyed.

"Shut up!" He hissed bitterly at her, leaning close to her face, "Do you want to wake everyone up?"

Nikki stole a glance at the other members of the group. They were all asleep still…despite the time of the day it was. To her amusement, Elena and Reno were leaning against each other, unaware of their position. Cissnei, with her brown curly locks resting pleasantly upon her shoulders, was in a slumber, as so was Rude. Looking back at Genesis, Nikki stared into his blue, crystal eyes. Even though he sounded slightly furious, his eyes showed kindness. For a moment, she was lost in them, searching for more emotion. But she quickly recovered and quietly whimpered, shaking her head to the negative. Genesis removed his grasp and sighed as he switched his gaze ahead.

"I'm sorry, sir, I didn't know…" Nikki tried again, whispering gently and slowly so that her panicked voice wouldn't shroud into the stillness and peacefulness. Smirking, Genesis shot a sideways glare at her.

"It's all right. Everyone else fell asleep. I know that you were tired," he uttered under his breath, and then turning around to look out the window into the driver's section of the moving vehicle. Of course, he was only checking to see if Angeal and Tseng were getting along, which they normally did. It was just out of pure curiosity.

"What time is it, sir?" Nikki yawned as her eyes fell on a box in the center of the back of the van. Apparently, it was filled with food. There were cubbies above the seats that held more supplies. Tilting her head, Nikki wondered how many tents they had packed along with them.

"It's almost eleven o' clock. Soon, everyone should wake up…" as Genesis' voice trailed off, Elena slightly stirred and moved around a bit, causing Reno's head to fall onto her shoulder. Startled by the sudden movement, the blonde's eyes popped open and stared warningly at her friend. Cringing, Elena pushed him off with her palms, shivering from the fact that they were in that awkward position ever since she boarded the transportation. Wincing from the sudden jerk, Reno opened his eyes and exhaled sharply, stretching in the process.

"Hey, don't think anything about it, at least we didn't do anything," he kidded in a bad sense of humor. Elena whacked him across his head, causing his goggles to be misplaced and perched on his nose.

"Yo, it was just a simple joke…" he protested, adjusting his goggles back to normal. At this point, Cissnei was awoken by Reno's obnoxious, jeering voice. She simply opened her warm, peaceful brown eyes and sat up straight. However, Elena shot her a threatening glare. It seemed that whatever the young Turk did, the blonde rival despised her for it, whether it was from perfection, a simple movement, or talking to Tseng. Nikki felt compassion towards the brunette, since she had no idea and had no fancy towards the higher ranked, Wutain Turk. With a sweet sigh, Cissnei smiled kindly at Nikki as she met her gaze.

Cissnei was only at the age of seventeen, but an excellent Turk, with a lot of knowledge with a shruiken, which was a four bladed weapon that could be thrown with enough force, slashing an enemy, and flying back to the user's hand. Nikki never really met her properly, though she did acknowledge her and exchanged simple words. The blonde Turk in Training knew how kind she was. Always helping out, Cissnei always put others before herself. And at this moment, she was being treated unfair because of pure, simple jealousy. Knowing that her sister was wrong, Nikki seemed to stand up for Cissnei during her sister's raged out bursts.

Shaking her thoughts away, Nikki noticed that Rude had lifted his bald head up, taking in his surroundings through his dark shades. Nikki never talked to him, because, quite frankly, he rarely talked. Rude was a dark skinned man around the age of his late twenties. Though, he was a patient man, and extremely serious in his work. The shy girl had bumped into him one day, letting a pile of important fliers scatter on the floor, and they were due to be on Sephiroth's desk in five minutes. Rude took his precious time of his lunch break and helped Nikki. Even though she thanked him, he nodded briefly before going back to his business.

Smiling back at Cissnei and glancing at Rude, Nikki cracked her knuckles and let her hand rest on the armrest of her chair. Even though there were no seat belts for their protection, Nikki felt at ease. Cocking an eyebrow, Nikki turned back to Genesis, who was staring at his lap, seeming quite bored.

"Um, sir?" she timidly squeaked. Blinking, Genesis glanced back at her with a small smile.

"Yes?"

"How long until we reach our resting place?" she inquired. It was obviously a painful subject for Reno loudly groaned and placed a hand on his forehead. To Nikki, it was quite rude of him to barge in on her private question. Genesis ignored the Turk and answered.

"About ten hours at least…We will camp on the outskirts of Nibelheim. In the morning, we'll set across the town on foot and make our way to Mt. Nibel and reach the reactor," Genesis carefully explained to everyone. Elena shifted in her seat and Reno, yet again, rolled his eyes. Although the pair made their feeling quite obvious, Cissnei and Rude remained silent, with their hands folded upon their laps and lowering their eyes to the floor. Silence quickly followed as no one in the van knew what to say. Nikki watched listlessly as her sister reached towards the storage box and lifted the lid, digging her hand into its contents and drawing out a blue apple. As Elena revealed the bright colored fruit, Nikki couldn't help but noticed Genesis shift uneasily in his seat. Not taking any sign in his actions, Nikki pushed any suspicious thoughts away and leaned back, staring at the grey ceiling of the dull van.

It was an exceedingly boring ride, and Nikki could tell that the Turks were quiet and wordless because of Genesis. Although, if it were Nikki with Genesis, she would actually enjoy having a conversation with him. Even if the rest of the Turks talked amongst themselves, Nikki felt more comfortable talking with her trainer. That took her by surprise. It was at that moment when Nikki started feeling…something different towards Genesis.

Some days he would be grouchy, yes, in fact, sometimes cruel. But at least he apologized for his actions towards her. Ever since the incident in the training room and her confessing her darkest secret…it seemed that she trusted him now. At that moment, she stared at him, studying his face. He was pale, which told anybody that he was sick some days. Sometimes her lesson would be cancelled because he was at an appointment. Though this fact was true, it was her opinion that Genesis was….what was the word? Handsome? Now, Nikki would not go that far…she decided that he had a pleasing countenance, and that was it. Suddenly, she felt a little tug at her heart. As if her soul was telling her something…But she pushed it away, not wanting to know her true feelings…that Genesis seemed like her friend. Or, at least, a person who cared about her.

Catching her staring at him, Genesis shot her a questioning glare. Recovering from the awkward expression on her face, Nikki smiled sweetly at him, trying not to seem suspicious and glance away. Buying the innocent look, her trainer lowered his eyes to the floor board and sighed, letting his arm drop onto the armrest on his left side. However, Nikki had her hand resting on the same armrest on her right side, though Genesis wasn't aware of it because not many men would notice that small fact. Gently, he laid his gloved hand upon her small, fragile one, covering it. Despite the fact that he was touching her, he made no move to draw away his hand. Gulping, Nikki blushed, pulling her hand away and placing it on her chest, rubbing her collar bone. Unfortunately, the mischievous red head caught this action take place.

Slyly, Reno grinned at the poor girl with twinkling blue eyes. To her horror, he opened his mouth to let out another joke.

"Hey, look who's getting awfully close. I didn't know you liked those kind of girls, Boss," Reno addressed Genesis with a kidding sneer. Feeling heat rise in her cheeks, Nikki shot Reno a murdering glare as Genesis did the same, only with a blank look that showed that he didn't care whatever came out of the young man's mouth. Elena, however, who was observing her half eaten, oddly colored apple cautiously, caught on the remark and reacted quickly. Shoving her apple in his mouth, Nikki's older sister gagged the fiery haired Turk until he stopped squirming. In amazement, Nikki stared at the two. They acted like they were…a fighting couple? Even though it was known they were only friends, Nikki couldn't help but see why anyone would think differently. Simpering at her sister, Nikki glanced at her trainer, only to see him continuing to stare at the floor. Maybe it was best if she leaved him alone, though it was hard because the two were sitting next to each other.

Breathing out pitifully, Nikki focused on her own thoughts and mind as she stared at her lap in a bored fashion. Everyone was still tired as they eventually fell back to sleep, but she and Genesis remained in their strange position of not talking to each other. Nikki raised her eyebrows as a different thought crossed her mind. It was indeed, awkward that she would ponder such a thing…but…what if Genesis' movement of touching her hand wasn't an accident and he only reacted to Reno that way because he didn't want to let the fact show? Looking back at Genesis, Nikki observed his face. He had now closed his eyes and was drifting to sleep, like the rest of the group. But still…every time he looked at her, he had a strange gleam in his eyes. Nikki swallowed, wondering what would happen if that were true. As her thoughts went on, Genesis opened his eyes and glared at Nikki, who was unknowingly staring at him with blank eyes, showing that she was lost in thought.

"What?" he snapped, not too fond of the fact that he was being stared at as if he was a specimen. Nikki shook her head and glanced back down, avoiding his piercing stare. _Then again, maybe not…_

-:-

Feeling someone shake her shoulder in a not so pleasing manner, Nikki's eye snapped open. To her surprise, she had fallen asleep again, only this time leaning back in her seat and not against her trainer's shoulder, which she was thankful for. But her awakening was not something to be thankful about for her sister had shaken her nearly to death just to get her to wake up. Groaning from the pain in her shoulder, Nikki swiped Elena's hands away and yawned, adjusting her eyes to the dark. It was obvious that the van had stopped and it was late at night. Everyone was out of the van except Elena and Nikki.

"I'm up, I'm up!" Nikki protested groggily. Satisfied, Elena drew away without a word and walked out of the van, since the double back doors were wide open and revealed the outside. Pushing herself up, Nikki moaned from her sore back. Sitting in a car seat for hours at a time without moving around certainly did something to someone's sore muscles. Rubbing the sore spot, Nikki dizzily stepped from the vehicle, finally breathing in fresh air. Closing her eyes, Nikki stayed still for a moment as she let the sleep wear off. She would have liked to go back to sleep, but they had to set up camp. _Where is camp, anyways?_ Nikki pondered as she walked around the truck, feeling the moon light shed its silvery beams across the barren land. It was rather…interesting. The land was spotted with trees and it was rather hilly, but it wasn't at all pretty.

Stretching her legs as she strolled around the van, Nikki spotted that a few yards away from it was a small camp fire with three tents already set up. Tilting her head, the young girl found the Turks, minus Tseng, seated quite comfortable around the fire. Feeling guilty for not helping out, Nikki decided mentally that she would help pack up the next morning. Cissnei heard the footsteps and turned around, smiling as her eyes lay on the timid girl. Kindly, she beckoned Nikki over to sit by her. Slightly simpering, the bookworm paced over across the rough ground covered by dry grass and seated herself next to the brunette. As she had drawn closer, Nikki could tell that the group was in deep conversation about the mako reactor. Shaking the thoughts away, Nikki looked at everyone with the fire light dancing and casting shadows on their faces.

Rude was silent, as usual and Reno was sitting lazily beside him, teasing Elena once again. In her hands, Elena held a mug, supposedly filled with coffee or something warm. Cissnei was on the other side with Nikki, remaining quiet and listening to Reno letting out what he knew about the Mt. Nibel reactor. Blocking out whatever came from his mouth, Nikki turned to the brunette besides her. Deciding to try to hold their first conversation, Nikki opened her mouth to ask a question.

"Do you know where Mr. Hewley, Mr. Rhapsodos, and Tseng are?" she asked as kind as possible. Of course, Mr. Hewley was Angeal, though she never addressed him like that. He allowed her to call him by his first name. Startled by her sudden question, Cissnei glanced at Nikki cautiously before pointing a small index finger towards the direction of two tall, dark looming trees, which were a good ways away from the campsite. Looking hard through the thick darkness, Nikki could make out three figures standing at their bases. Nodded an understanding, Nikki smiled again.

"They are talking over plans for tomorrow, but they didn't want to explain it in front of us. I guess it's because of Reno," Cissnei glared at the red head as he pulled Elena's hair for the thousandth time. Sighing, Nikki knew what she met. Reno was quite a colorful character, though, she couldn't help but wonder, how the hell he passed the S.A.T's. Suddenly knowing what to say, Nikki piped the question.

"Hey, Reno?" she called chidingly. Suspicious by the strange hint in her voice, Reno glanced at Nikki. Releasing Elena's hair, he placed his chin in his hand as he leaned on his elbow, raising an eyebrow.

"How did you pass your S.A.T's?" Even though the question would have been an insult to others, it certainly wasn't with the prankster. Smirking, Reno stood up from where he sat.

"Simple: I cheated!" he almost laughed before he noticed Rude's dark glare. Clearing his throat, the red head turned around.

"Now, I'm going to bed. See ya later, boyos," Reno gave a sly wave as he bounded off for one of the tents, which was a few feet away. Huffing out loud, Nikki blew a strand of stray blonde hair from her face. Then she noticed her hair. It was rather messy, but she didn't mind. After all, she just woke up from another one of her long naps. In fact, at this moment she wasn't tired at all, but everyone else was ready to go to sleep. So she knew she had to try to go back to sleep.

Everyone else, including the threesome who were in deep conversation, made their way to the tents. Cissnei, Elena and Nikki shared one tent. It was quite small, but comfortably warm, since it was closest to the small, crackling fire. Nikki's make shift bed was at the entrance, so she had the most heat. To her amusement, she wondered how Cissnei and Elena fell asleep, since the two were rivals, though Elena hated her and Cissnei just avoided the blonde. Interesting enough, the three male Turks shared one tent and the 1st class SOLDIERs were in the other.

Laying flat on her painful back, Nikki stared at the ceiling of the quickly made tent. Studying the folds of the fabric, Nikki rolled her eyes as she heard Reno and Elena's snoring. It was annoyingly loud and the young girl was shocked that anybody would actually be asleep. She had laid there for about two hours, thinking of absolutely nothing and listening to the nasally sounds of her sister and her best friend as well as the crickets singing their midnight songs. She had also noticed that the fire was dying, but made no move to exit the flap of her tent to liven it up again. But…she did want to take a midnight stroll. After all, she had her gun strapped securely to her belt and was fully awake, not drowsy in the slightest. Then, she made her decision.

Breathing peacefully, Nikki uncovered the warm blue blanket that had shielded her from the cold. Daringly, she crept like a wary cat from the tent, shooting glances all around, making sure that her boots wouldn't snap a lone twig. Out in the open night air, Nikki slowly made her way across the camp site and away from the van and the tents, walking towards the trees that Tseng, Angeal and Genesis were at earlier that night. Stopping at the base, Nikki examined the woody bark of the tallest tree. It was smooth, which didn't shock the girl that much. All she was doing was being curious, observing the alien surroundings. She had felt the warmth from the dying fire leave her as she walked farther to the top of a hill, looking over at some woods and in the distance, some lights. City lights, to be exact. Wondering if it was Nibelheim, Nikki sighed deeply as she closed her eyes and felt the cool breeze tickle her cheeks. Opening her eyes, she looked up at the dark sky, seeing the stars, which appeared to be diamonds in the sea of dark sapphire. Again, she found herself comparing stars to diamonds. She had always thought them to compare to the certain rock.

All of the sudden, a streak of white and silver light shot across the sky. Knowing what it was, Nikki closed her eyes and thought of a wish. What would it be? She was content… though… there was an emptiness that she couldn't help but feel. To her surprise, she had actually missed not talking to Genesis that night. She had missed his company. _Well, then…I wish…we could talk more!_ Nikki smiled as she lifted her eyelids open and noticed a belt of stars stretching across the sky. Always wondering more about stars and such, Nikki had been fascinated by science. This, of course, was one of the reasons she did a report on the Lifestream. And she had learned about Jenova…ShinRa had Jenova, but what did they use it for?

Disturbing the stillness, Nikki heard a twig snap a few yards behind her with her keen ears. Craning her neck around, the girl was alert and searched for the source of the noise. Under the shade of the trees was none other than Genesis. He stared at her through his crystal eyes as he made his way out of the shadows. As he stepped forward from underneath the trees, the moon light shown down on him, creating a sort of mysterious look. Shocked at the fact that he was spying on her, or checking on her to make sure she wasn't eaten by a monster, Nikki's lower lip trembled.

"Oh, sir, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," she protested as Genesis reached her and stood in front of her with an odd expression. Gulping, Nikki waited for his response. Barely snickering, he switched his gaze towards Nibelheim, wiping away an auburn strand of hair from his face. Clasping his hands behind his back, he turned back to Nikki.

"I wasn't asleep. But you should be, Ms. Hirome," he demanded sternly with an arched eyebrow. Sighing, Nikki gazed at her boots as she fiddled with her fingers.

"I know. I couldn't sleep. So I decided to take a walk!" she pointed out at the woods with as she grinned happily. _Hmm…I wonder if my wish is coming true. That's a laugh…_Even though Nikki wished on shooting stars; she never believed that the wishes came true. Turning back to the present, Nikki watched as Genesis gave her a confused glare.

"Well, it's dangerous out here by yourself…And we have a long day tomorrow," he explained as he kicked a small rock down the hill. Tilting her head to the side, Nikki simpered as she gazed at the moon. It was about half way full, but still, it was as bright as ever.

"Sir, am I getting better? At fighting, I mean…" she mumbled cautiously as she continued to stare at the moon. His answer slightly surprised her.

"Well, you've only been here for what, two and a half weeks? Well, I would say you're doing well. But you still need a lot of practice. But no, you're not weak," he said as if to himself. Painfully reminded of his harsh words the other day, Nikki winced as she breathed out and sulked. For some reason, she didn't believe him. He could have just said that to make her feel better, for she thought herself weak. Not daring to mention what was on her mind, Nikki walked a little ways in front of her trainer and searched for another shooting star.

"What exactly are you doing out here, anyway?" Genesis crossed his arms as he watched the young girl stare into the sky. Smiling to herself, she turned around and pointed straight up.

"Star gazing! I'm trying to find a shooting star," she stated almost euphuistically. Without knowing it, Genesis stared at her as she turned back towards the stars. Her fragile frame highlighted by the moon beams and her hair seeming as if it had a halo resting upon her blonde head. She seemed happy, yet sad most of the time, carrying a heavy burden on her heart for she still blamed herself for her friend's death…and her mother's. Refusing to think about her any farther, Genesis cocked his head to the side.

"Wishes on a star never come true, you know," he said, wondering if he had crushed her hopes by that remark. But instead, she shook her head.

"Mine came true…" she quipped as she suddenly jumped up.

"Oh, look! A meteor shower!" she exclaimed, obviously excited as she held her hands together and watched as hundreds of shooting stars showered across the sky. Worried that her outburst woke someone up, Genesis glanced back at the camp site. To his relief, no one heard her.

"They don't harm anyone, you see…they're quite small, though they look bigger than they actually are," the young girl continued explaining about the facts of showers in the sky, "Though one time my father, Elena and I were sitting on the rooftop watching a meteor shower and we spotted this huge one! Well, at least it seemed huge…" she mumbled as her voice trailed off, wondering if she was boring her teacher. She had a habit of going on about stars…Turning around, she noticed Genesis with an interested expression.

"What happened?" he asked, apparently curious. Smiling to herself, she went on.

"It was no bigger than an apple. We heard on the news the next day that it landed in the dumpster in the slums at Midgar, and it didn't harm anyone." Quite pleased that Genesis was actually listening to her, Nikki turned back towards the scenery of the woods, only to hear a low growl. Concerned and not sure as to what it was that made the noise; Nikki drew out her pistol and checked to see if she had any bullets. Thankfully, she did.

"What is it?" Genesis questioned her as he glanced around warningly. As Nikki turned around to tell him what she heard, Genesis' eyes widened as he saw a large, deadly creature loom up behind the shy girl, though she didn't know. Quickly, he unsheathed his crimson sword and watched as Nikki whirled around to gaze at the monster. It was, to her horror, an Elder Drake. Now, Elder Drakes weren't normal drakes. In fact, normal drakes were quite easy to kill. But not this breed. It was rather larger, and five times larger than that of a simple drake. Their blows were deadly and anybody would be lucky to escape from it or defeat it. Now, back to the now…

Nikki aimed her gun at the large, dark colored creature with its horns proceeding from the back of its head. Fire erupted from its maw and its eyes glowed an eerie red color. Raising his claws, he threatened to swipe at the small girl as she pointed her silver pistol at him. Shooting multiple times, she managed to hurt his shoulder. Growling through his nostrils, the drake quickly tried to bite at her, but she dodged as she ducked and whirled around. But as Nikki turned around, the drake took his chance and swiped his claws across her back. Crying out in pain as his talons dug into her backbone, Nikki fell on the grass and rolled swiftly on her wounded back to see the drake towering over her, ready to take a lethal bite at her neck. Closing her eyes, Nikki tried to aim her gun again to shoot his throat, but never had the chance.

To her shock, the Elder Drake turned around towards Genesis, who had thrown a fira spell at him. Nikki's eyebrows furrowed as she wondered where he got the materia for Fire from. Overcoming her questioning was the unbearable pain that told her that the drake's claws had cut deep into her flesh. Groaning and biting back a shrill scream of hurt, Nikki pushed herself from the dirt and laid against her elbow as she watched Genesis send multiple blows at the Elder Drake. Dodging very quickly and smoothly, Nikki couldn't help but admire his movements. Suddenly, he ran his index finger and his thumb across his blade and caused it to glow. The drake, obviously confused, swiped again at Genesis, but he missed, which gave the man the opportunity to send a fatal blow across the drake's neck. Satisfied that it had an instant death, Genesis sighed and sheathed his sword slowly, standing over the fallen creature. He took a few minutes before rushing over to Nikki, who was lying back down on her back. As soon as she saw him finish the monster off, she was pleased that he was okay.

"Where did it hit you?" Genesis demanded as he knelt beside Nikki's frail figure. Gasping from the pain, Nikki shut her eyes close tightly as she whimpered. She could feel herself losing blood fast.

"My-my back…" she murmured barely above a whisper. Staring at her face for a quick moment, Genesis positioned his left arm under her neck and his right arm under her knees, picking her up bridal style. Opening her eyes wearingly, Nikki leaned her head against his shoulder as he carried her to the base of the trees. Clinging onto his jacket, Nikki shivered, feeling cold all of the sudden.

"Never, _never_, go against an Elder Drake by yourself, do you understand me?" Genesis snapped viciously as he set Nikki on the ground at the base of the tallest tree. Swallowing hard and tasting bile, Nikki bobbed her head ever so gently. She could feel warm, sticky blood trickle down her back and staining her white blouse. Focusing on Genesis, Nikki watched as he kneeled behind her placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Pull up your shirt," he ordered as he took off his gloves. Opening her mouth to protest, she stopped herself and obeyed, knowing that all he wanted to do was help. Reluctantly, she pulled up her blouse to her shoulder blades, revealing her whole backside and her damaged bra. Embarrassed at the awkward situation, Nikki blushed. However, Genesis was occupied in his own thoughts, staring at the three long gashes extending from her right shoulder blade to the left side of her lower back. The cuts were fearfully deep and deep, purplish red blood covered most of the girl's backside. It was a wonder she didn't feel it all; if she did, she would have been screaming frantically and sobbing. But Nikki remained silent, only cringing from the throbbing pain, resting her chin on her knees.

Carefully and hesitatingly, Genesis placed his ungloved hands on each side of Nikki's back. Flinching from his touch on her bare skin, Nikki breathed uneasily through her mouth, knowing how bad her wound was. Closing her eyes, she felt a strange sensation in her wounds as her trainer trailed his hands across the gashes. All she saw as she fluttered her eyes open was darkness and a blue light as she fell backwards and lost conscious.

-

**(a/n):** I noticed a mistake. Why would Genesis ask Nikki, who's writhing in pain, to pull up her shirt? Couldn't he do it himself? I mean, seriously…then I was thinking; maybe he didn't want to send her into a panic attack by yanking her shirt off himself. Bahahaha, that would be so awkward…x3 Oh! And I know Elder Drakes are only in FFX, but I thought it would be interesting...Reviews will be loved! Critiques will be greatly appreciated, and flames will be used to burn Genesis voodoo dolls. Hah.


	15. Mysteries At Bay

**Edit: 4/22/10**

**(a/n):** Again, a lengthy chapter. By the way, I'm almost sure I described Nibelheim correctly…but not Mt. Nibel. I went by what I saw in _Last Order_. In Crisis Core, it looked a bit different…maybe it's just me, I'm not sure. Let me know what you guys think! I hope you enjoy! X3

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nada, nicht. _

-

**Guardian Angel**

**Chapter 15: Mysteries At Bay**

-:-

Uncomfortable with the surge of pain piercing through her backside and up into her shoulder blade, Nikki shifted, pulling at the fleece comforter that covered her fragile body. She stirred from the deep sleep that had called her away the night before. What did happen the last night? Interesting enough, the girl did not know…All she remembered was lifting the back side of her blouse, with Genesis trying to help her…For a moment, Nikki wondered if she was alive or dead. Losing a large amount of blood, Nikki had felt weak. There at that moment, she felt revived. But she knew that at one point, she would have to open her eyes to see if she was in a dream or not. To her surprise, it took her more effort just to raise her heavy eyelids. It was if she had been asleep for years, but she knew it had only been a night or so. As she opened her eyes, the one person in the whole planet that she did not wish to see was practically in her face. Though, Reno had a worried expression plastered on his goofy, never serious face. Carefully, he was bent over her, waiting for her to wake up. Groaning, Nikki forced herself to sit up, stray strands of whitish blonde hair sprawled on her shoulders and in her face.

"Oh, hey kid, you're finally awake!" Reno smiled in a mischievous manner as he placed a hand on Nikki's shoulder. He was sitting at the tent entrance and the morning sun peered through, blinding the girl for a split moment. Sniffing through her nose, Nikki placed her hand over her eyes.

"What the hell happened?" she mumbled slowly, managing to get the words out. Reno simpered as he sat more comfortably cross legged. Nikki raised her eyebrows as she caught a glimpse of the camp fire, which was now dead, behind Reno's shoulder. Turning back to the present, she waited for the response.

"Well, from what I gathered, you got hurt and Genesis healed you up. You apparently and obviously fainted because of blood loss, and that's all I know. How did you get hurt?" Reno cocked his head to the side and smirked, like a child wanting to know an adventurous story at bed time. Shaking her head, Nikki placed her index finger and her thumb on the bridge of her nose.

"I don't really remember…It was strange…this Elder Drake came up…" Even though Nikki tried to explain, Reno interrupted abruptly.

"An Elder Drake? Damn, no wonder you got hurt so friggin' bad," the red headed Turk glanced at the young Turk in Training curiously as if not believing that she had survived.

"Yes. It was an Elder Drake. Now, anyways, Genesis and I fought it, but it managed to hurt my back. I couldn't feel it that much," Nikki thought back on that last moment she remembered. Then she realized…Genesis saved her life. Even if it didn't seem like it flat out, Nikki knew that she owed him a lot. Or, at least an apology.

"Well, Genesis woke us all up in the ungodly hours of the morning, and we've been taking turns watching you ever since," Reno put in quite lightly as he brushed invisible dirt off his unzipped jacket. Feeling guilty for the trouble she had caused, Nikki shook her head slightly and uncovered the blanket, sitting with her knees up to her chin and her arms wrapped around her calves.

"What time is it now?" she quipped quietly and gradually. Stealing a glance at his watch, Reno sighed as he looked back up.

"Around 9:15. Everyone's been awake for a couple of hours…" Reno never finished his sentence as he let out a surprised cry. Elena had suddenly come up behind him and whacked him across the back of his head with a plate. Apparently she had caught Reno and Nikki talking and wanted to check on Nikki herself.

"Reno, you pervert! I told you not to watch her while she sleeps!" the enraged blonde pushed Reno aside and he tumbled as he lost his balance. Rubbing his elbow, he sneered back at her.

"What, I wasn't checking her out or anything! God, hormonal women…" he spat under his breath half jokingly. Ignoring the fallen Turk, Elena bent down so that she could peer into the tent where the confused Nikki was seated.

"Hey, Nikki! You're all right! Well, I guess we should let you get some breakfast and make sure you're okay to travel…" Elena stopped when she noticed Nikki's depressed expression, "What's wrong?"

"I'm not hungry, and I don't want to take everyone's time. Can we go now?" Nikki whispered under her breath. Startled by her sudden request, Elena stepped back a little ways.

"Are you sure? I mean, you were really injured pretty bad…"

"I'm okay now," Nikki said quite impatiently. Feeling slightly flushed, Nikki stood up as Elena moved out of the way. Indeed, Nikki was cranky from her lack of good sleep and the awful event that had happened. Walking out from the warm tent and into the cool, she stepped into the opened area with the sun shining through the trees. Breathing in deeply, Nikki closed her eyes before resting her stormy grey irises upon the departed camp fire. Cissnei was completely awake and standing of to the side in deep discussion with Rude, who was in his usual attitude. At the opening of one of the other tents, Tseng and Angeal were standing tall and proud as they held a light conversation, possibly about the short journey through Nibelheim and up to Mt. Nibel. The reactor was not that far from the small town; it was just rather difficult to find the correct way because of the multiple forks in the main road.

Furrowing her eyebrows, Nikki noticed that one person was missing from the group. Darting her eyes around the perimeter of the camp, the shy girl suddenly spotted the familiar figure of her trainer at the base of the trees where she had fell unconscious. Though, this time, Genesis was leaning pleasantly against the tree with the smooth bark, reading a small, worn out book. Recognizing the cover as the poem book, LOVELESS, Nikki began to stroll quietly towards him, wondering what she should say to him. A regular 'thank you' wouldn't seem to suffice…though a long, heartfelt speech would be inconceivable. That would make her look too emotional. Nodding her head, Nikki pushed the strands of her hair from her face before clasping her hands behind her back.

He was facing the overlook of the hill where the drake had attacked Nikki so blindly, reading out loud, though the girl couldn't make out what he was quoting until she reached the base. Softly and deftly, Genesis read a few lines of the well known poem book. Feeling her heart flutter as she began to grow nervous for some odd reason that she didn't know, Nikki swallowed as she stopped, hearing the last verse that her teacher uttered.

"Revenge is scared into my soul. Agonizing for its arrival our wishes become our relief. Sleep where you are equable," Genesis muttered under his breath as he closed the book.

Hesitating, Nikki pondered for a passing by moment if she should turn back and pretend that the thought of talking to Genesis ever crossed her mind. After all, he was her trainer and rank much higher than her. She should know her place than to speak first. Chewing on her lip, Nikki lowered her tired eyes upon the grassy ground. Examining each sandy green strand of dry grass, she softly sighed, not knowing that Genesis had excellent hearing, since he was a 1st class SOLDIER. As soon as he heard her exhale quietly, he whirled around, wondering who was spying on him. There, just a few feet away was his student, thinking hard on what to say. A wave of relief went through him by his surprise as he saw that she was all right. His mind went back to the moment Nikki went unconscious for a split second…

"Good morning, Ms. Hirome, you're all right, I see," he spoke up suddenly, disrupting Nikki from her deep thoughts. Startled, she shot her head up with a shocked expression, but recovered. Smiling her sweet smile, Nikki nodded.

"Yes, I am, sir…" she paused, with her mouth slightly agape, wondering what to say next. But Genesis went on ahead and spoke next.

"Next time you see one of those Elder Drakes when you're by yourself, run. It was a miracle you weren't killed…" he remarked sternly as he did the night before. Though, despite the fact that his way of saying it wasn't to her tastes, Nikki could tell that he was just merely concerned. Before she could think of a response, she let what was on her mind fly from her mouth.

"I had you with me," she muttered, though once she uttered those words, she wished that she could have taken them back. It sounded too forward and she dreaded what Genesis would think of her. Thankfully, however, he thought nothing of it.

"Nonetheless, it's dangerous," he kept the same, dull expression on his face as the morning breeze blew ever so delicately across the land. Nikki simply breathed out as she glanced past Genesis and observed the small town in the not so far distance. Beyond the town was a path leading up into the mountains. For the first time, Nikki could see the mako reactor at the horizon. Even though it was small from afar, she could tell that it was rather large, possibly the same size as the mako reactors at Midgar.

"Should we leave now, sir?" she asked suddenly, switching her attention back to where she and Genesis were. Raising an eyebrow, her trainer backed off from the tree and walked a little past her before stopping as he stepped behind her. Treasured time passed by as he stared at her with observing eyes. Uncomfortable with his gaze, Nikki turned around to face him. Smirking, Genesis finally answered.

"If you're ready. Are you sure you're all right?" he queried. With a nod, Nikki answered his question. Satisfied, Genesis acknowledged her answer and turned towards the group, walking away from Nikki to inform the announcement of their leaving.

From the tree base, Nikki watched as Genesis strolled causally to Tseng and Angela and gave them the 'okay' for the group to move out. Soon after that took place, Tseng gathered the Turks in a small circle and announced the news. Unfortunately, though, the fellow Turks were not ready as they went back inside their tents to get fully dressed. As Nikki watched that event and Angeal and Genesis began another random pointless conversation about how nice the weather was, Nikki plopped down on the grass and rolled her eyes. Touching her hair with her dirty hands, the Turk in Training undid her messy bun and began to comb through the bleach blonde tangles, removing any knots as she went through it. After a few minutes, she managed to have smoother hair and pulled it back in a simple ponytail, though her side bangs still brushed her cheekbones and fell in front of her orbs. Pouting at her stubborn hair, Nikki stood up and turned, noticing that just as she finished fixing her hair, the other Turks were ready to go. Inhaling deeply, Nikki jogged ahead to join the group as they began their short, but yet hard journey to Mt. Nibel.

The journey had actually taken them longer than they had presumed. First off, the group had run into many multiple battles, being as they were ambushed. In fact, Nikki had never seen these creatures before. Soon after they had succeeded their victory, she discovered their names from Angeal, who held interesting conversations with her while the rest of the group moped, whined, groaned, or remained silent. Elena and Reno had been the ones to complain while the rest were quiet. Many times they had run into what people had called a 'Zuu'. It was an interesting name for a semi-easy fiend to defeat. Though the Behemoths were harder to kill and the Valrons were much more difficult. Now, Nikki had a habit of closely describing certain items, creatures and people. So, naturally, she became familiar with what each monster looked like. To her, a Zuu looked more like a cross with a vulture and a bat with a tail. To her surprise, they didn't really have much of a weakness, but they were quite simple to destroy. Not like the Behemoth, who was a large beast with horns, huge talons and a meaty tail, and they breathed fire from their maws. However, Valrons were a challenge. They had bat like wings and stood on their back legs. Of course, Nikki could go on forever about every single detail about these creatures, but we must go on with the story, now isn't that right?

Meanwhile, as Nikki began taking mental notes about every single fiend in the country, the group passed through Nibelheim, which was far more pleasant and cheerful than Nikki had imagined. The houses reminded her of gingerbread houses on Christmas minus the coconut snow, and the buildings were aligned in a circular perimeter around a monument which stood proudly in the center. All of the citizens of the town were excruciatingly polite and offered items and such to the passing by group, but Tseng had kindly refused. Nikki noticed how her group seemed to be in a hurry…though she did not know what the rush was about. Although, she could partially understand. Probably the fact that they wanted to get the whole mission over with and have a good night's sleep could be the main cause. Or it was because the fact that it would take them awhile to clear out the reactor…whatever the reason, Nikki was sure that it was for a good probable cause.

As they had passed through the town, Nikki noted the fact that there was a huge, old, abandoned mansion on the outskirts of the town that was visible from the road to the mountain pass. It was, indeed, quite beautiful, and it was a pity that such a fine piece of architect should be wasted. However, Nikki learned from the knowledgeable Angeal that it was the ShinRa mansion and used to store secret documents and such. Their travel through the mountain pass was rather tough. It was barren, rocky, and there was hardly a trail, and wherever there was one, it would be confusing because there would be a fork on the road. Often times Nikki wondered if they would ever reach the reactor, but they arrived safe and sound, running into a few Nibel wolves on the way.

The entrance seemed frightening at first, but it was only the mako polluted air that created that fact. Dark and dreary, Nikki felt as if there was no happiness as the Turks, Turk in Training, and the 1st class SOLDIERs made their way up the cold steps towards the doorway. Towering over them was the reactor itself and the cragged mountains seemed to be a shelter for it, as if hiding it from the rest of the world. Shivering, Nikki wished at that moment she had brought a jacket for it was much colder than she thought. Feeling a nudge at her shoulder, she craned her neck to see Elena hurrying her along.

"Come on, Nikki," she whispered as she walked past her little sister. Of course, she didn't realize that she had stopped on the middle of the seeming-never-ending staircase to observe the mountains, but she quickly shook that off and continued climbing the stairs. But as a gust of harsh wind caught up with itself, Nikki shivered once again, rubbing her arms in a circular motion to try to warm up.

"Next time, bring a jacket," a voice said suddenly behind her. As she stopped to turn around, Genesis strolled past her with a stern expression towards her. Sighing, Nikki decided not to make a big deal out of it and hoped that once they were inside it would be warmer.

As she followed everyone else through the metal door, Nikki noticed first off the awkward situation that she was in. Well, to her it was awkward…it was the fact that she had no idea what exactly the compartments were, and yet everyone seemed to ignore them. From the doorway to each metal container were metallic tubes. The containers seemed to be filled with something as they were aligned in an organized fashion with a rusty metal staircase leading through the center of the rows and to another metal barred door. Tilting her head curiously, Nikki watched as the rest of the group checked the corners and Tseng checked a computer that was off to the side of the room.

Simpering, Nikki crept towards to one of the containers and glanced around to make sure no one was watching. Rude was standing quietly as his partner in crime, Reno, swatted at a spider web overhanging above the room, though he couldn't reach it. Pleasantly, Cissnei made her way to the top of the second staircase and had typed in a password on a keypad on the right side of the door. With a hiss, the door opened and the brunette stepped inside along with a not-so-pleasant Elena. In fact, Nikki's older sister had a frown upon her face as she rolled her blue eyes and followed Cissnei, which told Nikki that they were assigned to check that room. Angeal was at the computer with Tseng, checking up on the updates and stored documents patiently. Cocking an eyebrow, Nikki began to wonder where Genesis was until she heard a slight noise from beside her. Suddenly, Nikki snapped her head towards the noise, where Genesis stood silently, gazing upon the container where the girl was standing in front of. With a shaky sigh, Nikki stared at him at the green glowing light from the container shed its soft light upon their faces.

"You can look inside, if you want, Ms. Hirome," Genesis uttered softly as he slowly turned towards her, catching her staring at him wondrously. Nodding her head nervously, Nikki leaned forward ever so lightly just so that she could make out through the mako substance through the glass. What she saw shocked her. Letting out a small gasp of surprise, she quickly stepped back, bringing a hand up to her throat. There was no word to really describe what she saw.

"It's a monster," she mumbled almost definitely, though she didn't notice how Genesis shifted uncomfortably as she said those words. It didn't occur to her why it would bother him so much for her to utter that at the moment…

"Yes, it is, isn't it?" he answered her accusation. Furrowing her eyebrows, Nikki stole a sideways glance at him. Genesis seemed distant as he stared off into the container with a blank expression.

"What are these? Where did they come from?" Nikki nearly demanded, if only she didn't catch herself before she let out the words. Though instead they came out more quietly and kindly. Scoffing, Genesis glared at her through piercing eyes.

"You'll find out sooner or later. Not now, though…" Now that made Nikki even more curious as to why her trainer was acting so mysterious all of the sudden. Then she knew; it must have been one of those secrets that ShinRa kept for years or so. One of those secrets that she would not find out by herself…Even though Nikki was shy, kind, and didn't like to get into trouble, she did have a sneaky side. This, of course, resulted in her having computer hacking skills. Normally, she wouldn't have liked to go behind everyone's backs, but she wanted to know what everyone else knew. She had the right to know, just like everyone else. It was only because she was young, new, and only a Turk in Training that they wouldn't tell her. Sneering mentally, Nikki noted that she would try to find out once they got back she would try it. She would try to find out more about the Mt. Nibel reactor. Though, at that moment, she was holding a small conversation with her trainer, and it would seem rude if she completely ignored him, so she decided to go back to talking with him.

Although, she wasn't quite sure what to say. Then she realized that she still hadn't thanked him for the night before. Biting her lip, she glanced back at Genesis, who was tracing the hilt of his sword with his fingertips as he breathed out, rather bored. Obvious enough as it was, Nikki decided to ignore that fact that he was in a dull moment and opened her mouth to speak.

"Sir, thank you," she started and paused, waiting for his reaction. With a confused expression, Genesis switched his full attention on the girl beaming up at him.

"What for?" he asked suspiciously, still not knowing what she was getting at.

"Thank you for helping me last night…" Oh, so that was Nikki's point? Shrugging, Genesis went back to fiddling with his sword.

"Don't mention it," he mumbled in response, which, for some reason appeared to be the incorrect answer as Nikki lowered her eyes to the ground as if she was hurt.

"No, really, I really appreciate it," this time, she requested it with one of her sweet smiles. Softly smiling back at her, Genesis accepted her gratitude.

"You're welcome, Ms. Hirome, though it really was quite nothing..."

"Well, you see, that's what I wanted to ask you about," Nikki straightened her stance and cocked her head to the side with a smirk.

"What?"

"How did you…cast Fira? I don't recall bringing any materia with us. And how did you cure me? That requires materia, too," Nikki's voice trailed off as she realized that she sounded like a questionable child who demanded to know more and more as life brought new things each day. But her stream of inquiring didn't seem to faze Genesis. Instead, he smirked back at her with a gentle expression.

"Let's just say…I brought some with me," he assured her, though Nikki could tell that he was not telling her the truth. It was the way he said it, as if he was covering something. Though, Nikki didn't know what it was if it wasn't materia, so she should best stay out of that topic. Hearing a soft growl, Nikki arched her eyebrows before immediately pulling out her gun and whirling around, shooting twice at the large bat like creature that leapt towards her, attempting to attack her from behind. As she shot, the creature let out a high pitch scream before falling on the floor with black liquid erupting from the wound on its neck.

"Damn bats," Nikki sighed as she put back her gun, cursing the fiend for interrupting her conversation with her teacher. Satisfied that it was completely dead, Nikki turned back to Genesis.

"So, when are we going to leave?" she questioned, waving at the deceased bat, "Apparently there aren't many fiends in here, for that's the only one I've seen so far…" After her heinous, yet thrifty act of protecting herself, Genesis gazed at her in wonder. So she was quicker than he thought…Quickly pushing aside that thought, he nodded at her.

"We should leave soon after Tseng and Angeal do the update on the computer…" his voice trailed off as he glanced at the two men in question, who were a few yards away fidgeting with the computer. Breathing out pathetically, Nikki brushed aside, noticing how much trouble the computer was causing the men. Updating a computer program was easy stuff to her. The hardest she had ever done on a computer was rid her laptop of three attacking viruses and figuring out how to hack into private files was kind of tough to her as well…

"What's wrong?" she asked kindly as she reached them. With a worried frown, Tseng turned to her.

"This damn computer is giving us trouble. It seems that the hard drive is crowded or something…" Nikki had heard that similar problem before with her sister's computer. Grinning at them reassuringly, she placed her hand on the dated computer.

"I'll see if I can fix it…" she offered as she sat herself at the metal chair that was secured to the floor in front of the large computer. As Nikki typed vigorously on the keyboard that was difficult to understand, she was unaware that Genesis watched her from afar as she focused entirely on fixing the problem. Mainly, the reason she was helping was because she wanted to get back to camp before sun down. Partially, however, it was because she _wanted_ to help. Whatever the reason, it took her a few minutes to discover why the hard drive was stubborn.

Genesis stared at her as he leaned against the compartment with his arms crossed over his chest. To him, Nikki was indeed hard to understand with the way she tried to cover her emotions, especially the night before: When she had tried so hard not to cry because she wanted to show him that she could be stronger than that. Her wounds were deep…so deep, he actually caught himself hoping that she would be all right, which he didn't do normally. Personally, he did care about her and was relieved that she was in good health the next morning. The night before was interesting…right when Nikki became unconscious, she fell backwards into his arms. He couldn't help but notice how weak and limp she felt as he had leaned against the tree trunk with her asleep against his chest. For a moment, he didn't want to disturb her; he wanted her to stay still, but he decided quickly that he would carry her back to her tent.

Awkward as it seemed, Genesis did not mind it all. Carrying her over his shoulder, he had strolled gently back to her tent and did his best not to wake everyone else. As he had laid her back on the pile of blankets and was about to leave, he couldn't help but notice her shiver, like she usually did. She never seemed to like to wear jackets or anything like a coat. Simpering, Genesis leaned over her to reach a blanket, trying not to wake Cissnei up. As he retrieved it, his eyes rested on Nikki's torso, which was bare because her shirt was still partially pulled up. He had hesitated; but he carefully pulled her blouse down to make her appearance more modest. Ignoring a strange sensation he felt, Genesis covered the frail girl with the blue blanket, making sure that she was fully covered. Even though he knew he should have woken everyone up, he sat beside her, watching her breathe peacefully…It was a strange night, indeed…

Now his mind went back to the present, with Nikki rising up from the chair in front of the computer, triumphant and proud that she had succeeded in upgrading the blasted program, as she had put in politely as she found herself having trouble during the process. With a sweet sigh, Nikki turned on her heel and caught Genesis' gaze from afar. For a moment, their eyes were locked, but Nikki forced her gaze away as she followed Tseng and Angeal out of the doorway.

-:-

Nikki gazed into the flames at the campsite later that night, entranced by the dance they were performing for the group. Night had fallen quickly and they were forced to make towards camp sooner than planned. Rubbing her wrist which bore her watch, Nikki stole a glance at the time; 8:45. She then unstrapped the watch and flipped it over, reading the inscription by the dim light that was provided for her: _Love is an ever-fixed mark that looks on tempests, and is never shaken._ Interesting indeed, Nikki never really knew what the saying truly meant for she never really experienced love. At least, besides brotherly love.

A sudden breeze made Nikki snap back into reality. She scooted closer to the fire and looked up at her fellow companions. All their eyes were transfixed upon the dancing fire, causing their eyes to look black with the reflection of the flames in them. All except Genesis, for his eyes still burned a piercing blue, but were flickering orange from the campfire. All of the sudden, Tseng suggested they turn in, disturbing everyone from their reveries.

"If it's all right," Nikki objected, "I would like to stay up a little while longer."

"Not too late, Nikki," Elena scolded motherly, standing up with a bright smile upon her face. Unnaturally, it seemed that her elder sister was in an abnormal cheerful mood.

"Don't worry," Genesis spoke up. "I'll stay with her and remind her."

Nikki felt her throat dry when her trainer spoke. "T-thank you," she stammered, at a loss for words. On cue, the others retreated to their tents. Reno gave Nikki a wink and a mischievous smirk before Tseng smacked him in the head for penance. Reno complained loudly and was shoved into his tent that he was sharing with Tseng and Rude. Angeal disappeared into the tent he was sharing with Genesis, letting out a long sigh. Nikki then realized that she was at the campfire with Genesis…alone. She shivered slightly and slipped her watch back on her slim wrist. Genesis took her wrist and checked the time.

"Fifteen minutes," he stated, letting go of her wrist, "then you turn in."

"Yes, sir," Nikki whispered, her throat scratchy.

Genesis settled himself down beside Nikki and let out a long sigh of weariness. He rubbed the back of his neck and rolled his shoulders, trying to relax but had failed to do so. He turned to Nikki. "Ms. Hirome, I want you to massage my shoulders," he said bluntly. Genesis almost chuckled at the sight of Nikki, with her eyes as wide as saucers.

"Uh," Nikki stammered and twiddled her fingers. "Sir, I don't really know how to---"

"You just rub my shoulders," Genesis remarked curtly, taking off his red jacket and setting it beside him so it would take less effort to soothe his muscles. He stole a glance at Nikki and noticed her blushing deeply, almost a beet red. "Ms. Hirome?" he called.

"Y-yes, sir," Nikki murmured softly, moving closer to her trainer. He adjusted himself so that his back was facing her. Nikki sighed, her lips quivering from nervousness and gently as she could, and then placed her hands on his shoulders. She began to rub his shoulders, but apparently she was not doing it right, because Genesis growled softly and clamped his hand over her hand on his right shoulder.

"That's not how you do it," he grumbled. Her trainer turned around to face her fully and sighed. "Turn around," he ordered. Nikki blinked in response, not sure if she had heard him correctly. "I said, _turn around_."

Nikki repositioned herself so that her back faced Genesis. She gasped when she suddenly felt his hands on her shoulders. Her trainer leaned in close to her, his auburn hair teased her cheek and she felt his hot breath whipped against her jaw line. Nikki was in a haze, not sure how to react to this.

"Didn't you hear me?" Genesis demanded softly in her ear, his breath tickling it. "You need to relax. Quit tensing up your shoulders."

Nikki reluctantly let her shoulders slack. She felt her trainer's hands run over her sore muscles on her shoulders; his thumbs ran in circular motions at the base of her neck. Nikki could feel her muscles aching for more, but it soon desisted. She was almost sad when he stopped for it felt different, almost lovingly. She bit her lip as she turned around to face Genesis, who already had his back to her.

Once again she placed her hands on his shoulders and rubbed his shoulders. Memorizing the movements he had done on her shoulders, Nikki ran her hand down to the lower part of his shoulder. She felt something different there, like an extra bone. She rubbed it again, thinking for a mere second that it was a knotted muscle. She felt Genesis's back shiver when she prodded it lightly.

"Sir?" she inquired. "Your back, it---"

"It's just a deformity that I have," Genesis snapped, Nikki winced as if he had struck her across the face. "Continue, Ms. Hirome," he mumbled, biting his tongue. "And please don't rub that spot again, it's sensitive."

"Yes, sir," Nikki murmured softly, and continued her ministrations. She bit her lip as she cautiously moved her hands around that area.

"What time is it?" Genesis finally asked. Nikki checked her watch and reported to him that it was 9:00. "You best turn in, Ms. Hirome. We leave at sunrise."

"Yes, sir," Nikki said numbly, pulling her hands away and stood up. "Good night, sir." She returned to her tent and closed the flap. Genesis stood up afterwards, collecting his jacket. When he put it on, he could not help but subconsciously rub that spot with his thumb. His blue eyes sparkled as he looked back at the tent where Nikki resided in.

"Good night…Nikki," he whispered so softly that no one heard him. He retreated to his tent as well and closed the flap, keeping out the darkness and the light outside. Just like his heart…

-

**(a/n):** Aw, Genesis does have a heart! Haha, seriously, I wonder if he's capable of love…-prepares for the wrath of Genesis fan girls- Okay, I admit, I used to be a rabid Genesis fan girl. Yeah, I know it's hard to believe, what with me bashing him every other chapter. But why do you think I even came up with this story? You think I always disliked Genesis? Hmph. Yes, something happened for me to go into a crazed Genesis-hating mode. But I prefer not to make that explanation quite yet. Anyways, I wonder something; the wing _had _to be a pain in the ass to deal with. Right? Huh...Reviews and positive critiques will be loved so greatly, and flames will be replied to nicely.


	16. Dear Reminisce

**Edit: 4/22/10**

**(a/n):** There's a slight twist to this story. And that twist is in this chapter. Firstly, though, we must have some sort of cute scene between Genesis and Nikki that involves laundry. (laughs evilly) x3

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. NOTHING. (I'm getting really tired of typing this out over and over again…)_

-

**Guardian Angel**

**Chapter 16: Dear Reminisce**

-:-

With a slight, delicate sigh, Nikki shifted her feet to a more comfortable position as she remained standing perfectly straight in front of Sephiroth's desk. That weekend was everyone's day off, except for the Turk in Training. Of course, she wasn't complaining, it was just that she was growing rather bored of the same schedule every Saturday of doing the dishes. Though, for some reason, she wasn't assigned for the dishes that day. Why else would Sephiroth call her personally to his office? He had instructions for her for something, though she didn't know what. In fact, his voice mail sounded quite strained, as if the general had a weight on his shoulders. At this moment he was going through certain files as Nikki waited patiently for the reason she was there. Exhaling quietly, Nikki went back in her mind about the return home from the mission.

The morning after the certain event by the fire that still made Nikki blush, the group loaded up in the van once again at the break of dawn. That time, however, Nikki insisted on sitting beside her sister for she still felt awkward around Genesis. At times during the trip, she found it extremely hard to look at him in the eye if he spoke to her. By midnight that night, they had reached the main ShinRa building without any difficulties and Nikki was fast asleep. Reno, however, helped Elena carry the limp girl to her room. It had been the other day when that took place, and now Nikki was here in Sephiroth's office, knowing that she would have to work all day on her day off. She didn't mind that much for she had nothing to do anyways.

Longing for relief from boredom, Nikki slumped her shoulders and rubbed her bare arms. On that day, she was allowed to wear casual clothes, and she decided to wear something besides her work clothes. Even on special occasions such as that, she still wore her uniform. But that day she was wearing a black short sleeve shirt instead of her usual white sleeveless blouse. Though, she still wore her knee high boots and her black skirt that brushed on her knees. Also, she went ahead and styled her hair differently. She had sectioned off her top layers of her blonde hair and pulled it back with the rest of her hair resting at her shoulders, though her side bangs still bothered her cheeks. They never did seem to grow out…

Snapping back to attention, Nikki noticed Sephiroth put away the file in his desk and folded his gloved hands on the surface of the familiar desk. She had been at the office many times for the past three weeks of her stay there. With his usual bland stare, Sephiroth observed the girl from head to toe as he eventually did from time to time. It bothered the young girl greatly, though she never dared to speak up. That would only result with her being punished more. Raising an eyebrow, Sephiroth breathed out hastily as he leaned back in his chair.

"Ms. Hirome, you are aware you are assigned for another chore, correct?" he asked monotone, as always. Wincing at the fact that her chores for Saturday could possibly be arranged for the rest of the two months of her punishment, Nikki nodded.

"Yes, sir," she nodded briefly, keeping a steady beat with her voice, trying to sound professional. Sephiroth stared at her for a few moments without saying anything. Nikki wasn't sure if she should say anything or not, though her mind did go back to their first meeting and her speaking up…she would do best and not go down that road again.

"Today, though, instead of the dishes, you will do the laundry," he continued with a strange gleam in his green eyes. Swallowing hard, Nikki tilted her head. The laundry didn't sound too bad; though the way the general made it sound it was something to be feared… Shaking off that thought, Nikki hesitated before Sephiroth spoke again.

"The 1st class SOLDIERS' laundry, to be precise. On level 53, you will go around and knock at each door and ask for the resident's laundry. After you go over that whole floor, you will go to level P2, which is below level 1 and is the laundry room. Wash all of the clothes, fold them, organize them, and then present them back to their rooms. Am I clear, Ms. Hirome?" Sephiroth dully informed her as he beckoned towards a laundry cart, which Nikki hadn't noticed before, parked off to the side of his office. Cocking her eyebrows warningly, Nikki slowly nodded.

"Another thing is that the reason you are assigned the 1st class SOLDIERS' laundry today is because the usual man who does it, Bill, is sick today." Sephiroth hurriedly explained before Nikki could have a chance to speak.

"Oh, I hope he's all right…" she mumbled to herself, though the general heard her and shot her a glare. He remained silent. Biting her lip, Nikki had one question she felt she needed to ask.

"Though, sir, how should I know which clothes go with whom?" she queried as she glanced at the cart and spotted a white apron draped on the side of the odd appearing trolley. With an exasperated sigh, Sephiroth shook his head.

"They have _name tags_, Ms. Hirome. ShinRa Company does have a brain, though I do not trust them with my laundry," Sephiroth almost scoffed as he waved his hand, shooing her away. Obeying him, Nikki placed her fragile hands on the cart and pulled it along with her, struggling a little bit with the door, and without the help of the SOLDIER who sat at his desk with an amused smirk as he watched her. Though, she did manage to make it to the hallway, securing the apron around her waist as she pushed the cart along.

Walking towards the elevator and pressing the button with the number one on it, Nikki tapped her foot on the white, clean floors that she mopped earlier that week. It was the day after they had made it back when she had scrubbed the floor, and she was exhausted by the end of the long day. Thankfully, she didn't have any work to finish. As the elevator door slid open and disrupted her thoughts, Nikki pushed the buggy into the platform and pressed the 53rd level button and waited.

Breathing out a slow, heavy sigh, Nikki leaned against the wall and gazed at the metal ceiling of the elevator, thinking over what had happened the other night…she felt different. Why did she feel a strange sensation in her heart every time her eyes lay on her trainer? There was something about Genesis…something that she did not know yet, and she wasn't too keen on finding out soon. Though…she also wanted to help. If there was anything wrong with him, of course…Yet, unmistakably, she had no clue what she felt. Mentally slapping herself, Nikki shook her head. _What am I thinking? No, absolutely not…could I?_ With her mouth agape, Nikki stared into space with shock that she could even think of…_admiring_ him. Actually longing to help him, to care for him.

"I need to get some decent sleep…" she murmured, glancing at the dial above the elevator doors. From her observation, she was now on level 45. Rolling her eyes from her last thought, Nikki kicked the toe of her boot at the floor, creating a black smudge on the surface. Chewing her nails, she decided to pretend she knew nothing of it. Unfortunately, ShinRa Company was particularly picky about the main building being spotless. That was probably the probable cause of Sephiroth's demanding of how exactly a certain floor was to be cleaned.

Hearing the elevator door ring, Nikki gulped before plastering on a fake smile while the doors slid open, revealing level 53. Raising one of her dirty blonde eyebrows, Nikki couldn't help but notice that even though the floor looked the same to the three levels with everyone else and their apartments, it was still different. In fact, it was much nicer, if that was possible. The doors were metal, for one difference, and the floor was blindingly bright from the lights reflecting from it. Blinking hard, Nikki hesitated before stepping onto the level pushing the cart, pondering about which door she should knock on first. It was a straight corridor with an intersection at the end of the hall, so it would be rather easy to keep up with the room numbers.

The first door she picked had a small label on the right side with 'D-43' imprinted on it. Sighing sweetly, Nikki stopped the laundry cart in front of the door and raised her fist to knock gently on it. Though, she stopped herself, remembering what Zack had told her a week ago, about how sometimes the 1st class SOLDIERs invited…um…pleasurable company on their days off. Praying that the resident wasn't busy, Nikki continued her action and knocked on the door, stepping back and waiting for the answer. None came.

Instead of waiting longer, Nikki dared to lean forward and place her ear against the metal door, wondering if she could hear anything. There was nothing, to her relief. So, that room was officially empty. It was time to move onto the next room labeled 'D-44'. With a grudge, Nikki noted how long it would take her just to collect the laundry. Now she wondered how long it would take her to actually clean the clothes…Why didn't the SOLDIERs learn how to do their own laundry? They were grown men, capable of knowing how to wash clothes. It was simple. With another exaggerated sigh, Nikki knocked on the door, waiting for an answer. Once again, there was silence. Leaning forward, she listened for a few minutes before arching her eyebrows. Apparently there was someone in the room, though it would be best if she moved along and didn't…er, interrupt them. So she did. Onto the next room with the number 'D-45'. It took her a short moment to realize that the rooms were in order, unlike the Turks' apartments…

Slowly and carefully, Nikki knocked on the door, though instead of waiting, the door opened right as she was about to knock a third time. Catching her balance, Nikki took a small step backwards and examined the casual dressed man in front of her. He had a gruff look on his young face, and he seemed no older than nineteen, with brown hair and brown eyes. Even though she smiled kindly at him as a greeting, he returned a flat stare.

"Where's Bill?" he demanded as he leaned against the door frame with his elbow, looking at the shy girl from head to toe. Ignoring his interested glare, Nikki simpered as best as she could.

"He's sick today, so I'm taking his place. General Sephiroth assigned me to do the job," she tried to explain, but instead of getting the answer she thought she deserved, the man slammed the door shut. Surprised, Nikki stood there. As she was about to continue down the hall, she halted, setting a determined face as she turned back to the door. Though, she should have knocked more gently, Nikki ended up finding herself slamming her fist harshly against the metal, with the result of a sore hand.

"Ouch…" she cradled her hand to her chest as she stared bluntly at the door. No answer. Huffing bitterly, Nikki found herself losing patience quickly. Placing her hand on her forehead, she pushed the buggy to the next door and knocked, repeating the same action of stepping back and waiting. Again, not to her surprise, no answer.

"Damn bastards…" she hissed angrily, wondering what the point in doing the task was. Either there was no answer, they didn't want to answer, or they would simply refuse to give her the damn laundry. What the hell was the point? Letting out a low growl, Nikki stopped in front of room 'D-47', wondering for a second if she should just go ahead and skip it, since she knew that no one would answer, or knock anyways.

Feeling a soft pang in her gut, Nikki wished that she was doing the dishes instead. At least the people she worked with in the kitchen were nice and polite. In fact, she was around hired hands who worked to earn money to fend for their families. They were grateful people. Unlike the company Nikki had to hang around all day. Turks were kind in a few ways, but they also had their bad days, where they would gripe about something really simple. Especially Reno…Pushing away these thoughts, Nikki knocked gently on the door in front of her, more patient now. To her utmost horror, she recognized the familiar voice as the door opened automatically. At that moment, of course, she wished she could have disappeared from the face of the Planet, but too bad wishes don't normally come true in these cases…

"Bill, I told you---" Genesis began, opening the door and stopping short when he saw Nikki. His crystal blue eyes widened a bit in surprise for he was not in the best attire to be addressing to a young woman. His chest was bare and the only thing that covered him was a towel…a towel that barely covered his kneecaps. Still, Genesis made no sign of being embarrassed, and propped his arm on the doorway, glaring down at the Turk in Training.

"What are you doing, Ms. Hirome?" he demanded, apparently annoyed at the fact that his trainee was standing at his doorway, her cheeks blazing red. Responding quickly, Nikki shifted her grey eyes on the floor, looking away from her trainer and bit her lip.

When the door had open to reveal a half naked man who happened to be her trainer, Nikki felt her cheeks burn with much embarrassment and averted her eyes to the floor. Catching sight of his bare legs and feet, she blushed even more and focused her eyes on the doorway, studying the smooth surface of the metal. She tried to avoid looking at her teacher in this contradicting conversation he was trying to strike up with her...in his towel.

"I asked you a question, Ms. Hirome," Genesis snapped, making her flinch a little. Nikki could taste something metallic in her mouth and realized that she bit her lip too hard. Knitting her fingers, she tried to submit her words of explanatory to her trainer, almost failing due to the fact that she was stammering.

"T-the General..." she began and found herself lost at words, her mouth slightly agape, and then clamped it shut. What should she say? She mentally panicked as she realized she had no clue how to explain her situation.

"Yes?" Genesis inquired, smoothly though with a hint of annoyance.

"Well, h-he, um," Nikki gulped and mentally smacked herself. _This is really awkward. I'm talking to my trainer...and he's in a towel. Maybe he's—_she left that thought cold and shuddered slightly. It was disgusting to think of it and heart wrenching as well. She had thought her trainer was more decent than that. Another one of those strange sensations tugged at her heart. Appalled at herself for feeling dread if that fact was true, Nikki fluttered her eyelashes, thinking of something, _anything_, to say.

"Sir, amiinterruptingsummthin'?" she rambled in one breath. Genesis simply blinked, obviously not getting what she was trying to say.

"What?" he demanded.

Nikki took a long breath and sighed. "Am I interrupting something, sir?" she pronounced the question more slowly as she kept her eyes locked off to the side. However, Genesis still didn't understand what exactly she was asking.

"Excuse me?" he questioned more harshly.

_God, why do I need to repeat myself? _Nikki had thought, almost rolling her eyes. "Are you _busy_ at the moment, sir?"

"Not particularly," Genesis shrugged, "Now, about why you're here?"

"Laundry," she muttered, "Laundry, sir."

"I thought Bill did that," Genesis stated, eyeing her.

"The General, sir," Nikki hoarsely stated, finding it hard to speak with her throat tightening. "He...he said that Bill was sick and I had to do the laundry. Can you please give me your laundry, I _really_ am busy."

Genesis looked past her and saw the empty cart. "A lot of laundry to do?" he jested.

Nikki numbly shook her head. "I-I have a lot a doors to knock still…sir."

"Ah," he simply stated with a small smirk.

"Sir?" Nikki managed to blurt out, daring to meet his gaze as she addressed him properly, no matter how awkward the situation was. "Your laundry?"

His mind was pondering over what she was so nervous about, so he snapped his head up a bit and let out a long sigh as he disappeared from the doorway to obtain his clothes. When he returned, he handed the bundle to Nikki, her fingertips just brushed against his forearms and she blushed even more. That was when it finally hit him. He was standing there, with no clothes, save a towel...wrapped around his waist...to be truthful it was more set on his hips than his waist. _Shit…_ With amusement, he watched as she scampered over to the cart, dumped the clothes into the cart and briskly walked down the hall, keeping her eyes straight ahead. Chuckling and shaking his head, Genesis closed the door and leaned against it, raking his fingers through his slightly damp auburn hair. The truth was that he had just gotten out of the shower. Maybe he should apologize, the poor thing was blushing so much...Genesis smirked, Nikki really was cute when she blushed. Tomorrow, maybe, 'twas embarrassing for her to see him in a towel.

-:-

Opening the lid of one of the many washing machines in the basement of the ShinRa building, Nikki breathed out a long, exhausted sigh. At that moment, it was exactly 7:00 in the evening and it had taken her most of the day to gather the rest of the laundry. The 53rd floor was larger than she thought it was and there were a lot of clothes in her hamper by the end of the search for dirty laundry. In fact, she had to make two trips to the basement because she ended up having to use two carts. Nikki made it to level P2 and was on her second load of laundry now. Her first load was in one of the many dryers at the other side of the room. On one side, there was a long wall lined with washing machines, and the opposite wall there were dryers. Indeed, it seemed quite organized and it was a rather large room…

Shuddering from the chilly room, Nikki stood in front of the washing machine as she scooped detergent from a box that was settled on the floor and sprinkled it inside the contraption over the clothes. Turning the dial and starting up the washing process, she slammed the lid shut and placed her hands on top of the vibrating top. Groaning from the thought of the event that happened that morning, Nikki gazed up at the ceiling. She couldn't believe that she had thought that Genesis was…well…was doing what the other first class SOLDIERs did on their holidays. Though, she still couldn't stop from thinking if it was true…he was there…in only a towel… showing off his muscular chest. Cringing, Nikki whacked her forehead against the top of the machine and felt a pain surge through her head, only resulting in an abrupt migraine. _Bad thought, stop it!_ Nikki screamed at herself as she lifted her head up.

"Did I miss something?" an amused, never serious familiar voice broke the silence behind her. Whirling around, Nikki spotted Zack standing just a few feet behind her with his arms crossed across his chest. He was in his usual apparel. Of course, he trained even on the weekends because he was so determined to become a first class SOLDIER. Shaking her head, Nikki acted as if nothing was wrong.

"No, nothing at all," she answered defensively. She didn't feel too comfortable explaining why she was upset with the whole situation. Though, a red mark evolving on her forehead quickly answered Zack's question as he stared at her with a suspicious expression.

"Uh huh, sure, I believe you. You're mad, aren't you?" he quizzed with a mischievous smirk. Scowling at the jeering young man, Nikki shut her eyes and shook her head even more, though she found herself trembling. The fact was that it was a lie. She was mad…

"I'm not mad!" she exclaimed, brushing past him to obtain a basket of clean, dry laundry. Hurrying over to a table in the center of the brick walled room; Nikki placed the basket down and scooped out its contents, beginning to fold the clothes. She felt Zack walk up behind her.

"Come on, you can tell me! I'm your friend, remember?" he assured comfortably. Stopping her actions of folding a shirt, Nikki paused in mid air and gazed off into space, knowing that he was right.

"Yes, that's true…" she mumbled to herself. But she couldn't tell him. He would only joke with her and insist that she had a simple crush. Sharply inhaling, Nikki froze at that thought. No, she definitely would _not_ tell him. Thinking up a small lie, Nikki opened her mouth with no words coming out at first, but then she regained her speech.

"Elena and I got in a fight," she muttered casually, making it sound true. Obviously it worked because Zack simply shrugged.

"Oh, don't worry; I'm sure you two will make up by the end of the day. By the way, is it okay if I ask you something? I mean, I didn't come down here just to pick on you, you know…" Zack's voice trailed off as he walked over to the sturdy table and jumped on top of it, sitting at the edge and looking at Nikki with a kind smile. Nervously, he rubbed the back of his head with his gloved hand and glanced down at his boots. Setting down a folded shirt, Nikki leaned against the table with an arched eyebrow.

"Sure, what is it?" she asked with one of her sweet grins, with her eyes shining. Apparently, that made Zack more skittish and he chuckled nervously. Beckoning him to go on, Nikki shot him a confused glare. After what seemed like forever, he finally answered.

"Will you go out with me?" Zack let the words hang in the air as Nikki jerked from shock at the unexpected question. Sure, she admired Zack and cared for him, but _never_ did she ever think of him as more than a friend. And to think that she was about to sound like she had a crush on her trainer…Silently thanking the Planet that she didn't, Nikki swallowed hard and lowered her stormy eyes to the ground. What should she say? She didn't want to 'go out' with her friend. So…all of this time, he imagined her more than a friend? Well, what a nice day she was having so far…

"Zack, I---" a vibration was felt in the pocket of her skirt as it interrupted her speech. Frustrated, she reached inside her pocket and withdrew the black cell phone that she was given not too long ago. Clicking it open, she glanced at the screen and saw that Elena was calling her.

"Yes?" she answered with a dull hint. Hard breathing was heard on the other end before Elena spoke.

"Nikki, come to the office," her voice was shaky and quiet…Nikki had a gut wrenching feeling that there was something wrong.

"Elena? What's wrong?" she inquired, but there was no answer. Pulling the phone away from her ear, Nikki noticed that Elena hung up. Mouth agape, the young girl blinked before shutting the phone and putting it back in her pocket. Zack was gazing at her with curious blue eyes.

"What happened?" he quizzed as he jumped back on the hard, cement floor. Shaking her head, Nikki kept her eyes locked on the floor as she began making her way past Zack and towards the elevator. As she stepped inside the already opened platform, she felt Zack follow close behind, still staring at her through concerned eyes.

"Nikki, what is it?" he tried to find out the news again as he stood close beside Nikki as she leaned forward and pressed in the 3rd level button. The metal doors slid shut and she turned to face Zack solemnly.

"I don't know. All I know is, it's serious," she uttered under her breath. Many thoughts flew past her mind. There were ponderings of what, or who could have been hurt. Was she accused of something? What had happened? Tears began to brim her long eyelashes as she sighed deeply. She recognized the sound of her sister's voice…Elena sounded like that when Mimi died. It was at the funeral and her sister told Nikki that she wasn't welcome there…and her voice was full of blame and shame. Bowing her head low to hide her forming tears, Nikki waited as the elevator stopped at the designated level. With the doors sliding open, Zack and Nikki paced out into the empty hall and made their way to the office. Before she placed her hand on the handle, Nikki took a moment to breath in a deep breath. There was another tug at her heart as her feelings told her there was something dreadfully wrong, even though she didn't know what. Opening the door, she and Zack walked through the doorway and into the office.

There was a small crowd of Turks at Elena's cubicle office and they were holding a quiet conversation. Determined to discover what was wrong, Nikki briskly strolled down the line of desks and over to the crowd. As they heard her coming, the Turks fell silent and turned to her. Tseng had a serious expression across his face and Reno was staring at the floor, looking like he was ashamed at himself, or sorry for someone. As usual, Rude was in his usual stance and Cissnei had on a blank look. The other Turks that Nikki didn't know all seemed like they had pity written across their faces plain as day. Nikki's full attention was on Elena, who was sitting in the center of the group with a tear streaked face. Apparently, she had been crying and had just now stopped. Confused, Nikki remained standing just outside of the group with Zack beside her, obviously wanting to know the news as well.

"Elena, what's wrong?" Nikki asked with a shuddering breath. With bleary eyes, her older sister met her gaze and sniffed through her nose. Placing a comforting hand on her shoulder, Tseng stood beside Elena and looked at her with kind mirrors to the soul. Closing her eyes, Elena answered.

"Our father is dead." After that, Nikki felt cold.

-

**(a/n):** Yup. That's the twist. Damn me if I didn't plan that all along. Yeah, yeah, there should be another twist later on in the story…But before you go ranting about how Nikki is a typical Mary-Sue and every guy wants to screw with her, you are wrong. I'm sorry, I have to defend my OC sometimes. The reason Zack asked her out is because he asks _every _girl he meets on a date. Seriously. Reviews and critiques will get cookies! –showers you with endless Shibi love and mint chocolate cookies-

Cheers! :D


	17. One Can Only Hope

**Edit: 4/22/10**

**(a/n):** Cloudy-pooh makes his appearance in this chapter! Whoo! Now, I must mention this fact: earlier when I had first posted this chapter up, I stated that Cloud was a 3rd class SOLDIER. That is incorrect; he was a grunt, not yet in the SOLDIER company. Grunts and 3rd classes look too similar, so I was confused. I fixed it though, so I'm happy. Anyway, this chapter is seemingly very sad; Nikki reflects back on memories of her father. I know if I lost my dad, I'd be locked in my room for weeks.

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything. All I own is my poor imagination._

-

**Guardian Angel**

**Chapter 17: One Can Only Hope**

-:-

Lying in the cold, thick darkness of her room, Nikki stared up at the ceiling, which she could not see. She shivered as she pulled the covers over her torso and blinked. It was the morning after…the news…Nikki remembered whirling around from the crowd of Turks, some of whom she had not met yet, and she ran. She pushed past Zack, sobbing uncontrollably as she past her trainer, who had watched speechless. She had went straight to her dorm, and needless to say, she fell fast asleep the moment she hit the mattress and slept in her clothes, so she felt slightly uncomfortable in her apparel. But at that moment, she didn't care. She didn't care at all…All she knew now, as horrifying as it was, was that her father was dead. Just like that. No exceptions. He was dead. Gone. Forever. Shaking her head, Nikki inwardly screamed as she curled into a ball and cradled her head in her hands, threading her fingers through her messy blonde hair.

_No…it's not true…this is a nightmare…it was a nightmare…_Nikki tried to convince herself that lie, but she knew that she had to deal with the facts. How her father died? Well, to her horror, it wasn't a painless death…he bled to death in the crashed car as he just sat there in the driver's seat, pinned in the crumpled metal, and then the gas leak. It was amazing, and yet horrible to know that people could figure out how a person died. Wincing, Nikki gripped onto her pillow and sobbed into the comfortable fabric. It was true…he was dead. A tug at her heart pained her soul as she wiped her tears away with fury. Why did this happen? Why did she lose everyone who was close to her? First her mother, then Mimi and now her father.

To her, it felt like he had left her to be alone in this world. He was practically the only one she could look up to besides her sister, despite the fact that it seemed he blamed her for Mimi's death. In fact, there were times he would give her withering glances when she would bring her up. But deep inside, Nikki knew he really didn't blame her. He told her the night before she left for ShinRa Company. Though that memory was fading now. All she could think about was the fact that she was an orphan.

However, Nikki had to take in the fact that Elena was hurt the most. Elena adored their father. She would spend countless hours with him on the weekends while Nikki would be busy tending to her private life locked in her bed room. Then Elena left for ShinRa. Another thing the frail girl believed to be true was that her father favored Elena. No matter how much it pained her to know, it was true…Elena took after her father's side and had the same appearance, except for her hair. Their father had dark hair while their mother was blonde. It must have hurt to see her, the youngest daughter; looking exactly like her mother…Elena was cheerful and acted like someone anybody would like to go for guidance. But Nikki liked to keep to herself…no wonder her father favored Elena…Letting more tears spill, Nikki gasped as she tried to breathe while she cried. Discovering that it was rather difficult, Nikki lifted her head from her pillow and stared at the headboard of her bed.

Yet again…Nikki could be wrong. Bitterly remembering their last day, she made herself go back to the moment when she and her father held their last conversation. It was bittersweet to know that they had actually talked, though it drew Nikki closer to her father. That was what hurt the most. At least, Nikki thought was comforting, that her father was with her mother now in the Life Stream…with Mimi. Softly, but surely, Nikki let a small smile play on her lips as she sat up in her bed, letting her mind go back to the last moment with her father.

-:-

Holding onto the mug of cocoa tightly to warm her fragile hands, Nikki strolled very carefully towards the navy blue couch in her living room so she would not spill the contents. Her father was seated in a relaxed manner with one of his legs cross over his knee as he leaned back in the couch and sipped on his own mug of hot chocolate that Nikki had made for him. It was late at night and they had arrived home from their long day; the day that Nikki received her grade on her test and the last day of school. The following day would be the moment she leaves. Early the next morning, to be exact. In fact, she wouldn't have enough time to say her goodbyes, so she would have to only kiss her father on his cheek and leave him a note, telling him that she was all right and that she was gone. Right at that moment, however, Nikki would cherish this event of enjoying her father's company, even though they weren't that close.

"I have to admit, I'm a little nervous about tomorrow," Nikki mumbled in her thick accent as she settled down peacefully beside her father and kept a bland expression fixed upon her plain face. Nodding in an understandable way, her father remained focused on his mug.

"Anybody would be actually…it's natural," he assured as he gave her a warm smile. Nikki bit her lip before she took a delicate sip.

"I know…will you be okay by yourself? I mean, with Seiko? You won't be lonely?" she asked, partially in a hopeful manner. She wished that he would show at least a sign that he would miss her, and instead of asking flat out, she would at least give off a hint. Unfortunately, her hopes were shattered.

"Of course I'll be all right. Seiko will keep me company," he gave her another grin before scratching his chin thoughtfully. Apparently, he was wondering about something. Daring to stare at him and watch, Nikki sat back against the comfortable cushion and waited for a response.

"Will you be okay? I mean, you'll be in a new place, you're all grown up now, and you'll start getting suitors, probably!" Her father laughed heartily as his blue eyes twinkled curiously. Simpering at the outburst, Nikki couldn't help but shake her head.

"I don't expect to get any suitors. I have no intentions on becoming involved with a boy…" she let her voice trail off before letting her stormy eyes rest on her hands. Catching a glimpse of her father, she noticed that he looked at her, confused.

"I don't see why you don't want a boyfriend…he would take care of you, in fact."

"I'm becoming a Turk. I don't think it's allowed, anyway…" Nikki fluttered her eyes as she spoke monotone. After that remark, her father fell silent, finishing his cup of cocoa as Nikki remained in her position. Even though it possibly wasn't true, Nikki didn't feel too keen about admiring a man. To her it was awfully awkward…She wasn't ready, though most girls her age would most likely be betrothed. But she couldn't imagine living the rest of her life with another person. She had made up her mind after she turned thirteen. The boys in her class were too mean to her, so she supposed every other male were alike. Though, this wasn't true, and she knew this, but it still didn't prevent her from not wanting to be close to anyone.

"Though…I would want someone to care for me…" she murmured ever so softly, enough that her father could hear. She knew he wanted her to get married one day in the future and make him a grandfather, but it was the _far_ future…Her wish was true, though. Deep inside she wanted someone to care for her, to love her. Never had she really experienced true love. Well, she knew her sister loved her, but not like that. With her father it was hard to tell and no one else would even talk to her. Sighing quite sadly, Nikki rubbed the white ceramic cup before standing up and setting the mug on the coffee table. Before proceeding up the stairs to her room, Nikki craned her neck towards her dad, who was still gazing into space.

"I'm going to miss you, you know," she quipped suddenly, interrupting his thoughts. Startled by her words, her father glanced at her before rising from the couch and copied her actions of placing his cup down. With a sweet smile he walked over to her and looked down at her when he stopped in front of her.

"I'm going to miss you, too, sweetie," he replied as he embraced her, cradling her in his strong arms. Nikki leaned her head against his shoulder and breathed out. It was good to be able to hug her father, since she never really got to in the past. What he said next, however, made her confused even from that day on.

"I never blamed you for her death."

-:-

Smiling at her last memory of him holding her, Nikki closed her eyes as she swung her legs over the side of her bed and landed softly on the floor. Making her way to her dresser, Nikki ignored the fifth voice mail message she had received from Sephiroth that day. Obviously, she knew that he had called her to a meeting that was scheduled thirty minutes ago, but she didn't feel like going. She was mourning and she felt he would have to understand the human nature one day, no matter how emotionless he was. Scoffing at her ill thoughts about the General, Nikki stared into the mirror at her reflection. Her hair had stray strands coming out of her half pony tail and there were streaks of dry tears down her face. Knowing that her appearance wasn't all that grand, Nikki didn't care.

Sometimes she still pondered about what her father meant…but meanwhile, she needed to show others that she could be strong. She wouldn't cry…she would be happy that her father was with her mother. The woman who was kind, loving, and thoughtful. Yet, she was not beautiful. As harsh as it sounded, it was true. Though to Nikki, she was pretty. Others wouldn't say so, though. Her mother was _plain_, and she took after her side. But it didn't matter. Appearance never mattered to Nikki, and she was proud that she looked like her mother. Yet…she did feel blame, even though she had a feeling she wasn't the cause of her death, or Mimi's. But what did her father meant? He never blamed her for her death…well, that was confusing because he didn't believe her about Mimi and he was close to Mimi. She always kidded around with Nikki's dad because she wasn't close to her own father. Nikki was all right with it though.

_Are you taking care of him, Mother? Is Mimi all right as well? _She talked to her mother, even though she suspected that she did not hear her, though she would like to believe so. Hoping that it was true, Nikki wiped her face and smoothed out her hair before straightening her ribbon. Even though she was about to go back to bed, she couldn't help but tidy up. A sudden knock at her door broke the silence and made her freeze, too stunned to move. What if it was the general himself?

"Damn it," Nikki spat under her breath as she reached down at the ground and pulled on her black boots with ease, hopping over to the door in the process. If it really was Sephiroth, she would hate it if he caught her while she was crying. Thanking the Planet that she had cleaned her face; Nikki reached out and turned the door knob, opening the door to reveal what ShinRa referred to as a 'grunt', someone who wasn't in SOLDIER, but they looked an awful lot like a 3rd class SOLDIER. Blinking in response, Nikki stood there solemnly as she continued to stare. It wasn't that she was _teasing_ him with her amused glare…it was just the fact that for a man, he was slightly shorter than her, only by one inch, though. She couldn't tell how old he was, anyways. He had on the grunt equipment which resembled the 3rd class head gear and uniform, which was completely different from the 2nd and 1st class SOLDIERs. Also, his head gear was covering his eyes, and most of his appearance. Noting that he didn't respond at once, Nikki crossed her arms over her breast and tilted her head.

"Yes?" She slightly sniffed, still affected from the dreaded news from yesterday. To her surprise, he saluted her.

"Ms. Hirome…General Sephiroth ordered me to escort you to his office. Apparently, you are forty minutes late for the meeting," he spoke boldly. Raising an eyebrow, Nikki nodded and stepped out of the room, closing the door behind her. The man was polite, but yet trying too hard.

"All right. Let's go," she mumbled as she brushed aside the grunt and made her way down the hallway. Catching up with her, the man began to walk beside her parallel. Nikki didn't mind at all, for he was just doing his duty. Though she couldn't help but feel like she was being watched and treated like a prisoner. It was the way the general gave his order to the hopeful soldier, and the way he was following her. Shifting an uneasy glance sideways, the shy girl spotted a long pistol in the grunt's holster. She sighed pathetically as the two went into the elevator together and pressed the 1st level button. As the doors slid close, Nikki stared at the floor.

So…what would happen now? Why exactly was Sephiroth demanding her to have a meeting with him? What would it be about? Many questions streamed through her mind as she fiddled with her fingers curiously. It could be about what was going to happen now. And about her father's funeral. Dread filled her gut as she thought how painful it would be for her to go to his funeral. How would her training be from now on? She didn't like the fact that people would pity her….she despised pity. She wanted to be strong. Breathing in sharply, Nikki closed her eyes tight, as if to shut out the hurt that her father's death caused her. All that went through her head now was how Elena was. _Elena…_

It was true. She loved him. Elena was in her room at that moment, crying in despair. But Nikki knew that she wanted to stick together, especially at a time of need. Everyone else was stopping by Elena's room and giving her flowers. Nikki didn't receive any, but she didn't mind. No one truly was close to her. Everyone knew Elena. Everyone adored Elena. Feeling a pang of jealously, she inwardly cringed. How could she be jealous? Popularity was never the thing for Nikki anyways, and why should she want it? What was the point?

Gripping onto her wrists, Nikki let out another shaky breath, only to catch the soldier's attention. He shot her a glance and shifted uncomfortably as he thought of what to say to the taller teenager. He wouldn't know how she felt; in fact, he never really knew his father, so what could he say to try to comfort her? Besides, she was keeping to herself, deep in her own thoughts, thinking about Planet knows what. Now Nikki was scuffing the toe of her boot on the floor of the elevator, causing another mark on the smooth surface, but she didn't pay any attention to it, even though it was ShinRa regulations that the floors were to have no marks visible. Biting his lip, the grunt dared to speak up.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Ms. Hirome," he muttered under his wary breath. Snapping her head up suddenly, Nikki gazed at him in wonder. So, the man does speak? Amazing. She was thinking about how quiet he was for a SOLDIER hopeful. All of the SOLDIERs and grunts she knew were loud and arrogant. This one was different. Regaining her speech, she smiled at him.

"Thank you…it's just a little hard, you know?" she tilted her head to the side and watched as he turned his head towards her.

"I…wouldn't know, really. I never knew my dad."

"Oh…"

"I hope you feel better, and I'm sure your friends will help you out through this time of grief," he rubbed the back of his neck as he shrugged. Smirking at the fact that he was trying his best to be courteous, Nikki began to admire him for his modesty and personality.

"To whom may I send my thanks?" she asked, hinting at the fact that she did not know his name.

"Cloud. Cloud Strife, and…you're welcome. I know your name, Nikki," he smiled kindly at her. Startled at the first name term, Nikki opened her mouth slightly at his politeness and nodded when she gathered her thoughts together.

"How old are you? If you don't mind me asking…" Nikki let her voice trail off as she let her stormy blue-grey eyes drop to the floor again. She had thought it was a forward question and it was too soon to be asking, but obviously, Cloud didn't mind.

"Almost sixteen," he answered kindly as he took crossed his arms across his chest and cocked his head. So he was _younger _than her? That was interesting. So he wasn't a man, but still an innocent boy. So young an age to be in ShinRa…Quite pleased with her acquaintance, Nikki smiled brightly. Catching herself being happy, Nikki started. It was at that moment when she realized that she was happy…even though her father passed away, she knew he was in a better place. She was safe, surrounded by people who cared for her. Reno cared for her, she knew, despite his crude jokes. Of course, Elena cared for her, even though they had a past of fighting a lot, but they were grown now. Zack cared for her, too, but more than a friend…She noted that she would have to talk to Zack about the invitation for a date. There another person who was her friend. She didn't like to admit it though.

All of the sudden, sending her out of her pleasant thoughts of friends, Nikki watched the elevator door slide open. Stepping out of the platform and waited for Cloud to follow, but to her wonder, he stayed in the elevator. Confused, Nikki stopped pacing down the hall and turned fully towards him and watched as he shook his head.

"I have business with others. This is where we part. You'll find his office with no trouble, yes?" Cloud tapped his foot patiently and awaited the answer of the Turk in Training. Swallowing hard, Nikki bobbed her head ever so softly and gave him a sweet grin. Her expression was bright and flawless with her eyes twinkling playfully.

"Yes. It was good to meet you. I hope we meet again…farewell," she gave him a small wave before turning around on her heel and strolling peacefully down the corridor, hearing the ding of the elevator bell and the metal doors sliding shut.

Making her way to the office of the bitter general, Nikki raised her fist to knock the surface of the door, but halted abruptly. She heard voices. Simpering, she was about to turn around and wait for the conversation to end, but a phrase caught her attention.

"She will_ not_ have the day off."

Not surprisingly, it was Sephiroth speaking that precise quote. Stepping slightly backwards, Nikki stopped and changed direction, stepping forward instead and leaning her head towards the door, laying her face against the smooth surface of the wood and placing her small hands on the door frame. Usually, she wouldn't be the one to eavesdrop on others, but in this case she had a feeling that they were talking about her. _They_…how, in fact, did she determine that there were more than one? Well, the general must have been talking to _someone_, of course. Now, back to the point of the moment.

"She lost her father…if she works tomorrow, she won't have her full attention focused on her training…" Nikki recognized the familiar voice. It was Genesis…actually _defending _her. Another one of those damn fluttering sensations filled her chest as Nikki inhaled sharply. To her knowledge, and where she was positioned at, it was quite easy for her to tell that her trainer was standing right at the door. Frozen, Nikki remained standing there. She couldn't bring herself to move. Instead, she closed her eyes and breathed out softly as possible. There was much care in his voice. Nikki smiled in spite of herself at the thought of Genesis trying to get her a day off for the next day. _He really does care for me, doesn't he?_ Nikki pondered as she bit her lip, wincing as she realized what she had just thought. Shaking her head hurriedly, Nikki began to breathe unevenly. Was it really true? She…cared for him? Opening her eyes, she focused more on where the conversation was leading to…

"She is undergoing punishment, I can't let her have a day off," came Sephiroth's bland voice. Rolling her eyes, Nikki felt a spark of anger erupt in the back of her sane mind. She was growing a bit impatient with the horrible man who, unfortunately, was in command.

"She won't be able to go to his funeral," Angeal's voice rang out across the office and caught the spy's attention. So…it was a fact. She wouldn't be able to see her family after all. What kind of company was ShinRa? Not allowing a Turk to attend her family's funeral? Well… at least she had a cell phone so she could call her aunt and tell her that she was sorry that she couldn't make it.

"Let her spend the day with Elena. It's the least we can do…" Genesis' voice was quiet, but subtle. Nikki chewed on her lip and felt another strange feeling. _No, stop it! _She pushed away that thought of admiring him. But…she did, didn't she? Simpering, Nikki was about to step backwards, but someone grabbed her shoulders and caused her to yelp. But her cry was quickly cut off by a gloved hand clasping over her mouth.

"Hmm, spying, are we?" Nikki forced her elbows back and jabbed Zack in his stomach. Turning around swiftly she pushed him again at his chest.

"Ouch! I was just playing with you," he shot her a friendly grin as he tried to hide one of his hands behind his back and scratched his head nervously with his other. Cocking an eyebrow, Nikki placed her hands on her hips and snapped at him.

"Well, that's no reason to scare me half to death! God, I thought I was caught…" she mumbled as she grinned back sheepishly. Zack scoffed and hesitated, as if thinking of what to say. Then Nikki knew. He was trying to tell her that he was sorry. It was a fact that he didn't speak to her that much after they learned the news of her father's death. But now there he was, thinking of what to say. Without another word he revealed the hidden hand and showed his friend a single white rose. Surprised at the gesture, Nikki slowly took the rose with her right hand and touched the petals carefully before smelling the rich aroma. Flowers were rare, so she knew it must have been pricey. Touched by his gift, Nikki beamed up at Zack as she looked back up into his handsome face. Indeed, he was very charming, but Nikki only saw him as a friend. Besides…well…she would leave that other thought about a certain person alone…

"Oh, thank you, Zack, that's very sweet of you," she smiled again before Zack shot her a sympathetic expression.

"I'm really sorry about what happened…" he murmured quietly. Nodding an understanding, Nikki exhaled slowly as she leaned forward curiously, clasping her hands behind her back. Keeping a straight face, despite the fact that inside her emotions were swelling up and threatening to show itself through tears, Nikki blinked, forcing herself to not cry in front of her friend.

"Tomorrow will be a brighter day, don't worry!"

"Hmm…one can only hope…" she mumbled through her rosy lips, quite sadly, in fact. Zack noted her strange behavior and sighed.

"You only want to be friends, don't you?" Zack quipped as he looked at her with a suspicious look gleaming in his blue eyes. With her chin trembling, Nikki nodded, hoping that he was not upset. To her pleasure, he wasn't. Instead he shot her another smile and gave her a pat on her shoulder.

"I understand! Really, I don't mind. I guess I caught you by surprise, huh?" he smirked mischievously. Before she could respond with a joke, Nikki heard the door open behind her. Though before she could turn around to see the three trainers proceed from the office, Zack grabbed Nikki's hand and dragged her down the hall, apparently not wanting to stay on sight where Sephiroth and the others were. That was curious. Why would Zack try to avoid the general? Shaking it off, Nikki craned her neck around to see the three trainers right before Zack could drag her around the corner, wanting to see Genesis.

General Sephiroth was still standing at the office door, keeping the door ajar for the two other men to walk through. Although Angeal was already walking ahead down the corridor in the opposite direction of Zack and Nikki, Genesis was just merely standing there, though he wasn't talking to the silver haired general. Instead, he had his head slightly bowed, his auburn bangs getting in the way of his crystal blue eyes, though Nikki could tell that he was watching Zack and Nikki make their way down the hall, escaping any conversation that could be brought up by the general. Nikki breathed out chokingly as she caught her trainer's stare and his soft smile that played on his lips. She couldn't help but notice how tired he looked.

Her heart skipping a beat, Nikki lost sight of her teacher as she went around the corner with the impatient Zack. Though, she felt a longing to go back. Nikki closed her eyes once again as she let Zack lead her towards the mailing service for reasons unknown. All she knew was one thing, and she knew she couldn't deny it, even though part of her wished she could. No matter, she had a feeling that Genesis did not feel the same about her. She loved him. Cringing at the truth, Nikki shook her head. She knew she would have to keep it a secret, even from Elena.

-

**(a/n):** Nikki _lurves_ him~ ooh la la. :3 Let me know what you guys think! I'd love to hear your opinions!


	18. Just Being There

**Edit: 4/22/10**

**(a/n):** Um, yeah, in this here chapter, there's yet another twist. I planned it all along, so it's not like I stuck it there when I had no other idea what to do. Oh, and I kind of like this chapter, but yet again I don't; yup, another appearance of Tink the Terrible. –shot- I wish I wrote that part better…(goes off into an emo corner and cries in bitter agony)

_Disclaimer: All rights to Squeenix. _

-

**Guardian Angel**

**Chapter 18: Just Being There**

-:-

Groggily, Nikki yawned as she leaned against her elbow at the metal table outside of the coffee shop. Through misty eyes, she examined the design of the small table with the tip of her finger and let out a bored sigh. At that moment, she was at the coffee shop in Sector 8, near the main ShinRa building. It was the day after her little escapade with Zack and she and Elena were having hot cocoa. Pleasantly, Elena had begged Nikki to come with her on their day off. Indeed, the sisters _did_ have the whole day to themselves, and they wanted to enjoy every minute of it. So, the older sister brought the younger sibling with her to her favorite treat shop, hoping to talk to her about something of importance, though at the moment, Elena was inside the store, talking to the woman behind the counter, telling her of the latest news of their father's death.

Cracking her knuckles, Nikki breathed out softly as she leaned back in the uncomfortable metal chair that matched well with the table. Touching the brim of the black mug, Nikki shifted, trying to get used to her source of seating. That day, she was dressed casual, once again. Her deep navy jeans fitted nicely; not too tight, and not too loose. Again, she was wearing her purple shirt that she never wore, but it couldn't be 'never', since she was wearing it at that moment, but it is only a figure of speech. Her hair was in a tassel, slightly tangled from lack of care. However, Nikki didn't mind. She never minded about her hair. After all, it was only hair, correct? Next to her booted feet lay her navy knapsack, with the flap barely torn and sewed back together.

Tilting her head to the left side, Nikki glanced back at the coffee shop and began to observe her surroundings. There was the small, grey building, with a sign that said, 'Café'. Very simple in Nikki's opinion. All around her were tall, gloomy looking buildings and people were bustling about on their errands without a care in the world. Remembering how she and her father used to run errands together, Nikki sadly stared down at her cup of hot cocoa. Hearing the sound of a door opening, Nikki glanced back at the café and noticed Elena pacing casually out of the shop with a nervous air about her. Arching a slim eyebrow, she slyly watched her sister's movements of coming back to her table and sat across from Nikki. Elena seated herself diligently as she held a cup of coffee in her right hand. Plastering on a smile, she met Nikki's eyes.

There was one thing Nikki knew very well about Elena: she could be read like a book easily. Any sign of nervousness could be seen, any sign of happiness, sadness, and anger. So, since she had been Elena's sister all of her life, she could tell if there was something on her mind that was of importance and needed to be told. Lying was not Elena's strong point, although lying is never a strong point anyway. It is more like a fault or a sin. Though, Elena was not all that fantastic when it came to covering up something. One could tell. Suspiciously, Nikki tapped the surface of the table with her fingertips and waited for her sister to speak up.

Timidly, Elena took a sip from the scalding coffee and quickly withdrew. So stupid of her to forget to blow at the hot liquid…Doing so, she took another sip, more satisfied with the presumable temperature. Simpering in a plain sort of way, Elena glanced back up at her younger sister, who obviously wanted to know what was on her sister's mind. She had a questioning gleam in her stormy grey eyes that looked so much like their mother's. They were quite beautiful; with the amber and blue flecks of color near the pupil. Smiling fully now, Elena tried to keep a positive attitude. It was a fact in her own mind that she was about to tell her sister… what she needed to know. After the long, awkward moment of silence, Elena opened her mouth, at a loss for words for a few seconds, but quickly recovered.

"Nikki…there's something I need to tell you…" she stammered slightly, but tried her best to keep herself at ease. Though, it was, indeed, harder than Elena has presumed. Cautiously, Nikki nodded, beckoning her to go on.

"It's about Mom," Elena continued, feeling a pang of sadness in her heart as she knew that the truth would be revealed. Her little sister…so many times did they argue in the past, but they were closer now. A whole lot closer, ever since the incident with Mimi. Elena didn't _blame _Nikki, it was just that she had to unleash her anger at someone for taking her away from her life, and the incident that caused her sister to act like a completely different person. Noting the dreaded look on her petite face now, Elena wondered if she should change the subject…But no, she had to tell her.

"What is it?" Nikki inquired thoughtfully as she barely leaned forward, wanting to know more.

"I need to tell you something, first…" Elena mouthed a word, but no voice was heard.

"Yes?" Nikki was now worried. There were strange times when Elena would act…out of sorts, but it was rather rare. What could it be? What was there to know about her mum? There was a sort of sorrow in her sister's blue eyes. Quickly, Nikki went through the possibilities in the back of her mind. No, there was nothing at all that could interest her in the slightest that would be serious…Annoyed that her sister still had not answered, Nikki shot her another piercing glare. With her bottom lip trembling, Elena shifted her eyes downward, not wanting to look into her sister's eyes as she told her the news.

"My father…is…not your father," Elena blurted out, rushing the last three words of the horrible sentence that would make anybody not believe it at first. With her mouth agape, Nikki stared back at Elena in disbelief. First her father died…now she's told that her father is _not_ really her father…_What?_ _No!_ Nikki shook her head in despair. Tears teased her eyes, but they didn't fall. Staying still, not breathing, she remained in her original position of leaning over the table with her arms laid out across the surface. But now she scratched the green tinted metal surface with her fingernails, unknowingly. She wasn't angry; she was sad. Upset, in fact.

"What…_what?_" Nikki demanded, her eyes flashing dangerously. Swallowing hard, Elena stammered as she tried to explain the situation to her sister.

"Our mother…"

"What, am I adopted? What? No…what?" Nikki stuttered as she leaned back in her chair, her mind going through all of the memories she had of her dad, trying to see a sign. But Elena bit her lip and reached out to touch her sister's hand, though Nikki withdrew it from her touch, acting as if she had been slapped.

"Our mother had an affair, Nikki. Now listen to me…" Elena put in bluntly, her teeth clenched tight as she kept a determined set face, "You are my half sister."

"No! How…how do you know?" Nikki snapped viciously as she crossed her arms stubbornly, breathing hard through her ski jump nose, trying not to lose her temper. After all, it was quite a shock to hear that your father for almost seventeen years is not your real father. In fact, it was quite horrifying to know that she had lived a lie.

"Dad told me," Elena quipped.

"Why didn't he tell me?"

"He wanted you to see him as your father."

"I would've trusted him more if he told me the truth. Did he lie to me about anything else?" Nikki was inwardly shocked at herself for being so…mad. But she was upset, and she had a right to be so. Though…it was selfish to not be grateful for him. What happened to her biological father? Closing her eyes, Nikki calmed herself down, rubbing her hands together as she sighed sorrowfully.

"I'm sorry. But…who is my real father?" she questioned, more toned down and quiet. Glancing at Elena, she noticed the tear that streaked down her left cheek. Nikki cocked her head to the side, wondering whatever made her sister sad.

"Honey, we wanted to accept you into our family, though Dad couldn't really do so as easily…you see, our mum had an affair and became pregnant. She told Dad, but instead of leaving her, he stayed and cared for her, forgiving her, in fact. Your real father, we never heard from him after that. I hope you understand, Nikki…we loved you, but it was just hard. We didn't want that to affect our lives," Elena said, pain quite visible in her features. Nikki exhaled slowly, taking it all in. So…was that the reason he never got too close to her? Because he couldn't really accept her as his own? But in the end he did, right? _Right…_Nikki bobbed her head ever so softly, satisfied that he didn't blame her for her mother's death, or Mimi's, though still frankly upset that she had just learned the truth. That was why he favored Elena. They had lied to her with a good thought in mind, that it would help Nikki.

"But he was my father, Elena…" she murmured quietly, keeping her eyes on the design of the table. Confused, Elena shot her a questionable glare and wondered what her younger sister meant. Nikki let a small smile play on her lips, "He was there for me, right? He was a father to me…I'm not mad, Elena."

Lifting her eyes to meet her sister's, Nikki gradually smiled brightly, now knowing the truth. She had to take it in. She had to accept it sooner or later, and sooner was better. The problem was, though…was that her father was dead now. She really had no one to admit how she felt, to share her good news, or to spend time on the holidays, except for Elena, of course.

"I miss him, Elena…" admitted Nikki as she lifted her hand to her face to wipe away a stray tear. Across from her, Elena let out a muffled sniffle, apparently now wanting to cry and remain strong, like she usually was. But she was hurt the most out of the whole ordeal. After all, she was especially close to him.

"I know. But now we have to face the facts, and now we have to discuss what's going to happen…" Elena gave her a brief nod as she straightened her position and cleared her throat. It was just like her, to be serious and positive in times like these, trying to overcome her feelings. Agreeing, Nikki sat up as well, listening intently. Though she felt a pang of guilt as she tried to move from the subject. She still didn't completely know. But there was nothing she could do to change the past and what had happened. Only the words 'Aunt Jill' and 'Seiko' came to Nikki as she stared blankly as she thought of how her father…well, adoptive father was doing in the Life Stream. Hopefully he had forgiven her mother.

"Aunt Jill is going to take care of your kitten and pay for the funeral, got that, Nikki?" Elena summed up her five minute speech in one sentence, like she usually did. Absently, the bookworm nodded, tilting her head to the side as she closed her eyes. Distracted by her younger sister's nonchalant attitude, Elena huffed out and opened her mouth to speak, but was disrupted as she shifted her eyes behind Nikki.

"Oh, hello Ms. Hirome…Ms. Elena," an all-too-familiar voice was heard straight from behind Nikki. Startled, she craned her neck around to see Genesis standing there, only a few inches away from her with his hands clasped behind his back as he looked at the two girls with his usual expression. Finding herself blushing, Nikki watched him cautiously as he gave Elena a comforting smile.

"Oh, hi Mr. Rhapsodos, sir," Elena straightened her position immediately and spoke with respect tainting her voice. Swallowing hard, Nikki turned back around and stared into her lap, rubbing her fingers together and feeling heat rising in her cheeks. _Stupid, act normal!_ She scolded herself mentally. Not paying any attention to her, Genesis walked up to the table so that he could talk to both of them without either of them turning around to see him.

"What are you doing out here, sir?" Elena asked with a kind smile.

"Well, I _was _going to get some coffee here, but you know, the ShinRa building has a café, but they ran out of my favorite creamer…Seems like this café did, too…" he barely glanced at Nikki, thinking back on the day she had burst out of the office with tears. She looked so disappointed and sad… Clearing his throat, he shifted his attention to Elena.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Ms. Elena," he murmured quietly. Then he turned fully towards Nikki, who was still staring at her lap, "Ms. Hirome…" Daring to look into his eyes, Nikki raised her head, meeting his questionable eyes. Cocking an eyebrow, Genesis seemed to be thinking about something of significance. _Why did he call Elena by her first name…well, it is the proper thing to do, I suppose, but still…Wait, isn't it the oldest sibling to be called by their last name? Maybe it's because it would seem weird since everyone knows Elena and barely knows me. Yes, that's it._ Nikki pondered quickly before answered.

"Yes, sir?" she managed to squeak.

"Can I…speak to you for a moment?" Elena shot up her eyebrows in interest as Genesis inquired the curious question. With a shiver, Nikki wondered why he would want to talk to her. Wait, he could talk to her right there, not privately. But the next thing he said made her think otherwise… "Privately?" Oh great.

"Yes, sir…" Nikki blurted out unexpectedly. With a smirk, Elena shot her younger sibling another glare of curiosity. Ignoring the psychological teasing, Nikki rose from her chair and followed Genesis as he made his way from the picnic table where the two sisters had resided at. Stopping at a black garbage bin that had not yet been used, since it was bright and early in the morning, Genesis went straight to the point as Nikki cringed her nose and glanced at the bin. _What a nice place to start up a conversation…_she thought idly.

"Ms. Hirome, I would like to apologize…" Genesis' voice trailed off as he winced, obviously afraid of what to say next. Though, Nikki had no idea what he was sorry for. Why in the name of Gaia would her trainer, a 1st class SOLDIER, apologize to _her_? She was worthless, well, she thought she was. Sephiroth sure made that well known to her…but she found herself thinking twice on that fact.

"Why? What did you do?" she asked quite bluntly, in fact, trying to avoid his stare. Sighing, Genesis rolled his eyes barely before speaking again.

"I'm sorry about…the other day…" he said very quietly, and Nikki could barely hear him.

"What happened the other day?" Uh oh, no, too far Nikki, never push your trainer. However, he didn't seem to mind her demanding demeanor. Though, again, he did not make his point clear as to which day he was talking about. Let's see, there was the mission, but what was there to be sorry about? Then when they came back, then the weekend, then…oh…laundry day. That could be why he was so...what's the word? Uneasy. But she was too late to say anything because Genesis was already answering.

"I'm sorry about when you had laundry duty," he mumbled now, seeming embarrassed. Aha, so _now_ he's embarrassed? Flushed, more like it. He sure seemed cocky at that moment while he was in nothing but a towel, arrogant as well. Inwardly scoffing, Nikki contained the urge to snigger and smiled instead.

"Oh, _that_. It's all right, sir. I understand. I just hope I wasn't…" oh, now she's flushed. _Stop. It. Now_. Nikki tried to push a disturbing image from her mind when she felt that same heart wrenching feeling when she thought of it for the first time. But Genesis was now interested in what she was trying to get at.

"Wasn't what?" _Damn it._

"I hope I wasn't…interrupting anything. Do you mind if I ask you if I was or not?" Nikki quizzed as she placed a hand on her hip, raising an arched eyebrow. But, to her dismay, Genesis had a strange expression on his face now. For a moment, she thought he was upset. Frightened for a short minute, she waited. Then a look of realization and amusement crossed his features.

"Oh! No, not at all. Why do you ask?" _No, not that question…_

"I just hope I didn't disturb you, sir…" she whispered as she let her gaze drift away to his left shoulder. Actually, to her it was _her_ right, but his left. Yes, that's what it was. That wasn't the important point, though. The important fact was that a frustrated, horror-stricken face was what Nikki had now as she stared past Genesis. She could see just a little bit over his shoulder, which was a surprise because she was much shorter than him. Well, sort of…that day she happened to be wearing heels. Eye twitching and a low growl heard, Nikki shook her head solemnly.

"Shit…" she breathed out a long, exhausted exhale. It was a fact to her that her week _was_ getting worse. Of course, Genesis was surprised by her cursing and glared at her.

"What?" he snapped, almost viciously, like usual, but Nikki didn't care. She was focused on the familiar figure approaching them from behind her trainer.

"It's _her_."

"Her?" Another confused reply to answer.

"Why, hullo, Nikki, why are you here?" _Shit, oh, shit. Why me? Sweet, dear Planet, why can't I just die?_ Nikki pleaded in her mind as the infamous Tink happened upon them. She pranced with her chestnut head held high and proud. Only, she wasn't proud in the best sense. There she flaunted in her usual, well known apparel. And she called herself a punk. Yeah, right. What rightful punk wears light pink and white miniskirts up to…well, you know, there?Tink had halted herself right beside Genesis, and it was rather humorous to see her so short and young standing next to this man who was giving her a deadly glare as he remained perfectly silent. _Why? Why can't I just put high school drama to bed?_ Shaking her head slightly, Nikki fumed, but kept her patience.

"You didn't answer me, Nik-nik," Tink shook her index finger before combing her hand through her short hair. _God, not the nick name…_And now Genesis was raising a suspicious eyebrow as he continued to stare at the girl in distaste. Indeed, Nikki was peeved at the moment. Tink didn't seem to notice for now she tilted her head to the side with that recognizable smug look on her perky face.

"…No reason…" came the Turk in Training's forced answer.

"I see…are you a Turk now?" Tink demanded with that smirk…oh, how tempted Nikki was to slam her fist upside her pretty face…Simply, she nodded while she tried to smile, but it didn't work. No, she wasn't a Turk, but the fifteen year old didn't need to know that. Tink grinned.

"Oh, who'd you sleep with to make that rank?" Tink now crossed her slim arms across her small chest as she darted her eyes over at Genesis. There, he just stood, now with no emotion whatsoever. Glancing back at Nikki, she smirked, apparently with one thing on her mind. How despicable. Had she not any manners? No, she didn't, of course. Disgusted by her gesture, Nikki clenched her teeth before shifting in her stance.

"No one…I worked hard at it…it's how you get through life…" Nikki uttered, choking on the last bit of the sentence. Not noticing her falter, Tink waved her hand, which had a silver bracelet clasped around her wrist.

"Uh huh, I get it," winking at her as she turned sideways, Tink focused more on the quiet man who remained standing there, not even introducing himself. Which, to Tink, was rude, so she tried to start up a full fledge chat.

"Hey, you're a 1st class SOLDIER, right?" she asked as brightly and cheery as possible, which made Nikki positively sick. Nikki just watched the two, waiting to see how the conversation would go. Genesis turned towards Tink and looked down at her with a trace of a sneer.

"Yes…" he seemed bored already, though tried to be polite.

"Oh, that's so cool!" Tink let out the exclamation with false admiration. Angrily breathing out through her flared nostrils, Nikki clamped her mouth shut harder to keep in any insulting remarks. How dare she? It was pretty obvious that her nemesis was _flirting_ with her teacher, the very man who she had decided she loved, but made a hard choice to keep silent about because it was obvious that he did not feel the same way about her. Well…she wasn't _too_ sure about that…but still, on with the subject. Tink flirting with Genesis. Hah. But, if it was so amusing, why was Nikki shaking lightly with fists at each side of her? That was simple as well. She had already answered that question. Checking herself, Nikki quickly recovered before Genesis looked back at her. What was that look in his eyes? It was that same strange gleam, though Nikki could see it more clearly. Only, it lasted for a split second before Tink tried at it again.

"I bet you're really strong…" she purred slightly. That did it. Her _purring_, her flaunting, her _face_…it was unbearable. Nikki was about to snap before Genesis replied.

"No. Not at all." That was confusing. Widening her eyes, Nikki shot him a look with the same confusion. What was he playing at?

"You are too, it's pretty obvious, what with ShinRa bragging about their SOLDIERs on TV and such," Tink protested with the same look on her pug face. _Oh, shut up, Tink_…

"There's more to life than the media. Maybe you should focus on _real_ life instead of believing what television says." Mentally congratulating Genesis for actually making a smart response to Tink, Nikki nodded in agreement, making a choice to keep quiet and follow his lead. Starting at the sharp tone in his voice, Tink inhaled, creating a sort of hissing noise. Checking her watch, she pretended to be shocked with a fake gasp.

"Oh, look at the time, I need to go." She really was immature. What person put on that act? _Stop it, Nikki, that's enough…_she scolded herself again. Mean thoughts weren't healthy for the soul.

"Also, for some reason there's a sudden smell…maybe its _trash_…" Tink emphasized the word as she shot Nikki a piercing glare. _Oh, that's harsh. Try again._

"Maybe it's a filthy _rat_." Now Nikki had a turn for the insults. It looked like it could have gotten ugly if Tink had not turned back around and skipped away, with a decent view at her backside. Her shirt didn't really cover much of her. Shocked at herself for actually surviving that little event with Genesis, Nikki breathed out a sigh of relief before slumping her shoulders. Releasing her tight fists, she closed her eyes gently, thinking why she had gotten so offended so easily. She never did like flirting. Especially how Tink acted. She was an immature fifteen year old who needed to grow up, simple as that. To think that Genesis had to experience the wickedness of nature: hormonal teenage girls. Though she was one herself, but at least she acted with respect…sometimes.

-:-

In the darkness, Nikki fumbled for the light switch, and found it. As she flipped the switch upward, blinding light engulfed the small kitchen that was on level five of the building, which meant, of course, that it was the cafeteria kitchen. Wincing at the pain that was in her sleep driven eyes, Nikki yawned before groggily walking across the clean kitchen with her bare feet patting gently on the surface. The tile floor was cold, but she didn't mind. Only in her nightgown, Nikki shivered, but ignored the temperature as she made her way for the refrigerator. Around her were clean white counters and cooking utensils resting upon them, waiting to be used the next morning. Though, that wasn't what was on her mind at that moment. She was in the middle of sneaking late at night in the kitchen for a snack. To be precise, a Bacon-Lettuce-Tomato sandwich, though it took skill and time to prepare one properly, and what better time to do so when everyone else in the building was asleep? Well, it was only 10:30, but everyone was in their apartments.

Grinning mischievously at the fact she managed to go down the stairs instead of the elevator without making a sound to distract anyone, Nikki placed her frail hand on the handle of the refrigerator, jerking it back to open it. As she stood there with the door open and staring into the fridge, thinking about what items she needed, her mind went back to earlier that day. It was strange to think that three days ago her father was alive and well…and now…he was gone. Her father…he _was_ her father for taking her in and loving her as much as he could. She didn't blame him at all for anything, though she would have liked to have learned the truth. Another thing she would like to know was who her birth father was. But that would be rather pointless, wouldn't it?

Tilting her head to the side, Nikki went back to the event with Tink. Oh, how she _loathed_ that girl for ruining her good name by a silly little picture that was realistic enough to convince people. Scoffing out loud, Nikki shook her head in disbelief as she tried to switch the subject to a more pleasant topic. Then there was Zack…Grateful to have him as her friend, Nikki couldn't help but feel slightly awkward around him now. To think that he thought of her more than a friend was almost unbearable. But she had already resolved that conflict the other day. He had agreed to be only friends. So why was she still nervous?

"Maybe because I'm afraid of what he'll think if he hears…" Nikki mumbled softly.

"Talking about me?" a voice broke the silence and the still, peaceful air. Gasping from shock, Nikki leaped backwards and glanced back at the door, where her trainer stood with an amused expression. Bringing her hand up to her throat, Nikki scowled at him.

"Don't scare me like that! I thought you were the General…" she spat bitterly at him. Surprised at her boldness, Genesis cocked an eyebrow as he strolled over until he was a few feet away from her.

"You're lucky I'm not the General…" There was a hint of mischievousness in his voice, almost to the point where she didn't like it. Appalled at herself for being so forward with her teacher, she gently shook her head again. He had almost heard her admit out loud that she admired him. Flinching at the thought of what he would think of her if he knew, Nikki turned back to the opened fridge. Using her right forefinger, she pushed the door lightly as it shut softly with a silent hissing noise. Glancing back at Genesis, Nikki waited for a moment before speaking up again. Although, he seemed a bit preoccupied, going through the contents of the pantry, which was a bit funny to watch.

"What did you come here for, sir?" she managed to speak very softly and sweetly. Pausing as he tried reaching at the tallest shelf, Genesis gazed back at her with an awkward glint in his piercing blue eyes. Forcing a smile, she awaited the response. Hesitating, Genesis closed the pantry door after he seemingly gave up his search for whatever he was fishing for. Rubbing the back of his neck, he shrugged simply.

"I was looking for a Nutter Butter bar," he admitted sheepishly. Now Nikki tried her very best not to laugh, but failed. Instead, she let out what sounded like a chocobo attempting to stop a sneeze, slightly choked, which wasn't the most pleasing sound in the world. Or, at least, others would compare her to a chocobo sneezing, but it simple terms, she let out a strained snigger. There wasn't anything wrong with liking a Nutter Butter bar, it was just that she couldn't imagine this man, who she looked up with admiration and respect, who was the best fighter she had seen before, actually ate that snack with the humorous name. However, she ceased her snickering as he shot her a bland, emotionless glare. _Ah, never mind…_

"Don't they, um…have them in the vending machines?" she inquired innocently as she clasped her hands behind her back and leaned forward slightly. Genesis blinked.

"They're sold out."

"Ah."

"Do you know where they stock them?"

"Yes," Nikki meekly replied, not sure how to really talk to him. After all, she was wearing only her nightgown…._Holy Planet…_Well, it wasn't like she could do anything at the moment. Without another word, Nikki went for a random bottom cabinet under the sink, which was across the room from the fridge, and search intently through the boxes of Twinkies and health bars. As a long silent moment passed by, Nikki was startled by Genesis speaking up again.

"I'm sorry about your father, Ms. Hirome," he spoke with care hinting at his voice, though she couldn't help but detect that he was tired. Not responding, she continued to look through the hidden boundaries of the cobweb filled pantries. Biting her lip quite hard, Nikki swallowed, ignoring him. But he, unfortunately, noticed her silence.

"Ms. Hirome, are you all right?" No, she wasn't. How would he react if he knew she was an illegitimate child from an affair? She would be treated unfairly…Genesis possibly wouldn't look at her the same again, but it wasn't her fault. She didn't choose this. Why didn't people understand? That was probably another reason why it was kept a secret, even from Nikki's aunt. Lip trembling and chin quivering, Nikki rose up from her crouched position and rested her hands on the sink's edge, staring listlessly into space, looking at nothing really. Before she could hardly contain herself, she let the pleading tears fall. Now she was sobbing. _Great, just lose yourself, Nikki…_a dull voice rung in her head, but she pushed it aside, wanting to let her emotions spill out. She just couldn't take it anymore! She needed comfort, but there was no one there…right? But she seemed to be proven wrong. Feeling Genesis approach slowly behind her and wrap his strong, warm arms around her almost-bare shoulder, Nikki cried more uncontrollably, leaning back against him, longing for him to love her back. He didn't, though…did he? Stammering, Nikki felt embarrassed by their current position.

"I'm so-sorry, sir…It's just…just hard, you k-know?" she choked on her words with difficulty. Though he just held her closer.

"Ssh…if you and Ms. Elena need help…I'll just be here," he offered her with kindness.

-

**(a/n): **Wow. Look who's getting all fluffy and snuggly. By the way, that line 'you're lucky I'm not the general' was complete innuendo. –slaps myself for perverted thoughts- Oh my goodness, and Nikki's bawling line 'it's just hard, you know?' makes me think of Arthur from Shrek the Third…but maybe that's just me and my odd self. Reviews will be cherished! Lovely critiques will be given showers of Shibi love! Flames will be given to Calcifer…(I wonder if you guys know what I mean by that…)


	19. Untouched, Unspoken

**Edit: 4/22/10**

**(a/n):** Fluff and love. That's what you need to expect in this chapter. Oh, but I do actually like this chapter…strange enough. By the way, I don't know if I made it obvious, but by this time, Genesis and Nikki are friends, so it's perfectly normal that she would tell him what she tells him…in here…(I'll just shut up now) Danke zu _forgiven4ever!_

_Disclaimer: Nothing, okay? I'm getting sick of this…nicht, nicht, nicht! Es ist kein meinen!_

-

**Guardian Angel**

**Chapter 19: Untouched, Unspoken**

-:-

He was there for her. As the following days passed by slowly and deftly, Genesis gave Nikki kind smiles as they passed by in the halls. Their lessons were more friendly and admirable and their exchange of words weren't in vain. Sometimes he would stare at her from a distance and when she caught his gaze; he would quickly turn away, which was understandable. Nikki had done that many times and it meant nothing. In fact, Genesis had treated Elena with the same respect, which did bother Nikki a bit. But just a little bit…She did have hope inside, though, that he would treat her differently. Every day she prayed that that lesson would be different. But no, it never was. How could she know? What if he didn't feel anything at all towards her?

_God, give me a sign…_she whispered in the back of her mind, hanging onto the string of hope as she walked through the 49th level corridor, on her way to yet again, another lesson. It was almost seven o'clock and she had just finished eating breakfast. Zack, Elena and Reno were acting quite strange…That day was a week after her father's death and it was, indeed, her 17th birthday, though not many people seemed to care at all. Though, she didn't mind. She was, after all, a 'nobody'. Yet every time she thought that, she felt a pang of guilt at her heart. _Get a grip, woman_, she always heard that saying after she wallowed in her self pity. It was wrong of her, she knew. Nikki knew that she had to like herself in order to be able to love others. Well, that's what her father always told her…

When would she stop feeling pain? When would she start enjoying life that was given to her? Her life now was enough to be grateful for…her pitiful attitude was selfishness. Every time she began to hope, another tragedy took place in her life. She had a good reason, didn't she? As painful as life was for her, she knew that what she thought and believed was wrong. Her pity took over, making her feel worthless and have low self esteem. But every time her stormy eyes fell upon her trainer; her teacher; her hero, she felt light again. He made her happy. So, how could she go on without him? His little quirks, his short temper, and yet his kindness was what made her fall in love with him. It was sad to think that he did not return the powerful feelings.

Fidgeting with her top blouse button, Nikki furrowed her eyebrows as she tried to fasten the troublesome trifle as she neared the training room. As she stepped close, her heart fluttered more. Queer sensations and lovely thoughts engulfed the girl as she halted right at the door, gazing through the clear glass door and into the dark room. On the bench, Genesis was seated, with the small, familiar opened book cradled in his hands with care as he read aloud. Nikki could not hear his words, for it was hard because of the door being closed. Swallowing hard, Nikki stared at him though the glass, enjoying silently the pleasure of watching him at peace and at ease, which was not so common. She inwardly wished that someday he would have the same air about him when she was around. There he was, reading from his favorite book, LOVELESS. In fact, she was late, and she knew that she would be scolded by him, but she did not mind at all.

Simpering softly, Nikki cocked her head to side, watching Genesis as he turned a page, seeming completely drawn into the little book of poetry. With a sad sigh, she broke her stare, glancing at her boots before breathing in deeply. This was her time to go in there and pretend she did not care. It was hard to do so, but she had to live with it. It had only been a whole month since she had arrived at the ShinRa Company and already so much had happened. To think that within the course of a month, she had begun to admire this man. Was it wrong to love him? No, she didn't think so…though it was sure to be against regulations. Now she found herself pushing through the doorway, blinking once very slowly as she noticed Genesis glance up from his book and snap it shut, his eyes fixed on her as she entered. That interesting gleam…what did it mean? Casually, he placed the book upon the surface of the bench and stood up, clearing his throat as he acknowledged Nikki halting in the center of the room with her hands clasped behind her back and her knapsack still hanging limply from her shoulder.

"You are late, Ms. Hirome," he spoke bluntly as he strolled around her in a perimeter, with her eyes resting upon the clean, hard surface of the floor. Nikki shifted uncomfortably, letting his smirk go unnoticed. When she raised her eyes to him as he stopped in front of her, he sent her a smile.

"Yes, sir," she informed in the same tone, remaining her eyes locked on his through her messy bangs, though she could see his eyes and he could not see hers. Fluttering her heavy set eyelashes, Nikki lifted her head higher to make him know that she was listening. She wanted to respect him. It was the least she could do.

"Is there a good reason why you are late?" Genesis questioned with short patience and his smile fading, like the warm sun setting and letting the cold night take over…Nikki shook herself from these foolish, useless thoughts and tilted her head again.

"I was caught up in a conversation with Mr. Fair," Nikki explained as simply as possible. An arched eyebrow was the response as Genesis stepped back a little ways and looked at her with a suspicious glare.

"Ah. Well, because you are late, we will have to hold your lesson a few minutes after eleven o'clock. Understand?"

"Yes, sir."

Nikki sighed quietly as she ran her hand through her bangs and brushed them away from her brow. Nodding an understanding, Genesis seemed satisfied with her answer as he strolled back over to the bench, halting in front of it with his back turned to her. It looked as if he was thinking hard on something, but Nikki didn't know what. Simpering, she slipped her bag off her shoulder and hesitated before walking up beside her trainer at the bench. As she approached, she couldn't help but notice Genesis tensing as she drew nearer. This barely affected her, but she continued placing her bag on the bench and bending over to pick up her gun blade, which was resting on the seat as always. Trailing a small index finger along the smooth, cool metal of the weapon, Nikki almost turned around before Genesis stopped her by placing his hand on her shoulder.

Confused, Nikki glanced up at Genesis with a curious expression. His face was serious and solemn, and apparently he was looking for something to say, anything to say, at least. Deciding to place her gun blade back down, Nikki did so and straightened her position so that she was paying full attention on him. More silence passed as Genesis continued to determine what to say. Sighing with a hint of playfulness, Nikki cocked an eyebrow.

"Is there anything you want to say, sir?" she asked kindly with a trace of a grin as she settled her hands on her hips. Afraid that she seemed a bit forward, Nikki started as she bowed her head down gently and waited for his response. Finally, after a few more long moments, it came.

"I…have something to give you, Ms. Hirome," his voice sounded bold as Nikki, obviously startled, shot her head up and gave him another confused glare.

"Something…to give me?" she squeaked as she nervously rubbed her fingers together, groping onto her wrist as well. He had a gift for her? Or just something of business? Yes, that's what it was…something important…to deliver to the General. That had to be the thing. How could she possibly let the thought of a gift for her cross her mind? No, of course that's not what it was. It was a package to deliver. In fact, she was still punished, so that made even more sense. However, her doubts were proven wrong as Genesis fished through the inside pocket of his jacket and took out a small box wrapped in pink paper and a silver bow tied around the perimeter of the questionable present. Shocked, Nikki felt her chin quiver from too many hopeful emotions as she stared at the box. Of course, it didn't look as if he had wrapped it himself. He wasn't the type who would pick pink wrapping paper. Simply, she blinked, utterly confused. Without another word, Genesis handed the box to her with a small smile. Accepting it, Nikki took it without brushing her fingers against his and drew the box close to her, touching the soft paper that secured the identification of the contents of the box.

"Open it," Genesis demanded quite bluntly. Swallowing hard, Nikki fumbled with the soft, silver ribbon and untied it carefully, like she always did. Next she ripped the rose colored wrapping paper and revealed a medium sized black velvet box. It looked as if it held a bracelet or a necklace…yes, it was easy to see that it was definitely jewelry. With trembling hands, Nikki lifted the lid from the box as she let the wrapping paper and bow drop to the surface of the floor and revealed the contents of the box. Stunned, Nikki stared with bleary eyes at the perfect silver locket that lay on a bed of black silk.

It was small, and oval shaped. Through the silver hoop fixed at the top of the locket was a strong chain that matched its partner. Graciously, Nikki rubbed her forefinger along the smooth flawless metal and noticed that there were letters engraved boldly on the surface of the front of the locket with the letters, 'N. K. H.', which Nikki knew to be her initials of her whole name. Shivering from the strange sensation she felt, she gingerly picked up the locket and clicked it open as she placed the box upon the bench beside her gun blade. Quietly, she gasped as she stared at the two pictures; one of her father, and the other of her mother. Breaking her trance, she glanced up at Genesis, who was gazing down at her with a pleasant smile.

"How did you…" Nikki stammered as she tried to ask, but made no avail. Her trainer smirked as he tilted his head to the side and stepped closer to her. Avoiding his eyes, Nikki glanced back at the locket and closed it, recognizing her mother's picture. It was the same as the picture she carried in her bag. The picture of her father…well, it looked like the one Elena had, though instead of the pictures being colored, they were black and white, or in other terms, grayscale.

"Do you like it?" Genesis whispered gently as he reached forward and grabbed her hand in which the locket resided at the moment. Apprehensive, Nikki darted her eyes back at her trainer, but noticed that he was looking into her palm as he scooped up the necklace. Letting it hang from his fingers, Genesis made his way behind Nikki, which made her feel slightly uncomfortable. She heard him sigh as she felt him slap something against her right arm. Startled, Nikki looked at what he was gently nudging her with and noticed that he was handing her his gloves, she supposed so that it would be easier to fasten the necklace. Wait…was he putting on the necklace for her? Before she could try to answer that herself, she accepted the gloves and noted Genesis making a movement of draping the chain over her head and around her neck. Shifting nervously, Nikki felt the cold chain touch her soft, pale skin and realized her trainer clipping the fastener together. Yet, as he did so, she couldn't help but feel his bare fingers barely touch the nape of her neck. Biting her lip, Nikki pushed the thought away as Genesis stepped back and walked back over to his original position of standing in front of her.

"Well?" he inquired with a trace of hope dancing in his crystallized orbs. Lifting her gaze up at him, Nikki let a small smirk play along her rosy lips and bobbed her head gently as she handed him his red leather gloves, which Nikki didn't mind carrying.

"I love it," she mumbled as she adoringly touched the locket that rested on the hollow of her collar bone with her free hand. Retrieving his gloves, Genesis slipped his gloves back on as Nikki stared at him through her tassel of bangs again. Before she knew it, she lunged forward and wrapped her slim arms around his waist, embracing him timidly. Questionably, he looked down at her blonde hair as she hugged him tightly and he gently patted her shoulders. Closing her eyes, Nikki hummed very silently so that no one could hear as she snuggled close to him until she quickly withdrew, stepping backwards abruptly and escaping the wanting warmth. Shyly she glanced at her boots, trying not to blush violently.

"Thank you, sir…I hope it wasn't any trouble…but how…" Nikki whispered as she touched her locket again and looked back up at her trainer. Genesis smiled, knowing what she meant.

"Your sister helped me make copies of your parents' pictures and pick out the right necklace for you. I'm glad you like it," he fluttered his eyelashes as he continued smiling down at her. Though Nikki only saw happiness and kindness. Not love. Though being friends with him was nice, she still wished…well, best to leave that thought alone. Yet, there was that familiar hint hidden in his eyes that was still unknown to her. Grateful for her gift, she smiled back at him as she tried staring at him through her bangs without him knowing. Unfortunately, as she gazed at him with adoration, she noticed him staring back at her with a serious expression. Realizing that he was meeting her gaze, she averted her eyes to the floor. Clearing his throat, Genesis nodded.

"So, where were we?" he quizzed as he turned around and unsheathed his blade, waiting for Nikki to achieve her gun blade. Though her mind was switched to something else that had nothing to do with her trainer…

How could she tell him? She wanted to tell her teacher the truth about her true father, but was afraid of what he would think of her. Yet, she trusted him. There was a peaceful feeling engulfing Nikki's heart as she pondered if she should admit herself or not. If she left it a secret, it would gradually break her down. If she told him, though, she would seem vulnerable. However, she felt that she owed him. Owed him what? Well, she wasn't too sure…but wouldn't it be rather pleasant to show someone how much you trust them? Possibly, though, she still was confused. Letting her thoughts go adrift and float around in her mind carelessly, Nikki prepared her stance for sparring. To think that Genesis of all people actually remembered her birthday…it seemed awkward that she was going to fight him at that moment, but Nikki gazed off, blocking off an attack that Genesis sent her with his own red sword.

Swiftly, Nikki regained her footing, preparing for another blow after she swiped at her trainer, but missed. Again, her thoughts protruded her mind as she could not focus. She was still naïve with her knowledge of swordsmanship and was still not strong enough, but that did not give her an excuse for deliberately losing her insight on the full fledge battle. Panting for breaths, Nikki shook her head gently and gathered her strength, slashing her blade and slicing the air, but again, Genesis dodged rather easily. Furious with herself, Nikki placed her forefinger on the trigger and pulled it two times, sending two shots ringing through the silence, aimed at her trainer. But yet, she aimed slightly off on purpose, not wanting to shoot him. Genesis easily countered attack, not even needing to block the bullets for her aim was exceedingly way off.

As Nikki slammed her gun blade against Genesis' sword, sparks erupted from their meeting place and sent her shivering from his strength. Once more, she let her thoughts trail off. If she told him, would he become angry? Would he detest her? Would he treat her like how everyone else treated children born out of an affair? Would they call her _mondaiji? _She was still a person. It wasn't her fault. She was sure that Genesis would know better, yet…they way he acted sometimes, it was hard to determine. Chewing on her lip, Nikki twisted in the air and swung her blade around, only she missed her target. Huffing out loudly, she glared at her trainer who was shaking his head pitifully.

"You are not focused enough, Ms. Hirome. Is there anything on your mind?" he questioned bluntly as he sheathed his sword. This was going to be a long day, for it was only ten or so minutes into the lesson and they usually lasted three hours. _Great…_All Nikki did was nod her head ever so slightly as she sighed and lowered her gaze.

"What is it?"

Nikki did not want to show her emotions, or her feelings. She would seem worthless. So how could she explain? She still had little self esteem and rarely any confidence…she was frightened to speak her mind. What if she was wrong? What if she ended up hurting him if she let her feelings show?

_Love is trust,_ a small, quiet voice murmured in the back of her mind, almost sounding as if someone whispered in her ear. Nikki blinked, yet, she still doubted. Why should she tell him? It wasn't important…was it? Breathing in sharply, she shuddered at the thought of losing his closeness. Yet, it wasn't surprising she should feel that way. She loved him. But he didn't know. And he did not feel the same way for her, it was obvious. If he loved her, he would pronounce it flat out, like the arrogant man he was. Simpering at that amusing thought, Nikki glanced back at Genesis, who was staring at her with concern and worry.

She would. Of course, she should. It was important. Why should she doubt? If he was her friend…then he would stay by her side, correct? Possibly she was only afraid of the fact that she was born from an affair. Yes, that was it. Bobbing her head slightly, Nikki made her hard decision. He had a right to know. Yet, would he care? It all depended on whether she told him or not, and the only way she could find out was if she spilled out her secret. Genesis, after all, listened to her dark secret about her friend's death. Why should he not listen this time? It was excruciatingly painful to keep it to herself…

"Sir, is it all right…if I tell you something?" she quietly asked as she slumped her shoulders and breathed in slowly. Confused, Genesis cocked his head to the side and gave her a meaningful expression.

"Yes…" he pronounced the word in a way that made Nikki flinch. It was not an angry tone; yet it told her that he was just a bit bothered by her playing a little guessing game with him that he did not find at all pleasant. Without a word, Nikki beckoned for him to sit on the bench as she settled herself down, placing her gun blade on her right side. After a short moment of thinking it over, Genesis made his way to the seating and sat down next to her on the left side of her, awaiting her speech. Setting his sword on the opposite side of where Nikki was seated, he also removed his gloves for some strange reason, Nikki did not know. Maybe it was because they were getting on her trainer's nerves…Pushing the thought aside that was utterly useless to think about, Nikki ran through all of the ideas of how to put it plainly. Maybe she should explain slowly and descriptive, or maybe little explanation. Then again…

"Ms. Hirome, we are wasting time," an impatient voice made her panic.

"Uh, uh…" she stammered uncontrollably, not sure what to say for her mind went blank.

"Is it about your father?" Oh, touché. How the hell did he know? Well, his death did have a serious effect on Nikki. Also, the whole building knew how close Elena was to her father, so they naturally thought the same about her. But it wasn't true…he wasn't her father. Though, even though he was _like _a father to her, he still wasn't. To her knowledge, he never even thought of adopting her to be his own child.

"He's not my real father," Nikki let the words out as she stared into space before she knew it. There goes her reputation. With a simple blink and a sigh, Nikki turned to meet Genesis' gaze, but he was looking hard at the floor with a determined face. Cautiously, she bit her lip and raised an eyebrow.

"But…he was a father to me," she finished her sentence that seemed like it would be out of despair. Though, this time it wasn't as she added on that little comment. She wanted to have happy thoughts about her father. Her father…the man who cared for her as much as he could. Simpering, Nikki watched as Genesis raised his eyes to meet hers with a small smile. Very slowly, he reached his right hand to meet her left hand, picking it up and holding it. Nikki had to catch her breath as she realized her small fingers were laced with his. His hand was warm and comforting as he caressed her pale hand. Looking down at their hands, Nikki's face was emotionless as she observed. It was strange, yet wonderful to her that her trainer would actually hold her hand to comfort her, or at least to know it was all right.

The look in his eyes as his face became more serious made Nikki knew that he was not ashamed of her. Knowing what the situation would be if it seemed so hard to let out that secret, he had let her know that he was still there for her, just like he promised her. He promised her…When would he love her? What if he already loved her and she did not know? What if Genesis only sought to her as a friend? What if he was only acting polite? Then again, when would Nikki start giving herself credit? When would she start living life without fear? With him there, she thought it very possible to do just that.

-:-

Nikki was standing by a large table that was positioned in the center of the small office room on level 4. It was a different level from the one where she worked, but she was called to go there earlier that day. After her lesson, she went to eat lunch with Elena and Reno but was soon called to fix a printer in the basement, which took her the whole afternoon and most of the evening. Little did she know that it was an excuse to draw her away from any activity of the offices for they were setting up a surprise birthday bash for her. It was very friendly of them, and Nikki thanked all of them, but still held a grudge for she had an oil stain on her blouse from searching throughout the printer for any problems. It was a large room; the elevator opened up to reveal the huge room. The cubic offices on level 4 were arranged around the perimeter of the large room and in the center was a large table for deliveries to be organized. But the Turks set up a punch bowl in the center of the table next to a small, pink birthday cake with seventeen candles. Reno, Elena, and the rest of the Turks were there as well as Zack. Later on during the party, her trainer slipped in to talk with Tseng about something of importance.

As the party began to die down, Nikki smiled and sighed in content, sitting herself down on a nearby chair. This surprise party was just the sort of thing she needed. It did brighten her mood some, but that sadness, betrayal, and sorrow still crept in her veins. The fact that her true bloodlines were kept a secret from her still pained her deeply. Though she quickly pushed that thought aside. Sleep began to claim her moist eyes. Blurred colors spun around her and she felt herself sick. _Did someone spike the punch?_ Were her thoughts as she slumped back and eased off into the arms of slumber.

Genesis mentally rolled his eyes as he mingled through the slightly drunken crowd of Turks. Reno was especially drunk. Genesis had suspicions that he was the one who spiked the pineapple punch. Letting out an irritated sigh, Genesis turned on his heel to go, when his keen eyes caught sight of Nikki, asleep in her chair. Elena was shaking her shoulder lightly, trying to awaken the young Turk in Training. Something was tugging at his cold heart and Genesis found himself walking towards the sisters. Elena caught sight of him and took a step back from her younger sister unintentionally.

"S-sir," the rookie stammered as acknowledged her superior, running her hands over each other. "I was just taking my sister to bed, but she won't wake up."

"Never mind," Genesis retorted curtly. "I'll take her to her room. She has to get up early. Go on. Reno's causing trouble again." He nodded his head to the direction where Reno was downing the punch...from the bowl. Elena's eyes popped open with shock and hurried over to where Reno was and there was a mob gathered around him, chanting for him to chug faster. Genesis simpered and turned around so he fully faced the sleeping girl. Without even thinking, he gathered the sleeping teen in his arms and stealthily walked towards the elevator, hoping not to be seen and reached out for the button for the elevator with the hand under her knees. Genesis tapped his foot impatiently, tilting his head up towards the ceiling, sighing.

Just then, the doors hissed as a clear note rang above Genesis' head. Being careful not to let Nikki's head smack into the doorway, Genesis stepped in the small contraption and turned around to press the appropriate floor button. As he felt the elevator rising, he took his time by watching the numbers on the screen above the doors ascend, and then looked down at the young woman in his arms. A small smile graced her lips, encaptured in an untroubled world of dreams and happiness, shying away from reality of the cruelness that awaited her. Genesis shifted her slightly in his arms, and Nikki moaned slightly, nestling her face in his chest. He could feel her smiling against his chest. A quirk of a smirk turned a corner of his mouth upward, before he frowned again. Why should these things happen to her, out of all people? Unconsciously, he rubbed her back, with the hand that held her by the shoulders. She was so pure, it was glowing off her face. Her scent had a sweet and soft smell to it, with a bit of tang in it. Deterring that her scent was of strawberries, Genesis let another small smile graced his lips, wanting to lean down and bury his face in her soft hair that teased his arm by the soft brushes of it.

The fingers of his right hand stroke the roundness of her shoulder that was bare, since she was wearing another sleeveless blouse. Chuckling at that, Genesis continued to stroke her shoulder, wishing he could feel her soft skin, if it were not for the damned gloves. Genesis simpered at his student, but then nearly jumped when the elevator stopped suddenly and its cursed bell dinged. He scowled, and reluctantly left the elevator. Her dorm was just down the hall. When he approached the door, he groaned; he needed her key card. Well, he did not wish to wake this sleeping beauty, but he need to know where the key card was. Shaking her gently, he bent low to her ear.

"Nikki...?" he whispered, but his response was a soft moan and snuggling closer to his chest. "Nikki?"

"Hmm?" the young girl mumbled.

"Where is your keycard?" he inquired softly, his lips accidently brushing against the shell of her ear. She squirmed at the feather light touch.

"Front pocket...." she murmured. "Right side."

Oh, this was going to be embarrassing. Genesis swallowed thickly and slid the hand that was upon her back down to her waist, and to her hip...Some inappropriate thoughts flashed across his mind, but he instantly dismissed them. He could not think such thoughts with this girl, it was impossible. Sliding his hand into her pocket, he grasped the keycard and shoved it into the box. The light flashed green, permitting him in. After glancing around her small accommodations, Genesis took long strides to her bed.

Placing the small girl gently on the mattress, Genesis simpered at the untainted look etched across the girl's features. A pale glow had brightened her face, making her even more angelic. Before stopping himself, he let his fingers wander across her cheekbone, brushing away the strands of her blonde hair. Nikki stirred a bit, but leaned into the touch upon her cheek. He leaned down to her face, wanting to let his lips touch every part of her face, and her mouth especially. Raising his hand to her chin, he let his thumb ran across her bottom lip. He had never seen someone like her before, she was so different...untouched. He drew away, shaking his head. And she should remain untouched...until she finds the one; the one for her. He turned around, wishing he could continue to look at her, to watch her sleep. He sighed...like she was untouched, he was unspoken. He could not speak his feelings very well. Turning to her once more, Genesis looked at Nikki as she slept.

"Sweet dreams," Genesis whispered, "Nikki." With that, he walked out of the room, closing the door silently behind him.

-

**(a/n): **I am suffocating from the fluff. Especially since its Genesis fluff…-cringe in preparation for crazed fangirls- Reviews will be appreciated! Critiques = _bitte!_ I'd love them so much. Flames will be used to burn…um. Genesis. Mwaha.


	20. Porcelain Heart

**Edit: 4/22/10**

**(a/n):** Good Lord Almighty, help me. This is _the_ chapter. The big one. The turning point. Now, I must explain this to you guys; there will be what I will call major turning points. There should be two or three more in the rest of the story, just for the cause of keeping the plot fresh and intriguing to people. I hope I succeed. But moving on, this is a major chapter. Especially in the ending event. Once again, Genesis is out of character. I apologize. But really, ponder over that for a minute; what _if_ he fell in love? Maybe he is capable of it, even though I so bluntly questioned his ability to do so, but deep down I do believe anyone can love.

Moving on, the shoulder thing is weird. (You'll know what I mean)

_Disclaimer: All rights to Square Enix. I don't own anything, except for my imagination and original character. If I did own FFVII, Shelke would end up with Vincent (yes, I just said that…)_

-

**Guardian Angel**

**Chapter 20: Porcelain Heart**

-:-

Gripping onto the wooden handle of the new mop with sweaty hands, Nikki stopped her actions of cleaning the 49th level to wipe her brow. Beads of soapy water clung to her side bangs that swept very gently against her pale, delicate cheek. The cause for this was quite simple; Nikki had ferociously slammed the mop into the half filled black bucket with enough force to splatter all over her, especially her face. Though, that was three hours ago. Now she was halfway across the corridor of cleansing the floor, which actually meant that she was almost complete with her chore for the day. A reason for her taking her time was because the General strictly informed her to clean the floor with extra care and to take all the time she could. She didn't understand, however, for the whole level 49 was scrubbed over every inch just two days prior. Rolling her eyes, Nikki took her time and admitted herself for a break just a few yards away from the training room.

Leaning against the mop handle, Nikki thought back two months ago when she had turned seventeen. That day she was cleaning the floor was a week before her last day of punishment. She remembered how Genesis did not ask much of her, though Sephiroth and Angeal did. Angeal was kind to her, however, though not as kind as Genesis. Biting her lip, Nikki cringed at the ridiculous thought of having a crush on him. It was a crush, right? She wasn't sure…she had thought about it during the time period of two months. But then again, is it only a crush when she longed to see him every day, him only bringing her happiness, and wanting to do everything to make him happy? No…she was sure it was love. Every day she felt pain as her trainer addressed her simply and respectively. It was nice, but she wanted to be his.

She wanted to be only his, no matter what. Every day she longed for it, but did not say a word. Blowing a strand of hair away from her face, Nikki glanced down the corridor and at the training room. He was in there, with Sephiroth and Angeal….she knew this because they had passed by her an hour ago, Sephiroth barely acknowledged her, Angeal checked to see if she was doing her job correctly and Genesis merely nodded at her as a 'hello'. Huffing out, Nikki continued mopping as she thought how quiet the building was. It was Field Day.

Now, Field Day, obviously, was special enough to actually have a title for it. Of course, this meant that she would have nothing to do with it. Actually, it was a particular day that was for the high 1st class SOLDIERS, such as the General, Angeal and Genesis. There were few, and the rest of the ShinRa Company would call this day their 'holiday'. Elena was not there; neither were the rest of the Turks. Interesting enough, they were out doing whatever they would like to do for the whole day. She and her sister would have gone shopping for the whole day if not Sephiroth demanded the 49th floor to be mopped every single centimeter. As for the rest of the SOLDIERs…well, let's just say they were preoccupied.

Amazing that Nikki had been a Turk in Training for three months now. A lot has happened since her birthday, for example, her mysteriously missing her keycard. It was the day after her birthday surprise party and she had accidently slept in. Rushing to get prepared for her lesson that day, Nikki made it thirty minutes late. For some reason, Genesis did not seem to mind at all. In fact, he stared at her in this odd way, letting her mind become hazy as she became enchanted by his gaze. Hastily, she exclaimed how she could not find her keycard and how important it was to her. Genesis shifted uncomfortably, asking her if she remembered anything the last night. She said no, and he suggested that she would go to the front desk for lost in found. Luckily, she retrieved it and it was safe and sound in her pocket at the exact moment. It was odd how her keycard should vanish like that…The only thing she remembered from her birthday was drinking pineapple punch. It had a strange hint to it, but she drank three cups anyway until she sat down. Before she knew it, she was awake in her bed, fully clothed in her uniform.

Shrugging that off her shoulders, Nikki fluttered her eyelashes as she stared listlessly at the mop handle. It was still too quiet. There needed to be some noise in order for her to remain sane. Beginning to hum softly to herself, Nikki dunked the mop head into the bucket once more and let it hang above the bucket, letting the excess water drip into the rippling sudsy contents. Plopping the mop against the floor, she began moving the mop in an awkward motion; as if she was dancing. Twirling around in a circle across the slippery floor, Nikki regained her balance and kept her footing under control, smiling to herself as she shut her eyes for a moment and let her imagination overwhelm her. She was dancing with him, in her mind. How pleasant it would be…to spend every day with him, the two of them as one. But it was only a daydream, she determined as she opened her eyes and sighed dramatically.

Making her way across the hall, she stopped her actions, flinching as she heard something out of sorts. To her, it sounded like metal clashing against metal, electrical shocks and a hissing noise…and it came from the training room. Curious, Nikki settled the mop in the bucket and picked the bucket up by the handle, carrying it over to a metal bench that a couple of feet away from her. As she set it down, she wiped her soaking hands on her apron, which she had been given by the janitor when she had fetched the materials used for mopping a floor. It was slightly embarrassing because it was a pink apron, but she had to get over it. Pink was not her favorite color, yet the Turks used pink icing for her birthday cake. The dreaded color reminded her too much of Tink and Nienna. Why the staff had a pink apron was beyond Nikki. Maybe they had a white one for men. Just because she was female didn't exactly mean that she liked pink.

Breaking her ponderings, Nikki heard a sudden click of the training room door open from behind her a little ways away. Sharply, she inhaled a breath as she whirled around with her bangs blocking her vision. She had been meaning to have them trimmed so that they wouldn't get in her way. Her hair was getting out of hand and her side bangs pleaded for help. Pushing her bleach blonde locks behind her ears, Nikki blinked as she watched the door open slowly. Cautiously, she clung onto a string of hope that the group that were sparring were leaving so that she could see her trainer. She had to stop herself from catching her breath for the person who exited was the person she lived to see each passing day.

It was her trainer, and her trainer only who exited from the training room. As Genesis stepped out, the door closed shut behind him as he barely scowled, which was an expression Nikki had never seen him with. Grimacing, he carried his sword by his right side and his left hand was rubbing his left shoulder, which the Turk in Training could tell was uncomfortable. Of course, she was worried. Nikki knew pain when she saw it on a person's face and it was written all over her trainer's face. Concerned about him, she rubbed her hands together nervously as Genesis started walking slowly down the corridor towards her, but not paying her any attention. Slowly, he brought his gaze up, meeting hers. Instead of averting his eyes away, he stared into her grey glassy orbs. Just by looking into his eyes, Nikki trembled very slightly as she shifted uncomfortably as he neared. But as he came closer, he glanced away from her, briskly walking past her. Closing her eyes, Nikki felt a small sharp pain stab at her heart. When would he notice her? Maybe…she should make a move first, speak up, whatever it took.

"Sir, are you all right?" she spoke up quietly as Genesis was proceeding away from her. Suddenly he halted and questionably tilted his head towards her. Though, he did not stay like that for long for he began to make his way to the elevator. This, as surprising it may be, angered Nikki. She could not take being ignored anymore. Hurriedly, she jogged up to him, catching up with him, finding herself walking by his side.

"Mr. Rhapsodos, I asked you a question," she snapped, still not believing that she was actually being serious. Genesis started a bit after hearing her use his name for the first time. All of those three months, she never used his name, only addressing him as 'sir'. She addressed Angeal as 'Mr. Hewley' or first name terms and with Sephiroth, she would say 'General Sephiroth'. So, of course, it was practically only natural for him to be quite taken aback for a split second before he quickly recovered as he halted immediately.

"Maybe it's a question that I choose not to answer," he viciously sneered back at her. However, Nikki stood her ground and glared at him through stormy eyes. She had cared about his health, and still he treated her like that? She felt like she deserved some credit. Feeling her cheeks flame up in anger, she shook her head.

"That just confirms that you are _not_ all right," Nikki spoke softly, yet defiantly. There was an edge of impatience in her quiet voice. Genesis stared at her with a piercing glare as he slowly drew back his left hand from hiding whatever he was concealing on his shoulder. With her keen eyes, Nikki spotted a darker shade of red on his jacket, which wasn't that hard to see. After all, blood is really a sort of purple-red liquid, and it contrasted quite nicely with her trainer's leather jacket, but that wasn't important, or the idea that was in her mind.

"You're bleeding!" she gasped, suddenly panicking from the thought of her teacher hurt at all. Rolling his eyes, Genesis nodded.

"Quite observant of you. Yes, I am bleeding, but it's nothing," he responded monotone. As he stood there, Nikki took this chance to bring her hand up to his shoulder and gingerly touch it. Wincing at her touch, he pulled away. Huffing, Nikki placed her hands on her hips and cocked an eyebrow.

"Sure, it's _nothing._ You need help, let me look at it," she offered kindly.

"I don't need help from you," Genesis gave her a withering glare as he started off towards the elevator again, leaving Nikki standing there, hurt from his words. She was sick of feeling like a lower life form. Why was she treated unfairly when all she wanted to do was help? And when she finally opened up, she was brought down again. It made her mad. Quite mad, in fact. So mad that she felt the boiling anger swell up inside of her as she kept her eyes closed, trying to let it pass. But it was overwhelming and she felt that she had to stand up for herself. Opening her eyes, Nikki could see that Genesis was only a few feet ahead of her, almost reaching the elevator. With a nod of determination, she stepped forward quickly and followed him, panting and walking steadfast to keep up with his pace.

"For once, sir, will you please just sit down and _shut up! _You are hurt and your wound needs to be looked at. Sit down!" she exclaimed, infuriated beyond expectations. Stunned at her crude behavior, she stopped in her tracks, afraid of what her trainer would say of her ill-mannered words. She never expected herself to say _that_, but she was angry.

Genesis immediately halted again for the umpteenth time since their meeting in the hall. No one had ever spoken to him like that before. He did not expect such a commanding voice from such a timid, young girl. Yet, she was not a girl anymore, but a young lady, but he could not help but think that she acted like a girl at times. He turned to her, seeing her cheeks slightly pink from embarrassment and fury as she stared at the floor. Seething, he slightly chuckled, trying to keep his temper calm with his student. After all, she was worried about him…

"And why should I listen to you?" he curtly retorted to the young Turk in Training. Surprisingly, Nikki stood her ground, her small fists shaking. This amused Genesis some, loving the blush flaming red upon her high cheekbones.

"Because," she growled, "if you don't let someone look at it, you'll bleed to death, or it'll get infected! Please, sir…just let me examine it." Genesis sighed, rolling his wounded shoulder. Without an answer, Nikki grabbed his free arm and started pulling him back down the corridor, away from the exit of the floor. Shocked at her action, her trainer gazed at her through confused crystal blue eyes.

"I told you, Ms. Hirome," Genesis bitterly remarked as Nikki dragged him over to the bench, "It's just a scratch."

"That's what they all say, and they end up bleeding to death," Nikki retorted back, forcing him to sit down by pushing his shoulders downward to make him sit on the metal bench, where the mop was leaning on for support. Genesis silently scoffed as he set down his sword across the bench besides him. Biting her lip, Nikki inspected the wound and inwardly shuddered from embarrassment; she had to ask him to take off his coat and his sweater. No matter how embarrassed she was, she knew it was necessary. How else would she be able to know how the cut was? Averting her eyes down at her trainer who was gazing over at the wall with no emotion written upon his face, she dared to ask the question.

"Sir? I need you to take off your coat," Nikki whispered and then blushed deeply. "...and your sweater." Of course, it wasn't really a question. It was more like a command, but she did not really care that much. Since she could tell he was bleeding quite a good amount, she had taken the risk.

Genesis whipped his head to her to see if she was serious. When he read her eyes which shone with extreme embarrassment and being uncomfortable, he sighed, standing up and shrugged out of his red jacket. Taking that as the answer that she was hoping for, Nikki settled down on the bench. Folding his jacket and placing it gently with care upon the bench, Genesis stole a glance at his student who was blushing deeply and keeping her head down. Simpering at her shyness, Genesis was thankful that his auburn hair was obscuring his face. Then, he proceeded to undo his crisscrossing harness that was over his black sweater and laid it upon the makeshift pillow of his leather jacket. Taking the hem of his sweater with both of his hands, so that his arms were crossing each other, he peeled his sweater upward and over his head, shaking his hair when he was free of the sweater. Stealing another glance at Nikki, he deduced that her face had immediately turned into a beet red.

Trying to hide her blushing, Nikki stood up as Genesis sat back down on the bench next to his clothing. As she began tending to the wound, Nikki kept on blushing a bit about how well formed he was. She knew he would be muscular from the intense training, but she never did imagine that she would be standing here, touching his bare skin as she tried to inspect the profusely bleeding wound more. Then, slowly and slightly, she trailed her fingers up to where the wound is as blood leaked out and began to stain Genesis' arm with thin ribbons of blood. Genesis flinched, and Nikki looked down at his piercing gaze.

"Your hands are cold," he whispered, placing a hand over hers as an attempt to warm hers up a bit. Tensing from the close contact, Nikki couldn't help but tremble as her trainer touched her hand. His skin was warm against her cold fingers as he switched his eyes upwards at her. Though, Nikki remained silent and still. Obviously, he noticed for he quickly withdrew his hand and turned his gaze back upon the wall.

"Continue," he demanded softly. Obeying the order, Nikki barely set her index finger on the wound on Genesis' left shoulder. It was approximately three inches long and was thin, but a good amount of crimson blood trailed out of it. Chewing her lip, Nikki tilted her head and brought her hand back up, staring at the warm, sticky blood on her slim fingertips. She made a decision to try to wipe away the blood so that she could see the open wound more clearly. Pulling away, she began to untie her apron from around her neck, which caused an awkward gaze from her trainer, but she didn't mind. As she pulled the strap over her head and untied the strap from around her waist, she managed to succeed in taking off the pink piece of clothing. Taking a corner of it, she tenderly dabbed Genesis' shoulder as she crouched lower so that she could examine more closely, however she didn't notice how close her face was to his.

"Ms. Hirome?" Nikki glanced into Genesis' eyes as he addressed her, though was taken aback at the closeness. Their faces were only inches apart. She let out a shuddering breath as she couldn't break the stare, yet she tried. She came to realize that her trainer's eyes were not entirely blue; they were more like aquamarine, though it was complicated to tell. In his eyes, there was a definite sign of nostalgia and wanting. But wanting what? Curiosity killed the cat, but Nikki was longing to know what he wanted. Possibly power; all men wanted power in one way or another. Then she noticed that he smirked ever so slightly, but then the expression vanished as gently as it came. There was also sadness in his demeanor, which made Nikki want to make him happy. But it was not to be, or at least, she thought so. Swallowing hard, she blinked slowly as she froze, not sure what to say. The words flowed out naturally, so she was thankful for that.

"Yes?" Okay, well, not _words_, but _word_, since she only spoke one word, but that's beside the point of the conversation. Nikki had stammered nervously as she tried to move away, but found it rather difficult.

"Are you done?" Genesis inquired with an arched eyebrow. Simpering, Nikki didn't say anything, but began to finish up. Taking her apron, she leaned back away from his face and lifted his arm up, which caused another disturbing glare from the 'patient'. As her trainer cringed from the feather light touch of her delicate fingertips, he allowed Nikki to wrap the pink, red stained apron under his arm and over the wound on his shoulder, which was still bleeding quite rapidly. Tying a knot under his arm, she stepped back and crossed her arms over her chest, scratching her chin as she took in the sight. The reason she let out a snigger was because it was quite amusing.

With a pink and red piece of clothing wrapped around his shoulder, Genesis sat there with a disgruntled expression etched across his face. He glared at his student as if telling her that she was going to pay for causing him the agony of having to walk all around the ShinRa building to go see one of the doctors, with a _pink_ apron around his arm. Nonchalantly, Nikki fingered her locket that rested in the hollow of her neck. Feeling the cool silver with her hand, she smiled dexterously at Genesis as he stared at her listlessly and hesitated. Without another word, he stood up, gathering his things before turning away from Nikki, who still stood there, looking at the mop that was still leaning against the bench. Breathing out, she darted her eyes after him. She let a quirk of a smile play across her mouth. At least he was okay…but a little appreciation would have been nice. Maybe he had other ways of thanking people, or maybe he thought it wasn't needed…

-:-

Ah, how nice it was to know that freedom would soon come. How delightful it was for Nikki to realize that the next day, she was a free woman. Free from the bonds of slavery, or the bonds of doing chores. Now she wouldn't have to live each day, dreading what the General would order her to do. But, to her dismay, it wasn't the day that she was released from punishment. It was the last day, and to her knowledge, Reno had informed her that Sephiroth had some 'gigantic, badass chore' planned for her. She would've thought over the possibilities of what it could be, but at the moment she was going through another lesson with her trainer. It was a lesson on reviewing balance and the qualities of what good it could do in a dangerous battle. At that time, she was in a full fledge spar with Genesis and her mind was preoccupied on her footing.

She slashed her gun blade in the air, slicing the stillness and her weapon met Genesis' own sword. Quickly, she leaped back, gathering her strength and preparing for another attack. It was nearing the end of the lesson and it was almost eleven o'clock, and that meant she would soon leave. But that wasn't what she wanted. She enjoyed their long lessons together, the long four hours of training and his long speeches on what it took to be a good fighter. It was sad that she was approaching that position of a true Turk. After that, she wouldn't need to be trained by Genesis, but by the rest of the Turks, most likely Tseng. Sorrow was actually the only emotion she felt right then as she aimed her gun blade at her trainer and pulled back the metal trigger, letting the white bullets ring out. Though, the next thing she heard was the bullets ricocheting off of Genesis' weapon, sending them piercing through the air towards her. She was caught off guard, but blocked most of them, however, one bullet grazed by her shoulder, causing a burning sensation on her bare skin. Hissing through clenched teeth, Nikki grabbed her shoulder with her free hand to try to soothe it and made no prevail. Straightening her poise, she ignored the pain and lunged forward, sending her blade against his once again.

Surprised by her determination, Genesis locked blades with her, sending the sparks flying from the clashing metal. Nikki furrowed her blonde eyebrows as she pushed against him with all of her might, attempting to send him away from her, but again, she made no difference from the matter. Scowling, she skipped backwards and started sending multiple blows against him, which he easily parried with a smirk. A spark of fury erupted inside of Nikki as she brought her blade back and then slashed it towards his neck, but he abruptly ducked and swung his sword from underneath. Cautiously, Nikki jumped sideways, barely missing the sharp blade from slicing into her torso. Growling silently, she pulled the trigger of her gun many times, but yet again, her trainer parried, obviously too good of a match for her. Exhausted from their constant battling, Nikki let her gun blade touch the floor, wiping her brow as she took in a deep breath and shut her eyes to rest.

"Giving up?" Genesis' voice chided, which annoyed Nikki greatly, causing her to snap open her eyelids. Slowly, she positioned herself and held her gun blade shoulder level with both hands. Silence followed the moment of peace. But it didn't last for long, for Nikki leapt forward again and swiped at her trainer. Her blade barely missed his arm, but he used his sword to interrupt the attack. The next move was unexpected, for he let out a sweeping arc attack that threw Nikki back, but before she could regain her footing, he went too fast for her. All she saw was a flash of red and silver as she stumbled and tripped forward. She prepared herself to meet the floor, but the sudden impact never came. Instead, Genesis had caught her by her small waist as she lost her balance, pulling her close to him. She felt his warm breath upon her face and his auburn hair just scarcely tickled her cheeks. Wary of the closeness, Nikki let out a small gasp as she avoided his gaze and stepped back, as he did the same. Feeling herself flush, she dared to look into his gaze, which made her confused. Genesis' blue eyes were looking at her in an odd way, a way that she never seen before. His face was solemn as he stared back at her. Catching her breath, Nikki was lost in her mind, not sure what to do. But Genesis broke the gaze and glanced downward, sighing.

"End of the lesson," he stated bluntly, turning away from her as she was left standing there with confusion written across her face. Could it be…that his eyes were _longing?_ No, it wasn't possible. Yet, it could be. Exasperated by her own thoughts, Nikki paced towards the metal bench and set down her weapon next to her navy shoulder bag. Nikki felt the stickiness of her hot sweat moisten her nape and clung to a few strands of her bleached blonde hair, making it more dull and slick. It was a definite sign that she had worked too hard that day. She let her mind go back to her intriguing thoughts.

_Longing?_ Nikki pondered as she gathered her knapsack. _Longing for what? _She sighed as she slung the knapsack over her shoulder. She had just enough time to grab a quick bite before meeting with General Sephiroth to run an 'important' errand. It was probably cleaning every single floor, gathering every single piece of garbage, or being Sephiroth's coffee maid. That was just as bad as the latter. He was very picky about his coffee, just like Genesis…Nikki shook her head at her thoughts and turned around, smacking right into Genesis. She gasped, looking up, noticing how close they were. Nikki could not help but be entranced by his crystallized blue eyes once again. He gazed back at her, as if he was thinking hard on what to say. The trance was broken when he spoke.

"Is this not your last day of punishment?" he inquired firmly though in a soft tone. Nikki blushed. So that's what he was thinking about in the corner of the room as she prepared herself to leave. He looked as if he was in deep thought…

"Um, yes…sir. I'm about to meet with the General to run an errand," she answered, seemingly brightly, trying ever so hard not to lose herself as she kept her gaze locked with his.

"He's going to have to wait," Genesis said impatiently, tapping his foot as well, "I need you to do something for me…now." The Turk in Training's lips quivered. She was a bit nervous about how close Genesis was to her. After all, they were only inches away from each other, with him looking down at her. She couldn't help but feel rather helpless for he was taller than her by six inches. Gulping shyly, she fluttered her eyelashes, nodding briefly.

"All right," she whispered. "What is it?" Genesis closed the gap between them and took her hands in his own, lacing his fingers with hers. He leaned forward slightly, watching Nikki's eyes widen with shock. His auburn locks gently brushed her pale face and his mouth hovered over hers. She felt his hot breath upon her lips and still she shivered.

"I want you…to kiss me," he requested softly. Nikki gulped, not sure what to make of his command. She knew that she had to obey, since that's what Sephiroth had told her once she entered that office, but still…Even though this was everything she dreamed of, she still couldn't believe it was happening at that moment. Also…she had never been kissed before. Not once. So, of course, she had no idea how to kiss 'correctly', or however the 'correct' way was. All she could do was to tell the truth, she supposed.

"I-I _can't_…I…I don't know how…" she trembled when he chuckled lightly at her expression of saying 'can't'. Was this really happening? She still couldn't believe it was, but when she blinked again, she knew it had to be real. She could feel her heart thumping against her rib cage and the strange sensation. That was a sign of extreme nervousness.

"Well then," he said, leaning closer until his lips brushed against hers, "Perhaps I should teach you." Genesis then placed his lips over hers as Nikki whimpered and closed her eyes. His lips moved over hers very gently and she felt one of his hands trail up her arm and then held the back of her head, threading his fingers through her hair. She felt her own arms leaving her sides and reluctantly and timidly wrapped them around Genesis' neck. She had never been this nervous and happy at the same time. A tear slid down her cheek and Genesis' other hand cupped her cheek and sighed. Nikki then felt his tongue lick her bottom lip. She trembled for she didn't know what to do. Genesis lightly touched her throat, assuring her that it was all right. Nikki felt his tongue lick her lip again and this time she parted her lips to breathe. Then his tongue invaded her mouth and Nikki gasped as Genesis moved his hands to cup her cheeks. More tears stained her face and he wiped them away with his thumb. He sighed again, not wishing to break this blissful kiss, but he did and touched Nikki's forehead with his own, their noses touching. Nikki felt as though she was in a dream, but all dreams must end. She looked up at those loving eyes as tears filled her own, threatening to spill over.

"I've got to go, the General will be furious if I'm late," she uttered softy, trying to pull away, but Genesis' strong arm encircled her small waist and pulled her close again.

"He'll get over it," he murmured, nestling his cheek against hers and breathed in the fragrance of her hair. "Just…stay…a little while longer," he whispered and brushed his lips against her cheek.

"I love you."

Nikki let the tears fall as Genesis kissed her cheek, trailing light kisses along her jaw line, and then placed his lips over hers again as soft and gentle as before. Inwardly, she smiled; enjoying this wonderful passion they call love.

-

**(a/n): **Oh _icky_. Maybe it's just me, but I have an issue reading fluffy kissing scenes that involve Genesis…-winces at mental image- Grossness. Maybe you guys see where I'm coming from. Bahahaha, but anyway, I'd appreciate reviews and critiques. –Showers you with ultimate Shibi love-

Onto the next chapter! X3


	21. A Trust Unknown

**Edit: 4/22/10**

**(a/n):** Pointless filler chapter ensues. –head desk- I wrote this when I was just about to give up on this story. I was planning on writing twenty five chapters for the entire story and ending abruptly. But that would be quite heartless. Thanks be to _PSPGamerGirl_, that will never happen. So you can imagine the amount of inspiration I had while I wrote this out. (answer: none)

Sorry, no Genesis. Version 1 of this chapter was tragic; unfortunately, there was quite a bit of Genesis in it, followed by intoxicating fluff, OOC-ness, and Mary-Sue characteristics that was implied by Nikki. That will not happen again. Thanks to my reviewers, they so nicely let me know that fact. So I rewrote the chapter. Enjoy.

_Disclaimer: Nein. Nicht. _

-

**Guardian Angel**

**Chapter 21: A Trust Unknown**

-:-

It was the day after their first kiss when Nikki paced down the corridor to the training room. The sound of her heels clicking against the tile floor echoed off of the clean walls as she neared the room. That day she seemed to be hurrying to get to the training room instead of the usual manner of slowly walking. Nikki had to admit to herself that she was nervous; the last time she saw her teacher was when they had departed the previous day. So, of course, she did not know how he would act towards her that day. Would it seem like nothing happened? Would he pay her no mind? Or would he still love her? All of these questions rushed through her mind as she stopped in front of the sliding glass door. She had arrived at this moment. She swallowed thickly as she pressed in the password on the keypad next to the door, her fingers fumbling clumsily. The door slid open and her breath caught in her throat.

Instead of Genesis, Tseng stood in the center of the training room facing her with a determined, emotionless expression. This took the Turk in Training by surprise. Usually her trainer would be standing there, not the Wutainese Turk. Nikki only took a single step forward, halting immediately and crossing her arms casually as she tilted her head to the side. Curiously she glanced at him before slinging off her shoulder bag and placing it on the metal bench next to her. She cautiously looked over at him again; Tseng was still staring at her blandly. What could he want? Why was he here? More questions, but still, none of them answered. She took her time standing by the bench, thinking. Yesterday was the last day of her punishment…But was it her last day of training? Whirling around to meet Tseng's gaze, she hesitated.

If her training had ended, that would mean that she was a Turk now! That was absolutely wonderful news to her. She would not be looked down upon as the weakling. It would mean that she had actually succeeded something for once in her life. A Turk…how strange it was for her to grasp the concept of that idea. For three months she had misfortunes, even emotional breakdowns at one point, but now she was a Turk! She would have to toughen up, though. No more crying for every petty little reason. She felt honored deep inside. Nikki kept her eyes on the ground as she thought…That would be the reason Tseng was there instead, correct? What other reason was there? What if something happened to Genesis, though? That would be another reason why Tseng would be there instead of Nikki's trainer. Realization struck her; if she was a Turk, she wouldn't need a trainer. She bit her lip as she carefully raised her eyes to meet deep brown ones.

"Sir, permission to ask a question, sir?" she clearly spoke. No more mumbling either, now that she was, supposedly, a Turk, but Tseng surprised her by shaking his head once. Nikki was taken aback. Usually when she asked to…ask a question, she was granted freedom to do so. What if she was in trouble? What if someone had found out about her and Genesis? That would be awful for her reputation. She grimaced before Tseng spoke.

"I am here to inform you that you no longer need training from Mr. Rhapsodos," he stated bluntly. Hmm, so her suspicions were proved to be affirmative. Well, only one of her suspicions. She now knew that Genesis wasn't going to be training her anymore…now what?

"You will train under me, Ms. Hirome, for as long as it will take you to be a Turk. Hopefully, it will not take long," Tseng raised an eyebrow as he awaited Nikki's answer. So that suspicion was incorrect. She was not a Turk yet. Why would she have to train under him now? Well, she would ask Genesis next time she sees him. When would she see him, though?

"I understand, sir, but where is Mr. Rhapsodos, sir?" she managed to ask in a quiet tone. Tseng sent her a piercing glare.

"I am afraid that I cannot answer that question. He is busy at the moment, but that is all I can inform you. For future references, you will not jump forward with questions, especially when I did not give you permission. Do I make myself clear?" Tseng was stern, but she did not detect any sign of bitterness in his voice. He was just doing his job. Smiling softly, she nodded, but that question still prodded the back of her mind. It bothered her greatly. She felt a sinking feeling gradually come upon her inside of her chest. Why must secrets be kept from her? She felt stupid, useless and pathetic. Why didn't they trust her? What if something had happened to Genesis? Of course they wouldn't tell Nikki. ShinRa was a careful company. They were very skeptical about trusting others. She respected their choices, but still wanted to be part of them. Maybe if she became a fully fledged Turk, they would tell her everything, explain everything. All it would cost her was patience and hard work. Becoming a Turk was her dream; she would not fail.

She came back to the Planet from her thoughts and noticed Tseng was now at the other side of the room, at the computer that was attached to the wall. She never really noticed it until now. Curiously, she picked up her gun blade from the bench before making her way over to the center of the room. Tseng typed in a few keys on the keyboard and then turned around to face her. Again, a monotone expression. Why on earth did her cherished sister love him? Maybe Elena liked the type of men who didn't show emotions. Whatever the reasons, Nikki had to admit to herself that she didn't like him. Sure, he seemed nice at first, but why did he seem as if he held a grudge against her? Hmm…curious. But that wasn't what was important. What was important was that her trainer was somewhere…and he wasn't her trainer anymore, which was actually quite upsetting. How else would she be able to see him? Already she was missing him as an aching sensation enveloped her soul.

Tseng stepped towards her with something odd in his hands. It was what appeared to be a helmet of some sort. There was an eye shield on it and it was rather bulky. In a swift movement, he handed it to the seventeen year old.

"Put this on," he bluntly stated. Nikki arched an eyebrow.

"What-"

"No questions," he gritted his teeth and turned on his heel when she accepted it. Clueless, she stared at his back as he worked at the computer. No…he didn't like her at _all_. Oh well. She wasn't there for popularity. But it still hurt that he would treat her that way. Was that how Turks were usually treated? She would have to talk to Elena and Reno about this. This was just strange. She didn't recall Tseng acting this way before. Without another thought, Nikki glanced at the helmet in her right hand and placed it on her head, gripping onto her gun blade with her free hand.

Her eyes fluttered as she adjusted her sight to the darkness of the shades. It was constricting on her head and there was pressure against her forehead. Immediately, she was overcome with a headache. What…the hell was this thing for? She never heard of 'Torture by Headgear' before. Again, this was odd. Questions began to arise in her mind as she turned with her gun blade in both hands. But she stopped suddenly. In her vision, the world became blacker as it faded into what seemed to be a computer-generated world.

How could one explain how it felt to plunge into a computer screen? Painful would be a way to describe it. Indeed, Nikki was shrouded in pain as she clutched her face and squinted her eyes shut. She bit her lip so that she wouldn't scream from the pounding, shrilling sound that erupted in her mind. She couldn't stop it. She couldn't prevent it from entering her ears. What _was_ that? Though, this thought subsided as the sound stopped as abruptly as it had started. Frozen in fear, Nikki blinked slowly before completely opening her eyes. Her mouth fell slightly open as her grey orbs widened in wonder at the new place that lay in front of her.

It was Midgar. So, technically, it wasn't 'new', per se…But it was so…different. It was the main train station that was at the ShinRa sector. Full of curiosity, the teenage girl took a few steps and wobbled before trying to balance herself. What was so different was the feel of this place. It was if she wasn't there, yet she was. How was she supposed to get used to this place? And where was-

"It'll get easier as you go along," his quiet voice was next to her, causing her to flinch and grasp her gun blade tighter as she whirled around to see none other than Tseng. Raising her eyebrows expectantly, Nikki tilted her head to the side and frowned.

"What will?" she dared to inquire. To her shock, Tseng smirked.

"This place, of course," he answered. "This is your first computer generated mission. You will go on ten missions that are similar to this to complete your Turk course. Then, at the end of that, you will be assigned to your first assassination mission. You will be an official Turk after that and you will be treated just as such." Nikki couldn't help but allowed a smile to appear. So her chance had finally come. It was her time to prove herself! But she didn't think that she could ever get used to this place…How was she supposed to fight when she couldn't even move?

-:-

Nikki gritted her teeth as she poured black coffee into her favorite blue mug that she brought from home. She set the coffee pitcher back down and picked up a single low fat creamer package and peeled back the lid, emptying its contents into the steaming liquid. Cream merged into black and transformed into a deep brown substance. A tablespoon of sugar was added, creating a bittersweet beverage that was suitable for the seventeen year old in the mornings, especially after a day of hard-core training in a computer program she had never heard of before. Her muscles ached, and she desperately longed for the relaxation coffee brought to her. She would have preferred hot chocolate, but the kitchen had unfortunately run out of it. She groaned inwardly when she moved her arm to raise the cup to her lips. Heck, even a simple movement pained her.

And there she was, trying her best to survive through the morning in the Turk office. True, there was a coffee counter in the room, which made it easier for the team. Beside her stood her beloved sister and their mischievous friend, Reno. Shockingly, he was tired as well. Portraying this fact, he rolled his shoulders and let out a loud yawn as he used a coffee straw to stir his drink, which, not to Nikki's surprise, had a shot of liquor in it. The girl had cringed her nose when the thought of vodka mingled with coffee entered her thoughts. To her it was disgusting, but to the red-headed Turk it was delicious.

"So Mr. Tseng showed you the newest model of our little training program," Reno drawled lazily as he leaned against the countertop and glanced meaningfully at the blonde girl. Nikki let out a small groan and nodded. He let out a small laugh as a response.

"Well, first time is always the hardest," Elena reassured, hoping to make her little sister feel better. All of the Turks had been through the program. SOLDIERs were put through the same thing when they were in 2nd class. Of course, they could use it whenever they pleased, but it was specially ordered by the president that 2nd class SOLDIERs, T.I.T.'s and Turks specifically went through with it. Nikki arched an eyebrow as she glared at Elena.

"Are you just saying that to make me feel better about myself?" she inquired thoughtfully. Swallowing a sip of her juice, Elena shook her head.

"No. Now, stop beating yourself up. I don't know what's wrong with Tseng lately. Something's been bugging him lately…he's giving us a tough time as well. Heck, ask Rude! He could tell you," she scowled at her stubborn sibling, who let out a sigh. Earlier, Nikki had come to them and complained about Tseng acting abnormally strict and actually rather cruel towards her. It wasn't anything that they haven't heard; for the past few days he had been treating the rest of the team the same way. They suspected that it had something to do with the Wutai war that broke out just a mere week ago. He was Wutainese himself and he had family there, so it didn't help that he was called to try to negotiate with them that very night. Elena couldn't help but feel pity for him. It was a crime to refuse Turk orders, but when family came into the picture… Though, it was possible that he didn't care anymore. It was possible that he thought his job was more important. They weren't entirely sure. But they knew that something _had_ to be bothering him as of late.

"Pssh, yeah, go ahead; ask Rude. Like you could get any answer from him," Reno mumbled as he guzzled down his drink. Elena allowed a small frown to creep upon her quirky features. Her eyebrows furrowed in concentration and confusion.

"Hmm, strange, and I thought you two were friends," she quipped with a certain tone, rubbing her cheek thoughtfully as she held her cup of orange juice in the other hand. Reno narrowed his bright blue eyes at her and sniffed once.

"We are."

"Then why are you talking about him that way?"

"I'm just stating a natural known fact in life! Rude. Doesn't. Talk. Got it?"

As they continued bickering, Nikki slumped her shoulders and stared into her coffee as she traced the edge of the cup with her index finger. The Wutai war news had come to her early that morning and was still on her mind. She was still growing used to the idea that most of the 1st class SOLDIERs would be going away to battle. The building wouldn't feel the same without the young men. No, she didn't really know anyone from 1st class, but she knew that half of the SOLDIERs belonged in that regiment. Therefore it would feel empty. A small twinge tugged sharply at her heart as she thought about her trainer. Would he be called away to war as well? She wasn't sure. All she knew was that she hadn't seen him since two days ago, not knowing where he was, or what he was doing. Why was Tseng so…secretive?

Maybe he _was_ preparing for the war. Maybe he _was_ going to Wutai to fight. Maybe…maybe he forgot about her. A sinking feeling engulfed her soul as she bowed her head and clutched her cup delicately. It didn't seem fair… They both had apparently showed each other what they felt. And then the next day, he's disappeared without a word. Should she be treated better than that? It was hard to admit, but she thought so. She couldn't help but feel slightly used. Though, it could be that she was jumping to conclusions and he was just extremely tight on schedule. Yes, that could be it. But how could she be sure? How could she find out what she longed to know?

"Something on your mind?" a voice chirped in her ear. Nikki jumped, causing coffee to splash out of the mug and onto the front of her blouse. The liquid scorched her stomach and she cringed, freezing in shock and frustration. She clenched her teeth as she set the cup down on the countertop and sent a piercing glare at Reno, who tried to hide an amused smile.

"Nothing…" she murmured. "I'm going to change," she said as she examined her shirt and noted how incredibly stained it would be if she let the coffee sit in. Pivoting on her heel, she brushed past the red head and walked calmly towards the door and exited the office, not looking back at the other two.

Reno blinked, astonished.

"What's her problem?" he scoffed and crossed his arms across his chest, waiting for Elena's answer. But she was in deep thought, wondering the same thing herself. Her young sister never acted that way. Never. There _had _to be a reason for her behavior, and it couldn't be just the training. Nikki was put under that pressure before. She was usually so soft and sweet and patient, unless she was extremely enraged and felt as if she should express her emotions. But was she so uptight about something else? Finally, Elena replied.

"I don't know…"

In the hallway, Nikki was pacing towards the elevator in long strides, hoping to reach her room without anyone catching her. She always seemed accident-prone. _Ugh_, she inwardly sneered at herself, _you're so clumsy…_That may have been so, but she wouldn't let it cause her to go into manic depression. It was only a coffee stain, for the planet's sake! No. The reason for her attitude was an entirely different matter. It was consuming her mind, and she suddenly felt like lying in bed the whole day, not thinking or doing anything. But she had to get back to work. Her hours had changed. Instead of training from seven to eleven in the morning, she would train two hours a day from 2:00pm to four. It seemed strange to have a new layout for her days, but she had to get used to it.

Reaching the elevator, Nikki hurriedly punched in a button for the floor she was on and eagerly tapped her foot against the tile floor. Luckily, the bell dinged just mere seconds after, and it opened to an empty space. Thanking whatever god was out there that she was alone, she stepped into the elevator and punched her floor button, watching the metal doors closing. Letting out a contented sigh, she leaned against the back wall and closed her eyes. Why was she feeling this way? Why couldn't she just overcome her emotions? She scowled at herself; she had weaknesses that would be difficult to take care off. She couldn't merely change overnight.

Before she knew it, the elevator door rang and opened, causing Nikki to be slightly surprised; did it really take that short of time to reach her level? Time seemed to fly by those days as she became more preoccupied with her thoughts and her work. Shrugging it off, she walked out, making her way towards her room. All she had to do was find another blouse and change into it, and then treat her other shirt's stain. She would probably have to take a visit to the laundry room to wash it quickly. She didn't know much about linens. All she knew was how to wash, dry, and fold clothes. Stain treatment was a subject she was naïve about.

Rolling her eyes, she stopped in front of her room and slipped her keycard in the slot on her door. When the light flashed green, she pushed her way through and shut the door behind her. Unbuttoning her shirt, she bit her lip when she caught a glimpse of the stain again. It was already beginning to dry. She cringed when she touched her stomach; it felt sticky. Would she have time to take a shower? Maybe not…Hurriedly, she went to her dresser with the dirty blouse hanging in the crook of her arm. Nikki opened the top drawer where she kept her shirts. Her eyes searched the pieces of clothing and she frowned.

There was not a single white blouse in the midst of her casual tees and tanks. Letting out a groan, Nikki snatched a red tank top and pulled it over herself. It would have to do at that time…it wasn't her fault that the laundry wasn't finished. Sure, it was her fault that all of her blouses were dirty, but still…Glancing around suspiciously, Nikki searched the room with her keen eyes, trying to spot the navy blue hoodie she threw across the room that morning. It was cold last night, and the only thing comfortable enough to sleep in was her warm jacket. Finally, she noticed it hanging off of a lamp. Hmm…well, she was in a hurry that morning to get to the office in time. Shaking off that thought, Nikki grabbed the jacket and shrugged into it, hoping to appear modest when she went down to the laundry room. She didn't want to get caught showing more skin than she usually did. The building was busy, and SOLDIERs were walking around everywhere in the building. Getting caught in a tank top was not the top thing on her priority list.

She appeared very shabby with her casual top, hoodie, her dress pants and boots. And her feathery hair was over her eyes, blocking her vision and making her lazy look even more careless. It bothered her greatly. Raising her eyebrows, Nikki made her way into the bathroom and opened her hair supply box, hoping to find a headband of some sorts. Instead she found two hair barrettes, so she used them in place of a headband. Pinning her bangs back, she paced out of her room and checked the lock on the door, and then made her way towards the elevator with her blouse in her arms.

The walk to the laundry room held no adventure or great event that was important enough to observe for the seventeen year old. She simply traveled from her room, to the elevator, straight to level P2. There was not a soul in sight of the laundry room. Grateful for the utter fact of the absence of humans, Nikki noted one of the washing machines humming quietly. Next to it, a dryer was creating the same noise. Interested, she plopped the shirt onto the table in the center of the room and explored the area of the activity. There was a pile of folded clothes in a basket positioned on the floor next to the dryer. Raising her eyebrows, she leaned forward and began picking her way through the layers of fabric, searching for any sign of a silky white blouse. All of the clothes were either black, grey, or navy. How positively wonderful.

There wasn't a white blouse in sight. Her mouth twitched as she glanced up at the dryer. Without another thought, she quickly turned off the dryer, ceasing the process of some unfortunate SOLIDER's duty. Carefully, she opened the lid of the machine and fished through the tangled semi-dried fabric, blacks mixed with whites. A soft smirk played at her lips as her brow creased with concern at the same time. It was humorous that some poor helpless SOLDIER had no clue how to do laundry, yet worrisome that her blouse was possibly, and most likely, to be in the bundle of mixed shades. Her eyes caught the lapel of a white blouse that had a T.I.T pin that was attached askew. Her fingers clung onto the cloth and she tugged at it. Damn the time; she had to hurry to get back to work, and she could live through the fact that she would be wearing a damp shirt. When the shirt escaped the mess of clothes, her pools of grey noticed the once-pure fabric stained with grayish blotches. She grimaced painfully and growled under her breath. One thought was in her mind at the moment; she was going to _kill_ the person who was idiotic enough to have no sense to-

"Hey!"

In surprise, her shoulders jerked, and her knees smacked into the washing machine's front panel and the lid fell, slamming against her blonde head with full force. Excruciating pain entered her skull and enveloped her mind in a surge of mental enragement as a sudden headache spread throughout the interior of her brain. Wildly, she pulled away from the machine and whirled around in rage until her gaze rested upon the countenance of Zack, his eyes shimmering in amusement of the situation.

"Did I come at a bad time?" he grinned sheepishly as his arms crossed over his chest, his dark blue orbs dancing in the dim lighting of the room. Nikki bashfully rubbed her temples with her soaked blouse rested at her feet, which occurred when she had been sent into the stage of shock, therefore releasing her grip on her clothing. She nodded without a word, knowing that if she said anything it would be curt and unlike her usual good-mannered dialogue. He smiled at her in response.

"Well, it's funny because I was looking for you anyway, and here you are! Sephiroth wants to speak to you…something about punishment or something…" his gaze drifted off to the side as he scratched his chin, whilst the girl before him leaned over and scooped up her ruined blouse. As the words hit her, she emitted a gasp of horrification.

"Um…when?" Zack arched an eyebrow.

"Erm, immediately…"

-

**(a/n): **Whoo. Hurrah for Zack's suckish abilities to complete a simple task such as laundry. That's what makes him all the more lovable. –swoons over his adorability- Reviews will be loved! Sadly, this is the last chapter that has been written. I am currently working on chapter 22, and after I post that up, I will be working ever so hard to write a few more chapters- I have inspiration, and I intend to carry out my promise I made to _PSPGamerGirl_.

_Tschuss! _

_-Shibi_


	22. Clandestine

**(a/n): **Yeah, guess who's back? After what, a year? Oh, more than a year, okay…I wouldn't be surprised if I lost most of my readers. Which would make me sad…because good news, I've decided to continue on with this story! Hurrah! I've written out an outline and a timeline and I know exactly what's going to happen and how this is going to end. I hope you guys are happy with that, because I was thinking of ending this abruptly or deleting this story. Now, I replaced all of the past chapters with minor changes, so if you would like to, you guys can re-read it. Unless that would be like, out of the question because the first ten chapters suck majorly. I plan on re-writing them…one day. X3

Thanks to _PSPGamerGirl_ for beta-reading (I changed the part with Cissnei) and for giving me plenty of ideas that helped me tremendously! She is the reason you guys are reading this chapter right now. So send her a huge thank you!

Edit: ...wow, I have a feeling no one's gonna read this, let alone review...-goes into emo angst mode-

Edit 2: That's it. I'm crying. No one likes this story anymore, so I'm gonna delete it.

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not even Zack, though I would like to…_

* * *

**Guardian Angel**

**Chapter 22: Clandestine**

-:-

Nikki's breath shuddered ever so slightly with a hint of fear as she stood just outside the metal door to General Sephiroth's office. Not that she was specifically _afraid_ of facing him, no of course not. But the fact that her apparel was rather shabby and to a certain degree, grungy…well, that affected her expectations of the meeting. And to put on top of all that, Sephiroth wasn't exactly the nicest person to deal with, especially under the circumstances she was in. Nikki made a mental note to be dressed in streamlined clothes, such as a crisp black suit and a steamed blouse next time she was called to be in a meeting with not just him, but anyone in the future. And just maybe she should get her hair trimmed that week…

She emitted a long sigh and straightened her posture as she turned the door handle and strolled calmly into the cold, stuffy office where the general was seated at his desk. Ignoring the stern man's piercing gaze, Nikki cleared her throat, smoothed out the wrinkles in her red tank top and adjusted her hoodie. She raised her chin and dared herself to meet Sephiroth's acid green eyes. She could practically feel the astonishment from the man, but she was puzzled when she didn't see anger in his blank expression.

"Um…you wanted to see me about my punishment, sir?" she asked with a clear voice, trying her best to put on her best behavior. Sephiroth inhaled briskly as he rubbed his brow with his forefinger while he pushed a pile of folders away from him.

"Yes, yes, I wanted to tell you that you require no further punishment so you won't have to worry about that…" he drifted off, and Nikki assumed he was finished with his statement. Of course she was slightly taken aback by his calm monotone voice; he rarely ever spoke to anyone like that. At least, from what the girl had witnessed during the past three months. The reasoning for his typical manner was either he was having a bad day, or he wanted the rest of the dear planet to feel his horrid wrath. But maybe he was having a difficult time…Nikki allowed herself to smile a bit.

"Thank you so much, sir! Is there anything else? Something I could do for you?" she quipped, a little _too_ chipper. Sephiroth stared at her, his eyes glinting with a hint of what she thought was wittiness. In fact, her suspicions were proven correct as the general actually simpered, a hint of a half-smile that tugged the corner of his mouth.

General Sephiroth was _smiling._

Nikki never thought she would live to see the glorious day when one of strictest men she had ever met in her entire life would actually show an expression that resembled a positive outlook on life. Why, she thought she had lost enough sleep to begin hallucinating! But when she blinked rapidly, the sight in front of her was still there. No, this was _real_…she deadpanned in raw amazement.

"Well, Ms. Hirome, the first thing you could do is change into some decent clothes because, quite frankly, you look like a guest student touring ShinRa," he bluntly stated. Nikki started, rubbing her hands roughly together and gave a short laugh nervously, looking down at herself and shuffling her booted feet. Sephiroth continued, "and I would prefer for you to cut your hair; it looks absolutely ridiculous and you should give people the first impression that you are part of ShinRa_ Company_."

The girl flushed crimson. "Yes sir; I will do that right away-"

"_After_ you do a job for me, Ms. Hirome," Sephiroth interrupted as he arose from his desk chair. Nikki fluttered her lashes and closed her mouth abruptly. Without another word, the general opened the top desk drawer and withdrew a metal ring with black keys hanging from it and threw them towards the seventeen year old girl, who barely managed to catch them with her right hand. Perplexed, Nikki glanced back at the silver-haired 1st class SOLDIER, feeling the smooth cold surface of the keys with her pallid fingertips. They seemed like they belonged to a set of cabinet file drawers. Sephiroth smirked, throwing Nikki off once more.

"I need you to organize all of the files alphabetically that belong to the 1st class SOLDIERS that are being sent to Wutai for the war. You will find them in room 402 on this floor, in the second office cubicle to your right. Those keys are exact replicas so it won't matter which one you decide to use," he retrieved an aged envelope from the contents of his desk and strolled over to the Turk in Training, who listened fervently. Fluidly, he handed it to the teen, who accepted it graciously, excitement rising in the depths of her chest, flickering like a bird trapped inside. The thought of being assigned to a major job made her feel trustworthy of the general. It felt as if none of this was real; everything seemed to be flying by so fast. For the first time since her arrival, Nikki felt _worthy_ instead of worthless in the presence of the great silver-haired hero.

"In this envelope, there is a list of the soldiers in the order I wish the files to be in. All of the names contained in the envelope should also be in the file cabinet. You, and only you, are allowed to read this. After you are finished, return the list to me and report to me if any names are missing. I am giving you this job to see how you perform with responsibility. Do I make myself clear, Ms. Hirome?" A stern explanation that sent Nikki into a determined state.

"Yes sir, I won't let you down," Nikki beamed, delight filling her soul. The general kept his keen eyes on her for a brief moment, and then turned to return to the comfort of his desk. He waved casually to beckon her to leave, and Nikki exited the room with the confidential envelope in the depths of her pant pocket and the keys tightly held in the security of her fist.

Her dead set intent was to accomplish this job as quickly and as best as she possibly could. No words could describe what degree of happiness she felt with the fact that she was particularly chosen to complete the task. Why, she was absolutely ecstatic that Sephiroth picked her! And she was pleasantly surprised with his serenity and his genteel conduct. She had never seen him act like this before, and she certainly hoped that he continued this trend. But what could have caused his attitude change? That was what made her question his actions…it was strange, and it didn't quite make perfect sense to her. It was if he changed overnight…sure, he was still strict and he borderline teased her about her outward appearance, but that was merely his personality and business to act strict. Still…

Nikki released a relieved sigh as she paced steadily down the clean hallway toward room 402. She brushed a few strands of her bleach blonde hair out of her face as she pushed herself through the door to the office. Making a beeline for the second cubicle to her right, Nikki noted how quiet and soulless the room was; there wasn't a person in sight. Odd it may seem, but it could've been the fact that it was one of the few offices that was scarcely used. Her eyebrow arched delicately, and her focus returned to her duty. The first thing she noticed about the second cubicle was the large, bold-font bulletin posted on the glass window of the door:

**RESTRICTED**

She blinked. How lovely.

Maybe Sephiroth's plan was for Nikki to be caught by the security guards and be sent to prison to serve twenty-five years of breaking and entering, and _then_ she'd be accused of trying to find secretive information about the president and trying to kidnap him and overtake the company! After, of course, she had been prosecuted for being a gutless traitor who was in command and the reason behind the Wutai War, and somehow had ties with the leader of their country and decided to stab ShinRa in the back. Of _course_ that's what was going on…

Or…

Taking the thick parchment paper from her pant pocket, Nikki gazed upon the crinkled envelope in her grasp and she slyly observed the perfectly handwritten note that was written in ebony ink:

_Permission Granted by General Sephiroth_

…Maybe not.

Ashamed at her useless and pathetic doubting, Nikki entered the dreaded cubicle with caution, keys and note in one hand with the other clinging onto the warm door handle. She suddenly ceased in her tracks as the door swung shut behind her, her stormy grey orbs examining the small, crowded room that reminded her oh so fondly of General Sephiroth's office.

On all four walls, there were shelves stuffed until there was no more humanly possible room for more books or files, and a single bulb light hung limply from the ceiling. In the center of the carpeted floor was a miniscule table with an oversized wooden chair in front of it. Underneath the tiny desk-resembled furniture was a set of three metal file cabinets. Nikki bit her lip, knowing for a fact that there was her destination; it was almost exactly what the general had described to her. Though, he left out a useful little tidbit that she would hardly have elbow room to work. Oh, what a wonderful environment.

The Turk in Training took a single step forward, and that was all it took for her to reach the small desk. Simply, she placed the envelope on the table's rough wooden surface before kneeling down on her hands and knees with her clear, open mind set on achieving this job as soon as she could. Nikki gritted her teeth as her head bumped against the huge chair and the coarse, gritty feeling carpet scraped against her soft fingers. She could tell that the floor must have been installed when the company first started; oh _Planet_, it felt so dreadfully dingy. Carefully, Nikki grunted and picked one of the black keys hanging from the metal ring and inserted it in one of the three keyholes of the file cabinet.

It surprised her that the amount of effort it took for her to empty out all of the metallic drawers was immensely tough. It was an austere tack for one to carry out to clear out all of the files from their original place and to place them in a few heaping piles on the table. But the bizarre surroundings made this chore seem more like an obstacle course. Fortunately, Nikki was able to perform this, but she scowled at herself as she seated herself uncomfortably in the awkward chair, preparing herself to sort through the daunting files stacked before her. She heaved a sigh, reaching forward and seizing the first file of 240 profiles to examine.

Nikki's attack plan was organized, and supposedly very unproblematic. Her strategy was for her to go through all of the files and creating piles as she went along. Hopefully, she would end up with four piles; the first consisting of profiles of soldiers with their last names starting from A through G. The second pile: H through N. Then pile O through U, and finally V through Z. She was presuming it to be perfectly orderly and according to plan. Unfortunately, it took a great deal more exertion than she had originally thought.

It wasn't difficult to the point where she wanted to cry out in exasperation, no…but she did growl many a time with frustration and anger laced through her features. She figured that she was a naturally born ditz, since she couldn't do the job correctly and it took her three times longer than she thought. She had the piles mixed up, where the G's were where the Q's were and the B's were mingled together with the Z section. And the fact that she had minimal work space did _not _help her in the slightest. Maybe Sephiroth was trying to get her to lose her mind…and she would end up in a psych ward for the rest of her life.

Nikki snorted at herself for letting the job get to her. She would prevail! She was letting it consume her thoughts and make her think up a load of nonsense. Emitting a soft groan, the blonde haired teen leaned back in her chair and rolled her shoulders back, yawning as she stretched her exhausted arms over her head. Her hazy eyes fluttered tiredly as she could feel sleepiness creep in throughout her body. Wondering what the time was, Nikki inclined over the pile of the few files left. Apathetically, she snatched one of the profiles up hurriedly, quickly glancing over the name on the small tab of the yellow folder. Her senses froze and it felt as if her heart sunk deep into the pit of her stomach.

_Rhapsodos, Genesis_

"Oh…no…" Nikki mumbled as she nimbly touched the tab with her thumb and index finger. Trepidation, dismay, fear, terror…that was what the young Turk In Training felt in the depths of her chest as she read over and over again to make double sure, triple sure that it wasn't her imagination. She felt awake now, apprehension now flooding her mind. Realization flooded her thoughts; he was leaving for the war.

The worst part was, she felt as if she had been right all along. Every single time she grew close to someone that she adored and cared for with all her heart, they left, in one way or another. She thought for once, just _once_ she would be wrong. But she wasn't. He would be leaving her later that week, when all the other recruits would take off for Wutai to try to fight for their pride for ShinRa. Nikki thought the war pointless and pathetic; the Wutai didn't want ShinRa using their land for mako energy. They had that right. It was their land, not ShinRa's. But if she let someone know of her opinion, she would be considered a traitor, so she kept quiet. So if Genesis was killed for a stupid reason…hell, if he was killed in any circumstance, she couldn't imagine how she could continue on. But he would be gone. Right after they admitted their feelings for each other.

Humiliation suddenly beleaguered her. How utterly _selfish_ she was being…what about his thoughts about it? What if he _chose_ to fight? What if he felt it would be honorable? It was his right, his life. However, Nikki couldn't deny that she would miss him tremendously. She had this form of unconditional love for him. Was it foolish for her to have this sudden, unexpected rush of emotions? No…she didn't think so.

Nikki pressed her forefinger against her temple, rubbing it gently in concentration as she wondered if she would be able to say goodbye to her former trainer. How she longed to see him…it had only been two days since she last talked with him, but it felt much longer than that. Her misty eyes glimmered as they settled their focus on Genesis' profile. An idea sparked like an impulse in the back of her mind while her slender fingers cautiously unfolded the file. It couldn't hurt to read about his information, would it? No, no, absolutely not; it was perfectly harmless, and it wouldn't affect anyone in any way. Eagerly, the naïve girl pulled a mass of sheets of paper with slightly tattered edges, meanwhile looking over her shoulder towards the door with prudence.

A rush of penitence shot through her spine before she could even begin to read the typed words. Part of her felt it to be wrong, while the other rebellious part screamed for more. She speculated the possibility of what would be destined for her if she was caught reading the private records of a respected highly ranked 1st class SOLDIER member. Probably not a very good likelihood for her future…hell, she would probably be arrested and be convicted with the death penalty.

Well, curiosity did kill the cat. No pun intended…

Nikki allowed a small smirk to appear across her lips as she acted upon her craving for mischief. Her blue-grey orbs scrutinized the first sheet of parchment, drinking in every letter she observed; the primary tidbit she noticed from the moment she set her gaze on the profile was the basic information. Name, date of birth, height, physical appearance…all of those she already knew with the exception of age. She was quite surprised to find out just how old Genesis was. An eight year difference was in-between them, and Nikki couldn't help but sense uneasiness discovering this fact. Why she considered this, she couldn't clarify to herself. Age didn't matter in her judgment, and she had guessed correctly that he was around the age of twenty-five, but still…it felt odd to her. Maybe because her sister always complained if a guy she admired was just a few years older than her – according to her, five years was the supposed 'limit'. Nikki decided to shrug it off; it was her life, not Elena's.

Leaning on her elbow and chewing on her thumbnail, Nikki furrowed her brow while she read Genesis' background. Apparently, his hometown was Banora, a small town not far from Midgar where they fully supported ShinRa with the mako reactors. They were one of ShinRa's largest suppliers in mako energy, so the name was not new to the girl. His parents happened to be the wealthiest family with his father being the landlord. That would explain Genesis' arrogance and practically narcissistic behavior. Nikki had to be honest with herself; he _was_ rather egotistical and vain. But every person had their own little idiosyncrasy they had to deal with. And pride was her former trainer's quirk.

How stereotypically judgmental of her to think that of him! Why, Reno she knew came from a wealthy family, and even though Nikki grew impatient with him and he was careless on most days, he was still as friendly as he could be. No, this issue was much deeper than Genesis being spoiled all his life, and she didn't even know if _that_ was true. Nikki frowned, turning to the second page of the file and noting how little information there was about her former teacher's life. To her astonishment, there were huge black bold letters forming the phrase 'Confidential: Off Limits'.

What a splendid surprise. It wasn't the first, nor she dare thought the last time she would come across something with classified content that day.

Something then caught her attention. Small letters underneath the bold font stating that the information had been updated August 8th of that year; merely a week prior to the present day. Perplexed, Nikki guardedly flipped to the third page without thinking, not wanting to ponder over the truth of the situation and not afraid of what secretive details she would unearth. Hastily, she skimmed over the detailed sentences, deciphering the words 'mako', 'Project G' and 'degradation' that stood out. Her mind ceased, and her body froze with a sudden wave of warmth rushed throughout her veins after she finished meticulously studying a certain paragraph explaining recent events. With the date listed at the beginning of the description of the occasion, Nikki recalled Field Day: the week before their kiss, that day when he walked calmly from the training room with blood streaming from a simple cut on his shoulder. The paragraph described how he went to a doctor with the name of Hollander who reported trouble with his wound healing:

'_He informed General Sephiroth and Angeal Hewley that mako had infused into Genesis' wound, preventing it from healing correctly. In fact, it had done him more harm than the doctor had thought. Genesis showed early signs of degradation soon after-_'

Nikki slammed the folder shut.

This was ridiculous. She couldn't be tempted to read any further on business that was not of her concern. If it was a secret, then it was a secret for a damn good reason. Panic raised in her soul when the word 'degradation' repeated over and over and _over_ again in her head. What did it even mean? To degrade was to, quite literally, decay. She blinked.

Swallowing hard, Nikki fumbled with cramming the rest of the files into the drawers alphabetically, taking only five minutes finishing up her job. She had gotten too caught up with uncovering mysterious secrets, she had forgotten all about the reason why she was there in the first place. She bit her lip, struggling to not wonder about what she had just read. Her eyes quickly became rather bleary while she stumbled out of the stuffy room, pacing swiftly down the hall and out of the office area, making her way towards Sephiroth's office. She had the ring of keys and the envelope in one pocket, and in the other, a single black key was tucked away.

-:-

Her willowy bony fingers threaded through her freshly cut tendrils, enjoying the sensation of clean-cut hair that was now shoulder length. Her vision was much more vivid now without the bothersome feathered bangs in her eyes; they were trimmed precisely to her liking, and she had to admit, she looked much more professional with her newly found style. Sephiroth would almost be proud of her, in a funny sort of way. Especially with the way she was dressed currently. Nikki had extra time to shop for clothes, and she was able to purchase a whole new wardrobe full of stream lined suits and mature pencil skirts. The girl simpered as she mentally compared her pristine appearance to that of a ShinRa secretary. But at that moment she was still in casual apparel, though the outfit was new as well– a navy short-sleeved shirt with a black skirt cut just above her knees. Curtly, Nikki switched her attention to her objective and strolled down the hallway towards her apartment, sleep bearing down on her eyelids as midnight approached rapidly.

Though she was pleasantly content with her clothes, worry still crept through her thoughts. The report was still lucid, and the fear and anxiety was there, resting in the depths of her soul like a cancer. Culpability spread in her conscious as she was made aware of the sin she had committed hours before: the key that was lying in the pocket of her black pants was now dwelling in the small pouch in her skirt she was wearing presently. She didn't know _why_ she stole it. In fact, she had no idea what the hell she was thinking when she carefully took it off of the ring, coming to the conclusion that there were so many replicas and Sephiroth wouldn't notice, him being a busy man and all. But she made herself swear on her life that she wouldn't dare use it for any purpose whatsoever, and later on she would return it, whenever the general was absent from his office. Yet, the devious side of her mind wanted to go back to the office that was off limits so that she could finish reading about her former trainer. But what did that say about her trust in him? As she had concluded earlier months ago, love is trust. And she knew she had to wait, wait patiently for the moment when he would decide to tell her any secrets, if he even wanted to.

The teenager sighed severely, slouching her small shoulders as she drew near to her dorm and instantly retrieving her keycard from her back pocket. She merely entered her room through the heavy steel door, closed it behind her and took one step forward. She halted in her tracks when she took notice of something underneath her foot and she glimpsed down at the floor, finding a wrinkled piece of white paper beneath her black ballet flat. Bewildered with the turn of chance occurrences, Nikki kneeled onto the floor, collecting the note with quivering hands.

The first thing she perceived about the memo was a keycard taped to the back of it, but the main feature that gathered her utmost awareness were the articulate scripted words. Simple, yet powerful; _Tonight – use this to let yourself in._ Oddly enough, it wasn't signed, so Nikki had no clue at first who left her this peculiar message in her room. Maybe it was a joke, a hoax that some silly 3rd class rookie pulled. It wasn't hard at all to accomplish. All one had to do was request an extra copy of their keycard, write a false note and slip it under some random Turk's door. Nikki scoffed at herself, ripping the keycard from the paper. She was just about to pitch it towards the black garbage can settled beside the doorway until she caught the number of the room with the corner of her eye: D-47.

Gasping in shock, Nikki desperately read over the number again to make sure. And she was. And she remembered the number, for she memorized it from the amusing, yet thwarting affair that happened months ago when she had laundry duty. The same day her father passed into the Lifestream. Then she knew; she had her chance for goodbye.

* * *

**(a/n):** Gee, I wonder whose room that is? –note my heavy sarcasm- I hope this chapter made sense to you guys. I'm sure that if one of ShinRa's 1st class soldiers was degrading, there would be some reports on it. I mean, c'mon. That's what I believe, at least…

I hope you guys enjoyed this! I will update soon because I'm almost done with the next chapter! Yayness. So, review or critique! I'd love to hear your opinions/issues/thoughts about this chapter. Flames will be used to burn Gackt CDs. Mwaha.

_(Note to PSPGamerGirl – Thank you SO much! You've helped me a lot with this story and because of you, I actually started liking it. Which is funny, because I actually used to hate it with the utmost passion. If it wasn't for you, this story would be deleted. So thanks again!)_


	23. Bittersweet Farewell

**(a/n) **So…s'been awhile, hasn't it? XD I'm working on one story right now, since I'm in college now and all. But I may finish this story. Can't make any promises, but a lovely review I read made me wanna post this. I've had this for awhile, but I just got caught up with things. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All rights to Square Enix

**Guardian Angel**

**Chapter 23: Bittersweet Farewell**  
-:-

Nikki promptly stashed the keycard in her pocket, and without delay rushed to the bathroom to examine herself in the vanity mirror. Her fingers flew across her cheeks and her hair, tucking away any flyaways as she quickly looked over at the digital clock sitting on the porcelain sink; 12:02. Wincing, Nikki hastened her pace while she went through her door, exiting her room and double checking her supplies. She wasn't sure why she was practically running towards the elevator, slamming the buttons, and tapping the toe of her foot with impatience. Perhaps it was agitation, nervousness, eagerness, or all of the above. She was in a chaotic, frenetic mess, and there was absolutely no reason behind it all.

Nikki shut her eyelids, allowing her vision to swathe in darkness while she inhaled deeply, smoothing out her skirt with a new air of composure surrounding her wits. _Relax, relax…do not say anything about his profile, don't act abnormal, just behave as if you usually would. And God forbid you get caught on the 1__st__ class floor…_

"Oh, damn…" she muttered under her hot breath. That wasn't good. What would she do if she was found scurrying about on the prohibited level? Nikki bit her lip, and the sound of the elevator bell rung in her ears as she snapped her eyes open right at the moment when the doors revealed a bare and peaceful hallway with the lack of soldiers bustling around. It was past their curfew anyway. Inhaling quite deeply, the teenager began her short journey to the dorm that she was summoned to.

What was the reason behind this forbidden visit? Why did he want her to come to his room? The girl halted in her tracks while she was advancing towards the preferred location as she pondered over these questions that were dominating her sanity.

What if…?

_No._

No, no, _no_.

He was not like that. He could have merely wished to bid her a last farewell, that was it. But apprehension continued to numb her. There were other alternatives to say goodbye… Tension ceased her movement as she looked up, her stormy grey eyes hazed with impassive uncertainty.

What the hell was she doing? Standing in the middle of the hall when she should be rushing to meet him. Though, she played it in her mind so that she would seem less eager than what she was feeling at the moment. She'd hate to act fervently obsessive over him. Letting a small grin play across her lips as the mental image appeared, Nikki continued towards room D-47, gripping vigilantly at the keycard in her clammy grasp.

She stopped, and she struggled over what choices she had; either she should let herself in quietly, like the note requested, or she should knock. If she knocked, someone else was bound to hear dull sound, and if any other 1st class soldier caught her attempting to enter her former trainer's room, God knows what would happen to her reputation. She cringed at the thought. _Or_ if that didn't happen, she still risked the chance of waking him up…besides, she had no knowledge of what time it was when he slipped the note underneath her door. It had been three hours since she had last been in her dorm. But knowing him, he was probably staying up late, reading LOVELESS for the hundredth time.

…entering the room quietly it was.

Without thinking, Nikki shoved the keycard into the slot of the door handle, listening for the tiny little beeps the signified that the lock had accepted it and it unbolted for her. Conscious of her bold actions, she gradually pushed the door handle downwards, opening the metal door ajar and slipping inside the cold, still room that was shrouded with darkness. She was right about one thing; he was most likely to be asleep. Who knows, if she did wake him up, he'd probably be rather irritable towards her disrupting his sleep and she would have to face his wrath. Before she could change her mind and back out, the door behind her shut close, and her vision was blinded.

Nikki tensed suddenly. _What in the name of Gaia are you doing?_

How incredibly _stupid_ of her to agree to this! Mentally, Nikki slapped herself, realizing how reckless it was to follow on her former trainer's instructions. _Damn, damn, damn…here you are, in Genesis' quarters…alone with him. Even if he is asleep, it's still rather too awkward to be in this situation. How could you be so idiotic! Damn you! Stupid girl! And now you can't see anything because you decided to let yourself in! And it's dark! And you don't even know where the hell he is! Why-_

A sudden sound emitted from across the room, and Nikki sucked in her breath so suddenly, she felt as if she had caused herself to choke. But she resisted coughing, and her eyes wandered over to the source of the noise and to her utmost shock she saw a silhouette of a door bordered with a pale yellow light streaming dully through the cracks that was against the wall facing her. Her orbs widened, realizing that she would be caught supposedly snooping around while he was occupied with whatever it was he was doing. Maybe she should hide…but that would look even more dubious to the highly ranked soldier, wouldn't it?

Her eyes steadily adjusted to the dimness of the spacious apartment. Though it was still quite hard to make out the odd black shapes that were probably furniture, Nikki stumbled clumsily towards what she assumed safely was the bed, which was positioned against the wall adjacent to the wall opposite of her. Where there's a bed, there's sure to be a bed stand, and where there's a bed stand, there just _has _to be a table lamp. _Please let there be a lamp, oh please…_she begged to whatever god was out there listening to her pitiful pleas. She hated being alone in the dark, and even though it was not her room or her lamp to turn on, she felt as if she had to or else she would suffocate in the stillness.

Her hands fumbled in the darkness, and her hip bumped softly into the night stand. Before she could release a sweet exhale of gratifying relief, the door to the source of light opened. Immediately she dropped to the floor, concealing herself behind the bed. Adrenaline shot through her veins, burning ardently and causing her ears to flush violently.

Now, she wasn't sure herself why she was acting in this bizarre way; there was no reason to be nervous with the thought of seeing her former trainer, but she just despised sneaking into his room and hiding in the dark. But it was justified, you see. He had _asked_ her to come, so why would she cower behind his bed? The truth of the matter was that she had _never_ been in any sort of relationship that was like this one. In fact, this would be her first relationship, and deep down she secretly hoped that it would also be her only, but some things were too good and wonderful to be true. Also, she would have favored a different solution to meeting him.

What a huge mistake she made. Nikki quietly scolded herself for acting so impossibly ridiculous. Her attention switched to her position – she was sprawled on the cold floor with her vision facing the bed. She could see underneath it, and her sight rested on the pool of light that flooded the ground. Though she couldn't see him, she was made aware that he was there when she heard footsteps approach the furniture she was using as a shield. The light had vanished and transformed into black, blending in with the rest of the darkness. Then a pathetic sigh came.

Nikki swallowed hard, recognizing the type of sigh that was; it was one of those that he emitted when she disappointed him in a lesson, or one when he would glance downwards while he was in an unusual mood…It was sad. Guilt pressed in on her. What if he was looking forward to seeing her? What if he wanted so dearly to say goodbye? What if he wanted to spend precious time with her? Her that was so selfish and scared to trust in him…she didn't deserve him. He probably had feared that she had let him down, and it was maybe the last time they would see each other.

_You incompetent coward_.

She flinched at the voice inside of her head speaking these harsh words. But they were true. She squirmed uncomfortably before making her final valiant decision. Vigilantly, she moved into a crouched posture, and slowly but surely she peered over the edge of the mattress, her eyebrows furrowed in anticipation.

Her gaze settled on the outline of the man whom she had dared herself to care for greatly. His figure was leaning against the doorway leading to the connecting bathroom, and even though blackness blanketed the room, Nikki could presume that his back was facing her. His broad shoulders slumped, assumingly from exhaustion from hard work or the mere fact he had scarcely enough night hours to spend resting peacefully. The voice inside Nikki's head spoke its opinion once more, refreshing the blame that haunted her heart so bitterly but honestly. _How long has he been waiting? You shouldn't have spent your time on something as frivolous as shopping and other useless pleasures…_She would have given it all back if it meant more time spent with him.

Nikki inhaled sharply, rising on her feet and regaining her balance. She straightened her stature, and her mouth opened to speak until she realized painfully that she had no idea what to utter in the silence of the problematic state of affairs. How awkward she would make the situation; worse off than how it was at that moment…she had a newfound routine for achieving that atmosphere quite easily. Her head bowed, oblivious to the exceptional hearing of the other individual.

"You sure took your sweet time…" he spoke unkindly, breaking the silence like glass and causing the girl to gasp with fright, insight creeping through her soul. Without another word, Genesis moved swiftly over to the side of the bed opposite of where she was standing, reaching out and flicking on the light switch to the small bedside lamp. The sudden brightness caused Nikki to grimace, blinking rapidly to adjust her sight before her focus landed on him.

Initially she noticed his heavy set eyes that met hers so harshly, locking onto her gaze with a mental force. She second guessed her choice to let her presence known when she comprehended his resentment, and her fingers found their way together twiddling with each other. But she knew that if she arrived any later, he probably would have been asleep for by the appearance of his apparel, he was ready to rest. His tense figure was clad in flannel night clothes, making him seem somewhat vulnerable and almost innocent with the lack of his usual 1st class uniform sending her a constant reminder of what he was. Incredibly Nikki clung onto her hands, gripping them fretfully and her body quivering. She was unaware of what to say during the momentary lapse of silence that existed. She was left speechless, still numb after his harsh words of 'welcome'.

"I…I would've come earlier. I came as soon as I read the note," she answered truthfully, now avoiding his gaze that now sent her shivering with remorse and confusion. To her surprise, she heard Genesis give off a short-lived snicker.

"Oh? Well then why were you hiding?" he questioned, making Nikki startle. Biting her lip, she began rubbing her arms, still looking away and letting her orbs set on the foot of the well-constructed bed; it was beautifully designed as was the rest of the room. But that wasn't important, not now. She decided not to answer. Because truthfully, she didn't want to face him if her suspicions were proven correct. That was why she hid from him. However, she couldn't let him know that. What would he think of her? Yet he needed the truth. Persuading herself to glimpse back at her former trainer, Nikki sent him a meaningful glare, hoping that it would translate into understanding words. Waywardly, Genesis suddenly smirked.

"Hmm, don't worry. We're not doing _that_," amused, he crossed his arms defiantly until he noted how Nikki seemed to relax unexpectedly and breathe out heavily as if a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. He stopped and then stared at her.

"Unless you want to," he jested lightheartedly, arching an eyebrow suggestively. Nikki recoiled, taking a small step backwards and shaking her head vehemently in denial, her blonde locks whispering past her cheeks.

"No! No, no…no, no," she said fiercely, yet not ruthlessly. "I just…wonder why you gave this to me then," Nikki muttered, hardly touching the extra keycard that she continued to hold. She saw Genesis send her an expression of bewilderment, as if he was surprised at her evident imprudence. He sneered, then taking his time moving around the perimeter of the bed so that he could stand in front of his inattentive former student. Nikki gave off no notion that she would shift her position, but he could tell doubt was threaded throughout her countenance by the way she embraced herself securely.

"Do you not know, you _silly_ girl?" he inquired with a hint of cynicism, which made the teenager feel like she was being laughed at. Her stormy eyes narrowed at him before her reply.

"I think I know, but I would rather you say it aloud," she curtly responded to him. Genesis scoffed at her audacity to speak to him, someone of much higher authority, in that potent manner. His egotistical façade fell, revealing his true character as he emitted a barely audible sigh as his gaze went to the floor.

"I'm going to Wutai," he put bluntly after considering the choice of passing her the news gently, but thought it best to not to lead her on. To his amazement, and to a degree, disappointment, Nikki did not react as he had imagined she would. In fact, her comeback was quite the contrary.

"I know." He stiffened, severely observing her with wariness prominent in his concentration.

"How?" he demanded without conviction of his actions. Nikki allowed a small simper to dance on her lips as a result of Genesis' curiosity and mistrust; she didn't mind it. She couldn't blame him, and she wouldn't allow herself to. But fear found its way back to her mind as the revitalized memory of the proceedings of earlier that day played itself over again. She had to be cautious and careful with her words, or else he would discover her findings. In her thoughts, she chose what wise and practical lexis she would use.

"I…the general gave me an order to organize the files of the soldiers enlisted for the war. I saw your name…" her voice faded, afraid what would occur if he knew of her knowledge of him. It would break his trust, and she couldn't risk that. She wouldn't be able to live with herself. Deep inside, she wished so dearly to take it all back; her foolishness, her idiotic inquisitiveness that she couldn't decline to fulfill, and her behavior towards her former trainer. But as she continued to watch intently for his reaction, she discerned the dismay suddenly appear in his clear eyes.

Genesis took a step back and turned with his fingers running through his auburn hair franticly. He began pacing back and forth, almost in a state of insanity. That was when the girl understood; something _was_ wrong with him. He _was_ degrading, even though she couldn't tell herself, but it was the fact was that he was _panicking_, an emotion that she had never seen him experience in front of her. So it must have been absolutely serious if it caused this reaction from him. Of course degrading was serious! But why was this happening? She held her breath as he turned back to face her, his orbs glinting with vexation towards her. Without another word, Nikki cowered, her hands held at her chest, almost defensively, for she was not aware of what he was capable of when he was enraged. But what pained her the most: she was the reason for this.

"What did you read?" his voice was low and dangerously malicious as he walked forward, causing Nikki to shiver with anxiety and shuffle backwards until she smacked into the wall. She shook her head in the negative, avoiding his glare that sent waves of terror throughout her veins.

"I-I-I…didn't read anything! Just-" she attempted to explain, but failed to do so for she was cut off abruptly by the 1st class soldier.

"_Don't_ lie to me, Nikki," it was that tone that unnerved her, that made her wince inwardly and outwardly. She clenched her fists in frustration as she took another chance to twist the truth, gradually becoming more uneasy with him slowly closing in on her; she felt trapped.

"I'm not lying, I-I'm not!" Nikki stammered nervously, but Genesis merely rolled his eyes.

"You stutter when you lie – I _know_ you that well."

She bit back the angry tears that were swelling up inside. She couldn't believe – couldn't fathom the scene that was playing itself out in front of her. Nor did she deliberate that Genesis' behavior would be so severe, so cruel. It was sad, almost, to think that the other day everything seemed right with the world, and then that day she discovers the truth behind his illness; was it even _possible_? Yes, it had to be. And it had to be true, especially with his reaction towards her simple statement. What if she had read further? Were there other secrets, other mysteries that were yet to be uncovered in his life? But this was the path _she _chose; this life was bestowed upon her, and even though she had yet to know why, she had to endure the complications that would occur in the future. And now, this was her chance to tell the truth.

Her heart nearly skipped a beat when she glanced up at the man before her who had stared at her with accusation. It was her mistake, but he had no right to treat her so low. The spark in her mind had been building up, the frustration, the tears, the fury, the hurt, the blame; everything. She simply snapped, not thinking twice before she opened her mouth.

"Would it be so wrong to read your file?" Nikki spat furiously, her small fists now shaking by her sides. Genesis intensified his glare, glowering at her and her ridiculous persistence when he knew the answer to his inquiry.

"It was confidential!" he growled, ceasing his movement towards her. The girl's eyes welled with the first stages of fresh tears, but she wildly shook her head with denial and wiped her bleary orbs with her free hand.

"I…I wanted to know more about you!" she cried out desperately, hysterics coming upon her quickly without forgiveness. Her expectations were coming true, to her disconcert, and her mind became blurry with the mixed feelings that were flowing through her soul, wondering _why_ she had to be absolutely _stupid_. Her prying actions were proving to her to be fatal to their relationship, and she could hardly comprehend the reality of the situation. Nikki kept her gaze on Genesis in almost a pleading way. But he frowned at her.

"Clearly you lack the concept of simply asking…"

Nikki felt as if she had been slapped across the face by his implication.

"You wouldn't have told me everything. You're keeping something from me!" she grimaced at her extrovert attitude, her opinionated manner humiliating her. Recognition filled Genesis' expression and even though it seemed nearly impossible for him to get any more livid, it wasn't.

"It does _not_ concern you!" he lashed out at her, and Nikki shrank against the wall, recoiling from him. She trembled as his voice became louder and his anger became clearer. Her fingers clutched onto the material of her shirt for she was anxious of what was to happen next. She was dreading it, _frightened_ by this man who she had sworn to herself that she adored with all of her pitiful and pathetic, useless heart. _Why, why, why?_ She questioned distraughtly in the depths of her thoughts. He was behaving like a different person, some stranger who had overtaken his soul. She had never seen him so furious before; _never_. She was experiencing a diverse side of him, but she knew he was the same being. Yet, even though she was afraid of him, why did she still care for him? Why didn't she scream at him with spite and abhorrence? Why didn't she feel the loathing that she had detected many other times with the general, with the people who was the derivation of her self-hatred at her school?

She must have loved him. Regaining her confidence in her answer for the stream of ponderings and queries, Nikki took a step forward, her eyes flashing with determination.

"It _does_ concern me because I love you!" she gasped silently afterwards, realizing that she had never uttered those words to him before, and to feel those words emit from her lips was…strange. Unfamiliar, in fact, for Nikki never said those words to anyone before in her life. Perhaps her sister, but no one else. Genesis seemed to take it rather lightly, though, for he stared at her, not surprised in the slightest. His voice became quiet and calm; however she could practically feel his sense of betrayal.

"You know, don't you?" It was more of a blank statement than that of a question. Nikki decided not to play any more mind games with him, and she let her sight drift towards the floor.

"Yes."

"You _stupid _girl! Files are classified for a reason! To be kept from the eyes of young idiots, such as yourself," he seethed bitterly, and Nikki glimpsed back at her former teacher. She brushed off his last sentence.

"It said that you were degrading; _dying_. I think I have a right to know if someone I cherish so dearly is dying. I don't understand what's going on, but I know that there is something you're not telling me! But I know about your degradation, and I'm glad I found out," her voice cracked slightly, and she swallowed before she continued, "Would you have told me? Do you honestly think that I would've treated you differently, loved you less, or even tell anyone if I found that out? I'm not _that _stupid, sir, and I don't appreciate you cutting me down before hearing what I have to say about it, without hearing _my _thoughts, which remained unchanged until your actions just now…_Answer_ _me_, Genesis!"

He dead panned so suddenly, Nikki dared thought that she had crossed a certain line that she was not meant to traverse. Her voice was merged with not respect, but insolence. She had not the right to speak to him in that manner. She should have never gotten romantically involved with him, especially if it caused malice and quarrels between the two. She found herself wishing that none of this, not even her coming to ShinRa, had even occurred. Her existence was not meant to be, with her being the bastard child of a onetime fling. She _was_ stupid, ignorant, nosy, and wholly valueless. She was trash to be discarded. For once, she had happiness and love, and she threw it all away with one mistake. She couldn't take it anymore.

There was a choice she had to make; either she should stay and work things out, even if it meant never setting her grey orbs upon the one man she loved again, or she would run away, or maybe even end this life of hers that she reviled with an utmost passion. Sickened by her selfishness, Nikki decided.

Acting on a hasty impulse, the seventeen year old dashed for the entrance of the room to escape the pain, the sorrow and the guilt. She wanted to put an end to everything; her life, Genesis' anger, her self-loathing…everything. In her mind, she thought he would be better off without her subsistence on this earth. But as she attempted to exit the apartment, she detected his hand snatching her flailing wrist and jerking her towards him so abruptly, she felt her arm strain.

Nikki found herself crashing into him unexpectedly, and when she writhed to pull away from the intimacy, he tightened his grip on her with his arms wrapped around her waist. Sharply, she inhaled as her face buried in his comforting chest for she was taken aback by the secure hold that he had on her in an embrace. The words muffled in her blonde hair astonished her further.

"I didn't want you to worry..." she distinguished his fingers weaving through her shortened tendrils at the nape of her neck and she shuddered at his smooth touch. Frantically, Nikki became aware of herself clinging onto Genesis' supportive arms. Melancholy, she replied.

"You _are_ dying…aren't you?" her whispered words rushed out in a fluid sentence tainted with obvious misery, yet there was a smidgen of hope living in the pit of her heart. He refused to retort. The girl bent her head upwards, blinking rapidly as she saw his face laced with regret. Confusion filled her mind, and her stomach lurched as realization happened upon her. Without consideration, she reached up and grasped a strand of his auburn hair, enjoying the soft sensation on her fingertips. It made her smile, despite the circumstances that caused Genesis' silence.

"Why is it happening? I don't understand," she managed a hushed question, but she already knew how he would answer. Genesis shook his head, rejecting her inquirement.

"I can't tell you that; at least, not now…" a dark expression enveloped his countenance, but he allowed the girl to continue to play with his chestnut bangs. Nikki frowned with concern while she ceased her act of preoccupation of interest, but neglected the deep desire to push for supplementary queries. Instead, she let her eyes clash with his and she sent him a remorseful expression. These happenings that had gone awry, they were overwhelming her conscious, making her experience the sensation of shame – the shame that gnawed a hole in her spirit, raw and biting at her core. She then hid her features, breathing in deep to perceive his masculine scent, silently wishing so dearly to restart that entire day to erase her sins.

"I'm sorry…" her words were emitted as a mumble, slightly muted for she had spoken against his chest. It took her by surprise when she felt one of his hands grip her chin, at first roughly, but he lifted her face to lock their solid gazes to each other. Her senses froze as time seemingly stopped and her breathing hitched when he neared his mouth to hers.

Closing the space between them, Genesis tilted his head down to Nikki's, letting a small simper grace his lips before placing them over hers in a feather light touch, fleeting, but another similar kiss was granted to the young girl's lips again. Again and again, the velvet like kisses came and went and she felt herself slip into a nirvana-like atmosphere as time melted away. Only that moment existed, nothing else mattered. Not even the recent events that had happened moments before were fresh in her mind; they had evaporated as she became entranced in this current state of tranquility.

The next kiss was more firm and longer the others, and she felt herself lean into it returning the pressure that was given to her while her eyes slid closed, her feathered lashes scarcely meeting the contours of her high cheekbones. She almost affirmed that Genesis was smiling while he was kissing her. His hand that had inclined her head had glided down to the hollow of her throat where her locket lay against her pale skin, and his other hand had drifted from her small waist to be cupped against the curve of her hip. She released a mellifluous mewling noise she did not know she was capable of, and she detected herself blush, the heat rising in her cheeks. Feeling everything drifting away into a nonchalant haze, Nikki was left with the sweet sensation of a bliss she never thought she would experience since the incident that had occurred moments before.

Suddenly, she felt the smooth tip of his tongue barely touching her bottom lip and by instinct she let her mouth relax, granting Genesis permission for a deeper kiss. Nikki tremored at the feeling of his tongue rubbing lightly against hers, his thumb on her hip rubbed pleasantly in a circular motion. It seemed as soon as it began it ended, but also it felt like an eternity. She was at a loss of breath, her whole mouth was tingling, and she savored the feeling of Genesis's forehead against hers, his auburn hair tickled the apple of her cheeks and their noses touched.

Her emerald-speckled grey orbs remained shut for several moments, and her other senses slowly came back to invade her mind. The feel of his fingers lingering on her collarbone and how the slightest touch whispered against her skin made her shiver pleasantly. His other hand was still cupped against the curve of her hip and made no intention of leaving. Nikki suddenly felt an odd tightening feeling in her upper arm and surge of burning alerted her that a muscle had given way. It felt as if it was on fire and stretched until it could almost snap.

But the ache did not matter, it was unimportant at that very moment. What was significant to her was being held by Genesis and she was not going to let her pain ruin that blissful scene. However, it did distract her some for she did not realize that Genesis was lightly stroking the length of her freshly cut hair until he slightly tugged a small section of her blonde bangs. She immediately looked up clueless to meet his eyes which glimmered with newfound amusement.

"I see you've cut your hair," he noted.

Nikki felt her breath hitched, clinging onto the hope that he would like her new haircut.

"It looks very…nice," his words were uncertain as he suddenly avoided her steady gaze.

Indeed, she gave him credit for switching the topic of the conversation to a more pleasant and stress free subject, though she couldn't help but let his skeptic tone bother her and rile her senses. Immediately, Nikki bit her lip and emitted a sigh of despondency before mentally deciding to not take cosmetic advice from the General.

-:-

The rest of the night went by in a blissful haze, and she still gave a grave smile as she reminisced; they had stayed awake most of the early hours of the morning talking of random, but sweet things: things that made her giggle, things that made him at ease, and things that they both enjoyed. It was simple, but Nikki came to the conclusion that the simplest conversations were the best and most important. Even though her fear of Genesis' expectations of the night proved to be false, the girl couldn't help be feel some sort of shameful longing. It was a desire that was wrong, and one that would possibly be regretted later on in the future, but she couldn't deny it. She couldn't help but want to be with him.

Was it wrong? Was it so terrible to want that? She thought so, for she knew that love did not require yearning for intimacy, for it was a feeling, something that love was not. At least, that was what Nikki had always believed.

Yet, there was a difference between platonic and romantic love; there was a difference with how she felt about her dear friend, Cissnei, and the broken 1st Class SOLDIER. So, she deliberated once again, was it wrong to experience those wondrous thoughts – to want to enjoy his company in that way? Maybe it wasn't…for she had always believed as well that it was a relationship between two souls and it strengthened their bond. It was a beautiful thing, a connection between two beings to allow them to become one.

But it was also a lustful emotion. So how could she determine which one was her own ponderings? How could she seek guidance on that topic?

Nikki shook out of her horrible, yet truthful thoughts as her attention was drawn to her task in faxing a report to the president's office. It was a week after Genesis' and the rest of the soldiers' departure for the war, and she missed her trainer so unbearably, she could hardly eat or sleep. Even then, while performing her duty and attempting so hard to impress Tseng, she found it difficult to focus. She was fearful of letting her secret of her relationship show, and so far she wasn't doing the most spectacular job, for a mere six days prior, when a large bruise formed on the majority of her arm and Cissnei inquired about its reason, she struggled for a good excuse. It was a skeptical look she received from her brunette comrade.

Nikki emitted a stressful and tired sigh, painfully stretching her arm over her head. The bruise still remained there, but it was slowly fading as the days crawled by. She would miss it, for even though it sent a reminder of their argument that night, it also reminded her of how desperate he was to keep her close. But now she glanced at the fax machine and pushed aside those longing thoughts.

She curiously deliberated over the Wutai War and how long it would last; she had no knowledge of the length of it would be, nor did she know how she could last any longer, for a week felt as if it were years with the soldiers' absence from ShinRa Company.

Her interest was drawn away from the fax machine for the umpteenth time as her sister walked into the busy and hectic office, her face emotionless and pale. Nikki thought this to be strange, since she had just returned from the president's office for the reason of receiving crucial news and updates on the Wutain War. Her eyebrow arched when Elena straightened her position and then cleared her throat, catching the present Turks' attentions. It worked for everyone ceased their busy work and waited for the usual daily news of the current war. Wrapping her arms around her waist, Nikki tilted her head, concern embedded in her brow, which wasn't different from everyone else's expressions.

Elena cleared her throat once again, lifting a slip of paper containing the daily report before she spoke; "Um, everyone…today's news is not so great for we've received breaking news of a mass desertion…" her trembling voice trailed off, and Reno, who was seated lazily at the desk where Nikki stood to send faxes, exchanged an apprehensive look with the Turk in Training. The girl bit her lip as she took the copy from the fax machine and her sister continued on with the information.

"Well, there seems to be…that is, there _is_ a sort of group of 1st class SOLDIERS being lead by one individual…and," Elena seemed to struggle with the words as the rest of the company in the room began whispering amongst themselves to voice their shock and confusion, but she went on to say, "…that individual is Genesis Rhapsodos."

Nikki's heart felt as if it dropped to the pit of her soul, and the paper slipped from her fingertips.

**(a/n) **So let me know what you guys think by leaving a review. I'd appreciate it!


End file.
